Total Drama: Behind the Scenes
by GwendolynD
Summary: We go 'behind the curtain' so-to speak as we have a look at the crazy mad-cap world that is Total Drama, and how the many workers try to keep up with the many crazy shenanigans in the show. Mainly follows Gwendolyn an interviewer of future contestants as she meets possible future contestants. (Always Accepting OC's)
1. Summary and App

**Summary:**

 **Basically a look behind the scenes of the crazy world of Total Drama - each chapter mainly centred around my character Gwendolyn- interviewing OC's- if you want your OC involved here is an app (you can use any app- but these are the** **essentials** **that** **must** **be included at some-point)**

 **Chapter 16- First look at Pahkitew Island**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Bio:**

 **Where do they live:**

 **Clothing in Audition Video:**

 **Clothing for Interview:**

 **How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc);**

 **Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc):**

 **Nothing has to be added here nor do the above have to be answered- just anything you think would be handy for the character or the interview**

 **Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):**


	2. Going Underground

**Going Underground**

Somewhere in Canada, there is a house. It is an ordinary house, in an ordinary neighbourhood. The family is an ordinary family, with a mum, dad, two boys, and a dog. The dog a fine German Shepherd called Grace, she is a playful companion that loves walks, belly rubs, and will eat pretty much anything. The eldest is a bright lad named Steve aged fourteen that likes to play sports- in particular tennis, eat pizza, hang with his mates, doesn't like to do his homework, or clean his room and likes to tease his younger brother. Messy lad number two, Mitchel, likes his sports like his brother, but often spends his time reading comics. The mother, Lilly, an animal lover- who is a zoo keeper and works with the big cats, a busy social woman, who loves to cook and can be quite adventurous at times (which sadly sometimes doesn't work) and supports her two sons in whatever endeavour they desire. The Dad, Michael Jettison, tells corny jokes, loves a good laugh, enjoys documentaries, a great appreciator of artwork and music, and always quick to get takeaway whenever his wife experiments with food.

So-nothing extraordinary.

A woman approaches the house.

She is a tall woman, with a slender yet sturdy build, pale skin almost white, and she held herself tall with a straight back, her head high, she had thick black wavy hair that went down to her mid-back. She has a sharp face, a small nose, plump lips, slanted soft green eyes with long curly lashes, well defined cheekbones attached to a long neck. Her hair was out and covered half her face, she wore a wide brim burgundy coloured hat, a white long sleeved cotton blouse, dark high waisted burgundy pants, with a black pair of black boots.

This woman's name was Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn Daugherty.

Upon answering the door, Lilly greeted Gwendolyn warmly and led her to her husband's study. Gwen after-all was an associate of Michael. Leaning against the bookshelf waiting for Michael, Gwen wondered why she kept doing this- she could find something else.

Michael walked into the study a big smile on his face "Gwen a pleasure to see you"

She returned the greeting and hugged him back. She then handed him the manila folder she had held in her hand.

He grinned "We really appreciate what you do for us".

She sighed- because they probably couldn't get anyone else. That's why she did it.

He looked to her and she smirked back "so shall we" she gave a slight nod and that was all the response he needed to move efficiently toward his desk. She followed him and sat on his desk; he sat next to her and took out the purple pen in his pen holder.

And suddenly the desk moved, this was one of the most enjoyable parts of her job. The desk moved downwards, at a fast pace faster and faster- until it suddenly stopped. Gwendolyn smiled as her hair settled back down neatly in place, she didn't think she'd ever tire of it.

Michael as it turns out is one of the producers of the Total Drama world and they had just entered the Total Drama headquarters.

So- something extraordinary then.

Gwendolyn and Michael walked down a hallway- which had pictures of Chef, Chris, and Ex-contestants on the walls. They then walk into a silver room, that had computers and mini TV screens everywhere, a few coffee machines and popcorn machines and at the end behind a painted screen, was a giant wall sized TV screen, matching massive speakers, with several comfortable looking couches in-front of it.

"Hey Gwenie" a tall intern with bright green hair excitedly waves her over. Michael goes to see what another intern was doing, a soft shake of his head and an easy smile on his face at the interns antics.

Gwen approached the young man "Hello Web"

"Gwenie, Gwenie" he exclaimed as he hugged her, she ruffled his hair once she was released. "I've only been gone one day" she laughed- he just shrugged his shoulders "I still missed you"

"So what have you got for me" she asked.

Web pointed to the screen "this"

She read the details on the screen; the candidate did seem to suit the requirements of a usual contestant. She then went around the room and collected a list from the other interns.

Eventually picking out a few- she printed out head shots with a few basic details and walked to a desk of-the-side and was soon joined by Michael who sat on the other side of the desk. He rubbed his hands together "So let's get too it"

They went through the collective photo's one after another until they had a lot smaller list. Gwen leaned back in her seat and locked eyes with Michael- he gave her a tired smile "Well whatcha waiting for- get"

Gwen shook her head amused looked at the first page and then promptly teleported to a new destination.

 **End**


	3. Zacharias Sophie Smith

**Zacharias Sophie Smith- GwendolynD**

Gwendolyn ran a hand through her thick hair as she exited the house- she really, really was not getting paid enough for this. She understood they needed interesting characters for the show- she did, but the amount of crazies she had interviewed for the show- just went up.

It just seemed to increase exceptionally up with every person she interviewed. She looked at her hand written notes- she had always preferred to do things by hand. She was probably the only person in the Total Drama family who still used paper and pen, but for her she found it easier to read and focus to write in hand- so she did. Even- if some people found her cursive difficult to read.

This one, would definitely make things interesting- there was no question- and most likely annoy Chris- she smirked to herself, almost worth accepting him, just for that. But she had plenty more to go through- because, that is what she did, she interviewed promising applicants.

This one certainly fit the description of interesting.

When she first rang the doorbell of the Johnson/Smith residence, she wasn't sure what to expect. Especially since, there were a few telescopes standing in the front lawn.

A scruffy looking man, name Bryon answered the door, with-out saying a word, left her in a kitchen. And she was left with a young teen, whom had his tongue poked out as he fiddled with a toaster.

Gwen stood there for a while as she examined the teen. He was tall maybe six four, lanky, with knobby knees, big ears that seemed to move as he varied in thought or maybe concentration she couldn't really tell, sort-of pointed features, he had long thin fingers, stringy dark brown hair that was sticking up all over the place.

Through Gwen's examination of the kid, he hadn't acknowledged her at once. She had assumed he was simply in deep concentration and would acknowledge her once he was done. After a while however, he had pulled out a juicer and seemed to be trying to connect the two machines- he had a knife in his hand as he cut some bread- for what-ever reason- she was beginning to think he had no idea she was there.

She cleared her throat, just to make some noise to say that she was there.

He made a hmming noise and continued on his work.

She gave a wry smile- it obviously hadn't registered in his mind that she obviously wasn't who he thought she was.

"Zach" she said to once more gain his attention "Zacharias Sophie Smith"

"Yes" he looked up and then screamed in shock- accidently turning the knife he was holding into a projectile and cracking the tiles that were part of the splash-back above the stove.

She smiled- he obviously was not anticipating it would be her in the kitchen.

He turned around, a light tinge of pink dusting his cheeks as he noticed the damage he had inadvertently caused through his surprise. He rubbed the back of his neck "Ohhh-oops"

He chuckled to himself "I guess I'll deal with that later"

He then turned to face her and she got her first glimpse of the big bright-blue eyes that shone behind his silvery specs. They seemed to be lively with various emotions, she jotted that down quickly- if he were an accepted contestant- in emotional takes his face would be a good one.

Before, she could ponder this any further, he had leaned forward and grabbed one of her hands and shook it vigorously between his two.

"Miss Daugherty- a pleasure, I have read all about you- amazing woman"

He released her hand and used a finger to push his sliding glasses back up his nose before he continues "Your teleporting- were you born with it? Can you do anything else? Is it electrical or innate? Can you do other things- I mean of-course you can do other things, I mean we are humans for sake of science, of-course you can do other things- but of the same 'impossible' magnitude.."

Gwen stared at the kid as he continued to ask questions and fire off random facts, wasn't she supposed to be the one to ask questions. She took a deep breath to recompose herself.

"ZACHARIAS SOPHIE SMITH" she bellowed.

He paused "er yes"

She looked at him "I came here to interview you for Total Drama- did I not?"

He looked at her, completely uncaring that she had just shouted at him. He simply smiled a big grin on his face "Oh- yes of-course-"

And before he could go of in tangent she interrupted him "And where would you like the interview to be taken?"

He grinned sheepishly at her, not missing what she had done "Er-in the living room I guess"

Once seated across from each-other she began.

"So Zacharias, tell me why you wanted to join Total Drama"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She stared at him and blinked-she thought back to his audition tape and the experience she just had.

"Care to expand on that"

He grinned impishly "Something different to do- I guess"

"Something to do" she repeated "No other reason?" she asked.

He simply shook his head "Nope"

She stared at him, she gave a thin smile- she was after-all a professional, she could do this.

She then went to ask the next question and then paused, gave an internal shrug, it seemed things could go either way at this point.

"So why do you think, you'd be good for Total Drama?"

He shrugged again "Dunno- " he paused and Gwen thought this was all he was going to say, as she was about try and prompt more from him he started to talk again "I mean, how can one possible know, it is an interesting theory though…."

Gwen stared as the kid continued to babble on. This back and forth between not saying much, to too much was definitely going to give her a migraine. She was sure of it, where did the kid get the knowledge? He just kept on and on- and whats this about dog breeding- where did that come from?

It was a simple question- how did dog breeding come into the answer.

She sat back and watched him, it was a fascinating thing, his face contorted to show various expressions and his hands flew about as he talked, his entire body seemed to move- he was clearly incapable of being still for long periods- did he seem to know or care that she wasn't paying attention?

She figured- it may make the interview process a long one, but just ride out his spiels and be thankful for any short answers he gave.

It did indeed make the interview a long one, but allot easier on her nerves- that was until she noticed Zach had started to unpick the couch he was seated on.

"ZACH" she screamed, more out of shock than anything else.

"What?" he glanced at her confused.

She simply pointed to the couch "Oh"

"You didn't notice- did you?"

He shrugged a sheepish smile on his face "No-?" She had a feeling that this happened allot.

She laughed "Well Zacharias, this has certainly been…interesting"

She got up and stretched her muscles. He got up easily, allot more used to sitting for long periods of time than her.

He shook her hand "Yes Miss Daugherty, I hope it was an informative meeting, from which I hope you achieved a good appraisal of my self, good-" he looked at his watch "oh- evening- good evening"

"Good Evening- Mr Smith" and she left the house.

When Michael questioned her as to why she only managed to interview one person the entire day she just laughed and gave him Zach's file "You try interviewing him in one day"

As she left Michael, she paused and he spoke over her shoulder "And I do think I've earnt a pay rise"

He raised an eyebrow at her in challenge, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and left it at that for now. He'll see soon enough.

 **Audition Tape:**

Zach is sitting outside under a tree and waves at the camera.

There is a light female giggle from behind the camera at his antics "Ok, Zachy, why should Total Drama pick you?" the female voice asks.

"You know what Louise" he addresses the girl behind the camera "I don't know"

He taps his chin for a second "huh- Chiropody- is that a word?"

He looks to the girl behind the camera "well Louise what do you think?"

"Uh, I don't know Zachy- how about your audition-" she tries to bring him back on track. But he is too far gone- excitedly flipping through the pocket dictionary he had in one of his zipper pockets.

"Ah-ha" he exclaims excitedly as he points at a particular page "It does exist and I have taught myself a brilliant new word" he is grinning happily now "what a brilliant new day"

"that's excellent Zachy- now your audition.."

But Zach continues to talk as if Louise (the girl behind the camera) hadn't spoken "A hand and foot doctor- it must be incredible I mean feet they tell us soo much…did you know the chimp…..humans originated in Africa….I saw at a dog show…..I mean evolution is a curiously great wonder…I always-" Zach pauses and takes a wiff "huh- I smell chicken- you know about chickens…"

The camera on the tape cannot see it, but as her dear friend went on one of his spiels Louise had gotten up and decided to make herself a rather delicious club sand-which, so the chicken Zach had smelt was the chicken for her club.

She finishes making her club and goes to sit back behind the camera, at that point Zach looks toward her and notices her sandwich.

"That look like a tasty sandwich" he states just as his stomach grumbles. Louise is heard laughing behind the camera.

"It sure is and none of it is for you"

He pouts.

"Once you've done your audition silly" Louise bribes him.

However, Zach's catches something at the corner of his eye and moves towards it.

"Zachy" we here Louise groan.

"Shiny…." is Zach's only response as he wonders of.

We here Louise grumbling about Zach and his shiny things before the camera is switched off.

 **End**

 **AN. Just like to clarify here- this is probably the most any character will get- one entire chapter dedicated to themselves and maybe a mention in passing in future.**

 **Info:**

Name- Zacharias Sophie Smith 

Nicknames (If any)- He doesn't use one, but some people use: Smithy, Soph,

Sophie, Zachy, Z 

Favorite class in school- Physics- all subjects are enjoyable really 

Do they like school- Hell, yes! Learning is fantastic. 

Steryotype- Socially Awkward Geek 

Age- 17 

Appearance: Overall tall and lean, but kinda awkward looking, his ears stick out etc. 

Hair- Dark brown hair that sticks up everywhere 

Eyes- Big dark blue eyes that make it hard to hide emotions- he wears silver glasses 

Skin- Pale with a few freckles here and there 

Clothes- khaki pants with several zips on them, long sleeved grey shirt, maroon woollen vest 

Other- 

Personality: He is a geek, in the sense that he loves comics, science and experiments. He is the type of person who is unable to keep still, has to keep moving and doing things with his hands, always playing with something. He has always wanted to see how something works, so he is always opening and undoing new things and putting them back together and maybe improving them for his own use. 

Absolutely loves learning, knowledge to him is everything- even carries around a dictionary with him- words are fantastic. 

He is the type of person who likes to run head first into danger with-out even thinking, anything new and exciting he'd just jump right into it. 

He likes explaining things, but he talks in long lengthy and windy circles and may get distracted easily and get excited about something else and eventually forget what he was explaining in the first place. 

Extremely into health and correct posture- he needs at-least six hours of sleep, all three meals of the day, all his vegies and fruit, sun screen at all exposures to the sun, as much water…etc 

Loves shiny things! 

Bio: Tina and Tony Smith, Zacharias's parents, were wonderful music and dance loving artistic parents, whom unfortunately died in a fire (they were dancing the tango and things became a little too steamy) when Zachy was two. He was then moved into foster care where he met his best friend Louise (Who is currently a blonde bombshell who can fast talk out of anything), who is one year older than him. Zach and Louise's foster parents were very neglectful and tended to use them as slaves really. (Which was where his fear of Dehydration and Sunstroke came from, because he and Louise spent many hours with-out water, little food (often dry bread and cheese) and where they lived it was dry and hot and they had no relief from the heat)- Author Note: I was going to say Texas, as I don't know my American Geography too well, but then I wanted to be original but my mind can-not come-up with somewhere else and I can-not be bothered googleing so if it is necessary could you pick? 

However, when Zach was six and Louise was seven they ran away and literally bumped into a widowed man whose family thinks he is too weird (he believes in aliens and owns several self made telescopes and sky charts etc) so they avoid him. However, to Louise and Zacharias he became their father. He taught them to stick to your beliefs and to be open minded- anything is possible. 

Friends & Family: Adopted father: Bryon Johnson; Sister: Louise (Bombshell Louise) 

Likes: Likes: comics, learning, reading, trying new things, tinkering with things, robots, shiny things 

Dislikes: big crowds, pointless arguments and conversations, fights, rude and judgemental people, having to be still, getting less than 6hrs of sleep, fads, forced to be social- he shall be social when it feels right for him 

Fears: Sunstroke and Dehydration 

Talents: good at puzzles, very handy at building things, excellent with words and wide variety of knowledge 

Relationship: Currently none- he hasn't dated, been kissed or done anything that involves a dating relationship (Despite his rather open and flirtacious friend) and would quite possibley blank and be very awkward if the siuation arose or if he had to approach any-one for that purpose. He is quite open minded so boy or girl partner doesn't mind him- its that he hasn't really been still or focused long enough to really think about it 

What kind of person: Very open minded- doesn't care. 

Why did they join: Why the hell not? New learning opurtunity.


	4. Doron Jonathon Green- Raff Da Mastermind

**Doron Jonathon Green- Da Ruff Masterind**

"Chris is soo sued"

"So sued" the guy standing next to the first speaker agrees.

"So will that be the end of Total Drama then?" a third guy, who is standing next to the second speaker and is a few years younger than the other two asks.

At his question the other two guys look to each-other and then promptly start laughing.

The second guy, then puts an arm around the third guy's shoulders- he has to angle his body up slightly to do so as three is taller than two. "Kiddo- you have allot to learn"

He then steers him around and guides the two away "Alright let's get moving"

He then nods to one before continuing on his walk. When two leaves one takes one step to the right where two was standing and a female walks up and takes the place one had vacated.

Two, a short muscled guy, named Steve allowed three- a tall lanky kid named Jacob, to shrug him off his person. Steve usually would have liked to use this opportunity to have a fun wrestling session- but now they were at work. Even if they were on some exotic Island- it should really bother him that they he had no clue where he was- but it didn't.

"So kid, this is how it is"

"Do you have to call me kid?- I'm not that much younger than you" Jacob asked slightly irritated.

Steve shrugged his shoulders "think of it as tradition, I was called 'kid' when I first arrived, and you can call the next guy 'kid' five years down the line when I leave and a new person comes along"

Jacob looked at him "How can you be so sure you're leaving in five years"

Steve snorted "Because kid" he grinned when Jacob visibly rippled at being called 'kid' but didn't say anything " five to eight years here is more than enough"

Jacob shrugged "So what now?"

"Now kiddo" Jacob sighed "we prepare" Steve said as he led the two of them through a long windy path, which he now knew by memory. The forest seemed to be getting denser and denser, but as Steve didn't seem to care neither did Jacob- really he didn't….well slightly a little, but as Steve didn't show any signs of panic he decided not to.

"You see Kidling," Steve continues as they bush bash their way to base "Chris is a crazy bastard who makes his money by signing contracts with several thousand loopholes and-us quite possibly even crazier than Chris because we are lawyers that actually _chose_ to work for the crazy bastard have to fix things when the interns that must be absolutely batshit crazy- I mean who would in their right mind jump into shark infested waters with no protection what-so-ever- but we have seen it and as it has happened- there is expectedly a suing opportunity so when an intern jumps into shark infested waters unprotected or other such craziness which I have witnessed in the past and many more you are bound to see- we have to prepare for any such possible suing's- from parents, shareholders, the government, TV producers, and others such of the like- because they could happen in any given moment- we had three in one month- it was horrendous"

"So you see kiddling" Steve gave the now wide-eyed Jacob a friendly slap on the back "we-have-to-prepare" he repeated for the umpteenth time- he really should make that into his motto 'We-have-to-prepare"- maybe a tattoo- he'll think about it later.

He looked to the lad, who looked rather shaken up, he could empathise, he had been there himself "Don't worry Kid-spot, that's why there are nine of us, so when the shit hits the fan- we can be-" Steve sighed- he really needed to come up with a new word.

"Prepared" Jacob finished for Steve.

Steve gave Jacob a grin and slaps him on the back- a little harder than last time "Now the kidling gets it"

Jacob groans.

Steve laughs, before pausing and only just realising where they were.

"Hold up kid-spot"

"Wha-"

"Give me sec" Steve says and Jacob simply nods as he simply stands there, his mind trying to process the new situation he had just found himself in.

Meanwhile, Steve paces back and forth for a bit, he's eyes roving around for something until finally he sees it and his face brightens considerably.

"Ah-ha- kid- here" he grabs Jacob by the arm and pulls him back a few steps.

"Now stand close" he explains "real close" he brings the two closer- they are pressed tightly together "I hope this is close enough otherwise I'm gonna have ta hold ya or something" Steve says as he keeps pressing the now weirded out Jacob into him "Why they didn't build this bigger I have no clue" he grumbles to a confused Jacob, who squirms at feeling of Steve's hot breath touching his skin, but Steve pulls him in.

"Trust me dude, I know it's a bit weird, but can't have you losing a limb can I?"

With that Jacob stays completely still and Steve reaches up and pulls on a vine above them.

Suddenly the disk they were standing on, spins around and the forest becomes an officey room of some sort.

Next to him Steve is grinning "Pretty cool right?"

Jacob nods numbly and Steve unlatches himself from Jacob. He walks of the disk thingy and gestures to the room "Well, this is where all the magic happens"

Jacob takes it in- it wasn't much of a room, fairly plain- though exceptionally bright lighting. In the centre of the room was six wooden desks all pushed together- but as they were on wheels they could be moved to any part of the room- there were several pieces of paper, pens and pen holders, laptops and Ipad's all over the desks, in the corner there was a few patchy comfortable couches and pouffes which were sat together in a circle surrounding a small coffee table, and at one end of the room was a bench with a sink, two microwaves and two coffee machines; and finally on the opposite wall was a large cork board which had several bits of paper pinned to it and which was labelled 'Possible Suings'.

Jacob stared at the board Steve nudged him "Prepared right"

Jacob nodded his head "Right"

"Don't worry Kid-mite, there is always this room- the best room on the premise I reckon" Steve lead him to the room next door.

When he saw it, Jacob couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah" Steve agreed "beauty isn't it?"

It was a gym of sorts- in the centre of the room was a boxing ring, a few punching bags, two treadmills, a ping-pong table, two weight machines, in a corner was a bench with a sink, two juicers on it, a mini fridge under it and a few chairs nearby and across one wall was several dart boards- a few with Chris's face on it.

"Hmmn the beauty of working in a rich company- will miss this room" Steve admits before nodding to the door in the corner "Showers pretty good too- ever need a good hot shower- there is even a massive Jacuzzi bath- pretty cool."

"Well" Steve rubs his hands together "We'll play later, now- we prepare"

And the two of them turned away from the cool gym-type room.

…

Meanwhile, back at the Audition base, Gwen was staring over an interns shoulder at a particular audition being played out on the screen, her lips pursed into a thin line- Chris- should never, ever, never see this.

Audition Video:  
The video starts off by showing a young Jamaican man sitting on a couch. He has on a green t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, green sneakers, & a green, black, red, & yellow Rasta cap. He is smoking a blunt & he starts to cough & hacking hard. There is g*** smoke filling the room.

"Ronnie. You said you were serious about this," says a voice from behind the camera many Total Drama fans recognize.

"Me na care, DJ," retorts Ronnie, "Tey be stoopid bloodclaut fools to not acksept me foh dey program."

"Well do something, a**," DJ responds.

"Weeeell, you're the batty bwoy," Ronnie insults DJ.

"Wat ya say you lickle b*** boombaclaut buggamon?" DJ responds.

"Quiet, cocky dutty chi chi mon," Ronnie continues, "Well, chi chi mon producers for dis Totally Dramatic program-"

"Total Drama," DJ interrupts.

"Drama TV."

"Total Drama."

"Drama Boys."

"Total Drama."

"Same ting."

DJ turns the camera to himself & rolls his eyes. He turns the camera back to Ronnie.

"Naygah, aye will slap ya." Ronnie says.

"Brotha, don't get ye Pum-Pum pants in a bunch," Ronnie continues.

"Aight ye druggist battyhole," DJ retorts, "stop with the fuckery & do the damned thing. Nuh r*** wid mi."

"I'll r*** wid ya if I want," Ronnie snaps back.

"Quiet ye wanga gut weedhead."

"Naygah aye will slap ya."

"Do it den."

Ronnie then walks over behind the camera. A loud smack is heard & then the camera falls over & turns off.

Gwen freezes the footage- the face of the young Jamaican still on the screen .This young chap- was high- on weed. She could just imagine the problems the lawyers would face if this kid got picked for a Total Drama production- related to a popular ex-contestant or not.

Chris and Dorian Shepherd (who played Chef) had all of the loopholes- the contestants have nothing. No- it would not do.

"Turn that off before Chris sees it- he unfortunately will like the kid- it would be no good" she instructs the intern.

Before the intern could even blink an incredibly horrid nasally voice pipes up and Gwen groans.

"What is no good- Gwenie?"

Speak of the devil.

Gwen sighs and shifts her weight so the screen cannot be seen by Chris as she turns to face him- he loves anything Jamaican. Ashleigh the intern in the mean-time sits their awkwardly unsure as to what to do- before shrugging internally and deciding to watch the scene play out before her- she eyes the popcorn machine out of the corner of her eye and makes up her mind as she gets up- it will be quite the show.

"Nothing at-all Chris" she grits out.

"Gwenie, Gwenie, you should know you can't hide anything from me" he saunters over toward her and slings his arm around her shoulder.

She backs herself into the computer as he tries to nose his way around her. She slaps his arm away from her "there is absolutely nothing for you to see"

He looks at her unimpressed "if there is nothing to hide, then, why is; your cute little behind pressed up against the monitor then?"

She huffs "None of your concern"

He grins at her showing his pearly whites "but you see- you trying to hide it from me, makes it my concern- so shove Gwenie"

Gwen doesn't move.

"How about this- you move and I'll treat you to a special night with me"

She snorts.

He sits next to her and breathes into her ear "Very well, I'll stay until you move that rump of yours"

She looks horrified for a second, before recomposing her features and stares him right in the eyes and he stares right back- a small smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes- he knows he has her.

Which she proves by eventually moving, in a loud huff and a good elbow to the ribs and a few sharp steppings on toes, but he doesn't seem to mind as he catches a glimpse of the face on the screen.

"Oh ho- he is brilliant"

"You are only saying that, because he is Jamaican" she scoffs.

"Da be da best kin' of people- man" Chris exclaims in a terrible Jamaican accent, which Gwen winces at, but says nothing- if only because it will give him further power over her.

"We'll he can't be accepted" she retorts rather firmly.

"Oh- and why such a statement"

She grinds her teeth and leans forward to play the audition for Chris. She then straightens back and taps her foot impatiently as Chris watches the audition.

By the end of it he is laughing "Oh we have to accept him on a show"

"We can't Chris- we'd get sued"

"So" Chris shrugs "we get sued all the time"

"The contestants- are- not- covered- by-your- loopholes" she states hoping some sense would be knocked into him, but he just bats at her like he's batting away an insect "relax Gwenie, the lawyers will solve it"

Stuck in the Lawyers base all collective nine lawyers sneeze. They wonder about the oddity of it for a bit and continue their work.

She grinds her teeth, her eyes glaring at him "You can't keep dumping every problem you have on them"

"Isn't that exactly what they are there for?" he teases her, knowing she won't approve of his answer. Gwen was so easy to rile up.

"No- Chris" is her curt, barely held together reply.

"But he is exactly what I need if I'm to do another show with the drab brats you lot dump me with" he almost whines as he then walks to stand beside her and rests his head on her shoulder "plus, you know I won't leave till I get my way" he looks up to her smirking.

"Aaaarg" Gwen screeches releasing all of her pent up anger and stalks away from Chris- he is a brat that always, always gets his way.

"So you'll interview him then?" he says as he prints of the required details.

She nods begrudgingly. "Attah girl" he smirks as he hands her the papers "that's all I wanted"

She huffs, but accepts the papers "You know Michael would never accept him"

Chris shrugs his shoulders "As long as he is being interviewed he has a chance"

"Now go get 'em girl" he leers and smacks her behind before she teleports away.

When Gwen leaves, Chris realises the room is eerily quiet. He turns and notices the interns had sat themselves across two desks, a bowl of pop-corn between them, they were all openly gawking at him.

"What?"

He then shrugs his shoulders at the weird interns when he doesn't get a response, and leaves the room.

 **...**

When she landed Gwen, patted her-self down, straightens out her clothes and her hair, takes a few deep breaths. Maybe- just maybe he won't be home- she hadn't booked the interview after all.

She straightens her spine, pulls her shoulders back- she is Gwendolyn Daugherty, she has met worse than some silly Jamaican boy. With that thought in mind she takes some purposeful strides forwards- before pausing when a few whiffs of weed reach her nose, but she continues on.

Before she reaches the door, however, it swings open revealing the last person she wanted to see.

Doron Jonathon Green

In a green tuxedo.

Gwen pauses to process what she had just seen.

"Dat you lady blue?" Doron speaks in a loud, lazy, Jamaican drawl.

Gwen raises and eyebrow, for a start, she wasn't wearing any blue and with his eyes glazed over, she wasn't sure, she was whom he was referring to.

Suddenly a familiar head pops into view in the doorway.

"Sorry about him" DJ makes his way around his brother, in an old dusty pink frilly apron and a platter of cup-cakes "he has been yammering about a blue lady the last few days, but we can't work it out"

"Cuppa- ca " Doron sways slightly and lands on DJ reaches over his brothers shoulder and grabs a few before stuffing them in his mouth.

DJ looks disapproving at his brother, before turning to Gwen "It is good to see you again, but we didn't get any letter"

"Er- yes" Gwen coughs "It was a rather last minuet decision, hope you don't mind"

DJ looks to his brother, who is still looking for 'da blue la'y' and shrugs.

He tells his brother that the blue lady is indoors and the three head toward the lounge. As Doron eventually sits down (the first time he misses the couch), he licks the tips of his fingers "hmmm cinnamon nice"

Gwen presents her hand to Doron, but he doesn't shake it, instead he seems to be looking for something-his headphones- he dumps them into Gwen's hand.

She looks at them and then Doron "tey 're ahhhll meaning" he instead says. The word 'all' is stretched out in a grizzly rumble.

Understanding that she is meant to put them on, she places them over her ears, a band she recognises Chronixx a reggae band are blasting through the headphones. She likes reggae- not that she'll ever admit it t Chris- he'd have a field day.

However, the music is too loud and she has an interview to do, so she gives them back to Doron.

"My soul" he rumbles out in a loud, deep, harsh voice.

At-least he seems somewhat aware she is there- until he leans back and starts rambling to himself.

She looks to DJ, who shrugs his shoulders helplessly.

"Aaaargh, Aaaaarg, Aaaaaaaaaaargh" Gwen jumps in her seat at Doron's sudden unexpected yells.

DJ shakes his brother "GAAAHN, CAAAT, TEAAAA" Doron suddenly wails, as he pushes his brother aside as he leaps forward, before running wildly and then face-planting on the floor.

DJ gets up from the floor and shakes head at his brother, who curls up on the floor, where they hear soft snoring noises.

"Is he- asleep?" Gwen asks DJ.

DJ nods his head "Yeah, he can crash quickly- real quick"

The two look at the now sleeping lad.

Well, that looks like interview over.

She shakes DJ's hand, makes polite enquiries about his mother, accept a delicious cup-cake and teleports back to base, in full knowledge she can tell Chris she did the interview.

Er- well she'll count it as an interview.

Now to check more candidates.

 **End**

 **Besides, my rather horrible accents, I hope that was enjoyed.**

 **Info:**

Name: Doron Jonathon Green but prefers to be called Ronnie Jay

Age: 18

Description/ Personality: Ronnie Jay is your stereotypical Rastafarian. He loves to smoke weed & he hopes to one day go to Ethiopa because it is Rastafarian Heaven. He is a reggae musician & he constantly listens to Bob Marley music. He is usually high because he smokes too much weed. According to the Rastafarian religion, Rastas smoke weed in order to enhance thinking methods. He smokes weed just to get high. He is extremely paranoid & he has many hallucinations. He is so paranoid that he can't function throughout the day sometimes. He will do some really random stuff when he is high such as fighting a giant bug monster (which is a hallucination), meeting Haile Salassie the First (another hallucination), & falling down repeatedly (this is in real life). People really don't understand him because he takes with a thick Jamaican accent unlike his older brother, DJ aka Devin-Joseph. He can cook really well like his mother & his brother. However, you might not want to eat what he cooks because he sometimes slips weed into the food he cooks. He can not say an "H" in any word because his thick Jamaican accent. You'll see in his audition tape.

Physical Appearance: He has almond shaped brown eyes. He has brown skin. He has long black dreadlocks that are tied up in a Rasta cap. He has a tattoo that goes down his left arm that says "Smoke weed everyday". He has a tattoo on his chest that is a picture of a b***. He has another tattoo on his right forearm that has a blunt on it.

Where do they live: Ottawa, Canada but originally from Kingston, Jamaica

Clothing in Audition Video: He has a green t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts, green sneakers, & a green, black, red, & yellow Rasta cap.

Clothing for Interview: A green tuxedo, green shoes, & his Rasta cap.

How do they talk: He has a thick Jamaican accent & speaks in Jamaican Patois. He sounds angry & frustrated but that is his regular tone in voice.

Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc):  
Likes- Ethiopia, weed, smoking weed, Rastafarianism, cooking, his Momma, his older brother DJ, Haile Salassie The First, Bob Marley, & Cooking With Momma (Momma's cooking show).

Dislikes- People who says he smokes too much, people talking bad about Rastafarianism, people who bash Jamaicans, & people who don't like weed.

Bio- I'll keep this brief. Ronnie was born in Kingston, Jamaica. When he was 3, his momma, his older brother DJ, & him all moved to Ottawa. His momma eventually became a renown chef in the Ottawa area. She eventually got her own television show called Cooking With Momma. After the TV show started, Momma really didn't like that Ronnie converted to Rastafarianism because he started to smoke so much weed that you could just get high from smelling him. She gradually learned to accept the fact that her son is now a Rasta. However, after she taught him how to cook, he started slip some weed in the food. This led to some legal issues for Momma, DJ, & Ronnie.

Family- Momma (his mother, TV show personality) & DJ aka Devin-Joseph (older brother, TV show personality & former Total Drama contestant)

Hobbies- Smoking weed, being a reggae musician, smoking weed, smoking weed, smoking weed, smoking weed, did I mention smoking weed, & cooking. 


	5. Elsa Crawford

**Elsa Crawford- Elizabeth Life Stone**

Being an enterprise that has money spewing out of its eyeballs, the Total Drama Corporation have a few not-so-normal- say down right odd things. Say a Japanese tea garden- underground.

How they managed to keep a garden underground, Gwen, had no clue, but she didn't care. She loved that garden- it was her little slice of heaven. Thankfully, not too many knew about the garden and she wanted to keep it that way.

It was a place she could go to, when the crazy became too much. She could clear her head, process the crazy and reboot.

If someone were to walk into the garden this fine afternoon, they'd find her sprawled, spread-eagle face down on the grass. It seemed very much unlike the calm composed her- maybe that's why she liked it, or maybe it was just a little bit silly, a little bit fun, and very much relaxing. More people should try it- it worked wonders for her.

At that moment, one of the few people who knew about the garden entered. He was a tall, dark skinned man, with well-defined muscles, broad shoulders, a thick neck, a strong rectangular face, with small black eyes. To many people, he was Chef, to Gwendolyn, he was Dorian Shepherd, the actor who played Chef- Chef was one of Dorian's favourite characters to act.

"I should've known you'd be here" a rich cultured British voice interrupted Gwen's thoughts. A voice she knew that would have many people- viewers and sometimes people that knew Dorian looking twice.

She arched her back and stretched, in a cat like manner and wiped off the drool that had crusted on the bottom left-hand corner of her mouth.

She turned around and sat up, before speaking, "Hello Dorian, what brings you to this part of the foundations"

"For the only reason, anyone would come hear"

Gwen chuckled "My apologies, stupid question- take a seat" she patted a bit of grass next to her.

Dorian did just that "So, have any new victims to interview"

Gwen nodded, "Uh-huh, in an hour" she yawned "I have four today and please don't call them victims, it's their own fault for trying out- they should know, by now, what they're willingly getting themselves into"

He chuckled "Very, well"

She gave him a sideways glance "So how is your Caspian?"

As usual with Caspian, a soft smile crossed Dorian's face "Fantastic, he is currently exploring the grottoes of Halong Bay, Vietnam, doing what he loves.

And on the two talked- until Gwen consented she had to leave- lest she be late. And she was never late.

 **…**

Gwen looked at the photo of the next interviewee; she studied the bubbly looking face, big bright dark green eyes, thick wavy hair, and big dimply smiley. There was something, niggling at the back of her mind, but she couldn't think what it was. She shook her head- it'll come to her.

It was a nice house, a rather, white, clean house she noticed. Someone- the mother she was betting (though she could be wrong), was a bit of a clean person.

She rang the door-bell.

She didn't have to wait long, and when the door opened there was Elsa dressed in something awfully familiar: A purple empire waisted dress with a sparkling white jacket, and white Victorian boots.

But it just didn't click with Gwen, so she internally shook her head, to stop thinking about it and concentrate on the interview.

She presented her hand to the girl "Well, hello Elsa, my name is Gwen"

Elsa shook her hand and returned the greeting, before leading them, to a sitting room.

Something about the girls voice just connected with Gwen, the face, the costume, the voice- just what was it. When the two sat down, Gwen just had to deviate from her set questions, if she was to concentrate on the interview.

"Elsa, this may seem a bit out of the blue or maybe it makes perfect sense, but do I know you?"

Elsa gave a polite, knowing smile, as-if expecting the question. She stood up and did a spin in her costume "I believe the name you may recognise is Kayla Storm"

And then suddenly, Gwen understood what her brain had been trying to tell her. Elsa Crawford, was Kayla Storm, the newest singing youtube sensation- if she got picked for the newest Total Drama- it could be a draw card for the viewers- she understood that much. She made a careful note in her folder and a quick reminder to give this new found information to Michael- just-in-case the interns hadn't worked things out yet.

She then leaned back in her seat and placed her notepad on her lap, her pen poised, "Well, Elsa, shall we begin the interview"

Elsa, she found was a happy, bright, bubbly, and rather polite teenage girl. She was just wrapping up the interview, when suddenly one boy, jumped over the couch that Gwen was sitting on.

Elsa had a horrified look on her face, her big eyes even bigger, her hand covering her open mouth as she stepped forward to berate the boy, and to apologise to Gwen.

But Gwen was highly amused and let out a light chuckle, she rose from her seat and turned to the unnamed boy- who was clearly Elsa's sister, the two were soo similar in appearance "That was quite impressive- where did you learn it"

He grinned at her "Thanks- a group of us meet at the near-by park to practice free-running- you heard of it?"

Gwen acknowledged that she had indeed heard of it.

The brother then turned to her sister "See, 'sla, she didn't mind"

"She could've" but it was clear Elsa's scolding of her brother held no heat, her face was openly happy, with a cheeky grin and a bright twinkle in her eyes. Elsa knew her brothers antics well.

Thinking of which "Where's the other?" she asked "You- know your shadow"

Gwen stepped back seeing the siblings interact, sometimes it was good to watch from a distance, it helped with assessment- it was good to see this looser side of Elsa. Gwen, had a feeling, the girl was holding back- too shy- she had guessed.

Now, as she teased and bantered with her brothers, something she was clearly more comfortable with, more of her personality showed- Gwen heavily suspected was the boys aim for interrupting the meeting.

Suddenly, the other boy came barrelling through, jumping over Elsa, making the poor girl scream, when she tried to hit her brother over the head, he dodged her hand and came running out of the room, Elsa chasing after him.

The first brother chased after Elsa and lifted her up, making the girl squeal in horror and delight- and Gwen was left standing alone in the sitting room, listening to the sound of childish laughter. She took that as her cue to leave and so she did.

After leaving the house, she made the phone-call to Michael- who was rather interested to hear about who she had just interviewed, before she looked down to see who was next on her list.

"Now, let me see…"

 **Audition**

Audition Video *the camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, smiling. *  
Elsa: "Hello! I'm Elsa Crawford! I would be a great contestant for Total Drama, since I absolutely love to make friends! I also hope to see some of my fans...because I am teen singer, Kayla Storm. This would also be a great way for me to also write some new songs. *smiles.*: Thank you for watching."  
*the camera cuts to static. *

 **End.**

 **Info:**

Name: Elsa Crawford (Kayla Storm)  
Age: 16  
Description/Personality: A very sweet 16 year old girl who loves to make friends, despite the fact that she is teen singer Kayla Storm.  
Where do they live?: Toronto, Ontario.  
Clothing in Audition Video: Pink rainbow t-shirt, blue jeans and white running shoes.  
Clothing for interview: A purple empire waisted dress with a sparkling white jacket, and white Victorian boots. (This is what Kayla Storm wears.)  
How do they talk: Politely, smiling, answers questions properly.  
Anything else?: Lives with her two older brothers, Jason and John. Has black hair and green eyes. Also has a peach skin tone. Her brother's are 17 (Jason) & 18 (John). They also have black hair, green eyes and a peach skin tone. Jason wears a blue stripped t-shirt, black jeans and black and green running shoes. John wears a red shirt, blue jeans and white and green running shoes.


	6. Alexandra Smith

**Alexandra Smith- Elizabeth Life Stone**

Gwen saw the address of the next interviewee "Alexandra Smith, where do you live" she muttered to the paper, as she looked up the contestants details. When she found it, she re-read it, then looked at the house she just stepped out of, looked back down at the notes in her hands and then to the house next to it.

Next door- that was where the next interview was and because she left the last one rather early- she had almost two hours to spare- she looked to her watch- one hour and forty-eight….seven minutes to be precise.

Now what?

She slipped the notes back into the silver slick container that Total Drama had provided her with.

Suddenly her phone rang; she pressed the button to the earpiece in her ear "Daugherty"

"Oh hush-bun, you can stop the formalities" a very happy, bright voice, that had hushed gravely tone too it and that Gwen knew very well.

"Heather how are you?" Heather was one of Gwen's greatest friends and ex-flatmate back from when Gwen first moved to Canada and also happened to work for the Total Drama crew, with the Experimental department that helped design machines for challenges, build any necessary robots, and create any sort of explosions Chris wanted.

"Well, I'm not dead" was her friend's typical reply.

"Why must you insist on cracking jokes like an old person?"

"But it is true isn't it, poppet, every day alive is a brilliant one"

Gwen laughed "One cannot refute that logic"

"Especially as it is the truth"

Gwen smiled at her friends antics "As much as I enjoy hearing your voice, what brings you to call?"

" 'Brings you to call' " Heather mimics Gwen "You're never going to get rid of that English tongue of yours are you?"

"It was beaten into me for the first eighteen years of my life, of-course not" was Gwen's quick retort.

"So, back on track, do you have time for a chat?"

Gwen smiles "A chat, is exactly what I need"

"Excellent"

Gwen teleports, to their favourite 'hole-in-the-wall' type café and spots Heather putting her phone back into an inside pocket of her jacket.

Gwen approaches her and taps her on the shoulder. Heather visibly jumps at Gwen's touch, before turning around and then promptly sighing upon sighting Gwen.

"You have got to stop doing that" Heather exclaims before hugging Gwen.

Gwen chuckles "Why? When it is so amusing"

Heather, just gives her a soft glare.

They grab menus and take a seat.

Heather, is a small woman, a lithe body, with a kind, pointy-almost pixie like face with sharp bones- big mass of curly blonde almost white hair, and blue almost silver fog like eyes. Don't underestimate her either, she may look like a waif that could be knocked over by a gust of wind- but she grew up with only a father and four older brothers- she grew up wrestling with them and any of their mates that came over. She was no princess that's for sure.

Gwen knew from experience, Heather was much stronger than she looked.

Once ordered, the two got chatting.

"So what is it this time?" Gwen asked her friend.

"The Chris-bots, he just wants more and more…" Heather shivers.

"I-I can't even imagine, why- what he wants with them all"

Gwen nods sympathetically "Well, many were destroyed last season"

"Shoulda stayed destroyed" Heather snaps.

"Not disagreeing with you" Gwen quickly fires back.

"You could help me put an end to this madness"

Gwen snorted "You're talking mission impossible"

Heather sighed "I know, just being overly optimistic"

"You, wouldn't be you if you weren't"

"You know" Heather leaned in further "he wants jet-powered boots"

Gwen raised an eyebrow "He doesn't honestly expect to get jet-powered boots?"

Heather gave her a look that stated Gwen was an idiot "Its Chris McClean- what do you think?"

Gwen sighed, Heather was right, what was she thinking, of-course he expected to receive jet-powered boots.

"Know where to start?"

"Of-course not, I'm a sensible person, I haven't even considered Jet-powered boots"

"So, met any interesting teens of late?"

Gwen thought back over the last few, she had no idea where to start.

The pair chatted, until Gwen had to leave. She said goodbye to Heather, and then teleported to the next house.

…

She glanced briefly at Elsa's house, before heading toward the neighbouring house.

As she approached the house, a nice smell wafted through her nose. She knocked on the door and quickly it opened to reveal a tall red-headed male.

She smiled at him "Either Alexandra had a sex change, or you're not her"

As Gwen inwardly cringed at the poor joke (that's what happens when she spends too much time with Heather) the guy laughed. She was very glad he took it in good spirits.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm Gwendolyn Daugherty"

"Adam Smith" he shook her outstretched hand and led her inside. The aroma was stronger the further they walked into the house "Smells good- who's the cook?"

"Adam is" a female voice stated as a figure came into view "without him I wouldn't know what to do"

It was Alexandra. As the girl was only wearing socks, it was no surprise she hadn't heard her earlier.

Adam laughed "Probably buy take-out for the rest of your life"

Alexandra gave a light chuckle "Too true"

As they walked past the kitchen, Adam walked into it and lifted the slow cooker to taste what was inside it. Alexander had a small smile on her face "My brother is such a food nerd- if you get him anything- absolutely anything cooking related, he'd befriend you for life"

She then led them through another room, she guessed the lounge- it was a room with several odd single seated (though if you squeeze with some they could fit two) couches in it, a large bean bag- which was next to a book shelf, and had an tall lamp hanging over it- which had a sort-of seventies rectangle printed green and yellow lamp-shade , the bookshelf had a few books on it- school books, a few fiction- mainly mystery books and several cooking books- if she were to hazard a guess they'd belong to Andrew, a massive stereo was at the end of the room (the only thing that looked like it wasn't from a curb, or op-shop), and instead of a coffee table there was an old mini air-hockey table in the centre- so it was a lounge- just not one she was used to.

As she sat onto a red wool couch, she eyed one of the pictures on the bookshelf. "Is that Elsa?"

Alexandra nodded a beaming smile on her face "Yeah, she's my friend, we go way back"

Gwen noticed, that whilst Elsa was reserved, Alexandra was allot more open about herself and better at coping at new situations and people than her friend.

Gwen took out her notes "So, Alexandra, why Total Drama?"

"Because, I know, I'll win" was Alexandra's quick reply a cheeky grin taking over her face.

Gwen gave a small shake of her head at the girl's antics "Your real reason"

She shrugged her shoulders "Cause if me and Elsa get in- it would be a fun thing to do with your best-mate"

And so the interview continued, in an entirely different manner to the one earlier that day- well not entirely, both polite and friendly girls, her observations from earlier had been correct. Alexandra had been allot more playful and open than her friend, definitely much more relaxed around her, even throwing in a joke or two, her face showing exactly what she felt- making Alexandra easier to read.

'thud'

'crash'

"oww'

Could all be heard from upstairs, followed by male laughter presumably Adams and Alexandra slapped her hand to her forehead.

She excused herself, before grumbling something about broken ankles and 'not again'. Gwen waited patiently in the lounge, obviously they knew what it was, and the two of them didn't seem worried, so she had no reason to be worried either.

Hearing a voice she recognised in the corridor, she couldn't help herself and poked her head around the door.

Well, it wasn't completely familiar, but she did meet it this morning.

"What are you doing here?" the new male cried upon seeing her face.

Alexandra next to the male rolled her eyes "What do you think?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

The boy had the decency to blush and ignored Adams chuckles and stepped forward "Names Jason, didn't really introduce myself earlier"

Gwen stepped into the corridor and shook his hand.

Alexandra cuffed him on the back of the head.

He pouted at her "What was that for?"

She smirked at him "For lack of manners"

Gwen then eyed the dvds in the boys hands "Fan of Poirot?"

Jasson nodded his head "Well, mysteries in general"

Gwen turned to the girl "You too?"

She nodded her head "I love trying to solve the crime- the dream is to own my own detective agency"

Jason walked up to her and pulled her to his side " _Our_ agency"

Alexandra grinned and kissed his cheek.

Adam chuckled "I cannot believe you were so excited over a few DVDs"

At Adams statement Alexandra scowled remembering why they were standing here discussing mystery shows.

This time Jason blushed redder than before "At-least none my ankles were broken this time"

"That's beside the point"

Jason sighed and kissed Alexandra upon the head "I promise I won't do it again"

"Good" Alexandra pouted as she leaned back into him. Not noticing the wink he sent Adam over her head.

Watching the exchange, something clicked in Gwen's brain "That noise from upstairs that was you?"

Jason nodded.

"Jason and his brother John have a habit of trying to jump from one house to the next- we have two rooms Elsa's room and our spare room, which windows face each-other, so they jump through them" Adam filled in the blanks for Gwen.

Gwen nodded in understanding and then looked to Alexandra "Do you mind finishing of the interview now?"

Alexandra nodded her head before turning to her boyfriend and brother "Unless it's a life threatening emergency- no-more- interruptions"

"Yes mam" Jason saluted before following Adam to the kitchen "that smells absolutely delectable my bestest buddy in the entire world"

Adam snorted.

He followed his friend into his sacred place of bliss- otherwise known as the kitchen.

The rest of the interview went with-out a hitch.

 **Audition:**

*The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, smiling at the camera.  
Adam: "Alexandra... introduce yourself."  
*the red haired 16 year old girl playfully punches her brother's shoulder.*  
Alexandra: "Hey! I'm not a little kid!"  
*a chuckle can be heard from behind the camera.*  
Jason: "Adam, it's true. Now, let your sister... and my beautiful girlfriend finish her audition."  
Adam: "Fine..." *rolls his eyes and leaves the room.*  
Alexandra: "Thank you my prince charming."  
Jason *chuckles.*: No problem, my sweet princess."  
Alexandra: "Anyway, hi! My name's Alexandra Marie Smith, and I want to audition for the latest season of Total Drama! You will know that I will do amazing on that show! The reason why I want to audition is so that I can be near my best friend, Elsa, otherwise known as Kayla Storm, YouTube's newest singing sensation. If I won this season, I would use the money to open a detective business with my boyfriend!"  
*Jason is heard chuckling.*  
Jason: "Yeah, it has always been our dream to open a detective business. We want to solve mysteries!"  
*Alexandra smiles.*  
Alexandra: "Anyway, sorry if this is long... this is what we practiced, and I hope that you'll select me! Bye!" *she waves at the camera as her boyfriend shuts it off.*  
Whew! Sorry if the audition tape is long.

 **End**

 **Info:**

Name: Alexandra Smith  
Age: 16  
Description/Personality: Alexandra is a very sweet girl. Her boyfriend happens to be Elsa's brother, Jason. Alexandra and Elsa are the best of friends, and Alexandra helps Elsa with her musical career, along with her older brother, Adam. Adam is 17 years old.  
Where do they live?: Originally from New York, New York, but moved to Toronto, Ontario after her parents were killed in a crash by a drunk driver. She was only 15 at the time. She was moved to live with Adam, because they had no other living relatives.  
Clothing in Audition Video: Alexandra will have her red hair in a braid, draped over her right shoulder. She will wear a blue empire waisted dress, and blue Victorian boots.  
Clothing for Interview: A white I love New York T-shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Will have a blue ball bracelet on her right arm, and a blue dolphin necklace around her neck.  
How do they talk: She will answer clearly, and will be smiling the entire time.  
Anything else?: Alexandra is not single. So, make sure no one, and I mean NO ONE FLIRTS WITH HER! She has a peach skin tone, and blue eyes. She lives right across from the Crawford's.


	7. Temperance Chaplin

**Temperance Chaplin- GwendolynD**

Avril read through another case, her eyes drooping. She shook herself and re-read the line.

"Get some sleep"

She looked up to see Steve looking her way "Get some sleep" he repeated.

"Are you sure?"

He grinned, kid-mite and I" he gestured to Jason "have got it covered"

Jacob at the mention of his nickname grinned up at her before, going back to his readings.

So, the pink headed girl headed to 'sleepsville' as it been dubbed. She sighed, as she sunk into the oh so very comfortable couches and shut her eyes- they were starting to sting from looking at the screen for two long, and it would do herself and Total Drama no good if she kept going the way she was.

Just as she was about to drift off, the swing door activates.

She however, turns around on the couch so she is facing into the couch, as Steve introduces the new 'kidling' to their visitor. She blinks open her eyes, when she recognises the voice "Heather" she exclaims when she leaps out of her seat.

She makes her way over to the woman and hugs the blonde "What brings you to our side?"

"I have my fingers crossed for good news- but as much as I enjoy your company- my heart sinks whenever I see you venturing in this part of the woods"

Heather laughs at Steve's joke.

And Avril explains to Jacob that Heather works in the science/experimental department of Total Drama.

"So" Steve presses.

"Well" Heather hesitates "Not entirely sure how to put this"

"Just spit it out, it will reach us eventually" Avril prompted.

"I guess- its just- aww to hell with it- Chris is experimenting with animals' Heather eventually blurts.

"Eeeewww" was the collective gasp from the three of them.

Heather blinked before bursting out in laughter "I'm so sorry…" she breathed out.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that- just reproduction and creating new animals"

"ooh"

"Wait- that's no better' Steven stated.

Jacob and Avril nodded their heads- "Just what exactly does that entail?" Avril asked.

She was trying to get her head around the possibilities, and even to what extent- she could already picture the thousands of law suits. She rubbed her forehead; these thoughts were giving her tired mind a headache.

She looked to Jacob, to see his face pale and eyes wide- she would have thought it were humorous, but she was sure, she looked just as bad or even worse. She'd have to admit- not a very good start to a new job.

Steve in the meantime had his face in his arms "This is insane- utter madness" he could be heard muttering to himself.

He then burst out laughing and soon they all were- what else can you do, when you face insanity?

…

Meanwhile, Michael swallowed heavily as he looked over the interns shoulder as he watched the audition- he really wasn't sure what side of the imaginary line it was on, however he wasn't sure if sending Gwendolyn would be the best move, from what he had seen- he guessed that they would 'but-heads' so to speak.

He replayed it again.

 **Audition tape:**

Temperance is sitting legs crossed, her back straight in a director styled chair. And for a long while she just sits there not moving, then suddenly she smirks.

-Hello, people of Total Drama, my name is Temperance and I bet you like what you see- she purrs to the camera.

She winks.

She then uncrosses her legs and arches her back bringing her chest forwards, and makes her seating position more provocative.

-Some of you are probably enjoying this a little more, and I'm not just talking to the gents-

She chuckles and re-crosses her legs and re straightens her back.

-You need me on your show- I'm perfect for it-

She leans forward and smirks- And we both know it-

She blows a kiss and winks at the camera. Which was promptly turned off.

"What do you think?" he asked the intern.

Web shrugged, "She is the best assessor we've got- she'd be the best to determine the girls character" he then gave a massive grin "Plus I'd love to be a fly-on-the-wall for that meeting" the kid then turned around his eyes big and imploring "Can we sir- can we, can we, can we get this girls house wired up so we can watch sir?"

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose, Web obviously saw the situation from a different perspective than him- what he saw as a problem, Web saw as future entertainment- the difference between intern and producer he figured. He grabbed the newly printed info and stalked off to his desk.

"She saw through Scarlet" he heard the intern shout, before he reached his desk- and that did make him pause.

Michael let a shiver go done his spine, he remembered the arguments- 'If you let Max on the show- why not Scarlet?' he had argued. She had batted him off saying he was harmless.

She had glowered at him for weeks when the girl was picked. The Total Drama production was saved a hell of a lot, as Gwen had gone to Matthew (their head lawyer) very early on with her concerns and they had everything sorted out before Scarlets personality was aired on screen.

However, as he stared at the answers the girl gave, and her credentials, and he thought back to what he had just seen, he wondered…she and Gwen were bound to lock heads as Web had quickly assumed, would her judgement be blinded- because she would certainly be entertaining- but would she be too far. Besides Scarlet, they always knew where too much was too much- when they were towing the line and this was technically a children's show.

He didn't want to miss out on an entertaining prospect because Gwen disliked the girl, however, they didn't want to put the wrong girl on the show, because they thought Gwen was being irrational and impartial- or if they read her wrong- for such a girl she seemed hard to read.

He pushed the girl's information to one side before picking up another.

After not properly reading three, which he promptly put back into his 'to read' folder, he picked up the credentials one more time, damn it, they really needed the most accurate report on the girl- they couldn't afford another Stacey, and for that, they needed Gwen.

At the corner of his eye he saw Web grin "Shall I call 'the girls' sir?"

That kid had been with them too long.

He nodded to Web, "Go ahead", it could be god for a few laughs later on. In-fact as he started to picture the results, he started to look forward to it.

Web yelled excitedly before picking one of the many phones in the building.

… **.**

In a classified underground Total Drama location is a circular room. This room has an earthly coloured wall's and along the walls are what appear to be circular windows- though you wouldn't be able to open them and if you did look out, you'd only see dirt. The floor of this room, was carpet, with several colourful stripes on it of varying colour, scattered around the room was several oddly patched leather bean-bags, a few poufs, in the centre of the room was what appeared to be a low circular glass table, but if one of the few (eight) hands touched it, it would become a touch-screen. To one-side were two firemen polls, another a circular bookshelf which was on wheels- which is apparently very fun to spin around, a mini kitchenette, and two 'firemen' poles.

Currently in the room was five young ladies.

The one that appeared to be the oldest, perhaps early thirties, was a dark skinned woman, with thick black curly hair, a kind round face, big greeny/yellow expressive eyes, with long curly lashes, full plump lips, and a sturdy muscular and curvy figure. Her name was Ashley, she was a very creative and optimistic person.

Next was a tall woman, perhaps just under thirty (twenty-eight or nine), thin stick who had a very high metabolism and thusly could eat whatever she wanted and not gain a pound, she had long blonde hair tied into a high pony-tail, she had a thin well defined face, light blue eyes, small mouth, pointed ears that stuck out- but were very handy in holding things- like pens, or paintbrushes- which ever, a small torso, but long, long legs, that she is very proud of. Her name was Dina, she was often quiet and spoke little, but what was spoken, besides very clearly a thick Russian accent, was often wickedly clever and well thought out.

The third, who seemed to be in her mid-twenties, was best described as a Labrador, which incidentally was her nick-name, she had light olive skin which had freckles scattered over it, a rather fit and lean body- she wasn't as muscular or obvious as Ashleigh, but definitely defined, she had a bright bubbly heart shaped face, a dimply grin, with almond shaped greeny/brown coloured eyes, dirty blonde ringlets. Her name was Felicity (or Flick as she preferred), she was an excitable girl who just loved everything, whether it's learning more, food, going to new places, meeting people, trying new things- anything- her workmates are yet to try anything she won't try (and they have tried).

Fourth was about the same age as Franklin (in-fact they were both twenty-five), was a thin short woman, with a sharp face, slit like ice blue eyes, white spikey hair, a small mouth, dark freckles , stand-out eyebrows, sticky-out ears- that she loved to move, and she was as mischievous as she looked. Her name was Inka, who hailed from the land of Dutch- though most people confuse her to be German, and has been wrecking-havoc since birth.

Finally fifth and clearly the youngest, was pale-yellow skinned girl (she owns a few parasol's as she unfortunately gets burnt very easily), with long straight black hair that is normally tied into pigtail, a thin face, with a flat nose, dark-brown slanted eyes, with thick eyelashes, and a thin mouth, and she was a thin, long limbed girl of average height. Her name was Jasmine (a Canadian born Malaysian-Chinese) she is a math and science nerd, that loved comics, playing computer games- and would be dragged kickin' and screaming if forced to play physical sports, she enjoys exploring how things work, and is wicked with technology.

These girls, were widely different, but they had one thing in common, they were fantastic snoops and more specifically secret finders. If you wanted to know anything about anyone, you'd call these girls.

It was these five, plus two others: a very sophisticated and beautiful Italian named Sofia and a wild-fire red-haired Australian named Charmaine (call me Charlie); and finally their in-a-few-days sixty year old boss named Alphonse. Alphonse, a French -Canadian, who was tall, with broad shoulders, a fit figure, pinkish skin, a rectangle face, a big nose, dark blue eyes, and thick, short grey curly hair (His hair unfortunately has been grey since his early twenties). Alphonse, was a gently spoken man, but learnt how to clearly annunciates his words and to make himself heard across rooms with-out needing to shout, he held himself with correct posture, and took pride in being a hard working fellow (but never rushed anything), he was a curious person who loved mysteries (real life and fiction) and exploring new areas, of-course gossip, he enjoys puzzles, and absolutely anything space related- he owns several space charts and a few telescopes. He is very proud of his seven girls.

These eight people were part of the very much aptly named department of 'snoops and secrets' or S&S, and ironically because every department needed them at some point- everyone that worked at Total Drama knew them. So when Web wanted camera's to be very, very discretely, discrete enough that the ever observant Gwendolyn wouldn't notice, to put into a future interviewee's house, he called the girls.

When the phone rang, Flick, who was nearest to the fine looking black fifties diner phone that she dearly loved and payed the two-hundred and fifty dollars for from her own savings, because really it was fantastic- happily bounced to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, hello S and S, what snooping can we do for you today?" she stated professionally, if rather bubbly answered the phone.

"Flick" was Web's surprised but happy reply.

"How- how are you?" he asked her, a polite greeting, but also he suddenly forgot why he called. It was no secret to every-one, but Flick, that the nine-teen year old intern liked her.

"Spectacular- yourself?" She happily replied to his polite greeting.

They then had a small chat, which was a rather awkward one on Web's part, though Flick seemed oblivious.

"So, why did you call" Flick finally asked.

"Er.." Web paused as he tried to remember why he called "Flick….you girls care to do a special favour?"

… **.**

Gwen approached the next destination, reflecting in her mind the last two interviews. Alexandra and Elsa seemed pleasant enough, but were they Total Drama material? She tried to picture them on a set, or how would they be typecast?

What it always boiled down too, was really, who else had they picked? But then, where would you start? They needed a good bunch, that generally wouldn't interact, make them work together against a common enemy (which is where Chris really shined), give a substantial cash prize and voila, you got a show.

She looked briefly at the notes Michael had provided her of her next interviewee. She hadn't seen the audition, but she trusted Michael- Chris on the other-hand…

She sighed and approached the door.

"Ahha you must be here for Temperance" a woman in her forties with many flowers and leaves in her dirty hair, states in a low raspy voice, in a very matter-of-fact manner, when she opens the door. Before Gwen could do anything the woman turned around and disappeared down the hall calling for Temperance, leaving the front door wide open. Gwen stepped into the house, closed the door behind her and made to follow the woman, only for to have disappeared from sound and sight.

Gwen walked unsurely for a bit further, until she poked her heading into what appeared to be a dining room, and there was Temperance. Temperance was sat in one of the chairs, still as a statue, her back up straight, her legs politely together and her hands placed on her lap.

Gwen entered the room "Hello, my name is Gwendolyn Daugherty, I am your interviewer for Total Drama" she stated as she made her way towards the table and a chair opposite Temperance.

Temperance, however, hadn't moved or even acknowledged Gwen.

Gwen paused just behind the chair, her hand hovering slightly over it, as she stared uncertainly at Temperance. The girl still stayed completely still, her dark green eyes staring blandly straight ahead. It was unnerving.

"Err…" Gwen was feeling really uncomfortable as the girl continued to do nothing.

A few minuets' passed as the girl continued to sit, like a statue- she didn't even blink it was unnerving.

Suddenly the Temperance laughed, loud and bright, throwing her head back "Oh that was brilliant"

She looked at Gwen, her eyes looking a bit more normal- more life-like.

She then gestured to the chair Gwen was standing behind "Take a seat"

Gwen feeling humiliated really wanted to retort back angrily, but she swallowed it down and instead got into the chair.

"So, Temperance, why Total Drama?"

"Because,…" Temperance's voice lowers to a more huskier quality, she unabashedly looks Gwen up and down, Gwen gets the feeling from the girls latest stun she wants her to squirm, so she purposely stayed still and patiently eyed the girl, "Because, it would be fun" when she reached the word fun, she was practically purring.

That was a common answer, but normally said with an air of innocence, this was not innocent.

Suddenly, she wondered what sort of video this girl sent in. This wasn't the first time she had interviewed a person without seeing the video, but this is the first time she wished she had seen the video before-hand. She eyed the girl across from her, in these first few minuets' she had shown three clear faces, and maybe a few hidden ones behind those dark green eyes. She wondered if anyone had seen the girl under all the masks, she wondered if the girl knew who she was.

Suddenly Temperance leaned forward, elbows leaning on the table, her face resting on her hands "So tell me, Miss Daugherty, why work for Total Drama?"

She wanted to tell the girl it was simply none of her business, but she held back- again.

Instead she gave a small smile "it is an opportunity that came my way and really could not be passed up"

'Why?" the girl pressed.

"I think, we should concentrate on your interview" Gwen tried to redirect conversation to the task on hand.

Temperance pouted "Why?" she exclaimed in almost a whiny voice.

This girl was going to give her a migraine Gwen thought.

"Because, if you want a shot at Total Drama, you have to be interviewed for that to happen, if you don't want to be interviewed I can leave" she stated coolly.

Temperance sat back in her seat, crossed her arms and stomped her foot "Not good enough"

She is like a child Gwen thought.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, pulled herself up and said in her most posh and stern voice, she remembered her training, from back into her younger years "That's- enough, I am here to interview and not play whatever games you intend on playing, if you continue like this, I'll leave and you won't be on the show"

Suddenly Temperance giggled "That was brilliant, oh you Miss Daugherty are a delight"

"That's enough…if you continue….won't be on the show" she mimicked Gwen.

Gwen growled and stood up quickly scrapping the chair on the floor "Enough" she cried sharply.

"Enough" Temperance mimicked her also standing up, but whilst Gwen looked like she was ready to explode, Temperance looked gleeful.

She clapped her hands "Oh you are really are a hoot"

Gwen had enough, her teeth ground together, her eyes blazing she marched toward the girl, who looked at her amused, Gwen was very happy to note that she was taller than the girl "ENOUGH" she bellowed at the girl, she then yanked her down and sat her on the chair "YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND JUST FOR ONCE ACT LIKE A PROPPER LADY"

From her sitting position Temperance glared at her "Make-me- Biatch"

Gwen was breathing heavily as she stared down at the girl, and she stared right back, imploring daring her and this time she did not hold back- she pounced.

Later, she walked into the Audition room with messed up hair, a few bruises, and a cut on her cheek, and a broken heel, but she felt satisfied.

She looked to Michael "That little miscreant knows the line"

She then went to change before heading to the next interview.

 **End.**

 **If you want to send in a character to be part of the 'Behind the Scenes' crew, just pm me and I'll send an App.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

Name: Temperance Chaplin

Nickname:

Species: Ghost

Abilities: become invisible, allow things to phase through her or she herself phase through things, float, levitate things- she can do all at once or one thing at a time- or one of these abilities on someone else- but she can't do more than one

However- if she does all at once for longer than an hour- she can get vertigo, cold very easily, maybe even nauseous depending how long- same goes with giving one of these abilities on someone

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Stereotype: Trickster

Appearance: Beautiful, pale skinned, tall- around 5 foot 9, curvy, long legged red head.

She has a long face, with big pouty pink lips, high well defined cheeks, sharp dark green eyes with long lashes, thick wavy red hair, that goes down to her mid back.

She normally adds thick liner to his eyes-Egyptian and dark red lipstick

Clothing: big white 'grandpa shirt'/ short dress, with black vest, purple leggings, black ankle height boots, RAF cap, avatars

Sleep: matching red button up silk t-shirt and pants, she owns white slippers

Swim: fifties style halter two-piece red with big white polka-dots

Formal: Temperance likes to dress up- she will pick a theme and go all out with accessories, hair and make-up

Winter: light blue sleeveless cow-neck, wool top, white high waisted pants, white leather boots, thick white wool coat, red fingerless lace gloves, red belt

Accessories: Temperance likes her accessories- she owns hats, belts, sashes, ribbons, sunnies, fez, parasols

Personality: 

She loves to have fun, she enjoys scaring people, teasing them, flirting- especially with girls as they are fun to tease. She has many masks and faces, she doesn't really know her true self anymore. Curious as a cat- loves exploring nooks and crannies, seeing new places and has a great interest in old building and secret passageways.

She is a tough chick, who can take insults and can laugh at herself. If you insult her, she'd insult back, fight with her, she'll fight back. She isn't afraid to get into a physical fight. She always seems to have an opinion and isn't afraid to give it and to be heard. She isn't very honest and likes creating riddles and mysteries.

She is one for revenge and will never back down from a challenge. She is a headstrong and stubborn and independent woman, she can be rash and tends to rush into things or say things with-out thinking. She is more of a doer than a thinker. Once she makes up her mind about something or the best way to do something, she gets pretty stubborn and set in her opinion. It also takes her a long time to ask for help- if she thinks she is capable of doing something it would take her a long time to admit defeat.

Fears: Fear of drunk people, mainly due to the crash, but she sees really drunk people and she gets scared on what they would do, she would try to hide it, by turning her head away from them and act overly confident. It's the really drunk people that get her, tipsy and slightly out of it she can handle, a room full of drunken people she would freak out.

Bio:

Temperance was born in London. Mr and Mrs Chaplin, or Carlos and Sophia are nice but tough as nails. Very strict parents and run by a strict schedule, Carlos was Chief of Police in London and Sophia was a correctional officer and the tough no nonsense required for their jobs, followed through at home back in London.

Sadly, due to a drunk driver, they were caught in a car accident and didn't make it alive. Temperance and her Brother, Samuel, who were eight and twelve at the time, moved to Canada to be with their slightly wayward aunt, who became their guardian. She was in the backseat at the time and luckily this meant she survived with a only a few scratches and a broken arm, but unfortunately she saw the eyes of the guy driving just before they crashed and that scared her.

Sammara is her mother's sister and has inherited the families old money- which is mainly old property- one being the house the Aunt lives in and old, extravagant mansion- this house was where Temperance's curiosity of architecture started.

The change of environment gradually included a change of behaviour in both kids, but Temperance more drastically so. Her Aunt- Smamara, is a single mother, her son (Ryan) is like a younger brother/second in command for mischief for Temperance. Samara is very open, wild, not much of a disciplinary parent- quite frankly the opposite of Temperance parents and at first she just let herself be dragged along with Samaras craziness just as a way to deal with the deaths, but eventually it kinda stuck. The lack of authority- meant Temperance, Ryan and Samuel were free to create their own fun and get up to all sorts of games. Have gotten used to getting their own way.

Samara is part of a female Wiccan cult and often brought Temperance to the gatherings. As Ryan and Samuel are male- they haven't been invited. The wiccans are crazy woman, who believe in a nature god, deal with herbs for ailments, and voodoo dolls, ruin stones, and weird chanting rituals- it has had a crazy impact on Temperance- mainly her attitude towards revenge and scaring others.

When she was ten, she was at one of the Wiccan meetings, when she accidentally swallowed a poisonous plant- the ladies thought she was going to die. They mixed some sort of concoction to save her and some charts and she was that night she became what she was.

Temperance has a liking for old buildings- especially those of the gothic style- would love to be an architect one day. 

Talents (May come in handy…): Good at mysteries and riddles, scaring people, picking locks, running headlong into things, she is good with heights and balancing on things, though she sometimes has crash landings- she needs to work on them.

Likes: Scaring and teasing people-duh, seeing people squirm, horror movies, night, getting revenge, dark chocolate, fruit, secrets, and flying, riddles and mysteries, architecture, antiques

Dislikes: gossip, squeals, overly happy people, allot of sun and being hot and sweaty, dirty hair, very sweet food and drink, 

Strengths: can work really well under pressure, riddles and mysteries, she is a fast runner, good at reading behaviour,

Weakness: she tends to do things with-out thinking, not very good at listening to others- not much of a team player, not good with instructions, she can't be still for long periods

Audition tape:

Temperance is sitting legs crossed, her back straight in a director styled chair. And for a long while she just sits there not moving, then suddenly she smirks.

-Hello, people of Total Drama, my name is Temperance and I bet you like what you see- she purrs to the camera.

She winks.

She then uncrosses her legs and arches her back bringing her chest forwards, and makes her seating position more provocative.

-Some of you are probably enjoying this a little more, and I'm not just talking to the gents-

She chuckles and re-crosses her legs and re straightens her back.

-You need me on your show- I'm perfect for it-

She leans forward and smirks- And we both know it-

She blows a kiss and winks at the camera. Which was promptly turned off. 


	8. Ashley Spencer

**Ashley Spencer: Elizabeth Life Stone**

Gwen teleported quickly teleported lest she be late, the latest interview- err, well, it went on a bit longer than anticipated, and now she was in a rush. If she weren't in a rush, however, she may have noticed the excited bunch of people making their way toward the screen by the audition, to watch a video on their big screen.

However, she was in a rush, and she was never late.

She recognised the street straight away, she was here earlier this morning, for Elsa and Alexandra, she briefly wondered as she made her way toward the required house, if every single kid on this street had auditioned…

A kind face woman answered the door, Ashley's mother Lorelai Spencer, lead them into the kitchen, explaining that her daughter wasn't home yet, but should be back soon.

The two had polite conversation over a cup of coffee, until a small thin girl, with pale green eyes, and straight strawberry blonde hair which was worn in a high ponytail; was wearing a thin cotton white summer dress, came walking into the room, humming as she walked a Tupperware container filled with chocolate brownies.

"Look mum" she declares cheerfully as she places the brownies on the table "look what Adam made me, brownies with dried banana pieces in them, the way I like it- wasn't that _thoughtful_ " she looks at her mother defiantly as she had clearly stiffened when the name 'Adam' was mentioned.

"Will you excuse us for a moment" Lorelai practically forces out in a very tense manner, before practically frog marching her daughter out of the room.

Through the paper thin walls, all Gwen could hear hushed whispering, but then the voices got louder, she slowly begun to hear more. Gwen had spent enough time with the s & s crew to not be uncomfortable overhearing something she probably shouldn't, so she calmly drank her coffee as the argument got louder.

"I AM NOT A CHILD" Ashley yelled at her mother.

"WELL YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE IT"

"YOU JUST THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHIING DON'T YOU"

"HE IS SEV-EN-TEEEEN"

"AAARG MUM IT'S MY LIFE I'LL DO AS I DAMN WELL PLEASE"

"YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER-"

"AAARGHH" her daughters yell cut Lorelai off and loud stomping could be heard, before vigorous, loud and angry piano playing could be heard.

Lorelai came back in her face pale, her dark blue eyes were wet, she ran a hand through her thick dark red hair "I probably should've handled that better"

She said shakily as she grabbed her cup and reheated it in the microwave, the loud piano music could be heard in the background.

"But, daughters, what can you do? When they scare you like that" she sighed as she looked apologetically at Gwen, as she waited in-front of the microwave.

"Just give her a few minuets' to cool off, you'll hear the piano music become softer" Lorelai gestured in the general direction of the lounge.

And she sat back down she looked to Gwen "she really is a good kid- even if she did sneak out last night"

"It's ok" Gwen nodded and gave the woman a kind smile "I may not have kids, but I know a few people who do, so I can understand it can be hard at times"

Lorelai gave a wry smile "Frustrating to the point of pulling your own hair out, but still worth it"

The two continued to talk until the music died down, Lorelai, she found was a wonderful host, who discussed in length her love of art and the few craft projects (currently jewelry) she had started, and was a prideful mother of her daughter and the amount of effort she put into her piano.

"She even started her own music video" she had stated at on point, which Gwen took note of to look at later.

Lorelai lead her down to the lounge, where Ashley was just getting of the piano seat, she looked at her mother wearily, and her mother looked at the daughter concerned but neither said anything- the argument was to be continued later.

Instead Lorelai left and Ashley gave a polite- if a slightly stiff smile toward Gwen, before promptly presenting the woman her hand.

After they introduced themselves properly, Ashleigh directed them toward the couches.

The girl was polite, the answers, were said in a clear, light voice and well-rehearsed. Showing a side, that she wanted the world to see, as if she wasn't quite comfortable being her-self.

Gwen decided to do something out of the normal, she gestured to the piano in the room "Would you like to play something?"

At first, the girl seemed a little surprised and uncertain "Are you sure?"

Gwen smiled and nodded her head "Go on" she encouraged.

Suddenly the girls face instantly brightened a huge smile on her face "Ok" and she sashayed her way to the piano. As soon as she sat on the seat, her body visibly relaxed- her entire posture was looser, her feet were comfortable and her hands effortlessly glided across the keys.

She looked peaceful and she played a melodic tune.

This was her zone, this is where she belonged.

Eventually, the girls eyes began to close, as she let her fingers pick up the tempo and allowed her fingers to do the talking.

Gwen laughed as she noticed the cheeky smile on the girls face. As the music changed to a bubblier tune.

"This is how I feel about Total Drama" Ashley explained.

It was a fun tune, it was choppy as it bounced all- over the place.

"And Chris" Ashley suddenly said. And the tune changed to a darker tune, played mainly in the lower notes.

Gwen gave a chuckle.

Ashley turned around on her seat and sat cross-legged on the stool, all with a practiced ease "So what do you think"

Gwen clapped "Very nice performance"

With the last interview of the very long day finished, she made her good-byes and exited before teleporting back to base. She was planning on going straight home and having a very nice long bath after she had handed in her reports.

"I knew you had it in you Gwenie" Web said as he made his way over to her, before her gave her a big hug "So proud" he faked choked with an even faker sob as he released her.

"Gwenie" she spun around at the sound of Chris, before she could retort he clapped his hands "Nice performance Gwenie, absolutely brilliant"

Performance? What were they talking about? She turned to see the interns smiling broadly into their screens.

"Gwenie my dear, you are brilliant" Heather swung her arm around her waist, "A delight as always"

She looked to Heather her eyes wide "What is going on?"

Michael grinned at her as he took her notes from her hands, but he didn't say anything. If someone didn't say anything soon she would explode.

She then spotted Dina casually leaning against the screen, her mind went to her interview with Temperance and understanding struck, she scowled.

The rest of the room burst into laughter.

Heather kissed her cheek "An absolute delight you are my friend"

She then guided Gwen to the exit, pressed one of the buttons on the wall and they waited for a desk "Now, we are going to go for coffee and you are going to tell me everything from your point-of-view"

Gwen was too tired and stunned, to do anything but comply.

 **Audition:**

Audition: *The camera opens up to a 15 year old girl*  
Ashley: Hi! My name is Ashley Spencer. I want to be on Total Drama, so I can meet fans. I am a YouTuber, who goes by PianoGirl. I'm a 15 year old girl, so, don't underestimate me!

*the camera cuts to static*

 **End**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

Name: Ashley Spencer  
Age: 15  
Personality/Description: A kind, polite, music-loving girl. Is talented at playing the piano.  
Clothing for Audition: A white dress, with white flats.  
Clothing for interview: Same as clothes for Audition.  
Audition: *The camera opens up to a 15 year old girl*  
Ashley: Hi! My name is Ashley Spencer. I want to be on Total Drama, so I can meet fans. I am a YouTuber, who goes by PianoGirl. I'm a 15 year old girl, so, don't underestimate me!

*the camera cuts to static*

Other Info: Is dating Adam Smith, & she lives 2 houses down from Adam.


	9. Aubrey Van Amstel

**Aubrey Van Amstel: GwendolynD**

After her very, very, very, long day, the second she came home, Gwen flumped into her bed and rolled the sheet around her-self, cocooning her- self. She didn't bother with a bath she was too tired to even consider anything else, she wondered briefly if she had to make dinner.

At the grumble of her stomach she sighed- perhaps she did, but her stomach could wait a few more minuet's.

She finally crawled out of her cacoon, when her stomach couldn't wait no more and she made herself a good old chicken noodle 'cuppa soup' with a cheese and tomato toasties one of the best five minuet meals ever.

She really hoped tomorrow was lighter, whenever she had more than three interviews in one day, it became too much, especially considering the ongoing mental battles each new interviewee had given her.

Especially today, she carved a hand through her hair, she really should've handled that better, and she was just a kid, a kid who knew how to push the right buttons.

She snorted softly to herself, she didn't act like one, but she was, just a kid- sixteen. No matter what face she put on.

Temperance really pushed her buttons. Ashley was nice to end with, exactly what she needed. She hoped she and her mother could solve their argument, they seemed like a nice pair.

As she chewed on the last bits of her toasties, Gwen wondered how long the hype of Temperance's interview would die down…though she knew Web would never let her live it down- Chris too.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on thinking about it; she'll get some sleep and deal with it tomorrow. She then washed her dishes and headed back to her room. Anyway, most people at Total Drama were sensible-she thought, before; she re-cocooned herself in her blankets.

She then drifted into an easy sleep.

… **..**

Paul rubbed his eyes under his glasses and relooked at the invoice. He wasn't sure what he was seeing.

Bear sperm.

What could Chris being doing with bear sperm? He scratched the back of his neck, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to find out, but he'd better give the lawyers a heads up.

He grabbed the phone on his desk and pressed 2- 1, was saved for S&S- they were rather handy. Lawyers, were crucial to their survival, but everyone needs a good snoop, and those girls were fantastic.

"Yo, you've reached the department of Law" was Steve's swift answer.

"Ah Bear sperm" was Paul's rigid response.

"Wha-" Paul blanched at his own antics- he was never very good at communicating.

"Chris has bought Bear sperm" he tried to clarify to his mate and good Lawyer.

"Oh, right, yeah Chris is experimenting with animals" Steve apparently clarified for Paul.

Paul coughed "Excuuse me?!-What?"

He heard Steve sigh heavily on the other end, "just heard from Heather, two days ago, Chris is experimenting, trying to create new species"

"Oh" that still didn't make things much better.

"Yeah, I know mate, still trying to put my head around it myself"

Paul, thought he'd just do the paper work and think about it in more detail later, or not at-all, sometimes in a place like this, you just accept the crazy and move on.

"So, mate, wanna go to that new underground, pub place, I hear they make excellent wedges as well as some fine beverages" Steve asked, seemingly understanding Paul's current state of mind. Which, if he actually thought about it, he did go through it two days ago, when Heather broke him the news.

"Sure" Paul agreed "Boys night"

"Now ya talking my language and I'll invite kidling, I'm sure he'd want to come"

They then arranged the gathering, before promptly returning to their work. One good thing about this place, is the connections, not just the few high-ends- and they do meet a few, but also a few truly amazing people- they bond well.

He entered the 'Bear sperm' invoice into the books and then picked up the next: 'Pidgeon sperm'

He groaned and thunked his head to the table.

…

Gwen entered the audition base well rested and happy to face a new bunch of contestants- it was after-all a new day. As she anticipated, there were a few sly comments connected to yesterday's viewing, but besides Web bowing down to her and calling her his liege 'it would be an honour to serve you', it wasn't too bad.

She went around the room as usual, picked out her choices and discussed them with Michael, before coming down to three- three was manageable.

She made her way to her first interview of the day.

…

Aubrey, the girl she was supposed to be interviewing, swung the door open upon Gwen's arrival and almost skipped towards her, her blue eyes wide and sparkling and a giant smile on her face.

"My name is Aubrey" she shook Gwen's hand vigorously "And it is such a pleasure to meet you- I hope you don't mind me coming to meet you, but I looked out the window and saw you approach, I just couldn't help myself"

The excited girl explained, before releasing her hand. Gwen flexed her hand a few times- the girl hand a strong grip.

She looked up to her- boy the girl was tall- sometimes you couldn't judge a height just from the screen "Not a problem" she replied.

The girl lead them back into the house, and into a bright lounge, where Gwen noticed two cake-stands filled of sorts of biscuits and mini-cupcakes.

"Did you make these?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I wasn't so sure, as to what you'd like or preferred" the girl walked to the two stands "there are ginger biscuits, chocolate brownies, white chocolate and raspberry muffins, apple and cinnamon muffins, mixed choc-chip cookies, blueberry muffins, strawberry custard tarts, oatmeal cookies, oh and lemon tarts" the girl gestured to each item as she said the name.

"Wow" Gwen was impressed that was allot of food.

The girl smiled "Yeah, when I start, I just get so excited, I just can't stop- I have to do everything"

Gwen grinned at the girl "More left for your family then?"

Aubrey just nodded "Well we'll keep some, but most will go to the local orphanage "Saint Johns" "

Gwen gave a small smile "That's very kind"

Aubrey beamed proudly, her chest puffing up slightly at the compliment "My parents taught me that- 'giving is often better than receiving'" she quoted presumably a parent.

"So, would you like a treat?"

Gwen accepted a strawberry custard tart, before starting the interview.

"So, Aubrey, why Total Drama?"

"Oh, it would be bounds of fun, wouldn't it? And the challenges, they would be great to do- they just seem-well challenging, and people- love, love, love to meet new people, Chris and Chef would be interesting to meet- I just-" the girl sighed and sunk into her seat "Aaarg simply amazing" she suddenly squealed.

The expressions the girl pulled as she talked, pretty much said what she was thinking.

She was a rather amusing person to watch Gwen thought. Her face seemed to say more than the actual words said.

The interview, ended up being a rather enjoyable experience, as the girl continued to speak with such enthusiasm for everything it appeared- she doubted even Chris would find it difficult to find something she wouldn't like, and also rather honestly and openly about herself. She was an are teenager who was comfortable with who she is and not afraid to speak what she felt or thought.

Suddenly the girl paused, her face suddenly blank, and slowly started to pale, her eyes widened and she looked slowly down at her sporty shoes.

There was a cockroach on it.

"Aaarg" the girl screamed, loud and high pitched.

She then flung it off her shoe, with great force and jumped onto her couch. The roach went flying out the window.

"Oh gosh" Aubrey ran to the window "Please be no paper boys"

Gwen followed her confused "Huh?" she asked rather un-eloquently, that certainly wasn't something she'd normally say or worry about if she had flung a cockroach out of a window.

"Long story short flung a cockroach out of my bedroom window once, hit a paper-boy square in the face, both hilarious and scary" Aubrey shivered- maybe at the memory or maybe hoping it won't happen to her.

"I hate cockroaches" Aubrey moaned- "they just- follow me ev-er-y-where"

She just harrumphed as she sat back down on the seat and crossed her arms pouting "Maybe I have a particular cockroach inducing scent or something" she sniffed her under-arms and the promptly shrugged, before looking at the amused Gwen.

"Not funny!" she exclaimed with a pout.

Gwen nodded her head "Sure it was"

Aubrey sighed, but was smiling too "I suppose it was"

She then looked to Gwen "so, interview over then?"

Gwen nodded her head "Yes, interview over"

She extended her hand, but the girl got up and hugged her, "I'm so very happy to have met you and I sure wish I get to meet you again, even if I don't get accepted into Total Drama"

Gwen rather awkwardly returned the hug "of-course"

Aubrey gave her a mighty beam and Gwen left the house.

 **End.**

 **GwendolynD**

 **I hope everyone reading this is enjoying it.**

 **Disclaimer: Total Drama is not owned by me.**

 **Info:**

Name: Aubrey Van Amstel 

Age: 17 

Ethnicity: Caucasian- father was Dutch, mother German

I originally had her born in Japan, but if you want to can change it to born in Canada or recently moved to Canada if it suits.

Stereotype: Bubbly Optimist

 **Hair (style and colour):** Blonde- bright yellow, straight stringy- just goes to her chin, normally worn in a small pony tail with allot of hairpins to keep it of her face.

 **Eyes:** Big bright and Blue

 **Skin:** pale, healthy glow

 **Body:** lean, can see clear muscle, not much body fat, tall- like just over 6 foot- which is tall for a female

Sharp heart shaped face, good cheek bones, big dimples- she is constantly smiling or laughing

 **Every day wear:** white shorts, with bright loose fitting flowery of-the shoulder top, and red flats- sometimes she has bright pink sunnies to wear.

 **Sleepwear:** cookie monster matching top and shorts pyjamas

 **Swimwear:** red with white polka-dots vintage style bikini- 50ies ish

 **Formal wear:** doesn't matter, Aubrey likes to dress up and will go all out- eg pick a theme- 50's, gangster, classic Hollywood, fairytale, princess- etc and then do hair, make-up, accessories

Personality: bright, bubbly, bouncy, loves the outdoors, to hang out, to be active. Laughs easily and is quite shameless. Friendly, playful, a great friend who is will to try almost anything- including eating a live worm- true story and she vomited after. 

An honest person, who trusts easily.- not very good at lying- absolutely terrible at it. 

Very emotional, you can easily read her emotions on her face, and puts her entire self into everything. When she was happy, she is ecstatic, when she is sad she is extremely depressed and shuts herself away- but it is hard to make her really upset. She is passionate and basically leaves her heart on her sleeve. Will help anyone. 

Background/History:

Aubrey's parents met when they were on separate holidays in Japan/ Canada, found that they loved the country they ended up moving there. Every few years the family travels back to their respective home towns.

Aubrey has had a farely normal childhood, no real problems, but as she is quite tall for a girl and has suffered very mild discrimination but nothing too drastic, just a few words here and there- not to mention insults just role of her back- she loves life too much to let them bother her.

Also being tall at times she feels awkward and never made many female friends- she also spends much of her time outdoors playing sports as-well she kind of hangs out with the guys- they kind of consider her as one of them. As a consequence she has never been asked out and never gone on a date.

Aubrey would one day love to represent Japan/Canada in the Olympics in track. Out of everything Aubrey loves to run, the longer the distance the better- marathons are something she has a passion for- she loves to push her limits.

she grew up in a positive and loving family. She tells her parents everything and they support her in whatever she does. Her parents own a book store and absolutely love books, her dad has written two books about being happy. He also teaches on Tuesday and Thursday at a wellness centre about being positive in life. 

Strengths: Flexible, passionate, try's anything, very positive and good with calming people. 

Weaknesses: doesn't like seeing anyone in trouble- in a competition this can be used against her. Not so good under pressure or sticking to plans/rules, or following long lists of instructions 

Skills: Great with sports- athletic person, 

Phobias: Cockroaches- they are everywhere! She once found one in a sports bra she was about to put on, she screamed and flung the bra with the cockroach out the window, funny story landed on the paper boys face. 

Everyday Outfit: white shorts, with bright loose fitting flowery of-the shoulder top, and red flats- sometimes she has bright pink sunnies to wear. 

Swim-wear: vintage red with white polka-dot 50's looking two-piece 

How does your OC act around strangers: She is a very happy and friendly person, try to befriend anyone- even a random hobo 

How does your OC act around friends and family: loves them and cares about them deeply always doing what she can to help. Loves a good laugh 

How does your OC act around that 'special someone'?: very shy, and a bit concerned that she has never been asked out before (but tries to not let this fact bother her)-she honestly wouldn't know what to do and may be very clumsy 

Interested in a relationship?: Yes, but dislikes she is taller than allot of guys- especially living in Japan. She normally doesn't let her height get to her, but sometimes she wonders if guys are intimidated by tall girls. (She hasn't dated before)

Would you like your OC to hook-up with another OC? Again, up to you, if it works 

Is there anything unique about your OC? Extremely ticklish and loves dress-ups/ cosplay

She is fluent in Japanese and English. Only speaks and understand a few words in German and Dutch.


	10. Paul Young

**Behind the Scenes**

 **Paul Young: Elizabeth Life Stone**

A girl, who had a heart shaped face, a thin long body, pale white skin with several freckles, a heart shaped face, a thin small mouth, small nose, almond shaped violet eyes and thin, long recently dyed dark green hair- which was currently worn in a high pony-tail, casually walked into the audition base, her name was: Aiden. She carried a few sheets of paper in her hand and quickly looked around the room.

"You haven't seen Chris have you?" she asked the nearest intern to her, who was named Ashley.

The girl glanced at her briefly, before shaking her head "Nope, sorry"

"Hey, who's that?" Aiden said as he noticed the picture on the screen.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders a "P something, you know him?"

Aiden looked at the screen thoughtfully "Not sure, seems familiar"

Ashley shrugged once more and then pressed 'play' on the screen "Well what do you think?"

Audition Video

*the camera opens up to a smiling 17 year old boy, who has a sunburst guitar in his hand.*  
Paul: "Hey there Total Drama! I'm Paul Young, one of the male members of The Young Siblings, featuring myself and my siblings." *he picks up a photo of him and a 16 year old girl, who has a tan skin tone, brown eyes, black hair tied into a ponytail, which went down her right shoulder. She wore an pink empire waisted dress with a long sleeved white cardigan and light pink Victorian styled ankle boots. She has an angel wing necklace around her neck.*

Paul: "This beautiful girl right here is my girlfriend, Sienna Joseph, the daughter of two of your former contestants, DJ Joseph, and Katie Andrews. She is such a sweet girl, and she was the one who convinced me to sign up for Total Drama. You need a real musician. Not fake ones." *he chuckles*

Paul: "Anyway, I thank you for your time, and I hope to see you soon. Goodbye." *he plays a song on his guitar as suddenly a crash is heard. He gets angry.*

Paul: GISELLE! GEORGE! PAIGE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" *he shouts, as he storms out of the room. The camera fades to static.*

"Giselle, George, Paige" Aiden mouthed the names slowly, as she thought "What was his name again"

"Eeer" Ashley looked to the screen "Paul, Paul Young"

"Paul Young" Aiden repeated "Young, young, young- oh, oooh" her eyes suddenly widened "I know them"

"Oh" Ashley, looked curious "How?"

"There a music band- I don't think they are that big yet- but they have a pretty rocken' garage type sound, they played at some local fundraiser-here" Aiden leaned forward and typed something on the computers screen.

"Oh- they have their own website" Ashley scrolled through it.

"And facebook page" Aiden licked the link.

"Oh, Michaels gonna wanna see this" Ashley said she kept looking at the screen.

"Here listen to this one" Aiden said as she pressed another one and the two sat down, putting headphones on.

… **.**

Steve lay across the couches, an ice-pack over his head forehead "Why.." he groaned before wincing.

Avril and Jacob leaned against the couch laughing, they didn't even try to hide their amusement.

"Could you hyenas' stop your cackling"

Avril shook her head "No way"

Jacob chuckled "I told ya mate"

Avril shook her head again "I don't believe it"

"Believe it, I'm proof" Steve half groaned half gurgled.

Jason shrugged his shoulders "Believe it"

"And your sister is the same?" Avril asked.

'All of us, but mum" Jacob grinned "You should've seen the shocked looked of her new fiancé's face when she drunk him under the table, she had been hiding it from him, but then used it to win a bet"

"Oh, what does he have to do?" Avril inquired, eyebrow raised.

"It is how she got him to propose" Jacob replied quickly.

The two roared with laughter, Steve, groaned and turned him-self so he was facing into the couch.

Suddenly, the spinning door spun around and out walked Aiden; she angrily stalked through the room and into the gym. Happily for Steve, Jacob and Avril followed her out of curiosity.

She immediately went to the darts board, stood in-front of one that had Chris's head on it, plucked a few darts from the near-by box and pelted them at Chris's head.

"What did Chris do this time?" Avril asked her.

Aiden ground her teeth as she threw a few more.

"Expect a phone-call from the Tax Office" was all she said through gritted teeth.

Avril sighed "We always do, so what did he do?" she repeated.

Aiden, who had calmed down, told her latest encounter with Chris.

… **.**

 **Earlier….**

Aiden, had been looking for Chris, because a certain invoice had come up, he wanted it to be part of the business expense account, but it was for his own personal expense- she was sure, but she had to check.

When she finally located him, she shoved the invoice under his nose "Is this for your own personal use?"

"Why hello green hair" Chris greeted her.

She ignored him and waved the invoice "The rollercoaster- yours, or for Total Drama"

"Geez what sort of manners are they teaching youngsters these days"

She glared at him "Chris"

He just smiled at her.

She groaned "Hi, how are you- the rollercoaster"

"Patients, patients" he batted her hand away "you'll never get anywhere with those manners"

"Please, have a look at this invoice and tell me if it is for you, or for Total Drama?"

"Not with that tone" he turned around and crossed his arms.

Aiden took a deep breath and slowly counted to ten "You, you please, kindly, look at this invoice, and say whether it is for yourself, or Total Drama?" she asked again in an extreme, overly sweet voice.

Chris gave her a look "That is really going too far green hair" but he turned back around to face her and finally took the invoice.

Adrien simply sighed- that man and his antics.

"It's not mine" Chris finally declared.

"Oh, what for?"

"A challenge" Aiden took the invoice back and turned around.

"Oh and get our spectacular science team to build it when it comes in"

Aiden simply nodded "Where shall I tell them to put it?"

"In my backyard"

"CHRIIIIIS" she stopped walking, turned around and glared at him "that's for you"

"Huh, so it is"

"So it is- Chris, you can't do that"

"Relax green hair" he started to stroll toward her "the lawyers will fix it"

"The lawyers- Chris-"

"Now that you're here" he interrupted her "how about we go on a date?" he slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Gross" Aiden pushed Chris of her self- he was like ten years older than her- and well Chris- she shivered. He simply chuckled and let her walk away from him.

…

 **Back to present…**

Aiden was now near the smoothie machine, making fruit smoothies for everyone as she finished her story. She handed one to Jacob, who thanked her.

Avril pinched the bridge of her nose "You know what he was doing"

"I know" Aiden sighed as she leaned against the counter "distracting me from the argument"

"Chris and sex would do that with anybody" Jacob shivered.

Both girls snorted, before the three dissolved into laughter.

…

Get this interview done and one more to go, Gwen thought, as she checked the next interviewee.

Paul Young, she thought, who are you? And better yet, will you show me?

She the teleported to a very familiar area- in-fact this house was around the corner to Michaels- she wondered if this interviewee knew that.

She gave an internal shrug, before heading the door. She smartly rapped at it.

Nothing.

She waited for a bit. Could they have forgotten, she was coming?

She decided to ring the doorbell this time.

Still Nothing.

She sighed as she knocked again.

She then looked at her watch- should she wait much longer? Give it a few, give him a chance. But if she waited too long, this interviewee would go over the next interview.

She suddenly heard her phone ring.

"Daugherty" she replied.

"Ah- Gwen, are you interviewing Paul Young"

"Well- hopefully soon" she replied Michaels question.

"Excellent, right, well, I have new information regarding the kid"

"New information?" Gwen queried.

"Ah yes- he and his siblings- quadruplets- I believe are in a garage band, they have a website and a facebook page, and if I am right, recognised- somewhat locally"

Well that was interesting "Thankyou Michael"

And they hung up.

Hmmn she thought- quadruplets in a garage band, if they gained in fame, Total Drama would be where they were first spotted. Except to get on the show, they'd have to be interviewed first.

She looked to her watch.

Garage band, she suddenly thought. She eyed the garage- maybe,, maybe…she walked towards it.

She knocked against it.

Nothing.

She sighed.

She eyed the door speculatively- maybe they just couldn't hear her. She normally didn't make it her habit to open doors uninvited, but-

She lifted the door and loud music engulfed her ear drums. And there were the Young Quadruplets.

They suddenly stopped playing and looked to her confused.

"Who are you?" a green eyed girl, who had a guitar slung across her body asked Gwen.

"Gwendolyn Daugherty, from Total Drama" Gwen replied.

All four of their mouths formed a comical "O" shape. The green eyed boy, who sat behind the drums had his eyes wide "Is that the time"

Gwen nodded her headed a small smile on her face- really their expressions were hilarious.

"I'm so, so sorry" He gave a cheeky grin, as did his siblings "We always seem to get carried away"

"Sorry, we couldn't hear you" the other girl with blue eyes, who had hair tied into a braid that hung over her right shoulder apologised, she the pointed to the walls "perfectly sound proofed" she grinned- as did the others.

"Well, sorry to push" Gwen looked at her watch "but we are now running short of time"

"No problems" Paul leaped from his seat and showed Gwen to the door that connected to the house, he suddenly paused and turned to his siblings and glared before pointing to a sunburst guitar that was in its stand in the corner "No-one touch my guitar- no-one"

His siblings grinned cheekily back, the blue eyed girl saluted, and the blue eyed boy looked to now rather sheepish looking green eyed girl, who spoke when Gwen first came in "Yeah Paige, no touching suntburst" he said jokingly.

Paige pouted "that was not my fault"

The boy chuckled, sure it was"

"Was not"

"Was"

As the pair continued to squabble like two-year olds, the blue eyed girl gave Paul a small smile "Don't worry bro, I'll keep these two in check" she then winked at him.

He laughed "Knew I can count on you Giselle"

He then continued through the house- there were music related posters everywhere.

"So why Total Drama?" Gwen eventually started the interview, with her signature question.

Paul grinned and laid fully back into his seat "Well, if I were honest- it would be great exposure, if I could bring my sunburst guitar along, or even the possible contacts"

"You like your music then?"

"Love it, live it, drink it, breathe it" was Pauls quick reply.

The interview continued, Paul seemed rather relaxed, easy going and rather blunt and honest with his answers.

When she pointed him out on it- he simply shrugged "It's the only way to speak- don't you think?"- Lying will hurt yourself, more than others" he continued.

"Wise words, from a wise woman" he suddenly had a very dreamy smile on his face.

"Who is this woman?" Gwen asked.

"Katie, the mother of my girlfriend" he suddenly sighed and lent sideways to rest onto his elbow which was on the arm rest.

"She is beautiful" he sighed once more.

"Katie?" Gwen questioned, really hoping he wasn't daydreaming about his girl-friends mother.

He shook his head and sighed dreamily "Serinna" he finally breathed out.

"Your girlfriend" Gwen prompted.

He nodded his head, his eyes far, far away- his face dazed.

Giselle entered the room "Hey, how is the interview go-oh" she noticed her brother, who now had a big lob-sided smile on his face.

She sighed "He's thinking about his girlfriend again- isn't he?" she directed the last bit to Gwen, who nodded. Not that Giselle needed Gwen's nod to know, she knew this look well.

She stalked over to her brother "He always gets this way, when he thinks of hers" she prodded him "always turns him into goo"

She prodded him "Serinna" he sighs.

Giselle slaps her forehead "Really?"

She shakes him "Not your girl bro"

He looks at his sister confused "Wha-"

"You were daydreaming again" Giselle explained.

"Ser-" Giselle slaps him "You got an interview to do- you can day-dream later"

He grins at her "thanks sis"

She sits down next to him "No problem, what are sisters for?"

He chuckles and then blushes at the sight of Gwen "You saw that didn't you?"

Gwen nods her head.

He then suddenly looks to Giselle "My guitar"

Giselle puts her hand on her brothers shoulder "Relax sweetie, your baby is fine"

He tries to glare's at her, but she stares right back "I'm not an idiot- I brought our guitars out of the basement"

Paul relaxes once more and they continue with the interview.

When the interview finishes she quickly glances at her next interviewee after a quick glance at her watch, and teleports away. She is never late.

…

 **End**

 **GwendolynD.**

 **Would love to hear your thoughts- on anything you have just read.**

 **Info:**

Name: Paul Young

Age: 17

Description/ Personality: A very sweet boy who is kind, friendly, and particularly romantic to his girlfriend, who happens to be DJ and Katie's daughter, Sienna Joseph. However, when he gets mad, there is anger in his voice.

Where do they live: Near the CN Tower, in Toronto, Ontario.

Clothing in Audition Video: A white dress shirt with black pants, and a green tie.

Clothing for Interview: Same as clothing in audition video.

How do they talk: (e.g.- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc.);

Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc.): Paul speaks in a very nice tone, but whenever he's angry, there will be anger in his voice. He has green eyes and black hair, which reaches to his neck. The bangs are parted to the left. His parents died in a plane crash when they were 14 years old. He has three siblings, who are also seventeen, Paige, George and Giselle. Paige has green eyes like him. She wears the same white dress shirt and black pants like Paul, but she has a pink tie on instead. He black hair is in a braid draped over her left shoulder. George has blue eyes. His black hair reaches to his neck, his bangs are parted to the left. He also wears a white dress shirt and black pants, however, his tie is blue. And finally, we have Giselle. She has black hair tied into a braid, that is draped over her right shoulder. She also wears the white dress shirt and black dress pants, but she has a purple tie. They all love playing music, they are a band called The Young Siblings. George has a blue guitar, Paul has a sunburst guitar, Paige has a pink guitar, and Giselle has a purple guitar. All of the guitars are the same type of guitars that country singers use.

Nothing has to be added here nor do the above have to be answered- just anything you think would be handy for the character or the interview

Audition Video

*the camera opens up to a smiling 17 year old boy, who has a sunburst guitar in his hand.*  
Paul: "Hey there Total Drama! I'm Paul Young, one of the male members of The Young Siblings, featuring myself and my siblings." *he picks up a photo of him and a 16 year old girl, who has a tan skin tone, brown eyes, black hair tied into a ponytail, which went down her right shoulder. She wore an pink empire waisted dress with a long sleeved white cardigan and light pink Victorian styled ankle boots. She has an angel wing necklace around her neck.*

Paul: "This beautiful girl right here is my girlfriend, Sienna Joseph, the daughter of two of your former contestants, DJ Joseph, and Katie Andrews. She is such a sweet girl, and she was the one who convinced me to sign up for Total Drama. You need a real musician. Not fake ones." *he chuckles*

Paul: "Anyway, I thank you for your time, and I hope to see you soon. Goodbye." *he plays a song on his guitar as suddenly a crash is heard. He gets angry.*

Paul: GISELLE! GEORGE! PAIGE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" *he shouts, as he storms out of the room. The camera fades to static.*


	11. Jessica and Sienna Joseph

**Jessica and Sienna Joseph: Elizabeth Life Stone**

Gwen landed right on time at her newest destination.

Perfect.

She walked toward the door, it would just be one more interview and her day would be over, well identical twins, but it was one interview.

She rings the bell and there are two yells of 'Come in', inviting Gwen into the home. As she enters, she sees one girl come down the stairs, and another came through a door into the hall, both with small smiles on their faces.

One had her long black hair in a pony-tail hanging over right shoulder; the other over her left, one wore a skull necklace, the other an angel wing necklace. The rest was identical, they both wore: pink empire waisted dresses with long sleeved white cardigans and light pink Victorian styled ankle boots. There was no clue as to which was which.

She peered through her eyes at them, as they approached her in polite walk and held themselves in a respectable manner, it was all identical. Right- she thought back to the audition- which one was Jessica and which one was Sienna?

Audition

Sienna  
*The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, sitting on a bed.* "Hi, I'm Sienna Joseph. I would love to be on Total Drama, I-" she is cut off by a rude female voice. 'SIENNA! GET DOWN HERE!' she sighs. "Coming, Jessica. Anyway, please pick me." *the camera cuts to static.*

Jessica

*The camera opens up to another 16 year old girl. She is sitting on a couch.* "Hello, Total Drama, I am Jessica Joseph. Please select me, not my idiot sister. She is worthless. I will be the best option for your show. Thank you." *the camera cuts to static.*

She was sure, Jessica would make herself known. But for now, she pursed her lips as she faced down the two girls, before remembering one was gentile than the other and instead she gave a soft smile. She couldn't treat both the same; she could potentially scare one girl. She internally sighed, why in her haste to get things done quickly, had she thought two very different girls would be great to be interviewed at the same time?

With that thought in mind she shook, both of their hands, one introduced themselves as Sienna and the other as Jessica, but by the time the two were facing opposite her on the couch, she had forgotten which was which.

She smiled warmly at the two "So, ladies, perhaps, er Jessica would you like to answer why you want to be part of Total Drama?"

Eventually, though to two different personalities started to come out, it started to become very clear which one was Jessica and which one was Sienna.

Every once in a while Jessica would roll her eyes at something her sister was saying, twirl her hair and look the other way- as if the two of them didn't exist whilst Gwen's attention was on Sienna, she had her legs folded one over the other and she would tap her heel impatiently against the couch as her sister spoke.

She often would rudely interrupt, when she thought she had something important to say and would continuously criticize her sister "You sound silly, god your saying that wrong, your no good at that, really you can't think that"

Poor Sienna would just meekly sit there apologizing whenever Jessica criticized her, and let her sister walk-all-over her. Her face becoming more and more crest fallen as the interview went on, the girl herself became less and less interested in being interviewed or even competing in Total Drama.

It did make Gwen wonder what had happened to make the two- so- different, or to even think one felt she had the right to walk-all-over her sister and the other to think she had to accept it? But it did also have Gwen biting her tongue several times through-out the interview.

Eventually though Gwen did have enough.

Jessica had once again interrupted her sister to say something and Sienna was head bowed, her hands on her lap as she sat back into the couch slumped, she looked almost as if she had given up as her sister began to prattle about something- she had no idea what she gave up listening to the girl.

She pursed her lips "Sienna" she said lowed and clearly.

Jessica paused in her speech, surprised- as Gwen had taken to being silent and letting the girl let her spiel out and slightly annoyed- she glared at Gwen to say something.

But Gwen turned her head from the girl who was yet to look up.

"Sienna" she said again.

She smiled at the girl when she looked up "Would you mind making me some tea, I am awfully thirsty"

Siena gave a small smile and left the room.

Jessica opened her mouth the say something, but Gwen glared at the girl "Enough"

"You don't-"the girl tried again also getting on her feet.

"Enough" Gwen interrupted her again, she was tired, cranky and annoyed, the girl was in for a harsh time.

She glared at her, the girl tried to glare back, but it was weak.

"Your interview is done" she growled at the girl, who stepped back almost falling back into the couch "Now leave" she pointed to the door.

"ITS MY HOUSE" the girl shouted back, all composure gone.

'Leave now" Gwen repeated; she was firm. The girl could see, she wasn't going to budge, so she stomped out of the room complaining about unfairness the entire time.

But Gwen simply didn't care.

When Sienna came back with the tea, Gwen thanked her.

"Where's Sienna?" she asked first.

"She had plenty of time to talk, I now think its time for me to get to know you" Gwen replied.

The girl smiled shyly at her.

Gwen suddenly remembered a photo in a particular day-dreaming magician's house.

"You have a boyfriend don't you?- A… Paul Young?"

Sienna looked at her "How do you know that?"

Gwen smiled "I interviewed him before coming here"

Siena giggled and politely covered her mouth with her hand, blushing madly "Ow wow"

"Hmmn" Gwen replied "Quite the co-incidence"

Gwen pointed her pen at the girl "So, missy he'd better be treating you right"

"Oh he does" the still blushing girl gushed.

"He is sooo sweet, he writes me songs, randomly gives me flowers, he is incredible" the girl sighed. As she talked about her boyfriend, her entire expression changed- it brightened, became a whole lot lively. He was good for her, she thought.

They discussed Paul for a bit, before going back to the interview. The girl was more brighter when her sister wasn't in the room and a slightly bit more confident in herself.

Gwen blew her growing fringe from her eyes as she exited the house and grudgingly admitted, as a pair they could be good for the show- even if it met bringing Jessica back.

She sighed, but at-least, her interviews for the day were done.

… **.**

Jacob talked to the two girls for a bit, he tried to joke but he seemed dealing with the antics of Chris seemed to take the toll. He really wasn't sure what to do; he was the new guy here. He suddenly had a thought…

"Why don't you prank him?"

"What?" they both exclaimed.

The two girls looked at him like he had suggested they'd 'eat their own toe nails'. As the new 'kid', he sighed at his internal thoughts at the name- he was slowly getting used to it, but he didn't know if he had spoken out, but he continued on anyway.

"Why don't we prank him, the worst is he'll want to sue and well" he gestured to himself and Avril "We are his lawyers"

Aiden started to grin.

But Avril still looked slightly concerned "We could get fired"

"From what I'm hearing, as long as we don't do anything too hurtful- I recon most people wouldn't care" Jacob prompted a bit further.

Aiden chuckled "Come on, Avril, I'm actually starting to think, this could be fun"

Eventually Avril began to smile "Sure, I'm in" she then playfully bumped Aiden with her hip "just make sure I'm here for the Halloween party"

Aiden laughed "Deal"

"The Halloween parties are great then?" Jacob asked as they made their way to the office room, excitement at the prospect of pranking Chris bubbling inside him.

"The Best" the two exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah they really get into it here- everyone dresses up, and the parties- wild" Avril exclaims a big grin on her features as she remembers previous parties "Even Gwen, she wow- you've met her right"

Jacob scratches his head as he thinks for a bit "The posh, up-tight, Raven- right"

Aiden grins "Right, but she is allot nicer and looser once you get to know her- that really is sort of her defense mechanism for new people or situations" she smiles defending her friend.

"Just imagine someone like that- partying- hard, going craaazy" Avril adds.

Jacob shakes his head amused. He'd seen that woman and he cannot imagine anyone like that simply 'loosing it' "I'm just going ta have to see it to believe it"

Avril punches his arm "You will kid-spot"

Jacob groans and looks at her with a pout "Not you too"

She laughs "Sorry, but it is kinda a tradition- anyway" she slings her arm around his waist, as his shoulders were too far up "You're one of us now"

"To hell with Vegas" Aiden yells "Total Drama is where the action is at" she grin wolfishly at him "Just think, we are the people that create drama for a living"

Avril looks to Steve when he groans at his spot on the couches "Maybe we should get Heather to come over?"

"Heather? What can she do?" Jacob asked- there were so many confusing things about this place, he was learning that it was best to ask as many as you can, when you can.

"She has an excellent hang-over cure" Aiden shrugs.

"Why didn't we get her earlier"

"She likes seeing us suffer" Steve groans.

"No- Learn our Lesson" Avril says as she wacks Steve on the back of the head. He winces, but doesn't move.

"But since we are pranking Chris, we think she'd agree to a quick recovery" Aiden adds.

Steve's head shoots up, but then he slowly places it back down due to the quick movement "Pranking Chris" he raises a hand, still face down "I'm in"

Avril looks to Aiden excited "Maybe we should call the S&S crew"

"Of-course we should- that's brilliant" Aiden replies.

"Who are the s&s crew?" Jacob asks.

"Department of Snoops and Secrets" Aiden almost cackles as she heads to the phone.

He then helps Avril unravel a giant piece of paper and blue-tack it to one wall. They stretch it from one side of the wall to the other.

Avril grabs a marker and writes 'Operation: Pranking Chris' in the top centre of the the sheet.

Jacob looks at it "Shouldn't we find a way to hide it?"

Avril shrugs her shoulders "He never comes down here- he only calls us on the phone- or sends an e-mail"

Jacob grins and rubs his hands together, time to plan.

…

 **End**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

…

 **Info:**

Name: Jessica and Sienna Joseph

Age: 16

Description/ Personality: Jessica is cruel, very mean, acts like Amy. Sienna, however, is nice, acts like Samey/Sammy.

Where do they live: Toronto, ONTARIO

Clothing in Audition Video: Already told you Sienna's clothes, but I'll mention it again. Both wear pink empire waisted dresses with long sleeved white cardigans and light pink Victorian styled ankle boots. Sienna's black hair is in a ponytail going down her right shoulder, and Jessica's black hair is also in a ponytail, going down her left shoulder. Jessica wears a skull necklace around her neck. Sienna has an angel wing necklace around her neck.  
Clothing for Interview: Same as above.

How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc);  
Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc.): DJ and Katie are their parents. Jessica is rude, a lot, while Sienna is shy and timid. However, whenever she talks to Paul (her boyfriend), she giggles and speaks happily to him. Jessica always gags at this.

Nothing has to be added here nor do the above have to be answered- just anything you think would be handy for the character or the interview

Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):  
Sienna  
*The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, sitting on a bed.* "Hi, I'm Sienna Joseph. I would love to be on Total Drama, I-" she is cut off by a rude female voice. 'SIENNA! GET DOWN HERE!' she sighs. "Coming, Jessica. Anyway, please pick me." *the camera cuts to static.*

Jessica

*The camera opens up to another 16 year old girl. She is sitting on a couch.* "Hello, Total Drama, I am Jessica Joseph. Please select me, not my idiot sister. She is worthless. I will be the best option for your show. Thank you." *the camera cuts to static.*


	12. Ryan POakley

**Behind the Scenes**

 **Ryan P. Oakley: GwendolynD**

Gwen looked around the room she was stood in, where several workers busied themselves pulling out ruined tiles. She recognised this room as the one, where the interview took place, but surely the interview was weeks ago, why was it only being fixed now?

She recalled the interview, she wasn't sure whether to be amused or horrified, either way it showed a good candidate.

Audition:

We are in a glittering gold hallway- expensive ceramic types- from Italy, gold statues, massive paintings, high ceiling with a shiny chandelier, and a massive staircase in the centre.

Ryan isn't anywhere to be seen.

Then- a loud roar of an engine can be heard. And an excited masculine yell can be heard- as a ruggered male with blond hair blue eyes rides a motorbike down the stairs crashing all the tiles as he does so- he speeds to quick stop just in- front of the camera- which sways slightly.

Ryan ( for who else could it be) grins his freshly whitened pearly whites at the camera still sitting on the bike "that- Total Drama crew- is how Awesome I am and why I'm going to be on the show"

He winks at the camera "and you know it" every word is filled with over confidence- he doesn't even consider not being picked. He then winks at the camera before speeding off again.

The camera is promptly turned off.

"They actually only found out this morning, when they came to inspect the place- which by-the-way is to be opened tomorrow" Ryan says as he swaggers into the room from a door behind her, he answers her unasked question, but she supposed it was a perfectly reasonable presumption to make- she was standing in the middle of an almost ruined floor gawking at the workers. He pauses briefly beside her, before continuing up the stairs.

"Why no-one did anything, is that _they_ have to control everything and get really pissy with the workers if _they_ don't check with _them_ first- unfortunately _they_ have been too busy in conferences in Europe, or China" he pauses in his tirade and then shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever" he then reaches the top of the stairs and turns to see that she was still at the bottom of them. She had been watching him, until this point. "You coming"

She quickly scuttles after him.

He then leads her to the lifts and presses the only button with no label next to it.

He grins at her "I'm going to be living here, now"

The lift moves in an extraordinary speed. Gwen is sure her ears popped.

She steps out and the room they were in, was a huge circular one which had glass walls. She in a daze walks out toward a wall and looks out, Beverly Hills is sprawled out beneath her, the view is absolutely blinding. She stands there taking it in and trying to put as much of it to memory.

She eventually remembers as to why she is there and turns around to see Ryan leaning against a bright red leather couch, smirking at her.

She does her best to ignore his smirk and promptly readjusts her face, to her professional one and gestures to the couch "Shall we"

He shrugs his shoulders "Sure"

He then makes his way to the bar in the room "Want a drink"

She purses her lips, as he is underage, but it really isn't her place, so instead she say's "No thankyou"

As Ryan then mixes himself a cocktail of sorts and makes his way back to the couch, he swivels out a stand that was part of the couch and rests his cocktail on it and gets comfortable in the couch.

"You, may begin" he says, as if Gwen had been waiting for his permission, which Gwen finds mildly insulting, but she ignores it.

"So, Ryan, why Total Drama?"

He grins at her "Isn't that obvious" he takes a slow sip of his cocktail "Because I can- why else do anything?"

Ryan remained like that for the interview. Taking his time, making another drink, giving his cocky replies, walking to the window, asking Gwen questions; doing what he can to pull the interview, into his own terms, but so used to Chris, she ignored his antics.

"I'm sure your good in bed" he persisted, not answering her question.

She ignored him like always and re-asked the question "What do you think you'll add to the show"

He too continued as if she hadn't said anything, he got up, walked over to her side of the very large circular couch and perched himself onto the arm-rest she was next to "Come now, Gwenie, cut a man some slack here" he then leaned over her grinning "So are you?"

She shoved him "That really isn't your business"

"Ah, excellent, the girl is alive" he exclaimed as he got up and re-made his way to where he was sitting earlier "Finally we are making some progress"

He then sunk back-into his seat and propped his feet onto a footrest "As for what I'll add- look at me, what do ya think?- next question"

He grinned at her and Gwen felt her face twitch at the incredulousness at the kid 'Who did he think he was?'

She thought back to the audition, she remembered what he had said earlier _'they didn't find out until yesterday'_. Something began to click in her head, any-ones parents would've noticed if their own kid had destroyed one of their latest projects, in Europe or China or not, with technology now days, surely they talk to their son or to whoever is supposedly looking after him- how was he going, but then again- they only found out yesterday _'when they inspected the place'_ he had said.

She looked to the kid, who was leaned back, sipping his cocktail, supposedly uncaring as to what she was thinking.

She caught his eye and he smirked back at her raising his glass to her, before taking another sip.

"Are your parents around much?" she suddenly asked.

He at first seemed taken-aback at the sudden personal change of questions, but he shrugged "That really is not your business- you're here to interview me"

"You get away with allot don't you" it was her turn to persist, he shrugged again, not really looking at her.

She sighed, she guessed it really wasn't her business.

"Do you have any challenge idea's you think you'd like Total Drama to do?"

"If I'm picked?" he asked neutrally.

So the interview continued.

"I'm booorrrred" he suddenly cried, running a hand through his hair "How much looongaar is _this_ gonna to taaaake"

She looked at him "As long as necessary"

His eyes blankly looked at her "So Gwenie- ever tried, you know being with a girl?"

She pursed her lips, she was about to tell him, that it wasn't any of his business, but then to speed things up, because if she was honest with herself, she was getting tired of being here.

She, put her notes down beside her and sat back, "How about this: question for question, I'll answer one of yours, you answer one of mine"

He leaned forward interested "Any?"

She smirked at him "Any"

"I'll even let you ask first- however- however, I'll be honest, but you be honest too" she added quickly.

He looked at her considering, before he grins "Deal"

She then walked to him and held out her hand "Shale on it"

He shook her hand.

When she sat back down he asked his first question "So- have you?"

"Have I what?" she asked back. She knew what he was asking, but she wasn't going to make things easy on him.

He grinned "You know" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively "with a woman"

"I'm afraid you are going to have to clarify- what, you mean by" she imitated him waggling his eyebrows.

"Sex woman" he growled, but he was still grinning.

She answered his question.

When she left, she felt her face burn thinking of the things she had admitted to the brat, but she felt by being honest to the brat, he had been honest about himself and the interview went allot faster than at the start.

…

In the Lawyers office, at one table a green haired girl, had her head face down on the table, she was sleeping soundly. On the table across from her, was a tall thin lad, he sat with his feet on the table, leaning back in his seat, his head lolling over the top of the chair, his mouth open slack- he too was asleep.

On the floor was a girl with short pink spiky hair, she sat cross legged, she was very tired and she seemed to be leaning toward one side, her chin resting on her palm, which was resting on her knee and across from her sat crossed legged was a stockily built bloke, he sat mirroring the girl, both eyes drooping, and a piece of paper was rolled between them many ideas in marker was scribbled on that paper.

The pair looked like they were going to join the other two in sleep.

Because planning a prank, especially a prank for Chris, between work, is a very tiring business.

The swivel door spun around and out stepped a thin short spikey haired girl called Inka and an olive skinned girl with dirty blonde ringlets named Felicity.

"Whats a happening?" Felicity exclaimed excitedly as she entered the room.

Steve's head drooped and then shocked up and Felicities exclamation "Flick" he slurred out tiredly. The others are too dead to stir.

He turned around and blinked at her, a tired smile on his face.

"I guess we came at the wrong time then?" Felicity asked as she came over to great him.

He pulled himself up and returned her hug.

Inka walked toward him, a small smile on her face and a hand behind her back "It's a shame, look what I brought"

She reveals her hand, which is holding a packet of hagelslag. **[1]**

Steve walks over and picks her up and hugs her "My favourite" he then kisses her on the cheek as he receives the sprinkles "I happen to have some white bread too"

Inka laughs.

Steve then yawns.

The girls laugh.

"You head to sleepsville, we'll do some planning" Flick said.

Steve saluted and headed to the couches, he turned and glared at Inka "Keep my hagelslag safe"

Inka smirked and saluted "Course not"

 **End.**

 **GwendolynD**

 **[1] Dutch Chocolate sprinkles**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

 **Info:**

Full Name: Ryan P. Oakley

Nickname: He calls himself 'Mr Badass' or 'Raven'

Age: 17

Birthday: Feb 14 Valentines Day

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Spoilt Hunk

Sexuality(Gay, bi, straight, etc...): Straight

Nationality: American (from Beverly Hills L.A.)

Hair Color: Shaggy Blonde

Hair Style: Shaggy

Eye color: Blue

Body Type: Tall Masculine, buff- he has a sturdy 'brick wall' build- eg it would take allot to knock him down.

Casual Wear: Denim Jeans, tight white shirt, black boots, black leather jacket, silver chain.

Swimming Wear: red speedo's

Pajamas: black pants

Formal Wear: Ryan will go all out with a white suit with a tailcoat, red silk shirt, and top hat, snake skin shoes

Skin Tone: pale, but normally spray tanned

Personality:

Ryan is spoilt by nature, he has never been denied anything and his parents don't know what he gets up to- there are no rules no restriction what-so-ever for him.

He is arrogant, over confident, uncaring, thinks everyone is beneath him, has an opinion about everything and isn't afraid to voice it, loves being centre of attention, never has done a piece of honest hard work- yet girls flock to him. 

Picky about who he dates- has to look good on his arm, have some connection, and cannot be much of a talker… 

Ryan has gotten exactly whatever and whoever he wants, when and how long he wants it, never refused anything or anyone- good looks and filthy rich, can pretty much guaranty anything. 

He wants to win everything and will do anything to win! He is a terribly sore looser, will whinge constantly about everything that he thinks made it so that he didn't win. 

There is only one person who can keep him in line- Mrs Hodge- his Nanny (The Total Drama Crew my find she is needed). Mrs Hodge is a tough woman, whose own fiancé and sister died in a car-crash in which she survived. After which she raise her own two boys and her sisters three boys by herself. 

History(Optional):

Born and living in L.A. Ryan has it made!

Ryan's parents are rich property mongrel's, beach villas, resorts, designer houses, now even retirement villages for rich people- they have it. Property is the Oakley family business which it has been for generations, but Ryan's parents the fiery ambitious couple that they are have expanded in such a way that they don't have time for anything else- everything they do essentially is for the business- even a male heir (Ryan) was produced so their legacy could carry on.

They specifically did everything they could to have a male. Ryan's mother actually wouldn't have cared if the heir was male or female, but Ryan's dad seemed specifically insistent upon it- Ryan's mother didn't really care too much to argue. So they had a male. They even have sperm and eggs frozen in-case something happens to Ryan.

Ryan inherits a good portion of money when he turns twenty-one and is given a condition, for him to inherit when his parents die, he has to have produced an heir himself. He doesn't have to be married…just have an heir groomed and waiting.

When Ryan graduates- he can still do whatever he wants as long as he passes the business and retail courses at university level his father expects him to do. His career path is set out for him, it seems that is all his parents talk to him about. As long as they carry on tradition- that is all that matters.

Ryan's mother, Anna, is actually fifteen years younger than his father, a fiery red-headed Spaniard, who has been a 'great asset' to the business, as his father, Edward Oakley, says. As in she has a good shapely figure.

Ryan lives with Mrs Hodge in one of the Oakley's 5 star hotels in Beverly Hills. He barely sees his parents and they allow him an unlimited allowance's, which allows him to do whatever he wants- his Nanny is his only guide. Mrs Hodge has been with Ryan since he was 10, prior to that he had sixteen Nannies', the longest lasting one year before running out. Because Mrs Hodge, has been with him for so long, Ryan has grown a soft spot for her.

Actually it was Mrs Hodge, or well her son, whom he met when he was eleven, who gave him the thirst for engines. Robert, Mrs Hodges Son, was part of a pit crew of a race car driver. It was Rodger who taught him the insides of an engine and how to drive, when he was thirteen. He also, sometimes took him along to Races.

When Ryan was 14, he threw his first party. It was wild, not only were the police involved, but it made the news across the world. His parents even flew back all the way from Italy to make sure thing were alright, but the second things settled they flew back again. That upset Ryan and really started a hatred for his parents, but he didn't dwell on it, lived through the celebrity status his party gave him at school.

Who would they be friends with?: He doesn't have friend's, just people who make him look good or he can use- he'll be nice to anyone who could be a potential contact or who has money. Or people who praise him.

How would they act around them?: He expects them to follow his lead and treats them to expensive things every once in a while to keep them following him.

Who would they be enemies with?: Most people would dislike him, but won't say anything. Quiet shy people- but he'd ignore them unless they are a geek and then he'd be nice if they are of use- like helping with grades, any morally righteous people he'd but heads with

How would they act around them? Be rude to and all round obnoxious to, ignore, tease, etc

Who would they crush on?: He likes pretty accessories to hang of his arm as his girlfriends, he'd crush on girls whom are steely, determined, passionate 'Balls of steel' so to say- it would take a long time for him to admit to it.

How would they act around them?: Tease them and annoy tem to no end, push them to their limits, until a huge confrontation where they'd get together. Once together, this girl he'd be protective of and jealous of any attention she receives and buy lots of expensive things for her.

Paired Up?: Up to you

If so, with what type of person?: UP to you

Alliance?:Ryan will do anything to win, alliance, two maybe, will backstab, spread rumours etc

Motto: There's nothing money and looks can get you.

Celebrity Crush: 'I'm that celebrity'

Below depends on the girl who he is dating/interested in.

Favourite and Most Hated Movie:

Favourite and Most Hated Music:

Favourite and Most Hated Reading:

Favourite and Most Hated Television:

Favourite and Most Hated Food:

Talent (one thing):

Strengths: Could possibly bribe Chris or Chef, naturally good at sports and has lots of stamina also good with engines,

Weaknesses: Mrs Hodge, terrible looser, extremely ignorant of things outside of his own sphere (he doesn't know who the president is for example) not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, extremely arrogant and confident always thinks he is right, doesn't take criticism well

Leader or Follower: Leader (a terrible one, but isn't much of a follower)

Winning strategy: Bribe, cheat, whatever it takes- "He Will Win! No Questions!"

Hobbies: chilling, partying, buying new things, criticising strangers, playing with motors

Likes: partying, girls, buying expensive things because he can, having the spotlight, fast cars and motorbikes, racing said vehicles, good burgers, Dogs, sun, surfing- any sport really, the night-life, watching people argue, being praised, and of-course Mrs Hodge the only person he really has a soft spot for. 

Dislikes: mornings, loosing, his parents- with a passion but he doesn't say anything because they are his money supply, cats, chatty people, bad music, poorly made burger, people who talk with their mouth full- disgusting, being chauffeured- he can drive much better.

Phobia: waking up ule and poor, he also has a fear of old people, they are a reminder to him that he will one day loose his youthfulness and isn't ready to face that and he doesn't know how to act around ole people.

What kind of person are they friends with: He doesn't have friend's, just people who make him look good or he can use- he'll be nice to anyone who could be a potential contact or who has money. Or people who praise him.

What kind of person do they dislike: Most people would dislike him, but won't say anything. Quiet shy people- but he'd ignore them unless they are a geek and then he'd be nice if they are of use- like helping with grades, any morally righteous people he'd but heads with

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Paired Up (Y/N): UP to you.

What kind of person are they interested in romantically: pretty people who match him and does what he says (basically an accessory in his arm)

Audition Tape (Optional):

I would like to add Ryan isn't one for strategy, or reading instructions- he is rather headstrong and would just start something or speaking without thinking where things are going.

Audition:

We are in a glittering gold hallway- expensive ceramic types- from Italy, gold statues, massive paintings, high ceiling with a shiny chandelier, and a massive staircase in the centre.

Ryan isn't anywhere to be seen.

Then- a loud roar of an engine can be heard. And an excited masculine yell can be heard- as a ruggered male with blond hair blue eyes rides a motorbike down the stairs crashing all the tiles as he does so- he speeds to quick stop just in- front of the camera- which sways slightly.

Ryan ( for who else could it be) grins his freshly whitened pearly whites at the camera still sitting on the bike "that- Total Drama crew- is how Awesome I am and why I'm going to be on the show"

He winks at the camera "and you know it" every word is filled with over confidence- he doesn't even consider not being picked. He then winks at the camera before speeding off again.

The camera is promptly turned off.

Other:

Ryan:

1\. He likes to knit and sew- he is quite good at making clothes- he had a very bad temper tantrum a few months of first meeting Mrs Hodge and she used knitting to calm him down- and now it is what he does when he is in a real- real, wound up mood- but he keeps it secret since it goes against his 'masculinity' only Mrs Hodge knows of this hobby

2\. He loves to travel in ways that aren't considered normal- eg skateboard through houses, motorcycle indoors, drive golf-carts in suburban streets, just because he can

3\. He believes in ghosts. He swears he has seen one.


	13. Oleander

**Behind the Scenes: Oleander: .SP**

Jacob looked around the room, which was the SnS headquarters in awe. It was quite the room. Each circular window was turned into a screen, showing screen shots of each of the department. He could see Web and Ashley in the audition room laughing hysterically at something on the screen.

Jacob smiled, that would've been one hell of a job to do.

Steve meanwhile was making a sandwich with the hagelslag.

Beside Inka and Flick, they were joined by two other girls, Sofia- who Jacob spent a few seconds shamelessly gawking at (Who could blame him- she was gorgeous), and finally Jasmine, who was quickly bringing up images of all their bases and what Jacob guessed Chris's house (who else would have massive painting of Chris McClean on a wall?)…and their friend Logan.

"Is that an underground beach?" Jacob asked, noticing a screen that popped up, it wouldn't really surprise him if it was.

"Nah" Flicked answered "Just a miniature floating Island"

"What?" he turned to face her- she couldn't be serious.

"Yep" she grinned "What rich people do- create their own Islands"

"Seriously?" Jacob exclaimed in disbelief. Forget NASA, Total Drama will be having tea parties on the moon before they show up.

"Yep, dead serious" the 6 foot 8 guy, Logan answered "First project I did as an intern- sadly still my proudest achievement to date"

Logan, worked in the science department with Heather and despite being a bloke in his late forties, was a very cool guy- Jacob heard he has a great skill with musical instruments and he was in a pub band.

"That's some start" Jacob said impressed.

Logan chuckled "I think pranking Chris is a pretty good start too"

Jacob grinned.

They then turned to the screens.

"Right where's Chris?" Aiden asked the group in general as they looked at the screens.

"Why- there" Sofia and Jasmine said at the same time as Inka walked up to the screen and pointed to Chris- he was with Heather looking at a pair of boots. Jacob guessed they found him so quickly as, it was part of their job.

Logan laughed "I forgot he wanted those- she's been working really hard on those"

"What are they?" Flick was looking at the screen interestedly.

"Jet pack boots"

"Woah" Flick practically had her face pressed to screen.

"Yeah, I feel ya" Logan replied.

"Easy girl" Inka said as she pulled her friend and work-mate from the screen.

"Its just some of the things that get created in this place- so..so inspiring" Flick finally sighed, unsure how to explain what she felt.

Aiden chuckled "Tell me about it, some of the invoices I get in accounts have me scratching my head wondering what it is or for"

"Oi gents and ladies" Steve yelled after scoffing three of his chocolate sprinkle sandwiches "let us not waste this glorious moment- we are all together and doing something important" he grinned wickedly "pranking Chris," he rubbed his hands together, looking slightly manic with the wide eyes, big grin and chocolate sprinkles on his chin.

'click' they turned to see Jasmine waving her iphone.

"Oh I gotta see that" Steve exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed the phone with his arms.

"Nice shot my friend, your timing superb" he said admiring the photo. Sofia then walked by him grabbed the phone and slammed the face onto the table and its screen showed the picture.

"Wicked right" Jasmine grinned as she picked up her phone from the table.

They crowded around the table to admire the shot.

"It really is quite the shot" Jacob said.

"All you need is a white fluffy cat, and you'd be set" Inka quipped.

Steve grinned "Well, you know how I am, saving Chris's but one day, trying to take over the world the next"

The group shared a chuckle.

"Right" Logan said as he swung his arms over the shoulders of the two girls that stood by him: Sofia and Aiden "I do believe I was sent here on some rather serious business- shall we get started"

They all nodded.

Jasmine sat on the floor cross legged and changed the screen as they all joined her on the floor.

"Now, Chris has moved, he is in the screen room with Dorian- I believe there is an up and coming show… _Total Drama Funhouse_ **[1] "**

The other SnS girls nodded their head in agreement.

… **..**

A tall, lean, woman, with pale skin, and dark blond hair, was talking in soft tones with Michael. She was a new producer for a new series and the two were discussing requirements for her show.

They walked around the room as they looked at screens, stopping every once in a while. The interns, were doing their best to hide their eves dropping.

Though some, like Web, were having no such attempts; he in-fact was swivelling around on his seat as he watched the pair carefully, a box of popcorn on his lap. Things got really interesting, whenever a new show starts.

Suddenly the pair stopped in-front of a screen.

"Her" the woman said as she pointed at the screen they stopped in-front of.

"We'll play the audition for you" Michael said, whilst gesturing to the intern to do just that.

Audition Tape:We see a roller derby and a bunch of girl skating and fighting and bumping into each other. Later we see a girl a roller derby outfit sipping a ginger ale she then speaks"Sup I'm Oleander Williams and just like the flower pretty to look at but toxic poison if you near"The reason you should pick me is because I will be a tough competitor like my so-called teammates who I don't trust called the Push-Overs but that just makes me a fiercer so choose me please "

"Well, Astris, **[2]** what do you think?" he asked her once the audition finished.

She nodded her head thoughtfully as she studied the photo that was blown up on the screen "Yes, yes she might do- what do you think?"

She turned her head to Michael "Hmmmn" he agreed "She could be good, should I get an interview with her?" He asked her, as it was, after-all her show.

She bit her lip as she thought "Ok do it" she said with final clarity.

…..

Oleander Williams, quite the name Gwen thought as she looked at the form she had received from Michael.

She then sat on a bench, as she waited for the correct time and opened up a file titled: _'Total Drama Funhouse'-_ a carnival themed show…interesting and Chris co-hosting…with Blaineley..he won't like that- Gwen smirked.

"Weeeee" a girl shouted happily as she skated past Gwen.

Gwen looked up and saw the ends of pink hair with blue streaks in it poking out of the end of a helmet that had a lightning bolt print on it- she thought back to her photo of the girl, she remembers the audition.

"Oleander" she cried as she ran after the speeding girl.

"OLEANDER" she roared, getting looks from passing strangers, but she had to get the attention of the girl on skates.

The girl broke swiftly to turn and face Gwen; she glared at her "What?"

Gwen jogged up to the girl, who hadn't moved from her spot and continued to glare suspiciously at Gwen, her face blank.

"I'm Gwendolyn Daugherty, from Total Drama, I'm supposed to interview you today" she said, when she finally caught her breath.

"Prove it" the girl demanded.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her, but did as she requested, opened her case and pulled out her I.D. and showed it to the girl.

"Pass it here" the girl said as she snatched the card from Gwen and looked at it.

Gwen huffed at the gesture, but did nothing else, but wait patiently as the girl studied the card.

"It'll do" she said and she thrust the card back at Gwen, who took it and put it back in her case.

"Shall I interview you now?" Gwen asked.

The girl rolled her eyes "Sure whatever"

Gwen bit her tongue ate the action and gestured to the bench she was at earlier "Will there be fine"

"Fine whatever" the girl said as she quickly skated ahead of Gwen to the bench.

She sat on the bench, watching Gwen irritated, as Gwen walked her way back.

Gwen sat next to the girl who scowled "So let's get this interview over with"

"Do you want to be in Total Drama? Gwen asked the girl, as she didn't seem at all interested in being interviewed.

"Whats it to you" the girl glared at Gwen.

"You do know, they are starting a new one, you could be part of it, the new director showed interest in you…" Gwen remembered the conversation with Michael. He had paid close attention with Astris, she may have tried to hide it, but he had been in this business allot longer than her.

The girl only shrugged her shoulders is response, not really giving anything away.

Gwen sighed "Right-well, why do you want to be part of Total Drama then?"

The girl continued to be short with Gwen, sitting there, her arms crossed, slouched in the seat, only speaking what was deemed necessary and only giving typical answers.

Gwen could see something holding her back, she could see by the way she shuffled and moved restlessly she wasn't comfortable, she never made proper eye contact, except for when she was glaring- she spoke mainly to the ground, she was nervous.

"So, you like to skate, then?" Gwen tried.

The girl snorted and didn't elaborate. She just sat there, arms crossed, looking at the floor- her skates.

She moved her feet making patterns with her skates.

"So, can a go now?" Oleander asked getting up from her seat.

"No" Gwen said.

"What?" Oleander glared at her "I've answered all of your silly questions, now let me go"

"I'll let you know, when where finished"

"This is ridiculous" the Oleander exclaimed, she turned and began to skate away "who wants to be on the stupid show anyway"

"Wait- do you have a spare pair?" Gwen stood up.

"What?" Oleander turned around to face Gwen.

"It looks as though we have the same size feet" Gwen said as the Oleander made her way to her.

'You want to skate" Oleander said, looking at Gwen as if she had suddenly turned purple and sprouted green tentacles.

Gwen nodded her head "Yes"

"Fine, whatever makes you happy" Oleander then showed Gwen to her place and got a pair of skates.

Gwen wasn't as good as the girl, but she could keep up, as long as they stuck to the speed they were at.

Gwen decided to re-do the interview on skates, she was still short, but allot more relaxed and eventually started to open up a bit more, she even at certain points would speed up and turn around facing Gwen and would skate backwards answering the questions Gwen sent. By the end of it, she was even smiling- well she was until she noticed she was smiling and then scowled.

Gwen couldn't help her laughter at the girl's antics.

"That isn't funny" Oleander glared at her, but she was smiling as she said it. A vast improvement from when they first met.

Oleander sped up and zipped ahead around a corner and then spun around fast, as Gwen reached her. She really was impressed at Oleander's ability. "So are we finished?"

Gwen nodded.

"Good" she nodded her head, but was smiling and Gwen laughed.

Oleander rolled her eyes "Oh grow up" she huffed out.

Gwen just laughed harder.

Oleander began to skate away "Oh just leave the skates at the front door" she skated further, before turning around again "YOU REMEMBER WHERE IT IS?" she shouted back at Gwen.

"YES" Gwen shouted back.

Soon Gwen couldn't see the pink haired girl and she made her way to the house she was brought to earlier- she did go the wrong way at one point, but she managed to correct herself, she took the skates of and left them by the door.

She'll type up her notes and hand them to Michael and Astris, if Oleander was right for _Funhouse_ it was up to Astris Dreams now, she'd done her part.

… **..**

 **End**

 **To: .SP, hope you like what I've done with Oleander, I read the apps before writing a chapter and this scene came into my head, I know she is written differently than Astris has done her- but I got the impression she'd put on a bit of a front with new people, or when in new situations- so that is how I did it.**

 **[1} Total Drama Funhouse is a SYOC this character is part of.**

 **[2] Astris Dreams is the author of Funhouse.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Total Drama**

 **Till Next Time**

 **GwendlynD**

… **.**

Name (Nickname):Oleander Williams (Olee)

Stereotype:Roller Derby Chick

Appearance/Body:5 feet tall,well toned body ,pink hair with baby blue streaks in high pigtails,blue eyes,button nose,long eye lashes,tan skin

Personality (Detailed):Feisty,confident and aggressive and tries to keeps people out from finding out who she's in inside a girl who's scared of getting close to people in fear of them hurting and abandoning her like her parents. She's a really sweet and caring inside

Normal g. this outfit but in pink and baby blue with a helmet with blue lightning bolts

Sleepwear:blue tank top and black shorts

Swimwear:pink shirt with Blue swim trunks

Love Interest:a guy who's sweet and caring kinda of geeky and smart,someone she can protect and be with her at all times who's smart

If so who/what kind of person:I just said

What do they do when they like someone:jokes around with them and touches them and blush when they're near

Alliance:no

With whom:the reason why is because she can't trust people that well

Strengths:leadership,speed,strength,intelligence

Weaknesses (I want more weaknesses than strengths):Doesn't trust people,bossy,aggressive ,not very friendly,a bit of a show off

Phobia:xenophobia,abandonment

Reaction to being voted out first:I at least I won't be abandoned

Reaction to being voted out pre-merge:Back to being by myself

Reaction to being voted out post-merge:Nice meeting you all I'm sorry guys for the way I am I just have fear of people

Reaction to being runner-up:I made this far I guess I can trust some people

Reaction to WINNING:Thank you all for helping me along the way I feel like I can trust people again

Reaction to her friend winning:I'm so glad I made friends I can trust and made to the finally

Reaction to her enemy winning:Stupid idiot jerk face they should be losing

Extra Info (feel free to put an audition tale if you want):She was abandoned by her parents because they just didn't want her,sleeps with a plushy of a red panda,bbq ribs are her favorite ,she is a tomboy,has a weird fetish for geeky guys,loves to laugh

Audition Tape:We see a roller derby and a bunch of girl skating and fighting and bumping into each other. Later we see a girl a roller derby outfit sipping a ginger ale she then speaks"Sup I'm Oleander Williams and just like the flower pretty to look at but toxic poison if you near"The reason you should pick me is because I will be a tough competitor like my so-called teammates who I don't trust called the Push-Overs but that just makes me a fiercer so choose me please "


	14. Fiona Allen

**Behind the Scenes: Fiona Allen: Elizabeth Life Stone**

Back in the SnS department, the nine people congregated there, were tired but they were smiling- it seems their plan was finished and it was looking good.

They pulled an all-nighter, but Jacob grinned to himself- it will definitely be worth it, as long as it's executed with no hitches.

Astrid shook her head "We're really going to do this"

"Yup" Logan supplied happily popping the 'p' he leaned back on the chair he sat on and propped his feet on the chair Aiden was on- who gave him a soft glare as she popped his feet off. He shrugged "I want my time to be well spent"

"Oi" Inka looked at him affronted "Any time with us is well spent"

"No it ain't" he shouted back at her.

She simply poked her tongue at him and he chuckled.

Jacob simply snuggled deeper into the couch he was in, TD, really new how to get comfortable couches- he needed to find out for his mother- she was awful at it.

He really hoped the prank went well.

He looked to Flick, who was curled into a ball on the floor fast asleep. They are going to need their sleep, if they were going to pull this off. He yawned, you know what? She had the right idea.

Soon he was fast asleep.

Unluckily for him, Jasmine was awake when his mouth opened and he started drooling in his sleep- she really was quick with the camera.

… **..**

Michael, Astris, and Gwendolyn, were in Michael's office discussing Astris's show. Web had his ear to the door, but it was no good, they were talking too softly.

He sighed as he made his way back to his seat. Ashley patted his arm, when he passed by her "Next time"

He grinned at her "Yeah next time"

He then looked up the next audition, there were some really weird teens running around the world, and they needed to be found. He thanked his lucky stars he didn't get picked to be Chris's assistant.

He applied for this and the assistant job- the pay is better, but he is so very happy he accepted this one. He met the bloke- Brent- he thought the name was, who got the job when he turned it down- he looked stressed- like really, really stressed- apparently he was seeing a psychologist.

Web shivered at the thought, before getting back to his much, much better job.

Gwen finally left the meeting and wondered if that was a good idea, it would be new for the show. She sighed and rubbed her temples, she thought the old method was better.

She sighed, she needed to check out the newest interviewee.

She pulled out her notes: Fiona Allen.

Right, that was her name. And where did she live again?...New York.

Gwen brightened, she loved New York, maybe she could spend an extra hour or so there, she only had two interviews today.

She remembered the girls audition:

*The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, who was in a room*

Fiona: "People know me as Fiona Allen, the mean girl. But, really, I'm not. I'm only mean because I have a broken heart. I hope you select me."

She wondered what the girl meant as 'people'- who was she referring too? school kids maybe? Or around the neighbourhood? And how did she get the 'mean girl' label?

There was only one way to tell, Gwen reasoned with herself, before she teleported away.

… **.**

Fiona answers the door, when Gwen knocks, she doesn't say anything, she leaves the door open and turns around and walks away from Gwen. Gwen follows the girl, who wore a plain white shirt and jeans, as she strolls through the house, leading Gwen to the lounge.

She the girl- well, Fiona, Gwen supposed- unless she had a twin running about somewhere, this was the girl from the audition.

When Gwen entered and sat on the couch opposite Fiona, the girl gave her a look "Well"

"Well, what?" Gwen replied.

"The interview" the girl exclaimed as if Gwen were the most unreasonable person on the planet- she pulled out her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen "eleven twenty, Tuesday, it is a Tuesday and currently eleven twenty- one, we are running late"

Fiona continued "so get on with it"

Gwen used-to brats ignored the attitude and simply started the interview "So, Miss Allen, why do you want to be part of the Total Drama team?"

"Why do you think? God what a useless question." was Fiona's hard reply.

This was starting to look like her interview with Oleander, Gwen thought. Well, she got through to that girl, she can do with this one. But how? She thought as she tapped her pen to her chin.

"Ahem" Fiona looked to Gwen annoyed, as she sat there thinking. The girl sat with her arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other- the foot of that leg tapping impatiently into the couch she sat on "day dream in your own time- not someone else's"

Gwen smiled at the girl "I do apologise"

The girl rolled her eyes.

Gwen asked her next question "What do you think you'll add to Total Drama"

"What do you think? Geaze what sort of questions are these?"

Gwen having taken this attitude from another girl yesterday, was not prepared to take it two days in a row- she had another interview today- Heaven help her if the next was a third with attitude problems. She snapped her notes shut and glared at the girl.

"They are standard questions, if you don't like them fine, if you don't answer them fine- you won't get in- so do you want to get in?"

Fiona looked at her open mouthed- she then stood up "I auditioned didn't I?"

"Then sit back down and answer the questions" Gwen snapped.

Fiona sat back down and huffed glaring at Gwen "I don't feel like it"

"Not my problem" Gwen replied "as you were so nice to remind me earlier, this is your scheduled time for an interview, so- _answer-the-questions_ " Gwen almost hissed out the last part.

Fiona looked about ready to angrily retort, but she quickly shut her mouth and sighed "Fine" she grumbled with a pout.

Gwen happily pulled her notes back out, when Fiona's phone rang.

Gwen gave her a pointed look, but Fiona rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone from her back pocket. Upon seeing the name on the screen, her eyes flashed dangerously, she angrily threw the phone across the room.

Eyes blinking, Fiona quickly realised what she had just done "Oh god"

She ran to her phone and picked it up, it was still flashing, but it was clearly badly damaged.

"Aaaaaaaaaargh" she screeched "He is totally getting me a new phone, he should know money doesn't grow on tree's- especially for me"

She starts crying, she quickly starts to rub away the tears, but then they don't stop and she falls to the ground sobbing as she brings her knees to her chest.

"Ohhh" Gwen quickly runs to the girl and hugs her. She rubs small circles on the girls back as she remembered her own mother doing whenever she got upset- it had always calmed her.

Eventually, Fiona calms down "Sorry" she whispers, but Gwen 'Shhhsss' her saying that it's ok. Fiona hic-ups and looks up to Gwen giving her a watery smile "Sorry" she says again.

Gwen shakes her head "You got nothing to apologise about"

Fiona rubs her eyes and stretches as Gwen steps away "Boys are so mean"

"They can be" Gwen agrees "Do you want me to make a hot beverage that always calms me down"

Fiona starts to shake her head, but then changes her mind and nods her head and then blushes "Mind making me a hot chocolate?"

Gwen nods "Sure, you're just going to have to show me where everything is"

Fiona nods and then gets up, leaving her now damaged phone on the floor "That's a nice coat by-the-way- Miss Selfridge?"

Gwen nods "Yes, one of my favourite brands, you've got a good eye" she comments.

Fiona grins "I love fashion, want to be a designer when I grow up" **[1]**

Fiona led them to the kitchen and pulled out dark chocolate mini choc-chips "The proper way to make a hot-chocolate" she grins at Gwen.

Gwen laughs and opens the packet, finds a pot and accepts the milk that Fiona hands her "You don't have any vanilla extract?"

Fiona frowns in thought "I'm not sure"

She looks into the pantry and finally grabs a little bottle.

"Thanks, vanilla is excellent for hot chocolate" Gwen says as she grabs the bottle and puts it next to the counter whilst she boils the milk.

Fiona grins at her "I'll be the judge of that"

"So," Gwen says as she slowly stirs the milk "How about I tell you a story of one of my own jerks"

As she makes the hot chocolate, she tells Fiona of an occasion that happened to her a little while back.

"It was more of a misunderstanding, than one of us being a jerk, more than anything" Gwen starts. So she told Fiona, her rather embarrassing story of how she managed to date a guy for an entire month and not realise it, until he broke it off with her at-least.

"He was so very mad at me, why don't I ever tell people I'm his boyfriend, am I only in this relationship for fun?" Gwen chuckles at the memory, she can laugh at it now- back then she was so mortified at herself for not even realising.

She pours the now completed hot chocolate into two mugs. "Pietro and I are very good friends now, he has a wife and she knew the two were dating before he gave her the engagement ring"

Fiona was laughing, in a loud belly-aching way, by the time the tale was finished.

Gwen hands her a mug "Well"

She says, after Fiona had taken a sip.

Fiona grins "I'm definitely going to remember that vanilla"

Gwen chuckles "See, I told you"

The two, sip hot chocolate, as they finish off the interview sitting on stools in the kitchen.

 **End.**

 **[1] I made that up, hope you don't mind Elizabeth.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Funhouse or Total Drama**

 **Till Next Time**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

Name: Fiona Allen  
Age: 16  
Description/ Personality: Depressed, upset, because she recently broke up with her boyfriend, Duncan's son, James.  
Where do they live: New York City  
Clothing in Audition Video: A simple white t-shirt and blue jeans.  
Clothing for Interview: Same as above, but her hair is in a ponytail.  
How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc);  
Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc.): Fiona just talks simply, and upsetting, considering the fact that she has a broken heart. She's an orphan  
Nothing has to be added here nor do the above have to be answered- just anything you think would be handy for the character or the interview  
Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):*The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, who was in a room*

Fiona: "People know me as Fiona Allen, the mean girl. But, really, I'm not. I'm only mean because I have a broken heart. I hope you select me."

How she is normally:

She usually goes on and on about fashion, and when she judges fashion, she says it in a nice tone, and tries not to be mean when she sees a stylish outfit.


	15. Tabitha Creek- Funhouse

**Behind the Scenes: Tabitha Creek: GwendolynD**

 **...**

Gwen walked up to Michael's house two coffees in hand. Why Chris Mclean wanted to have the meeting at five in the morning was beyond her comprehension.

She would've been perfectly happy with eight.

She yawned, but oh no, five was much better. What had surprised her was that Astris agreed, but then again, the sneaky devil was probably trying to get Chris on her side. It was blindingly obvious that the Chief of Brat's, could do practically get what he wanted- so get him on your side and you'd practically get what you want too.

Clever.

Michael, quickly opened the door, before she knocked and they made their way to the study, doing their best not to wake his family.

They entered head-quarters and went to the auditions conference room; they had to prep for Asitis's new season: Funhouse

Next to enter the room was Dorian, who looked quite disgruntled and resembled Chef, more so than his usual self.

"Caspian came back last night" Michael whispered to her, before he greeted Dorian himself.

That would make sense, Gwen thought, as she too got up to give Dorian a hug, Caspian was often away- sometimes months on end, so when he did get to see him, Dorian liked to spend as much time with him as possible.

The three chatted quietly as they waited for their last two arrivals.

Astris came soon, she gave a quick nod to the others and sat at a section a little bit further down from the three and got her notes out and spread them in-front of her.

Next came Web, he waved jovially at everyone, giving big 'hello's' to everyone, Astris looked up and smiled at him, before going back to her notes. A short blonde intern named Stephanie, simply groaned and covered her ears.

The two sat across Gwen, Dorian and Michael "He has been like that all morning" she complained as she sat down.

"Oi, you know you love me" Web said as he slung his arms over Stephanie's shoulder.

"Not this morning" she replied as she shoved his arm off her.

Next to walk in was a thin dark skinned man, with rich curly black hair, and greeny brown eyes, he had a professional looking camera that hung in-front of him. He gave a friendly nod to everyone before sitting across from Astris "Promotions" he said as a way of greeting.

Astris looked up from her notes and smiled at him, before bringing them aside and joined conversation with Irfan.

Next to enter was a woman, her left leg was a bit stiff, but she strode purposefully forward, as if it weren't so. She was a tall woman about five foot eight, she was a little on the big side, with curves, she had a sturdy build, she had a long face, sharp green eyes, long thick dark brown hair.

Astris, had never met Maria Hall, but she had heard the woman was a force not to be reckoned with. She studied the woman as she walked briskly past, not even acknowledging anyone as she sat at the head of the table.

"The only thing, you have got to know about her" Irfan said getting her attention back to him "is that don't bullshit with her, tell the truth and be straight, then you'll be fine"

"Yeah" Astris turned to him hopeful.

"Yeah" Irfan nodded.

They then continued their conversation, the five down from them enjoyed lively banter and Maria studied them all as they waited for Chris.

Finally the lad turned up, twenty minuets' late, bouncing, happy, and bubbly, whistling as he entered the room, looking very fresh and recently showered if his damp hair was any indicator. All Gwen, could think of, was this was going to be a long meeting.

… **.**

Gwen rubbed her temples, thanks to the meet and greet that was later on today, she only had one interview today.

"Could you replay that please" she asked Ashley.

Ashley looked over to Gwen, who stood behind her and then to Web, who suddenly let out a long and loud yawn, stretching himself out like a cat.

"Long meeting?" Ashley queried.

Gwen only nodded her head. Ashley didn't press for more, that was one of the things Gwen liked about the intern- she didn't intrude- she knew how to stay out of people business.

Just then, Michael walked passed and spotted the picture on the screen "Unbelievable, it's 'Pull-up Baby' "

"How on earth do you know that?" Gwen looked at her co-worker.

"It was a brilliant ad- from about ten to fifteen years ago, don't you two know it?"

Both nodded "It's on her audition" Gwen supplied.

"Brilliant, she has to be interviewed, she'd be great" Michael said.

"With all due respect sir, but our demographic isn't old people like you sir" Ashley said as carefully as she could.

Gwen chuckled "But she did seem interesting" she added quickly for Michaels benefit.

"Here" Ashley played the audition "what do you think"

Audition:

A random boy is standing on an outdoor stage.

"Welcome" he announces "Total drama crew, may I introduce, the brilliant, the amazing, the one the only TABITHA CREEK"

He then leaves and Tabitha enters from stage left.

She then bows, 'Thankyou, I am Tabatha Creek, and I think I think I'd be an excellent participant for Total Drama" at this moment wind behind her picks up and she gets a mouthful of hair, she spits it out and smiling awkwardly she continues "as the commercial shall demonstrate"

She then bows once more and exits the stage.

The picture then fades and there is a pause before a commercial appears. However, Tabitha thinks it's the one for the insurance company, but doesn't realise her friends had switched it to the one from when she was two years old.

It is a screen shot of a young Tabitha, running around the house with her onscreen parents, a 'L' plate on her backside. When she signals to her onscreen mum she needs to go to potty, she then walks with her mum to the bathroom and has a big smile on her face as she goes to the potty. The camera cuts to a picture of a packet of pull-ups and we hear a voice-over describing the new brand of pull-ups available and now easier for kids learning how to 'go potty'.

The screen fades out and goes back to the empty outdoor stage. Wind is a bit stronger, with her wild hair flying everywhere, Tabitha walks back on stage and smiles "I hope you like the commercial, and I'm sure" a strong gust of wind sends her flying forwards and she face plants "you'll pick me" she mumbles into the wooden stage floor, before curling up into a ball.

We hear her wail "I'm so going to die" before the screen goes blank.

Michael was beaming "Like I said, worth an interview"

Gwen nodded "Yes that is what I thought"

… **.**

As Gwen exited Tabitha's house a few hours later, she was sure she felt a migraine coming on. She would need to definitely take a Panadol, if she were to make it through the meet and great- that is for sure.

It started of ok, if not a little bit different. When she knocked a voice from a speaker said "You may enter" as the door opened. There was no-one at the other end of the door, a bit from the norm or expected, but she could deal with it.

Mysterious music played as she walked down the hall way, until she reached a sign post that said: 'Miss Daugherty, turn right here'

So she did.

As she did so, there was a large spray of confetti and as it fell to the floor, Tabitha appeared n-front of her.

The girl then bowed "Welcome Miss Daugherty"

She then gestured to chairs and tables, where on one table between two chairs was a kettle, some milk in an old-fashioned milk jug, a nice sugar container, a few cans of fresh loose-leaf tea and a plate of biscuits "Shall we"

"Very well" Gwen said.

She was surprised at the effort the girl had gone to.

"So, why Total Drama?" Gwen asked once they sat down.

Tabitha started off polite, eager to answer Gwen's questions. But then she changed, she went quiet, sitting back in her seat, her face blank, and her hair brought over to cover one side of her face, she spoke in simply not giving anything away.

Then she changed again, sobbing curling into herself "I'm so, so sorry, I'll try to answer better"

And again and again, she would change; Gwen could not keep up with the dramatic girl. It wasn't just the personality that would change, the voice, the face, her movements, how she sat- everything. It was driving Gwen mad.

She suddenly stood up, enraged "How _dare_ you _accuse me_ of such a thing- I don't believe it!"

She pointed at a bewildered Gwen "You-you-how- no words"

She then stormed out, throwing her arms up into the air in a dramatic flourish of anger.

She then skipped back in happily "Thank-you for seeing me, I am so, so very excited"

She then sat back down in her seat.

Gwen nodded her head as if this behavior was normal. She wondered if the girl was bipolar- but surely this many characters in a short amount of time, was not normal.

She watched as Tabitha now began to swing her arms madly as she enthusiastically described and mimed a horrific battle between her and a giant ogre. Gwen, had actually forgotten the question.

Finally as Gwen left, Tabitha held out her hand "I do apologize, I can see I did ruffle your feathers a bit, but I'm just excited to show you my range"

Gwen unsure how to respond, simply shook the girls hand and walked out of the house. She had seen so many faces; she wasn't sure how to read the girl. But one thing she did know for sure, was that the girl was definitely interesting.

Perhaps, though- the faces- that is Tabitha- that was who she was. Gwen shrugged, she would ponder that at a later date. She had a 'meet and greet' to get to and a Panadol or two to swallow.

* * *

Strangely for Total Drama this building was above ground. This was where they took contestants for a 'meet and greet'/ preparation for Total Drama. Of-course not all the contestants here would make the cut, this was the final test- they'd see how everyone interacted before putting together a final group. They couldn't have too many people seeing their underground bases; they also used this building when they need to interview people.

Even though they told more people about this building, they still managed to bring the location secret. It was a large, barnyard type building, with a high ceiling. The building was in the middle of a field, and had a helicopter landing pad next to it.

The field itself, was surrounded by wild trees and greenery of all sorts, you could be a meter from the field and still not see it. At the front of the building, there is a dirt road that can only _just_ be seen by the thicket of the shrubs- well calling it a road was a bit of a stretch, but the clearing was there and the plants that loomed over could fit a car, but anything bigger than your average van- would definitely get stuck. There was no question about it.

It was a large building, on the inside it was decorated rather festively. Every time they do a new show they dress it according to the theme, this round was no different. There were hay bales, streamers, balloons, giant carnival posters- some brown and faded old vintage ones, funny mirrors, old carnival games like fortune tellers, 'how passionate are you', shooting games, duck fishing games and the one where you put the ball into the clowns mouth.

At the front of the barn, in the center of the games, streamers, posters, and mirrors was: an area of patches of picnic rugs with chairs and tables standing on them, or picnic rugs with a few hay bales or milk crates on them, or just picnic rugs with nothing on them if you simply wanted to sit on the floor.

On one side, there was a row of tables that had food and drink on it- even a cotton candy machine that had instruction attached to tell how to make it.

In the center of the room there were a few pillars that held up a rectangle glass walled room- which was actually a two-way screen, the occupants could see out, but the outsiders couldn't see in. There was a metal spiral staircase that wound its way to the room. Inside that particular room was on one wall, several small screens that surrounded one screen and a monitor board in-front of.

Then there was a low table with a few nice looking couches that surrounded it and a mini kitchenette area.

At the back of the barn, was what appeared to be a carousel, except for horses, it had tables of varying sorts on it, which had seats of varying sorts around them- some had four chairs, some two, some three- the seats varied there was a giant hand, a big pink seat that had a rhinoceros head, a couch whish had an old fashioned cream with pink floral carpet covering, some tables had animal hooves at the end of legs, another was bright red and shaped like a heart- it was all very exciting.

Of to one side of the barn, was what looked like a white and red stripped circus tent, but smaller, however at the entrance was a sign that was labelled: 'Serious Stuff' in it was a single hanging bulb, which had a desk under it, a comfortable looking red chair at one end, and a not so comfortable chair at the end closest to it- that was it. Overall, a not so fun room, and a room you wouldn't want to spend much time in- especially with all the fun things outside it.

Astris stood at the front of the barn's currently shut doors, ready waiting for the possible contestants', she wore a sort of 'ring master' outfit. She wore, black boots, with burgundy pants, and a matching tailcoat- which had big brass buttons and she wore open, a white t-shirts, that was tucked into the high pants, she had the collar up, she had her golden locks combed down to her right side and put into a low bun and she had a black top-hat that had a thick red ribbon, finally she had her hands in white gloves and she held a whip.

Inside the barn Gwen sat with Dorian in the inner room on a couch. She was dressed up too; she had her hair out in ringlets, behind a thick dark green headband and green and brown streamers of different shades through the rings of her hair. She wore a white ruffled blouse that had a green vest, which had yellow painted wood buttons on it, brown pants, flat green boots; she had big metallic and sparkly colored bangles on each arm and a fake rainbow with a unicorn tattoo on her right cheek.

Dorian, was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a brown striped vest, brown pants that had patches on it of varying shades of brown, and a metal chain hanging from his pocket, he wore a cream colored fedora which had a black band around it which had studs on it- he also had a fake pipe, which stuck out of the top pocket of his vest.

The two were meant to be carnies.

Heather was here too- she was at the carousel making it work, she had her thick hair was tied into a single plat, which had two glittering scarves tied into it, she wore a large flowy skirt- which was patched together by several pieces of recycled sari material, she had a bright yellow singlet tucked into it, which she wore a white lace poncho over, she was barefoot, she had several bangles on each arm, she had a purple beaded string that held a fake pair of purple rimmed glasses and she wore earrings that were a fake pair of peacock feathers.

She was a fortune teller.

Michael who was talking to Heather, was dressed a member of a marching band. He had black dress pants on- which had a blue vertical stripe going down the outside of each leg, with white dress shirt, black shoes, big red coat with brass buttons- which was done up, and a red and white striped marching band hat with a red feather at the front and a white chin strap, he wore white gloves- he had the triangle instrument clipped to his pants.

Chris was happily walking around, trying some food- he was dressed-as- wait for it- a strong-man- a sight Gwen never wanted to see again. He wore a yellow and black leopard print short leg leotard- which showed allot of his chest hair, black boots, and he had a leopard print bandanna in his hair and he carried giant fake blow-up weights.

Web was cycling around happily on a unicycle, he wore knee length red shorts, with white suspenders, which were over a rainbow stripped long sleeved shirt; he also wore lime green socks in sturdy black shoes. Skipping next to him was mini Stephanie, she held in her white gloved hands a light blue parasol, her string blonde hair was in a ponytail with a big blue bow in it, she had a blue with little yellow flowers printed dress on that had short sleeves that puffed at the shoulders, came in at the waist and flared out going to just above her knees with frills at the hem, she wore a waist white apron over the dress and she wore knee length socks in blue flats.

The two were performers.

Taking photographs of everything was Irfan. He wore pink wellington's that had little yellow banana's printed on them, he wore faded black pants, black suspenders over a white longs sleeved shirt, and a brown bowler hat, on his right shoulder was a real live monkey- which was had a collar and leash- which the end of which was looped on Irfan's hand. Irfan had a badge which read: Animal Tamer.

Walking around inspecting everything and stopping to talk to everyone was Maria. She was dressed as a peace loving hippie. She wore a white caftan, colorful flowery flared pants, a long brown ropey vest that hung over the caftan, she was barefoot and wore a jingling anklet, a long string necklace that had a big metal peace-sign at the end, her hair was loose and she had a flowery halo, and a pair of 'John Lennon' specs.

Finally there were three clowns or lawyers- Steve, Jacob, and Avril, and they were heading toward the small circus tent.

They all had red noses, but that is where the similarity ended.

Steve had a rainbow hat on, that had a spinner at the top and fake green hair sticking out the edges, a rainbow stripped long-sleeved shirt, red overalls, red big floppy clown shoes. He had a long stream of clown hankies stuffed into one of his many pockets.

Avril had her pink hair spiked up really stiff, she wore a hot pink tee, with a white bow-tie, black denim ¾ overalls that had elastic at the ends, bright pink and purple striped stockings and black boots. She wore pink lipstick, purple eye-shadow and allot of rouge on her cheeks.

Jacob wore a black vest with black shorts, a long sleeved bright blue shirt which had ruffles at the neck and cuffs, knee high rainbow socks with bright blue boots that had yellow spots on them, he also wore glasses that had a red and white swirling hypnotic print on them and a pack of cards poking out of the top right pocket of his vest.

Jacob looked around in awe, his head turning everywhere "I honestly thought I'd stick out wearing this, but- but" he didn't know what to say.

Steve laughed "I did tell ya they go all out"

Avril chuckled "You'd stick out if you dressed normally"

Jacob grinned "That's for sure"

Steve pointed to the sign "'Serious stuff', that has to be us"

Avril laughed "Got to be"

They walked into the tent and then quickly walked back out.

"No longer than one hour shifts" Steve said shaking his head.

"Agreed" both Avril and Jacob piped up quickly.

"We'll even time it" Jacob added.

"Good idea kiddo" Steve said.

"No-one should spend more than an hour in there" Avril said "They'd go mad" she finished.

They nodded their heads. They then walked back to the tent.

"Def one hour" Steve said as he looked around the empty room. He walked around it, whilst Jacob and Avril stood awkwardly at the entrance unsure whether it was safe to go further.

"Not even a pot-plant to brighten things up" Steve muttered as he walked around the room.

The three exited and looked to each-other "Let's have some fun" Avril said.

Steve whooped in delight "Hell yeah"

They then walked off excitedly to explore some more.

After all, the only thing to do at the time being was to wait for the possible contestants.

At the sound of the first chopper, Astris looked up expectedly, but she didn't move. She waited patiently for them to approach her.

…

From the first chopper, out came a thin short guy, who had dark hair that was spiked at the front, and brown eyes. He wore a brown shirt that had the batman symbol on it.

He stepped out nervously, and carefully made his way out of the chopper, looking around widely. Before slowly making his way to Astris, who is waving to them.

The girl behind him swiftly gets out of the chopper, no problem and quickly makes her way to Astris. She is a fit girl, with freckled tanned skin, she has thick dark brown hair, and dark green eyes.

Third to step out is a pale skinned girl, who has a pair shaped figure, her bleached white hair, is tied into a short ponytail that stuck out on the side.

Astris smiled at them as they approached "Welcome, Logan, Estelle, and Stephanie, to the meet and greet, once everyone has arrived we shall open the doors"

Logan grinned, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Estelle coolly nodded her head slightly at Astris, acknowledging her statement, but not saying anything else.

Stephanie meekly smiles back and gives a small "Hello"

Soon after the first chopper leaves, another arrives and more come.

It takes about half-an-hour for all the contestants to arrive- there was about thirty in total. Some stride in with confidence, some are cautious, some are weary, and some are just excited- one tall blonde girl skipped down from the choppers.

As they waited, some talked, some simply stood back silently, but all sized each-other up, could they get picked? If picked could they win?

They all had gotten this far, they felt they had a chance.

Eight would not make it, they had done the maths, their eyes darted about- who would go?

Eventually the last three arrived, once the chopper flew off, Astris stepped forward.

"Welcome- " she bellowed.

and then – _crack_ \- she hit the whip against the barn door. She smiled to herself, happy it went well, she had practised it allot.

Some winced and others clapped, there were even a few cheers.

"Thank-you" Astris said as she bowed, grinning happily, her eyes sparkling.

"I would like to congratulate you all, in making it this far" she continued. She then stepped back and, with her face still to the teens, she lifted the wooden bar that held the door in place, lifted it and pushed the door backwards revealing the inside of the barnyard "I hope you all have a good time"

The contestants looked wide-eyed- they honestly weren't expecting this.

Astris turns to stand sideways, her eyes glinting and a small smile on her face and gives a small nod in the direction of the barn "Well get going then" she says.

Eventually everyone starts to move.

"COTTON CANDIEEEEE" a girl with black hair and an orange fringe that covers her left eye, exclaims as she excitedly hurries out ahead of the group to the machine she had quickly spotted.

A tall, broad shouldered guy chuckled as he made his way to the girl. She was happily making the cotton candy; she didn't even notice him approach and thuslly almost choked on her first mouthful, when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Grre-g" she gasped out upon seeing him.

The boy that was actually named Dora, but preferred his middle name Greg (and honestly who would blame him) chuckled once more "Nice to see you Terrance"

She grinned and hugged him, doing her best not to get any candy on him, there was a little drop, but she quickly rubbed it off "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Well I auditioned of-course" was his cheeky reply.

Terrance rolled her eyes "I can't believe I didn't know"

Greg shrugged his shoulders.

He then went to the machine and made himself some cotton candy and the two friends talked.

…

A tall girl around five foot nine or maybe coming up to six feet, with shoulder length black hair, and wore oval shaped glasses, slowly entered slowly after everyone else. Her name was Katrina and she watched the competition.

She would get in, she had no doubts, and judging by what she saw, she would win too.

She sniffed as she looked at them all scoff the food, chat happily and make friends, play loudly with the games- did they have no tact what-so-ever?

Whatever- it would make winning that much more easier.

She then spied a guy, not too far from her, he was a bit taller than her, with black and white hair that stuck up on both sides. He wore a brown suit jacket, which had an orange shirt underneath, black slacks, and a red scarf.

He noticed her looking they made eye contact, he gave a small nod and turned away. She smirked to herself, as she made her way further down the barn; perhaps she had competition after all.

She kept her eye on her competition, but she looked to the Total Drama crew, these were the people she needed to please. They were watching her, she was sure, she wouldn't be surprised if the entire place was covered in cameras.

She looked around, she couldn't see them, but she was sure they were there.

…

In the meantime, a pink haired girl, skated around the barn, her name was Oleander. Skating made her comfortable, in this completely new environment, with so many people, it felt better to skate.

She sighed, she was supposed to make an impression on the crew of Total Drama, but she wasn't sure how? And what sort of impression should she make?

She looked around at the others.

She raised her eyebrows, as she saw a lightly muscled guy, who wore black shorts and a grey sleeveless hoodie, make his way up the spiral staircase to the glass room, the door clearly marked 'Crew Only'

…

Andre confidently climbed the stairs, the people that were probably in that room, were the people he had to make an impression on- he wasn't taking any chances. So he took a deep breath and knocked.

Gwen , Michael, and Dorian were enjoying the view of the kids exploring their carnival wonderland. Though she recognized a tall blonde haired male, his blue eyes bored. She should've known Ryan wouldn't be impressed by this get-up. But she didn't mind.

'knock'

The three looked to the door surprised. Gwen walked up and viewed the monitors. Ahh she recognized Andre, the daredevil, who else would have the guts to approach them head-on?

'knock' this time louder and sharper.

Michael smiled and walked to open the door.

"You do know, this area is out of bounds for contestants?" he asked in his best reproachful tone that he used on his kids, as he opened the door to greet Andre.

Andre grinned back at him "Yes"

Dorian winked at Gwen "You're in trouble now lad" he growled from where he was sitting, in his Chef voice.

" _Chef_ " Andre called out wide-eyed in surprised.

He made his way around Michael and stepped into the room. Michael, shut the door behind him.

Dorian got up from the couch "What do ya have ta say for yourself- Maggot"

"Um-Hi?" Andre answered back, scared yet still excited.

"Not good _enough_ " Dorian replied.

Gwen at this point went to stand by Michael and the two shared knowing smiles.

"It is an honour to meet you " Andre said.

Dorian only raised an eyebrow in response.

"-Sir?" Andre stated unsure of himself.

"Is that a question or a statement Maggot"

Andre looked Dorian in the eyes "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir" he repeated, this time steadily and calmly.

Dorian smiled "And it is a pleasure to meet you too" he replied in his normal elegant British dialect.

"Wha-" Andre was confused.

"Chef, is just a character" Gwen stepped forward to explain, she gestured to Dorian "Andre, meet Dorian, the man behind Chef"

Dorian brought out his hand Andre shook it grinning and then shook his head, giving an awkward chuckle "Too weird, to weird man"

"Aaaaargh" they all jumped, startled by the screen.

"Wonder what that was?" Michael said as he made his way to the screens.

…

Stephanie stared wide eyed at Chris, her mouth open a hand hovering over it, her skin pale, she shivered. She stepped back from him, creating more distance than when she had initially jumped back, her heart still racing.

It pounded loudly in her ears and she tried to settle what happened in her mind. Chris, in the mean-time was laughing really hard at his accomplishment.

Stephanie was minding her own business, admiring the maze of funny mirrors, when Chris suddenly jumped around the corner and scared her.

Chris, in: a leopard print leotard.

A leopard print leotard.

She blinked frozen at the man.

"That wasn't very nice" a voice shouted out from behind Stephanie, startling her. It was the boy in the bat-man shirt, she had forgotten his name it started with 'L' she was sure.

Logan walked past her and glared at Chris "You shouldn't do that to people"

"Oh" Chris smirked "but it was fun"

"Apologize" Logan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh are you going to make me" Chris mocked.

Logan faltered at that, his bravery disappearing.

"Er-ah- Y-e-ees" he stuttered, but he still glared at Chris.

Chris simply laughed "Sure whatever" and he walked away.

Logan turned around "Sorry" he mumbled.

"what for? You did great" Stephanie spoke softly; looking through her lashes at Logan.

Logan red faced mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that?" Stephanie questioned him.

"Thank-you, it is not really my thing" he repeated again, talking more to the floor than Stephanie.

Logan suddenly realizing something, looked up wide-eyed "Wait- was he- er, wearing a-" Logan really didn't want to finish that sentence.

Stephanie giggled, putting a hand over her mouth "Yes"

"Um, you want to get some food" Stephanie eventually asked blushing as the two had continued to stand there awkwardly not really looking at each-other or saying anything.

Logan scratched the back of his head and blushed too "Su-ure" he stammered out and then coughed "I mean yes"

Stephanie smiled and the two started to walk.

Logan grinned and shook his head in amusement "Do you think, he thinks he looks good like that?"

Stephanie nodded.

He two looked to each-other and then they stared to crack up laughing.

…

"Mine" to male voices said at the same time and two hands clasped around the last container of crumbed chicken legs.

One hand accidentally touching the other.

They quickly removed their hands, but the two continued to glare.

The two blonde hair, tall, sturdy, blue-eyed carbon copies glared at each other.

"Those legs are mine" Ryan continued to glare at the guy that was his doppelganger.

"No mine" Brent shoves Ryan

Ryan barely moves.

He raises his eyebrow at Brent smirking and shove Brent.

Bret barely moves.

The two stand their glaring.

Estelle walks up to the chicken legs "ooh tasty" she snatches the box.

The two look at her.

"What?" she looks at the two males, an innocent look put on across her face.

She pouts and takes a bite, she chews slowly and licks her lips as she finishes an leg the two continue to stare at her.

"Boys, boys , boys" she says as she licks the grease of her fingers "Did you honestly think the legs would just stay there as you two argued?"

They both shrug and then smirk "What makes you think I'd let you keep them" they say simultaneously, and then turn to glare at each-other.

Estelle laughs, flips her hair, and sashay's away from the two, enjoying her chick legs. She licks her lips, hmmn that was some good batter.

…

Maria Hall, walked around and pausing to talk to the teens and ask them peculiar questions, like: if you were an insect, what would you be?

Or, If you had the option to have four legs or four arms, which would you pick? Or would you stay as you are?

And: Do you consider yourself, an ignorant savage?

To creep out the possible contestants further, after each answer she would purse her lips in a fine line,'hmmn' in a disappointing manner as if to say: 'Is that what you are going to say', jot down a few notes on her clipboard with-out saying anything else and moving on. Maria smiled to herself as she successfully freaked out another teen; oh she loved doing so much.

The questions she asked were really handy to her; they gave great insight into the teen and also gave an idea on how they would react when put on the spot and confronted with something out of the norm.

She spotted, a teen, who stood tall, his posture perfect- something Maria hardly saw in kids these days. There should be more like him. He was a tall buff male, muscled; well defined body, a clear cut chin, messy hair and she could see a heart shaped tattoo with angel wings and a lock around it on his left bicep.

He was just leaving a pac-man game as a blue haired girl, really seemed interested in playing it.

She approached him; his name was Andy, if she remembered Gwen's notes correctly.

"My name is Maria Hall, and I would like to have a quick word with you" she announced upon her arrival.

He gave a polite smile her way "Of-course ma'am"

"It is Miss Hall, if you will"

"Miss Hall" he quickly corrected.

"Andy, I'm going to ask you a question and just answer it to the best of the ability"

"Ok"

"What would you expect to see written on your gravestone?"

Andy blinked not really expecting that question.

"I er, was a good kid"

"Hmmn" Maria pursed her lips and jotted down some notes on her clip-board.

"That would be all" she turned to leave, but Andy's voice made her turn pause and turn around.

"That was a terrible answer" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "I can do twenty push-ups to make up for it"

He really didn't have to, but Maria nodded anyway.

Andy grinned "Thanks"

And he quickly went to it, he wanted to make a good impression and be polite, but he didn't know how.

The teen was quickly done, which Maria was impressed by- though remembering his audition- she shouldn't really be surprised. She then calmly walked away and went to find the next contestant to question.

This was really one of the better parts of her job.

…

Astris sits in the glass room, looking at the monitors happily. They had a good bunch for her new season, she was sure of it.

"Attention everyone" she announced over the speaker "time for everyone to gather in the picnic area, I have a few people I'd like you to meet"

They slowly started to make their way to the picnic rugs when they arrived, Astris made her way down.

"Well, I hope you are enjoying yourselves" she speaks to the group, there is a general sound of agreement from the group, before Astris continues "and I have a few people to introduce you, to, you may have seen them around, but I shall introduce you properly"

A thin short girl, who had her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, sat herself near the front, her name was Alice. She sat next to a curly haired girl named Angel, she seemed nice enough, despite her constant random references.

She recognized some people in the line-up: Gwen- the woman who interviewed her, she was nice- but she sure looks different today, of-course Chef and Chris. She was positive deep down Chris was nice, there had to be a reason he acted the way he did, she just had to find it.

The rest of the people, she didn't know – they all looked funny and interesting though.

"Well" Astris began and she gestured to Gwen "you all know Gwen"

Gwen waved to everyone.

"And of-course Chris and Chef otherwise named Dorian"

Chris bowed.

"It is always exciting seeing new faces" Dorian said to the shock of the teens.

Andre chuckled, wishing he had a camera; he was sure the faces being pulled now were hilarious, in-fact he wasn't quite used to hearing Chef with a posh British accent.

-click- he saw the guy who had been riding around on a unicycle, pocket his phone- it seemed they had been prepared. That reminded him, he wanted to have a go on the unicycle, he was sure it would be fun.

"These lovely people on my left" Astris gestured to the unicycle guy and the girl in the blue dress, "These two, are just two of the interns that go through all you're audition tapes"

Unicycle guy salutes "Call me Web"

Girl in blue dress grins, elbowing Web in the ribs "and I'm Steph"

"And the guy in the marching band outfit, is Michael" Astris continued. Michael who stood next to Steph, just waved at his name. "And he is one of the producers' of Total Drama, he is in charge of casting"

"And the guy with the monkey, is Irfan, he is our camera guy and is here to take publicity shots, so if you want to look good- be nice" Irfan simply nodded his head.

Terence's eyes widened at the monkey- it was ad-or-a-ble, she was going to pat it as soon as she could.

"The woman in the Hippie dress next to him, is Maria Hall- and you really don't need to get on her bad side, cross any of us, you may be saved- but this woman, you've got no hope" a few chuckled, but then were quietened by Maria's stern glare. Maria smiled to herself- she loved that she could quell someone with a look.

"Who are the Clowns" a voice from the back yells out a bit prematurely.

Astris smiles "You're lawyers"

"Our what?" Brent yells out.

"You're Lawyers" Avril yells back.

"You don't look like Lawyers" Ryan scoffs.

"Well their dressed up now, I'm sure they don't look like this all the time" Andre speaks up, smiling at Avril, who gives a small smile back.

Jacob nudged Steve and whispered to him "They probably wouldn't like to see our office"

Steve gave a soft chuckle "Yeah man, they are all too high-strung right now"

"Regardless , of how they dress, they are good at what they do, and each one of you , will spend a bit of time with each of them in the circus tent to have a look at your contracts to see that you understand them and if any misfortune were to happen upon you, what is available to you"

"Misfortune" Katrina snorted to herself, she looked to the clowns that were meant to be her lawyers, as they laughed and joked, she was sure to question them thoroughly. She knew the show, allot of acts of 'Misfortune' occurred, she'll get what definition they used and what counted as 'Misfortune'.

It was an ambiguous word at best and she knew it was a matter of opinion. She looked at the clowns thoughtfully as Astris talked a bit more about the new season, she didn't know why the woman bothered- they all knew what to expect by now, if anyone was surprised, well then they'd be as incompetent as the clowns looked.

Really, she thought the clones were right, not lawyers.

"Well, run-a-muck, catch you all later"

Katrina rolled her eyes, she really shouldn't encourage them.

….

Aubrey excitedly made her way to the shoot-out machine, she loved that game, well she loved all sports, but she hadn't seen one like this in a while. There was a row of metal foxes in-front of you and a few sheep, as the machine moves around, you had to shoot as many foxes as possible, with-out hitting the sheep in a certain amount of time. Hit a fox, you gain a point, hit a sheep you lose a point. There were three of these in a row.

She grabbed one and went at it.

25 Foxes

3 Sheep

22 Points

A male whistled behind her "Not bad, not bad, but I bet I can do better"

She spun around, excited by the challenge "Well, then-"she paused for a name.

"Brent" he supplied, full of arrogance.

"Well, Brent" she threw him a gun "bring it"

He swaggered up to her "Want to make it interesting?"

She grinned "Sure- what do you have in mind?"

He walked up to her and whispered in his ear.

She giggled at his suggestion, but nodded her head.

"Shake on it"

She grinned and shook his hand "Deal"

They then walked to their sections.

"So best out of three" she clarified.

Brent only nodded.

"Ok, I'll count then" Aubrey said putting her hand on the buzzer to start the machine.

"One, two-"Brent pressed his button early.

She quickly pressed hers too.

And the two were at it.

Brent looked across, to see she was doing quite well "No backing down blondie" he yelled to distract her.

But she just laughed and continued on "No worries matey"

He reached out and bumped her, but she didn't seem worried, she just bumped back.

"You're a little off" he called out- she wasn't, but he tried to shake her. But she just shouted back, whatever he did or said to her, she threw it back at him, her shooting not wavering. It was frustrating, but he won first round.

"Hah, I've got this stick-insect; give up before you embarrass yourself"

She laughed again- how much can one person laugh? He thought, it was really starting to annoy him.

"NEVAARRR" she hollered, he supposed she thought she was imitating some sort of warrior, but he thought she looked silly. But it was her acting it, not him, so he didn't mind too much.

They re-positioned themselves and Aubrey counted them down again- both starting at two, Aubrey catching on to that part of Brent's strategy, this time.

Sadly he lost that round. He grit his teeth and didn't bother speaking, when she patted him on the back "Guess we need the tie-breaker"

He shrugged away from her and went back to his spot "Let's just start shall we"

"Ok" and she too went back to hers.

He concentrated this time, she kicked him, but he didn't retaliate, too busy shooting, picturing everything the blondes head. He had shot more foxes than her, but he had also shot a fair amount of sheep.

He had lost.

"Damn it" he smashed the gun into the holder.

She smiled at him "Not going to back out are you?"

He shrugged "No don't you worry sticky, I'll follow through" he then walked away before she could say anything else.

Aubrey simply shrugged and went to explore and meet more people.

…

Laurie bit her lip, as she stood in-front of the clown tent. She really didn't want to step in there.

"Hey come-on it will be fine" Stephanie the small intern, that brought her to the tent, said after she had turned around when she noticed Laurie had stopped moving suddenly.

Stephanie walked to Laurie and smiled "It would be over soon- like a Band-Aid, quickly rip it off, and then you're free"

She shook her head.

"Hey, it's no biggie, everyone has to do it"

"No" Laurie shook he head again.

Stephanie looked up at the girl, concerned "Whats wrong hun?"

'Not-going" she stated and then roughly, released herself, from Stephanie's soft grip, and stomped away.

She was not going to go into that tent; the blonde eyed, blue haired girl shook her head- no- she was not, going to enter that tent.

One thing she knew about contracts, is that they require a lot of reading and many, many big words.

She tapped her handed on the side of her head, as she normally did when she was nervous or stressed. Her brother said that nobody would mind, but…

Oooh 'Wak-a-Mole' she grinned as she made her way over to the game, counting always calmed her down.

….

"Wahooooo" Andre was having a great time on the guy's unicycle. He raced through the barn- though he hadn't had the hang of steering just yet, but he was getting there.

"Whoop- SORIEEE" he called over his shoulder as he almost ran over a person.

Alice wanted to head-slap herself, when she apologized when being in the guy's way. She apologized too much.

Andre continued on, doing his best to not create catastrophe, when he gets better, he could try a few stunts, he looked around thoughtfully.

"Hey watch it" the pink haired girl moved sharply on her skates to dodge him, her blue eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry, sorry" he said putting his hands up in a gesture of surrender as he tried to control himself.

She just rolled her eyes "Whatever" she started to skate away, she turned around "you may want to get a better handle on that" she said, before skating away.

Andre just grinned shaking his head and continued on his way.

…

Terrance sat on the ground happily patting the monkey.

"Who is a cute monkey" she cried as she pat's the monkey.

The monkey was absolutely adorable; she wanted to take it home with her- it was just fabulous.

Greg, helped a girl with long curly blue hair, back to her feet as a unicycle guy dodged Terrance and the monkey and only just missed the girl, but he knocked her over.

Greg, being the gentleman that he was, walked over to help her; he then bent down and offered his hands. She reached out and grabbed it.

"Thank-you, good sir" she said, when Greg offered his hand.

"It is a pleasure, kind lady" he replied in kind as he pulled her up.

She giggled and presented her hand "So Mr Darcy, do you have a name?"

"It's Greg" they shook hands.

"Angelica"

They stared at each-other for a while, neither knowing what to say. Angelica when nervous stuck to her favourite subject.

"Always take a banana to a party. Bananas are good" she said, without really thinking.

Greg stared at her "What?"

Angelica giggled nervously, it was a bad habit of hers.

"Sorry, I didn't really know what to say" she explained.

"Oh and where was it from?" Greg asked politely.

"Doctor Who" she answered truthfully.

"I've heard of it, a show you like then" Greg continued in polite conversation.

Angelica nodded "Yeah as much as fish-fingers' and custard"

Greg looked at her amused "Another Doctor Who quote"

Angelica blushed "Yep" she replied wishing the conversation could change to something less weird, but that really wasn't something of her specialty.

"Aaaaaaaaaarg"

- _crash-_

They both looked to each-other worried, before running to the sound of the yell and the crash.

….

An awkward looking freckled kid, with choppy blonde hair and blue eyes, and that kinda reminded Web of Cody, was very clearly nervous as he walked by him toward the tent.

"Relax mate" Web put a comforting hand on his shoulder "You have got nothing to worry about, these people are very nice and honest, no messing about"

The guy looked hopefully at him, his eyes wide "You're telling the truth right? No jokes"

Web grinned "No jokes, whilst we do like to play our pranks at TD, lawyer stuff, is a taken very seriously here"

"Thanks" the guy beamed at him.

"Whats your name?" Web asked.

"It is Wiley" the guy replied.

Web whistled "Wiley- what an interesting name"

"So Wiley, what do you do for fun?"

Soon the two were talking Marvel movies and eventually they made it to the circus tent. Web handed Wiley one of the gift bags that were by the entrance "Be over shortly" Web said, before Wiley entered the tent.

Avril sat in the chair, her feet on the table, a pen twirling through her fingers as she waited for the next contestant, her eye on the timer. Fifteen minuets' and then it was Jacob's shift, this tent was creepy.

She nodded to Wiley as he entered "Right, let's get started" she said the second Wiley sat down.

She really wasn't going to stay here longer than necessary.

"Well get your contract out" she stated when Wiley didn't do anything.

"Huh" he said pathetically, not really understanding.

"Here" she got up, walked over to him and pulled out the massive wad of paper that was in the bag and slammed it on the table "Your contract"

She then quickly made her way back to her seat.

It really wasn't too bad Wiley thought fifteen minuets' later- she sure was honest and up-front, and they did go through it quickly. Even if the clipped tone of her voice was a bit confronting, the fast pace was a bit overwhelming, and the brutal honesty was a bit of a shock, but Wiley soon got over it and was able to keep up with the girl.

Her tone did get softer as she learned he did catch on- even if the brutal honesty and pace didn't slow down.

By the end of it, Wiley wasn't feeling too bad.

By the time they had finished, she was practically by the door, before he even had a chance to pack the heavy contract into the bag.

"Aaaaaargh"

- _crash-_

They looked to each-other confused, before breaking of into a sprint toward the noise, the girl at a much faster rate than Wiley.

…

Ryan, leaning against a table and generally watching things, wolf-whistled at a pink-haired girl that skated by him.

Oleander came to an abrupt halt and skated back towards him, her face angry.

"That's disgusting, you pig"

Ryan shrugged and waved at her with his fingers "Hello"

Oleander continued to glare at him "Hello? Is that all you have to say?"

"Yup" he simply replied, popping the 'p'

She sighed, he was not worth it, and so she skated away.

"Bye, Chipmunk"

She braked again, definitely scratching the floor "What did you just call me? I look nothing like a Chipmunk" she stated as she skated back to him.

He chuckled "Oh God, you are just too easy"

"Easy? Easy?- what do you mean by that?"

He gave her a look, like she was stupid "That" he gestured to her "you are so easy to rile up, I was just teasing"

Oleander wasn't going to admit that, maybe she had just over re-acted; instead she just glared at him "Whatever" she was about to skate away when-

"Face it you are attracted to me"

He- did-not just say that? She stared disbelieving at his smug face.

He smirked at her "Just admit it" he gestured to his body "you are attracted to this" he said, when she continued to stare.

She shook her head and brought herself back to the situation "Are you crazy?"

He stared back at her coolly "You're the crazy one- crazy for all that is me"

Oleander, knew logically she should just skate away, but she was too far in 'fight mode' "Oh no- you are the one, that wants" she gestured to herself "this" she smirked up at him- god why did he have to be so much taller than her- it was infuriating "admit it"

"So you are attracted" he replied.

"I never said that, listen carefully- blondie"

"Aaaaargh"

- _crash-_

Happy to get out of the situation, Oleander quickly skated to the sound of the commotion. At first Ryan didn't move, but then he shrugged to himself, making his way at a much slower rate.

…

Sherwood was playing mini-golf. There was another guy with him- Logan, a girl named Stephanie and another girl named Alice. He found the best way to find out about the competition was to play a game with them- whether it be physical or mental, it gave him a good eye on how they approach things, and also some of their weaknesses.

He thought when approaching the game that was Total Drama, it would be a great way to assess his fellow competitors.

So far he played a fishing game with a blonde- Audrey or whatever her name was, she was a great sports player, fit, and great sportsmanship- not very strategic though- she just went for it.

He played checkers with a kid named Wiley, it was clear he wasn't physically fit, but he was certainly a strategist and rather intelligent.

He played air hockey against a girl named Laurie. Again she seemed enthusiastic to play, rather positive and quick with the reflexes- again not much of a strategist. He also learnt when they talked- she had very simple language and not much of a variation of vocab.

He of-course never won, he looked like an enthusiastic, approachable, yet silent guy and he got to get a read on his possible competitor.

Now, he was here with these three, it was all together a silent game- the other three not very confident speakers- if he were honest, something he found dull, but he kept his face polite. There was allot of polite general banter, a few blushes and awkward giggles, but Sherwood kept at it- it wouldn't be good to give himself away _before_ the Total Drama thing even started.

Andre was just getting used to things, when he narrowly dodged a girl, who was playing with a monkey in her lap- and who sat randomly in the middle of the path and he had to quickly get out of her way and then almost hit another girl who was near-by.

Now he found himself on a mini put-put coarse- where did that come from?

He was positive it wasn't here earlier.

The blonde girl, Stephanie, was just lining herself up, for her turn, when there was a loud shout

"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" a guy on a unicycle yelled as he came toward them , in shock she swung much harder than intended making the ball soar far off of the course. The four screamed wildly dodged the unicycle guy, who unfortunately crashed into the windmill, which was part of the course.

Logan rushed forward to help him.

The four began to calm down, when the excitement ended with only a few bruises. Logan and Sherwood helped Andre and Stephanie and Alice went off to find Stephanie's ball.

As the two girls looked for the ball, a few people approached them to asked what happened, but went back to what they were doing when they heard everything was ok.

A few approached the boys but soon everyone began to settle, when they realised it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Alice and Stephanie started small conversation as they looked for Stephanie's ball.

Stephanie stopped and scratched her head "This is really weird- surely we should have seen it by now"

Alice stopped too "It is weird- maybe we should back track?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders "I'm not sure how, as I can barely remember what happened"

They were standing near the carousel; Stephanie looked at it shrewdly "Surely it couldn't have reached that"

She looked back to the golf-course "Surely I can't have hit it that hard" she said weakly.

Alice grinned "Maybe you have a golfing super-power that you unleashed in your shock"

Stephanie laughed "That was terrible, but your right that does seem a bit far-fetched"

- _creak_ -

They paused when they heard a creaking noise come from the carousel.

"You have got to be joking" Stephanie whispered softly as she stared wide eyed at the carousel.

Alice giggled "I told you, you had a superpower"

Stephanie shoved her "Not funny"

Alice giggled "Sorry, can't help it"

Stephanie smiled, but turned her attention back to the carousel, looked at it worriedly "Think it will be alright?"

"I'm sure it will be" Alice said confidently.

- _creak_ -

"Ok maybe not" Alice started to look more worried.

Stephanie put her hand in her hands "Oh my god, I don't believe what I've done"

Andre patted her on the shoulder "I'm sure we can solve this" she said sounding more confident than she actually was.

"How?" Stephanie asked, peeking through her fingers.

Before Alice could reply, a woman they had seen walking about dressed as a fortune-teller, walked by them "Don't worry girls I have it sorted"

She walked confidently toward the carousel, tools coming out of her thick hair, she tapped a section and a compartment opened revealing more tools and she set to work.

The two girls looked interested as the woman worked.

Suddenly she stilled "Uh"

Alice and Stephanie looked to each other, that didn't sound good.

"EVERYONE RUN" the small woman yelled- rather loudly too for a woman of her size.

Everyone in the vicinity of the woman stared at her as if she were mad- and then- the carousel began to move- fast- and faster the few people on it screamed.

Laurie put her hands on her ears and sat down as the machine began to get faster.

Estelle screamed and held on to the chair she sat on.

Katrina, who was using this time to work out Estelle and Laurie, Estelle she thought was tough- but essentially easy to read, Laurie she found confusing. Froze and gripped her hands tightly on her chair.

Wiley sat curled up on his chair, gripping the back of the giant chair to the best of his abilities, was doing his best to not throw up. Andy, who he was talking with, was taking his time to assess the situation he had to help his fellow contestants.

In the meantime, everyone, including the Total Drama crew were had gathered.

Astris looked rather worried and wasn't sure what to do; the other members of the Total Drama crew seemed more relaxed. They were more used to random things like this occurring.

Chris looked possibly gleeful. Even Irfan was taking a few quick photos.

Heather was on the phone, talking to a colleague to see if she could do something.

The lawyers had started mentally 'preparing'. Steve, made a quick phone call to base to explain what happened.

Gwen, Michael, Dorian, and Maria were making quick calls to the necessary choppers, they had a feeling a quick exit was needed. And emergency services were put on stand-by.

Stephanie and Web grabbed what padding they could find for better landing.

Andy looked around; he needed to get these people off. There was five including himself, he could get two down, but how to get the two others?

Terrance went at a running jump and made it onto the carousel, with considerable ease.

Andy grinned when he saw her. They now could get everyone down?

"Have they created a landing for us?" he expected them to, but he needed to clear things up, before he got into action.

Terrance nodded and grinned "Yep" she pointed at a big red sign "Use that as a marker" she said before quickly grabbing Wiley and Katrina- who was too much in shock to complain at being handled and jumped.

Andy went over to the other two girls: Laurie and Estelle. Estelle didn't even put on a face or flirt; she was too worried and accepted his help. Laurie was a bit harder to convince, but she eventually moved.

"Keep an eye on the red sign" she told the two girls as she walked them to the edge.

Laurie shut her eyes and gasped. Estelle shook, but she kept steady.

"Ok on my count" both girls nodded.

"One- two- threeeeee" they jumped.

He breathed a big sigh of relief as they landed on padding.

There was a big applause from the contestants, but the Total Drama crew were still in action.

"RUUUUN" Heather yelled again gesturing madly for the exit.

This time, nobody double guessed her, they ran- good thing too as a loud cracking sound could be heard from the carousel and it came off its hinges and toppled down, rolling after them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" they all ran as fast as they could the carousel hot in their path.

Whirring of choppers was heard overhead and ladders were dropped.

Wiley thought his body would give, out, he was not used to such exercise. Dorian picked him up and slung him onto a ladder.

Terrance, Greg, and Angelica, quickly made their way up that same ladder, Angelica giggling about some sort of movie reference neither of them seemed to get.

Sherwood helped Amy and a panicking Stephanie into another.

Aubrey, hefted Logan up, a grinning Andre joined her and the two high-fived; they were having the time of their lives.

Ryan helped the still shaken Katrina up, and was followed up by a shocked Oleander, who stared at him weirdly the entire flight, trying to figure him out.

Andy helped Laurie and Estelle up, Brent quickly following behind them. When Brent reached them, they looked at him and blinked- he was naked.

"What?" Brent asked as the three blinked at him.

"You're naked" Andy stated.

Brent shrugged and sat comfortably "It was a bet"

If he saw that girl again, he'd get his revenge, but for now, he'd enjoy his chopper companions' discomfort.

….

As the contestants were flown to safety, two choppers came by carrying a giant block, which stopped the wheel.

The crew were brought back to salvage the damage and salvage the footage.

Astris walked wide eyed with Gwen, as they took in the damage. They watched Chris jump about with glee as he excitedly babbled to anyone who'd listen the great viewing this would be.

Astris suddenly had a thought "Hey, should we ask Blainley to host?"

They both looked back to Chris, who had caught his reflection in the mirror and winked.

"That might be an idea" Gwen said thoughtfully "And maybe not tell him" she added.

The two grinned _that_ would definitely make good television. They headed toward Maria; she'd have to agree if they were to follow through.

She said she'd think about it.

…

 **End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the 'meet and greet'. To all the** _ **Funhouse**_ **creator's thanks for letting me use your characters they were fun to use. I hope I did them justice.**

 **I would like to also thank Astris Dreams for letting me use her concept for this one chapter.**

 **Also like to add, the Heather mentioned isn't Heather from Total Drama, she is a character I have created and introduced in an earlier chapter.**

 **List of** _ **Funhouse**_ **characters and their creators:**

 **Logan- The Comic-book Nerd- Smokescreen**

 **Estelle Mackenzie Hart- The Queen- Yonna9Queen**

 **Stephanie- The Innocent Girl- uncomfortablebuffelo**

 **Oleander Williams- Derby Chick- .SP**

 **Wiley Thompson- Geek- Cocoforcoconuts**

 **Dora Gregory Summerwind- The Gentlemanly Older Brother- Ayoko Niles**

 **Terrance Tiara Winterflame- Creepy Misunderstood Acrobat- Ayoko Niles**

 **Andre Jones- The Nice but Very Sarcastic Daredevil Guy- El Paso Mistico**

 **Brent Marsh- The Competitive Jerk- Safety Pickle**

 **Laurie Ray Dawson- The Lonely Social Butterfly- Not So Sweet Sara**

 **Alice Willof- Silent Musician- Happy77123**

 **Katrina Sears- The Arrogant Brainiac- Aristicus**

 **Sherwood Gerald Green- The Standalone Guy- Aristicus**

 **Angelica Augero- The Crazy 4** **th** **Wall Breaking Girl- VikNiki312**

 **Andy Taylor- The Troubled Soldier- A kingdreams21**

 **Ryan P'Oakley- Spoilt Hunk- GwendolynD**

 **Aubrey Van Amstel- The Bubbly Optimist- GwendolynD**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Tabitha Info:**

Name: Tabitha Creek

Nicknames: Tabby, TC, Tab, Daddy (which was shortened from Daddy Long Legs- the spider as she has long legs)

Stereotype: Drama Girl

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot 7 and growing

Personality:

Very dramatic! Drama is her middle name. She absolutely loves it. Wants to be a famous actress- will do anything for it. Contacts is the key- so will try to steal Chris or even Chefs or a producers black book.

As mentioned above she loves drama- she pictures scenes in her head and some days likes to take on personalities- like a Grinch who hates happy people, or a mysterious silent person with a shady past, or act like she has an invisible friend that people keep ignoring and sitting on etc. she will purposely do things to make the day, just that tiny bit more exciting- not harmful- just exciting.

She gets bored easily and is easily distracted.

She loves attention and posts every production she has been in on youtube and mentions to everyone she has been in an ad on tv. (she has been in two, but likes to pretend the first doesn't exist)

She is a very emotional person and expressive, if she is upset, angry, happy etc you will see it- on her face and in her actions- she tends to act in accordance to her moods too. She isn't one to bottle up any temper tantrums either- she isn't ashamed to make a fuss- if she wants to make a scene- she'll do it!

When Mad: very easily mad, it would be very expressive, however she could just be mad for the sake of adding some drama- she will make a scene

Sad: will be very depressed, probably curl into herself and try and find a place to be alone- Tabitha is a rather optimistic girl and would take allot to upset her.

She is in love: she would probably be dazed, skipping, singing, she would ask them out, though she would be rather moody if turned down- she doesn't take rejection well, in a relationship she would be nervous of signs of he/she doesn't like her or cheating or lying if she thinks she see's a sign she would be suspicious and investigate, she is also a romantic and loves big gestures- she'd even do some herself.

Scared: scream , a bit of a fight tendency, but if that doesn't work she'd run screaming and then dramatically retell the scene

Goals: A theatre performa

Skills: acting, creative, sewing

Disabilities:

What do they look for: no type in particular,

Befriend: anyone whether they want it or not

Hate in person: no active imagination/ studying types

Characters opinion on Chris and Chef, she finds them interesting and may befriend them due to her need for contacts and the pleasure of adding drama, any added bit of drama she'll find exciting.

Bio:

She has one younger sister, who she is very close with. Lives a normal life- hates going to school, has ok grades, hangs out with her friends whenever she can. Loves theatre and acting-, being centre stage. Would really love to be a Hollywood actress, go to a performing arts school after high-school. Next year, for her final year, she plans on producing the school play.

She has been in two tv adverts. The first was when she was really young, just a two year old toddler and rather forget existed. The second was last year, it was an insurance company, she was a learner driver comically crashing her car into a pool. She thought she was fantastic and shows everyone she knows- at-least once.

Normal Clothing: a white tee-shirt, with blue denim shorts, red and white polka-dot suspenders, black and white striped knee high socks with red flats, avatars and a dark green beret.

Swimwear: red with white polka-dots two-piece vintage style- think 50s, short leg high waist for the bottoms, thick straps for the top half- to give a picture- but really youkan just describe it as a 'retro styled red bikini with white polka dots'

Sleepwear: matching blue singlet and short, the shorts having little white Eiffel Towers on them she also owns a pair of white slippers

Formal: A black spaghetti strap dress that goes to just above her knees, which she accessorises with different coloured thick belts (her red one is her favourite though) and white gloves and her beret.

Jewellery:

Acessories: Avatars, Dark Green (Matches her eyes)Beret, cream lace parasol for hot days

Body type: Thin and Lean, with long gangly limbs

Height: 5 foot 7 and growing

Weight:

Eye: Dark Green

Big Smile with dimples showing

Hair: Dark Black, Long and Curly- many ringlets- think Annie- she generally keeps her hair loose and flying about, unless she is in character- then she'd change it accordingly

Skin: white with freckles- not many but scattered everywhere

No Alcohol

Voice: raspy

Likes: Drama, France- and everything associated with it- the accent, people, language (which she can speak), the country- she really, really wants to go, clothing style- the classic beauty of it and boldness, the food, puzzles, coffee, theatre, drama movies, scary things, chilli food- even if she cannot eat much without burning her mouth, whistling, all ties of the day, winter

Dislikes: having to sleep, tea- tastes like dirty water, heat- too hot and too much sun- she sweats, and gets easily sunburnt- if it is very little shade she has a cream parasol which she carries around, sitting, being bored, people who have no or very little opinions- boring people, being quiet, reading- just takes too long watching the movie is soo much easier,

Alliance name:

Good at: Puzzles, acting, being centre of attention, sports/ activities- more of an active doer

Bad at: being sneaky, quiet, still, paying attention- easily distracted, reading/ following instructions she'd prefer to guess, instruments/ singing

Voted first: What? Noooo, I'm Doomed. Dooooooooooomed!- it would be all very dramatic.

Runner up: So, soooo, close. Should have won, would sulk and be very jealous for a while

Winner: Celebrate and call the runner up a looser for a while.

Every reaction above- would be dramatic, eventually she'd calm down and act properly- or deal with the situation. If out first concentrate on her next thing. Runner up, eventually congratulate the winner and move on. Winner, eventually calm down and stop calling the runner up looser, but continue partying for a while.

Relationship: attracted to interesting people- gender doesn't matter. Can be bold and will let the person know if she is interested, that she is available and willing to go into a relationship if the other wants

Fears: Worms, Ghosts- she is positive they exist and Voodoo dolls. She also drinks allot of water, doesn't like the idea of being dehydrated.

Distinct trait: curly hair, long legs, dark green eyes. Aptitude for drama and atentions.

Typical Friends: other theatre, creative sorts

Enemies: shy, quiet people- who'd she'd ignore and then other centre stage creative types whom she is 'frenenimies'

Audition:

A random boy is standing on an outdoor stage.

"Welcome" he announces "Total drama crew, may I introduce, the brilliant, the amazing, the one the only TABITHA CREEK"

He then leaves and Tabitha enters from stage left.

She then bows, 'Thankyou, I am Tabatha Creek, and I think I think I'd be an excellent participant for Total Drama" at this moment wind behind her picks up and she gets a mouthful of hair, she spits it out and smiling awkwardly she continues "as the commercial shall demonstrate"

She then bows once more and exits the stage.

The picture then fades and there is a pause before a commercial appears. However, Tabitha thinks it's the one for the insurance company, but doesn't realise her friends had switched it to the one from when she was two years old.

It is a screen shot of a young Tabitha, running around the house with her onscreen parents, a 'L' plate on her backside. When she signals to her onscreen mum she needs to go to potty, she then walks with her mum to the bathroom and has a big smile on her face as she goes to the potty. The camera cuts to a picture of a packet of pull-ups and we hear a voice-over describing the new brand of pull-ups available and now easier for kids learning how to 'go potty'.

The screen fades out and goes back to the empty outdoor stage. Wind is a bit stronger, with her wild hair flying everywhere, Tabitha walks back on stage and smiles "I hope you like the commercial, and I'm sure" a strong gust of wind sends her flying forwards and she face plants "you'll pick me" she mumbles into the wooden stage floor, before curling up into a ball.

We hear her wail "I'm so going to die" before the screen goes blank.

.

…

Just a note, for the commercial, because Tabitha had such a big smile on, the audience loved her and for a few months she was known as the "Pull=up Baby". Tabitha horrifically found out when she was ten and 'asked' her parents to burn the tape, but they have hidden it somewhere from her. Otherwise she would've destroyed it by now.

Well, good luck and hope you like her.


	16. Tula and Tyler- start of Pahkitew

**Behind the Scenes**

 **I would like to start, from the start of this episode- part of Behind the Scenes will be part of the creation of Pahkitew Island and the crew filming it too- see how we go.**

 **Twins- Tula and Tyler- GwendolynD- start of Pahkitew Island**

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh' Heather storms into the science department "Chris is going too far- I don't believe it"

Logan, Jesse, and Christian watch Heather amused.

"An Island what was he thinking?" Heather continues, not even noticing Maria walking behind her.

"He wasn't thinking, it was my idea"

Heather spins around quickly mouth open "Your idea?"

Maria nods "I do think it is a good idea, creating an island, will allow us to create things never seen before"

Heather looks at her still gobsmacked, when old man Ryan told her of her new assignment, she had honestly thought it was all Chris

"I don't think we can realistically accomplish that"

She eventually says, after her mouth catches up on brain.

"Yes you can" was Maria's quick reply.

Heather thinned her mouth and stared at the older woman that she admired.

Logan, Jesse, and Christian looked rather uncertain too.

Before she could form an argument, Maria spoke up again "You will do it" she said and then she turned around and walked away.

Heather took a few deep breaths, once Maria left, or she'd allow herself to hyperventilate- now was not the right time. She needed to get the job done.

"Right" she said as she turned around to face the three "we need to have an emergency meeting- Jesse, she pointed to the gothic lad "call everyone"

He nodded at her, before he left to do just that.

"Right" she looked to the other two.

Logan grinned back "Right"

Heather shook her head a small smile on her face "No sleep for us I think- for a while any way"

Christian chuckled and gave a low whistle "That's for sure"

They had no clue how they were going to do things- just one thing was for certain- they had a mammoth task ahead of them.

… **..**

 **Meanwhile…..**

In the casting room, Gwen was walking around handing out reports, to each intern. In the next few weeks they had to create a short list for cast.

The interviewers' and Michael had a meeting two weeks ago, when the announcement of a new show came out- they all went through all of their interviews since their last show, several cups of coffee later, they had narrowed the list of candidates, to about a seventy well seventy -two to be exact.

They then gave the list to the snoops, whom which, then spied on these people for two weeks and compiled their own notes.

That was what Gwen was handing out now.

Then next week, the interviewers, Michael, and the interns would short that down to about thirty.

And then off-course came the meet and greet, where they got to see the teens interact and then eventually decide on the final cast.

Normally, by this stage they would've met the producer- like every new season- came a new producer. However, this time round they hadn't met the mysterious person.

There were rumours-there were always rumours.

All wild and crazy, as per usual.

One of the rumours circulating was that the producer was an ex-movie star who was having a face change, because they no longer wanted to be recognised due to an embarrassing carrier ending movie. The reason, why they hadn't shown their face yet, was that a procedure had gone wrong and they were getting it fixed.

Well, whatever the case may be- they still hadn't even met them. There wasn't really much Gwen could do about it, so she focused on the task on hand.

Stephanie winced when the pile of reports thudded on her desk. As much as she loved cast creation, the readings were torture.

She smiled to herself, as she watched the recent audition. As much as she liked Gwen, she felt the relief from watching this interview, would make the readings a bit easier to get through- first she had to show this to Michael- he'd definitely pick Gwen for sure- defs for these two.

Gwen bit her tongue as she watched the audition, which Michael had picked for her- it was always the quiet ones you had to look out for. She eyed the sweetly smiling blond, always the quiet ones.

Audition:

The two girls stand side by side, arms linked, in-front of the camera. They are outdoors under a tree.

"Hello Total Drama" they say in unison.

The one on the left says "I'm Tula"

And the one on the right says "I'm Tyler"

"We'd like to be on your show" they finish in unison.

"It would be interesting- wouldn't it" Tula says as she looks at her twin

"Of-course it would" Tyler looks back at her sister and smiles.

Suddenly there is a loud shriek heard in the distance.

Tula puts her hand to her mouth a chuckles "Oh my- was that us?"

Tyler looks over her shoulder, then looks back to her sister and smiles "I believe it was"

Tula claps her hands together "How marvellous"

The two share a delightful laugh, before they turn back to the camera "You'll have to excuse us" they say again in unison.

One of the twins was seen heading toward the camera before it is turned off.

 **...**

When Gwen reached the address, she discovered it was a rather interesting hotel- which seemed to have a mismatch- Wild West meet gangster nineteen thirties. If she had more time, she'd definitely spend more time looking around.

When she arrived looking for the girls- she was directed to the attached casino- she had to walk around a bit, poking her nose through a few rooms and awkwardly back out of a room where there was a wild threesome going on, before she found the girls in one of the separate parlour rooms.

The two blondes sat in a love seat in one end of the room, their heads facing each-other, foreheads touching, eyes closed- one arm snaked around each-other's waist.

They seemed infinitely closer than the last set of twins she had previously encountered.

"Ahem" Gwen said after a few minuet's of silence continued upon her entering the room, to make her entrance known- maybe they didn't know she was here.

But still, no response from the girls.

Fed up, of continuously being ignored "EXCUSE ME" Gwen bellowed.

"If you don't mind, could you kindly leave, we don't feel like talking right now" the one on the right said- Tula or Tyler she didn't have a clue.

"I'm here for Total Drama interview" Gwen continued, her nostrils flaring and her temper rising due to the dismissive tone, now that she had _some_ sort of response.

"We know, just don't feel like it right now" the one on the right replied once more.

"You do know this is your only chance" she ground out- only to be polite- but she really didn't have to be there- it was down to the candidates.

They both shrugged.

"You auditioned for a reason- right?" Gwen pushed once more, giving the twins a second chance before she stormed out.

"It was fun- then- when we auditioned" the one on the left spoke now.

"But now we are bored with it" they finished together.

"So you two don't mind, if I leave then- no longer interested on being on Total Drama" Gwen clarified.

"Yes" they said simultaneously.

They turned their heads to face her, foreheads still together, smiling. Gwen couldn't help, but shiver at the image- it was creepy.

"We won't-" left started.

"change our minds" right finished.

"We promise" again they both spoke in unison.

It was crazy, how they seemed to talk and act as one- as if they were one person- just there was two of them- maybe they were clones- who knew?

All, Gwen knew was that she was happy to be away from the twins. There was something about them, which made her cautious and a little bit frightened.

She scowled.

Even with-out an interview- she'd have to admit they'd be a pair to be considered for the show. Just as long as she didn't have to deal with them- she'd leave them for Chris maybe.

With that thought she made her way home- she had some reading to do.

… **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **The interview actually went different and a lot shorter than I originally anticipated- but it sort-of happened and it seemed to work with the pair in one of their 'twin only time' moods.**

 **Short start of Pahkitew, but gradually you shall see more- hoped you liked it so far- even if it is short**

 **I've put allot of thought, time, and effort into this story- would love to hear your thoughts on it, any critiques you have- as long as they are not straight out flames- I don't mind any input.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info- I have them as Werewolf and Normal or normal as they can be- so I have two apps below if anyone is interested.**

 **Name: Tula and Tyler (Or TnT) Munroe**

 **Age:** 17, Tula is born a minute older than Tyler

 **Gender:** BothFemale

 **Sexuality:** They wouldn't consider themselves to be labelled as anything

 **Physical Appearance:** Both are completely identical down to the last freckle.

They are short, around 5 foot 2, thin lean, lightly muscled, pale skin with brown freckles, thin sharp face, with a well-defined cheek and jaw lines, thin pink mouth, small nose, sharp light green eyes, long dirty-blonde wavy hair that if out would sit in their mid-back, though it is normally worn in a single plat.

Tula normally has the plat over her left shoulder.

Tyler normally has the plat over her right shoulder.

From time to time, they mix it up to keep guessing people on their toes.

Also have long sharp fingernails, that are often painted bright red.

 **Typical Outfit:** High waisted burgundy pants, with a button-up white blouse, black vest, red bowtie, black zipper boots, black bowler hat.

They like to dress up and wear full complete outfits.

 **Species:** Werewolf- as in good senses, stronger than they look, sharp canines, love raw meat, turn into a wolf on the full moon (That is how I see, if you see it differently that's ok too)

They tend to eat more meat like three days before and roughly same amount of time after.

 **Special abilities:** They can multiply, also very close they know what the other is feeling, they constantly finish each-others' sentences and have a special twin mind-link- but that is only for themselves- they can't read other's minds

 **Weakness:** tend to be rather weak a few days after the full moon as it takes allot out of them and may need a few days to recover, a few days closer to the full moon, the wolf is closer to the surface and harder to control when the girls become too emotional- as in if angered they may attack/ or fight someone with-out meaning too- they become more instinctual and protective of each-other,

Someone once said something a bit mean to Tyler once, just a day before the full moon and before she knew it, Tula had almost beaten him to a pulp. Tyler pulled her away and the two ran from the scene.

When Tula had calm down and realised what she had done she was very upset with herself for allowing the wolf to take over. Wolves unfortunately or fortunately are very protective of their pack members.

The two are very wary of this happening since that incident, as the full moon approaches they keep firm checks on their emotions. So far haven't had a similar incident.

another weakness is high pitched sounds can be deafening

(Again, you may see wolves different to me and welcome to change this)

 **Habits:**

When they are deep in thought, the twins start playing with their hair. When irritated: Tula would twitch her nose and Tyler her ears- which if you are watching closely is one tell.

If she hears anything interesting, Tyler will tilt her head to the right and perk her ears up, Tula would tilt her head to the left.

Sometime, when in deep thought, the twins sit in silence as in a deep trance and can forget where they are.

 **Describe:**

These two twins, are mischief makers. They love, absolutely love wreaking havoc- playing pranks, taking risks, spreading rumours, scaring people, scaring themselves. They absolutely love it.

They are also not afraid to say, what they are thinking or to state an opinion, they wouldn't care who is listening. They aren't intentionally mean, but they are not exactly nice they are rather frank and blunt about things, and will be honest about opinions if asked.

They are spoilt and haven't had to work a hard day's work in their lives, they won't lift a finger unless 'they deem it necessary'

They are curious little devils too, they absolutely love, hearing gossip and spreading it, opening things and seeing how things work, exploring new areas, taking adventures, playing with explosives they love it. Physics, sciences, and maths are their loves- only just barely passing English and History, because they have too, otherwise they wouldn't bother.

As I said earlier they like taking risks- doing something fun and dangerous, playing with explosive's and fireworks, pressing buttons they shouldn't touch, gambling and playing poker.

They are excellent at reading people and knowing their 'tells'.

For them, life is for living- to explore, to try, to see, to take risks.

They go by their own schedule- they are like firecrackers- wild and crazy one second and out like a light in another. If they want to sleep, they'll sleep, if they want to eat, they'll eat- one day they could barely eat anything, another they'd eat everything under the sun. Some nights they'll sleep, some nights they are out and about in the early hours- they may nap for short bursts here and there or sleep for ten hours.

They are not very social, they are very close and protective of each-other- whether it is because they are twins, wolves, or just who they are- doesn't matter. They love each-other fiercely and are very, very close- hardly ever separated. They may talk to people every now and then, but they have very rarely let anyone else get close.

There was once this boy, when they were about nine- but I'll say more in the Bio.

They can hardly stay still, more for outdoors, not very good with authority, or following rules or instructions- they'd rather do their own thing when they feel like it.

They haven't dated- not yet interested in it.

There are slight differences- Tula is more demanding and impatient than her twin- Tyler is too, but it is more obvious than Tula. Tyler is more of a daydreamer of the pair and is more peaceful and quiet- Tula is often the one that does the talking. However, you have to either be really paying close attention or know the twins really well to notice.

 **Biography:**

The Munroe twins did grow up in a loving household. They were slightly spoilt as their family was rich. Their parents owned Casino hotels.

Their mother used to work on Casino floors- where she met a screwed business man 'Spencer Munroe', their father. And the two, decided to have a go at their own. When the girls were born, the success was new.

The twins, started their former years in Vegas- learning how to gamble, to play the games and people 'tells' and running mischief in Casino's. This was where they made their only real close friend- Benji- who used to run around with them, but they moved away when they were ten. They never really got close to anyone else like that.

When they were ten, that was when everything changed. A few things happened- they moved. That was a big one, but was even bigger was the science experiment.

Their parents, had a friend who was a scientist and was very curious about the identical twins and how their mind worked. He wanted to experiment with them.

At first the parents disagreed.

But, he showed them what he had planned and added very quickly, that he knew the owner of this very old 'haunted' mansion like house, the couple were interested in setting up a casino hotel in, but couldn't get hold of the owner.

The girls spent six weeks separated from each-other and absolutely hated it. They never trusted their parents again, for splitting them up so. Their parents tried buying them presents- anything they asked. But what didn't help is that they had to move again, just when they were settling in to their new school.

For the last seven years, they have moved four times- so five times in total. That is why they are very close and why they don't have any close friends that they let in. Also, why they have never trusted authority figures, they trusted their parents, and the scientist, but they weren't listened too- even when they complained to their teachers.

They have lived all around North America and recently moved to Canada- they move whenever they want to build a new casino.

 **Quirks: Sometimes they can just sit together, for hours, in utter complete silence, with their foreheads touching.**

 **Likes:** exploring, magic, mischief. Pranks, being scared, physics, roller coasters- wilder the better, rain and thunder-storms, gossip, gambling, poker, listening to stories, archery, horseback riding, puzzles, umbrella's and parasols, dressing-up, mysteries, science documentaries, and scary movies- if they are interesting or thrilling enough then they'll sit still for those other movies or tv shows they'd sit still long enough to watch

 **Dislikes: reading books- why? When there is the whole world to explore, their parents- for obvious, sitting still, being indoors, shoes (they prefer being barefoot), coffee (too bitter- prefer tea), rules, instructions and instruction booklets, boring people who just talk forever…., the habit of biting nails**

 **Label: Twin Micheif Makers**

Name: Tula a Tyler

Age (16-18 ONLY!): 17

Mischief Makers

Species (Siren, Werewolf, Ghosts, Witches, anything you can think of):

 **Species:** Werewolf- as in good senses, stronger than they look, sharp canines, love raw meat, turn into a wolf on the full moon (That is how I see, if you see it differently that's ok too)

They tend to eat more meat like three days before and roughly same amount of time after.

 **Special abilities:** They can multiply, also very close they know what the other is feeling, they constantly finish each-others' sentences and have a special twin mind-link- but that is only for themselves- they can't read other's minds

Gender: Female

Human Clothes:

High waisted burgundy pants, with a button-up white blouse, black vest, red bowtie, black zipper boots, black bowler hat.

They like to dress up and wear full complete outfits. Whatever they wear, they always dress identically.

Pajamas:

Matching silk button up pink t-shirt with pants, that has purple flowers printed on it, white slippers

Swimsuit: 

Dark blue two-piece

Formal Wear: 

Long strapless velvet, dark blue floor length gown, white heels, white elbow length gloves,

Height: 5 foot 7

Weight:

Powers: with species

Species Strength: strong

Species Weaknesses:

 **Weakness:** tend to be rather weak a few days after the full moon as it takes allot out of them and may need a few days to recover, a few days closer to the full moon, the wolf is closer to the surface and harder to control when the girls become too emotional- as in if angered they may attack/ or fight someone with-out meaning too- they become more instinctual and protective of each-other,

Someone once said something a bit mean to Tyler once, just a day before the full moon and before she knew it, Tula had almost beaten him to a pulp. Tyler pulled her away and the two ran from the scene.

When Tula had calm down and realised what she had done she was very upset with herself for allowing the wolf to take over. Wolves unfortunately or fortunately are very protective of their pack members.

The two are very wary of this happening since that incident, as the full moon approaches they keep firm checks on their emotions. So far haven't had a similar incident.

another weakness is high pitched sounds can be deafening

(Again, you may see wolves different to me and welcome to change this)

Fear (Maximum One ONLY) : balloons- they pop randomly- at any point

Why Total Drama Magic?: 

To have some fun of-course, it is something different in this ho-drum life.

Audition Tape:

The two girls are stand side by side, arms linked, in-front of the camera. They are outdoors under a tree.

"Hello Total Drama" they say in unison.

The one on the left says "I'm Tula"

And the one on the right says "I'm Tyler"

"We'd like to be on your show" they finish in unison.

"It would be interesting- wouldn't it" Tula says as she looks at her twin

"Of-course it would" Tyler looks back at her sister and smiles.

Suddenly there is a loud shriek heard in the distance.

Tula puts her hand to her mouth a chuckles "Oh my- was that us?"

Tyler looks over her shoulder, then looks back to her sister and smiles "I believe it was"

Tula claps her hands together "How marvellous"

The two share a delightful laugh, before they turn back to the camera "You'll have to excuse us" they say again in unison.

One of the twins was seen heading toward the camera before it is turned off.

 **Ps- I was inspired by the movies- if that helps- I don't know if you know them, but just in case…**


	17. An Aussie and two Lillydales

**Behind the Scenes**

 **An Aussie and two Lillydales courtesy of Elizabeth Life Stone.**

Despite a new show Gwen, still had interviews to do.

She put on a coat and headed to her next destination- Sydney, Australia.

She blinked at the sunlight that engulfed her face, when she arrived, she was sure it was meant to be winter- maybe she was in Austria, instead of Australia.

It can happen- so she tried again. Only to stumble and fall flat on her arse as she landed right from the spot she tried to leave.

Huh- maybe she was in the right spot.

To be sure, she walked down to the end of the street, to check the name- yep- it was the right one- she walked down and checked the house numbers- yep that was correct.

Oh well, she seemed to be in the right place- even if it was sunny out.

She shrugs, shakes herself loose, dusts the backside of her pants, to get any visible dirt from her fall off them, she then goes to ring the bell. Before, she reaches it, however, the door opens.

Revealing, a tall, dark skinned girl, with black hair- that is tied up into a short ponytail, and brown eyes, exits the house "Well, good-luck" she says as she does so, gives a bright wave to Gwen, as she passes by her and then walks away.

Gwen looks at her as she walks by, she seemed familiar.

"Have I interviewed her?" Gwen asks the smiling Isabell, who was standing in the doorway.

Isabell nods "That's right, she is my friend Jasmine"

Gwen nods "Of-course, I remember now"

She then presents her hand to the girl "But, I'm here to interview you, I'm Gwendolyn Daugherty, your interviewer"

"Isabella Hart, hopeful contestant" Isabella grins at her.

Gwen gave a small smile and shrug "So shall we?"

Isabella gave a small chuckle "of-course"

She then leads Gwen through the house to the lounge.

The girl smiled shyly when she sat down, her hands playing with the golden braid that hung over her right shoulder, her eyes darting left, right and very few brief glances at Gwen- the girl was clearly shy, but when she spoke, it was clear.

The girl seemed excited, but didn't like talking about herself- she talked about her enthusiasm, how much she disliked liars and cheaters, and other positive qualities that would make her great for the show.

When she would mention something personal- like she liked blueberries, or she once bought a collar with a bow-tie for her cat- Whiskers, the journal that she writes short stories in, or the shopping trips she and her mum make when they try to come up with new recipes (she and her mother often cook together)- the girl would pause in what she is saying, blush and look down and then either abruptly cut her answer short or continue on changing the topic she was previously discussing.

Gwen had just asked the girl how many episodes of Total Drama the girl had watched- all of them, was the girl's enthusiastic response- when Gwen's phone rang.

She quickly excused herself before answering it.

"Daugherty"

"ello poppet"

"Heather" Gwen acknowledged her friend.

"Oh thank-goodness I reached you?" Heather exclaimed over the line in a clear mad panic.

Gwen suddenly panicked thinking something was wrong, thinking she'd have to cut the interview short and re-schedule.

"It is unbelievable Gwenie, it is a mad house here- and I really need, really need an ear right now darl" At those words Gwen sagged in relief.

"You scared me you know" she admonished.

Heather laughed at the other end of the line "You are too easy to wind-up poppet"

Gwen sighed "Now that I know the world isn't ending, I have an interview to finish- I shall talk to you later" she then hung up and returned to Isabella.

"So, any favourite challenges?"

"Oh, I don't know" the girl started to undo her braid, as she grinned at the floor "there were so many good ones- and so many scary ones- those I don't think I could do them, but then there was this one time-" she suddenly paused and blushed deeply, her hair now falling like a curtain covering half her face.

"I think- I think I could handle about anything" she finally says, she then grins and looks up "One of my favourites was the trust exercises they looked fun- scary- but fun"

She then goes back to re-plating her braid "yeah"

And so the interview continued.

….

"So, what was that loud racket all about?" Gwen asked, Heather, after she had left the Hart residence.

"Oh- well, for a start- Christian- is in couples therapy- as much as I love the pet and his mad, mad science skills- he is a bit- well very slow about this sort of thing- and I thought- since he finally, _finally_ noticed- that his family need to see him more and is ready to admit to counselling so he and his wife can work things out- I don't want to ruin things- but that means one brain down- and aaaaaaaaaaarg- we have to build an Island Gwenie- animals, potential 'natural disasters' everything, Gwenie" Heather lets out a long sigh, she then takes another deep breath "and Gwenie- I just don't know what to do"

"Calm down, start at the beginning" Gwen tried to cam her friend down.

So, Heather broke things down for Gwen, explaining in great detail the tasks the Science department in in store for them- for the sake of Pahkitew Island.

"Ok, break it down to what is most important, break it up into smaller pieces- take it one step at a time" Gwen tried to help her friend once she had finished her explanation.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Heather asked "it is so simple, so basic- so- so-basic"

"Because I am an outside party, with only what you have just told me- I bet your brain has just overloaded on information and reports- my brain is currently clearer"

"Your right Gwenie- I need to clear my mind- to do that- I have some unfinished business I've got to resolve, before I can get in the right mind-set" with that, her friend abruptly hung up on her.

Gwen chuckled, as she put her phone away, before she teleported to her next destination. So Heather- she was constantly moving quickly and constantly abrupt- leaves as quickly as she arrives.

…..

Rose, Gwen, quickly found out, two things.

She had a melodic voice.

She had endless amount of energy.

"and it would be absolutely amazing to be on the show, to see Chris, Chef, oh the challenge- challenging- but you know- they are named challenges- and I can't wait to see what they come up with next- even if I'm on or have to watch…." She continued to happily talk- Gwen hadn't said a word- in-fact they hadn't even started the interview, Rose was taking them to the lounge, Rose said she had set up refreshments apparently in her favourite room- it apparently had a good view.

"I took up basket weaving- I don't know why- I guess after I saw it on World Tour I thought it would be fun- so I can do that- and I'm sure those skills have some uses" Rose continued as she practically skipped down the halls, her beige Victorian boots tapping loudly on the wooden floors, they twisted through this giant maze of a house- in-fact if she kept going at the rate she was going, they'd finish the interview by the time they reached the lounge.

"Mum, designed this house" she happily continued as if telepathically guessing where Gwen's thoughts were going- or perhaps due to the continuous twisting of the house- it would be a common question "mum, likes doing things different- she has always liked the idea of secret passages, twisting tunnels, mystery around every corner- so she designed the house a bit different- we even have a few secret passages here- growing up- this is has become one of the best houses to play in- still is" she states, a fond smile on her face- clearly remembering a good memory or two.

She then turned to face Gwen, a cheeky smile on her face "I can show you a few if you like"

Gwen chuckled "Maybe after the interview"

'dancing, I love to dance- tape myself on youtube- might show you some actually now that I think about it-" she twirled a ringlet of hair with a finger as she faced Gwen "almost there, just around the corner"

And with one final twist, they reach the hand-picked room.

And the view, Gwen had to admit was brilliant- the room it-self was open, airy- and calming.

But what caught her attention- was the wood table- which was covered in cupcakes, actual cakes, meringues, macarons, cookies, lamingtons- a whole range of baked goods.

Rose gave a sheepish smile "I know, you like banana- Barbs told me- but then I wasn't sure if you would feel like it today- or if you actually wanted anything sweet- and meringues are my favourite- so I did those- and well I had the time and the goods- so I just kept going- and well- viola"

Rose gestured to the grand presentation.

Gwen chuckled "I'm stunned you had the energy to bake all this"

Rose grinned and gave a one shoulder shrug "It's who I am- I just start something and then I get so excited- I keep going- until my body wears out really- it is all just fun really"

Gwen gave a small smile as she shook her head in amusement, before she sat down "Well, let's get started shall we"

Even though, Rose had answered a few of Gwen's questions on the way to the lounge, she still went through them all- and the girl enthusiastically answered them all, telling many stories about herself, her family and her friends (her cheeks pinking slightly when she mentioned a certain Paul Young).

It was fair to say, Gwen had quite the notes, and it was occasions like these-she was glad she recorded them and not just relying on her hand written ones.

After the interview, Gwen saw she had enough time to get a tour of the rather interesting house especially the tunnels and secret passageways- she could imagine the fun she'd have growing up here.

As she left Rose gave her a massive hug and a large basket of the treats she had baked earlier- which she quickly dropped off at base, before she went to her final interview of the day.

…..

Meanwhile, back in snoops quarters….

Chris was once again on the floating Island- it still amazed Jacob at some of the things they created in Total Drama.

He shared a grin with Flick as he turned his attention to the screen.

They were starting the first part of the prank.

They were all gathered back at the snoops headquarters- well all except for Dina- and Sofia, who was going to join Dina shortly, the two were sent to execute the first part of their plan and they back at S&S base were all sat back and watched on the screen.

Dina walked into the 'room'/ Island/ Beach, tool box in hand and walked straight up to one of the cameras.

The SnS crew often checked the many cameras that they had in place, so Chris didn't take any notice of it. She smirked up at the camera "Ready for the games to begin"

The first part was simple- Dina had to stick an ear piece in Chris's ear without him noticing. Sophia was going to join Dina to 'give her company' as they do from time to time- but really she was there to grab Chris's attention- it was no secret Chris had a soft spot for her.

Through Sophia, the girls will talk to Chris, as Dina 'checks' the cameras, and then eventually slip the ear piece in without him noticing.

Simple enough, they were snoops after all.

"CHRIS MCLEAN" Dina spun around to see Heather marching across the beach, the infamous boots were in her hands, towards a very startled looking, Chris, who slowly got up from his deck chair.

Heathers pace quickened to a sprint and she tackled him to the ground "I _will not-_ WORK ON THESE BOOTS ANY LONGER"

"Ah-"

Heather barrelled on, keeping Chris pinned into the ground her blue eyes glaring into his startled ones "You will _love_ them and _wear_ them-AS-THEY-ARE, BECAUSE THEY ARE PER-FECT!"

She then gets of Chris, leaving him on the ground, one pair of boots either side of him "Enjoy the rest of your day"

And she walks off.

Chris still too frozen in shock to move just lays there.

Dina seeking opportunity, approaches him and offers a hand "thanks"

"No problem Chris" she then pulls him up, as she balances him, she swiftly pulls one arm across his shoulders and expertly taps the ear-piece into the ear.

She gives a firm squeeze on the shoulder "Right Chris"

He then gives her a grin, reminding her and everyone else watching why they were pranking him "Course I am, I'm Chris McClean"

"Sure, sure" Dina rolls her eyes, typical McClean.

At that point, Sohpia enters the Island "Viola, Sophia is here"

Dina walks up to her friend and colleague and hugs her. She looks into a camera behind Sophia, so Chris can't see and winks: phase one complete.

….

Gwen entered the large grounds, and was led by security, to the princess's wing, after going through a rigorous security check.

She remembered at the shock of seeing the audition- Stephanie had called her over quickly, she then quickly grabbed Michael, to check if this was indeed true and not some random hoax.

She, didn't recognise the princess or Lillydale- no-one in the room had heard of her or Lilydale, so they had called up their researchers, whom minuets' later had confirmed it.

Michael and Gwen, looked to each-other, a Royal- even if unheard of was a draw card- but the laws- protocol, if she got injured- then what- security, did she require a body guard?

They were still in the process of sorting those questions out- even now they didn't have the answers, but Gwen was sent to interview her anyway.

So, here she was walking through this giant palace- the places she ends up sometimes.

Eventually, she was lead to a room and then left alone.

It was a nice room- a very clean and immaculate room- especially considering the whiteness of it.

The room was separated into two clear sections, by a cream sheer curtain- which was currently tied with a maroon silk sash on each end holding the curtain to the opposing walls.

The side Gwen was sitting in was the more clearly formal end and the other side was definitely the younger, modern end.

It was a nice room, but there was no princess.

And Gwen was now alone. She eyed the archway that she guessed connected to the girl's bedroom- should she invade her privacy?

And, just as she had that thought- said princess appeared by the doorway.

She had shoulder length black hair and green eye's, she wore a magenta headband in her hair, an off-the-shoulder magenta dress and matching magenta heels.

"If you excuse me for a moment" The princess politely spoke-up, she then went to the intercom by the archway "If you could bring up the refreshments please"

She then paused for a reply, that came quickly "Right away, Mistress Barbara" a mature female voice quickly responded on the other end.

"Thankyou" the princess replied.

She then faced Gwen a polite smile to her "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Daugherty and Barbara is perfectly fine"

Gwen grinned "I bet you get asked your preference of address allot"

The princess gave another polite smile and nod to indicate her affirmation of Gwen's question, before she indicated to the tables in the formal section "Shall we"

The two sat opposite each other, before Gwen started, she gave the princess her warmest smile "I also would prefer it, if you could call me by my first name- Gwen, Miss Daugherty makes me sound old" she tried to joke.

But, all she got was yet another polite smile and an affirmation that she 'Would do, as Gwen requested'

Gwen refrained from rolling her eyes at the wording, she sounded far too old for her age, but she started her interview.

Soon after the interview started refreshment arrived and Gwen was surprised to notice her favourite loose-leaf English breakfast tea in her own pot- they had obviously done their research.

As, the interview went on, along with her own back straightening, her posh British accent thickening, her own faces tightening her expression becoming as blank as the princess's she found herself becoming increasingly frustrated.

She was reminded of her own childhood, the endless teas and engagements her mother pushed her to. It was smiley, polite and overall diplomatic. Simply put, she was getting the princess not Barbara. To conduct a fair assessment, she needed to see the girl underneath that is she needed to see Barbara.

Gwen considered herself to be a person, whom, whilst at work was able to conduct herself in a professional manner. However, as an assessor, sometimes certain tactics were used to get the most out of the person they were interviewing. Which meant, on some occasions, Gwen had to abandon all professional manner.

She firmly believed, this was one such occasion.

Do not slouch.

Feet and elbows off the table.

No eye-rolling.

Head high- be proud of yourself.

Eye contact is key.

No drumming your fingers.

Hold your teacup like the educated young lady you are and not some inbred.

Breathe through your nose.

Knees together.

When you do talk- open your mouth as minimal as possible.

Do not fidget.

For the love of decorum keep your shoes on.

Finish _everything_ on your plate- pretend it tastes like banana if you have to.

Words, she heard from her mother, time and time again, rules that she tested her mother with, on countless occasions. Her mother became immune to most of these, and normally didn't mind too much as long as Gwen generally behaved.

If she put her feet on the table, or took her shoes off, they still garnered a reaction depending on the situation, but the one rule, that always got a reaction- her mother's own kryptonite- _never, ever_ open your mouth when eating.

She once happily got sent home for that one.

Knowing that, Gwen made her plan- it was simple really.

After she asked her next question and the princess started to answer, she grabbed one of the mini cupcakes- a chocolate one with dried banana and walnut to be precise- they really had done their homework. She broke it into half and popped it into her mouth, after chewing for a bit, she opened her mouth and poked out her tongue, showing the mushed up cupcake on it to the princess.

"Ta-daaaaaaa"

The princess stopped talking mid-sentence, her mouth still slightly parted and very clearly startled. Gwen, put her tongue back in, chewed and swallowed it properly, as Barbara abruptly shut her mouth looking at Gwen oddly.

And then….the princess started to laugh.

Sure, she had placed a hand over her mouth- most probably out of habit, but her body was relaxed as it shook and leaned against the back of the chair for support, her face open, her expression clearly amused and her laughter loud.

Gwen also relaxed and reclined comfortably back into her own chair, finishing her cupcake, feeling rather accomplished. Barbara took deep, gulping breathes as she slowed down her laughter "You-"she started between breathes "-remind-me" she took another deep breath "of- my-brother".

She chuckled softly, a big grin on her face.

Gwen gave a small smile "Which one?, I hear you have a few"

"Yep" the affection for her family was clear on her face "Jacob- he is a bit of a prankster, he often teased our governess like that, and he would purposely break rules just to annoy her"

"And the rest of your siblings" Gwen pressed.

Barbara grinned, showing her pearly whites "Well, there is Edward, he is the oldest- he is an amazing older brother, extremely supportive and protective- and then theirs Abigail- she is the sweetest person ever"

The girls face lights up and she happily talks about her siblings "and finally Juliet- the youngest, only a year younger than me- she is like my best-friend- a bit cheeky and always getting dirty- she has the most unusual knack of creating mess"

As she finishes her speech she looks at Gwen a bit sheepishly "So- yeah- those are my siblings"

Gwen gives a warm smile "Sounds like a fun bunch"

Barbara grins "yeah- loads, life is never boring here, I can tell you that"

She then gets up "Um", she looks at Gwen nervously then glances at the younger side of the room.

Gwen waits patiently to see where Barbara is going.

Barbara bites her lip "I can't believe I'm going to do this" the girl almost mumbles to herself- Gwen barely hears, before she takes a deep breath and runs to the other side of the room, she jumps and flops down onto the big white, fluffy 'L' shaped couch in the modern side.

The girls laughs-out loud and pats a spot next to her, she rolls her head to the side and looks at Gwen, who had now stood up "Join me"

Gwen grins and imitates Barbara, she flops into the big couch- it was like sinking into a cloud- she was sure of it "Hmmmn wow- this is comfy I bet you've fallen asleep here loads of times"

Barbara chuckles "Yup"

"So" Barbara turns her head to face Gwen "I thought we'd finish the interview here"

"Agreed" Gwen quickly replies, she then shuts her eyes "just allow me to take in this sensational feeling- I mean it is soooo comfortable"

They then finish the interview at a much more relaxed manner than when they started.

….

Back at snoopsville…

They had watched Chris go about his business, when Dina and Sophie left and he was alone, they started the second part of their plan.

Jacob had been picked as the voice- the rest Chris would most likely recognise. He then grins nervously, before speaking into the microphone in-front of him, in his deepest voice.

"Chris McClean"

Chris on the screen, hearing the voice, looks around to see the source, seeing no-one, he shrugs and sits back down on his chair and takes a look at the boots.

"Chris McLean"

Jacob says again.

Chris looks up startled again.

But again with no clear answer, he goes back to his boots.

"Chris McClean"

Chris gets up quickly from his chair, his eyes roving "Alright show yourself"

But he gets no response.

Back in the snoopsville, everyone does their best to keep in their laughter, lest they give the game away so soon.

Jacob turns of the microphone- that was enough for now.

And at that small movement, the entire room erupts with laughter- this is going to be brilliant.

…

As Gwen, returns to base, her mind, is not on the last girl she had interviewed, but the tall girl she met earlier today.

Jasmine.

The unbelievable tall, dark skinned girl, who wore khaki outfits, strong accent, seemed to have a love for animals if she remembered correctly, a good adventurous spirit.

The girl- reminded her of the daughter of that crocodile guy- something Irwin.

There was something stereotypically 'Outback' about Jasmine.

Gwen thought about the show they were putting together- Pahkitew Island, she'd have to go through her notes and re-watch the audition- but, she would definitely be someone to be considered.

 **End**

 **Actually, a allot harder and longer to write than I thought….but done- few**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed. Thank-you anyone who reads and reviews, it is very much appreciated.**

 **The credit for Isabella, Rose, and Barbara go to Elizabeth Life Stone.**

 **Elizabeth, I know I added a few things to your characters…if you want me to change anything, just let me know.**

 **Elizabeth, I also hope you don't mind how I created Barbara's quarters, as I put allot of effort into it, and they didn't fit well into the chapter, here is the whole description of how I pictured the room:**

The room over-all was very nice- it was big, spacious, and clean.

It was clearly separated into two parts, by a shear cream curtain, which for the time being was tied back on each side by a dark maroon sash.

The first part was definitely the more mature part of the room.

The wall next to the entrance was half bookshelf and the top half a mirror.

In the middle part of the room was an old formal antique looking and well looked after table, with three matching chairs surrounding it (the table and chairs, were actually really well decorated and it seemed allot of effort had gone into the them- the wood carving of the table and the frame of the chairs, the artistic fabric of the seats and backing of the chairs extraordinary, the gold leaf embossing on both the chairs and the table- exquisite), a silver service trolley was by it with some really expensive looking china on it.

On the two opposite walls, was four old artwork pieces (two on each wall), which were in fantastic bronze frames- she wasn't sure if they were the original frames or artwork- she was no expert.

The walls of that section were covered in light brown wood panelling.

The only clue of a teenage girl in this part, is the books- allot of young adult- romance, fantasy/ mystical- but what was also interesting was the biographies and auto-biographies- a few she quickly saw- Grace Kelly, Marilyn Munroe, Madonna, and even Margret Thatcher. She even spotted a book labelled "How to inspire others"

The second half- which was definitely younger and modern looking. It was still neat, and somewhat mature- but still young.

At the back, was a long, white, 'L' shaped couch, the wall behind it was painted magenta, which had three brightly coloured fantasy art pieces, which were in plain white sleek modern frames.

In-front of the couch was a very heavy looking glass, coffee table, mounted on the wall across the couch was a giant smart screen tv, mounted on the wall next to the tv were white shelves that showed off the impressive looking dvd collection.

The couch had a very fluffy and cosy looking dark purple throw draped across its top, a large bright pink heart shaped pillow and a few white cushions that had a hot-pink and lime green lattice print on them and two bright lime green log cushions on it.

To the right of the tv was a mirror, underneath, was a marble countertop, that had very elegant looking taps and sinks, light brown wood drawers, a coffee machine, a fridge- the front of which had been covered in pink fabric- which had colourful felt flowers stuck on it.

Around the archway that lead to what Gwen assumed was the princesses private quarters- was a thick boarder of sparkling silver and pink diamantes stuck to the wall and arranged into a very nice pattern bordering the arch- something Gwen hadn't seen before. (in-fact Barbara had created that)

Next to the archway, was a white inter-com and a few other controls and buttons.

And in the ceiling, a circular sunlight- which allowed allot of light into the room.

On the whole, despite the neatness and the lack of but groove on the couch, a young, fresh room, which had allot of thought put into it.

 **Till next Time.**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

Name: Princess Barbara of Lilydale  
Age: 16  
Stereotype : The Brave Princess  
Birthplace: Lilydale, Scotland (made-up city)  
Family: Queen Anne of Lilydale; 34, King Allistor of Lilydale; 35, Prince Edward of Lilydale; 20, Princess Abigail of Lilydale; 20, Prince Jacob of Lilydale; 19, Prince Albert of Lilydale; 18, Princess Sienna of Lilydale; 17, Princess Jessica of Lilydale, 17, Prince Jason of Lilydale; 15, & Princess Juliet of Lilydale; 15.

Hair: shoulder-length black hair with a headband.

Eyes: Emerald Green.

Everyday Clothes: a magenta off-the-shoulder dress with magenta high heels.

Sleepwear: light magenta nightgown

Swimwear: a blue two piece bikini. Hair is in a ponytail.

Formal wear: a gold ballgown with gold glass slippers and a silver tiara with sapphires on it.

Why Total Drama: to do her best.

Audition: *The camera opens up to a 16 year old princess, sitting on a bed.* Hi I am Princess Barbara of Lilydale. Please select me. You won't regret it. I will bring you a lot of ratings. Why? Because I am a royal. I can get rid of liars, cheaters and manipulators. So pick me. *the camera cuts to static.*  
Anything else? : Is a royal princess.

Name: Isabella Hart  
Age: 16  
Description/Personality:  
Where do they live: Sydney, Australia  
Clothing in Audition Video: a white t-shirt, a pink skirt, and pink Victorian boots. She also wears a purple Cat and Diam's necklace around her neck. Her eyes are blue, and her hair is blonde, it is in a braid, draped over her right shoulder.  
Clothing for Interview: Same as above  
How do they talk: Isabella is a shy girl, but her voice is loud. She has a single mother named Grace, a boyfriend named Aaron, an older sister named Imena, and Imena's boyfriend, named Dillon. Isabella moved to Australia when she was 8 years old, her father left the family when she was two. She became friends with Jasmine, from TDPI when she turned 16 years old. But, before she moved to Australia, she met a boy named Aaron, and they talked on Skype. The two fell in love with each other, and they've been dating ever since.

Audition: *the camera opens up to a 16 year old girl in a room*  
Isabella: "Do I have to?" *asks with an Australian accent*  
Aaron: "Come on, Sheila, you need to do this."  
Imena: "We want you to make more friends."  
Dillon: "And show that you won't mess with cheaters, liars, and manipulators."  
Imena: "Dillon!"  
Dillon: "What?"  
Aaron: "Guys, let her do her audition."  
Isabella: "Thanks, Aaron." *she smiles at the camera* "Hello, my name is Isabella Hart, and I would like to sign up for your show, to be the Australian representative for Total Drama."  
Imena: "Go on..."  
Isabella: "I believe that if you have me on your show, I promise to have a strategy to get rid of anybody who dares to try and cheat, lie or manipulate their way through the game."

Imena: "You go girl!"

Dillon: "Make us proud!"

Isabella: "So, pick me."

*the camera cuts to static*

Name: Rose Lilydale  
Age: 16  
Personality: Rose Lilydale is the sweetest girl you would ever know. She is rich, but she is not a spoiled rich girl. Her father is the Mayor of Lilydale, (which is a made-up city).  
Clothes: a pink empire waisted dress with a sparkling white jacket and beige Victorian boots. She also wears a silver necklace with her name Rose around her neck, and a bracelet made out of gems with rocks, a heart charm, which has her name Rose on it on her right arm.

Bio: Rose was born in 1998, and she loves being the daughter of a political leader. She has a best friend named Emma Lockwood, and she has a crush on George Young (Paul's brother, you remember him). Rose is a happy and sweet girl, she's really talented at gymnastics, singing, karate, and self defense. She's also a very talented dancer, her videos go viral on YouTube.  
Anything else: Her clothes remain the same for the interview. She has black hair and blue eyes. Peach skin tone.

Audition: * The camera opens up to a 16 year old girl, smiling at the camera*  
Rose: Hello, my name is Rose. Rose Lilydale. I am applying for Total Drama. I have a strategy to make sure that cheaters, liars and manipulators do not win. Thank you.  
*the camera cuts to static *

Name: Princess Barbara of Lilydale  
Age: 16  
Personality: Barbara is a sweet and kind princess, who is not manipulative  
Clothes: a magenta off-the-shoulder dress with magenta high heels. She also has black hair and green eyes, with a rose headband in her hair.  
Bio: Princess Barbara of Lilydale was born in the kingdom of Lilydale, she has an older brother and many younger siblings.  
Anything else?: She is a princess. Peach skin tone.

Audition: * The camera opens up to a 16 year old princess, sitting on a bed*  
Barbara: I am Princess Barbara of Lilydale. I am a princess, but this won't stop me from applying. Please select me for your show.  
*the camera cuts to static *


	18. Delanie and Louisa

**Behind the Scenes: Delanie Rios and Louisa Finchley**

Charmaine and Flick were in the Snoops headquarters, the two were watching the screens that the windows had turned into and were checking their regular camera's that they had set up around Canada.

They keep their eye out for interesting teens, who probably wouldn't audition on their own tuition…and just may need a bit of subtle persuasion that they would provide.

With Duncan for example, he was casually walking past a couple, who were arguing passing a parcel back and forth between them, they weren't sure what it was, but it seemed they both thought the other should have it, as the parcel in mid pass- from the girl to the boy- Duncan casually walks by, bumps into the boy and grabs it- right under their noses- but as there is quite the crowed- they couldn't see who had taken it.

They then start arguing, as to whose fault it was, that it got stolen- it was all rather hilarious mind you. But they realised he'd make a good candidate.

They started off by putting up more flyers around his area- you know creating an awareness- so much so- that he actually started ripping them up when he saw them- or- as he did do once- he ripped up enough, dipped them in off-milk and dumped it on a cosy looking couple.

Every once in a while, one of them would walk by and mention it in excited voices.

The icing, was when Charmaine walked by in a similar fashion style as Duncan and walked past in her raspy voice on the phone and made sure Duncan could hear her say to her fake friend that she would try out for Total Drama.

So, despite the many auditions the crew were going through- they still kept an eye out- for Pahkitew or future shows…not to mention they heard of a new show that could be set up after, very soon after- it was just whispers, but some sort of show that was to do with an around the world race.

They were only whispers at the moment, but Ashley had a hunch and when Ashley has hunches- she is normally right.

Not to mention Alphonse had received a phone call the other day and quiet Dina, was sure she heard something, but there wasn't a definite yet. They had all their sense open.

However, there task at the moment was Pahkitew Island.

"Oh- Matey…take a look at this!" Charmaine exclaimed as she quickly zapped the image to the main screen- which was the table.

There was a guy of average height, longish brown hair, black eyes, he wore a white skivvy, with jeans, a red vest and a dark green beanie.

He was running, dodging people- clearly making sure he wasn't touched by anyone, he quickly swerved to miss being touched by a lady swinging her bags around as she readjusted them.

He jumped over a bin, his eyes darting everywhere, and quickly rounding a corner and entering a coffee shop, a he made a fist pump as he did so a look of achievement on his face. He then quickly went into a back booth- which was right next to an open window and a clear view of the entire place- even the kitchen door.

He then opened up a laptop and placed it onto the table- Charmaine quickly zoomed in to see the website 'Zombie Survival' was the heading.

The two girls looked to each-other and grinned- they were definitely going to keep an eye on this one.

….

Gwen, in the mean-time was in the Japanese tea-garden. She was once again asleep on the grass.

There had been a long meeting last night, as they 'discussed' future candidates. So far they only had two: Jasmine the Australian ad Max- who was an interesting looking fellow- but then who to add?

With so many options it was an exhausting task. Gwen ended up spending allot of time in the tea-garden. It always managed to calm her and in this stressful situation, it was what she needed.

So here she was catching a nap, before she started her interviews for the day.

….

The video starts off with showing Delanie on a film set. She has a giant smile plastered on to her face.  
"Well, hello Total Drama people. My name is Delanie & I'm a method actress. You've seen me in bit roles in movies like Grunge Party & Psychodelic Fever & comic relief supporting roles in comedy films such as Lawrence Washburn: Dead or Alive & Simon Paul at the G*** Ball. I have also acted in theatre as Abigail Williams in my father's version of The Crucible. Speaking of roles, I just landed the role as Tiffany Langham in a coming of age teen film about a girl moving across America to Queens, New York &edging complete strangers. I am doing research on the stereotype & I thought this show would help me with that. Due to being a method actress, I have a very diverse skill set. I can hunt & swim. Plus I can crump really well. Just put on some bounce music & y'all will be amazed. Hopefully, I just won't have to deal with scorpions of I'm select."

Yes, The next girl, Gwen was going to interview, was a method actress. They had of-course checked- they had looked up and watched what shows she had listed- and it turned out she wasn't lying. Auditions, were like CV's- often had 'extended truths' as they at Total Drama like to say.

A method actress, was definitely something different, and would probably provide a different type of strategy on the show- but how badly did she want the money?

If she was there simply to study, how badly did she want it?

One thing all the past contestants had in common- no matter their different approaches to the contest- was that they'd do just about anything for the money- for the win.

That was where the ratings value laid- that crazy ambition.

So, she was here to figure out A: how much did the girl want the money and B: other angles that they could possibly take advantage of to create drama. Because- well they were a TV show after-all, they needed to get the best cast to create as much TV watching, train wreck drama possible.

And there is was really only one way to know.

She rang the bell.

Delaine was very prompt to open, a big smile on her face "It is a real pleasure to meet you, I am extremely fascinated"

Gwen shook the girls extended hand "It is a pleasure to meet you too"

She was then lead to a dining room, where there was a laptop open at one end of the table, which Delaine sat in-front of and Gwen, took her own notes out sat across from her.

"So, why Total Drama?"

"I hope you don't mind, but I do have a few questions- before we start" Delaine stated instead of answering Gwen's question.

Gwen gave a small nod in affirmation "Perfectly fine"

"Excellent" the girl smiled, and then put on a serious 'no nonsense' face, gently pushed the fake orange rimmed glasses she had on- Gwen guessed for the interview- she was dressed like an office worker- her thick wavy hair was tied into a bun- it appeared the girl was going for a more professional look for this interview- her green eyes peered over her fake glasses, she leaned forward slightly "Now-"she then checked her notes on the lap-top "out of all the contestants thus far- who would you say- made the best characters for television viewing?"

"Well, the antagonists- people like Heather and Alejandro, the slightly crazy- Izzy, Sierra, and eventually Courtney- and then the happy likeable ones Owen and Lindsay "Gwen answered honestly. She always agreed when they said 'honestly is the best policy- or get your arse bitten'- well that last bit she always tacked on- but she has learnt her lesson- mince your words and you could literary get your back side bitten- happened to her.

As Gwen spoke, the girl typed on her lap-top, asking Gwen to pause every once in a while so she didn't miss anything- though another thing that probably didn't help the girl was how she sat- Gwen had no problem with it- in-fact for some people it was perfectly normal- but apparently not for the girl- she sat poised- perched on the seat (and Gwen guessed one ankle neatly tucked behind the other), her posture was perfect, and her fingers were almost exaggeratingly typing- she was constantly moving to get back into position- every time she realised she had slouched- she straightened her back, she corrected the way she sat- how she positioned herself over the table, her expression, she clearly made sure her eyes were looking over the glasses when she asked a question, and peering through theme when she typed- everything.

Small adjustments here and there, were constant.

The girl- Gwen realised, as the questions continued to come- was in character- one that she wasn't quite used to, one that she was still learning about- but she was still there.

Gwen sighed internally at that realisation, it may take her a while to see the girl that was underneath- well, won't be the first- she remembered her most recent interview- the princess. She had a feeling she had to use a different tactic on this one though- but what?

"Now lets see" Delaine looked at her notes, she then took her glasses off, holding them by their rims in her right hand, placed that hand on the table- the glasses still in them and leaned forward looking at Gwen over the lap-top. She stared straight at Gwen, her expression grave, as if she were going to discuss a rather serious matter of big importance; she pursed her lips "Now Miss Daugherty, one final question"

Gwen, had to give a small smile at the girls antics- she had obviously put allot of thought into this performance.

"So- I understand, not every applicant is interviewed- so why did you choose to interview me?" Was the girl's final and bold question.

"Being a method actress- it adds a different element and we are always on the look-out for different- but really we weren't sure how to approach it, and there is really only one way to see how" was Gwen's frank answer.

"Thank-you" Delanie replied "that has been most beneficial" she then closed the laptop.

Gwen was glad- she was sure the girl had enough material to write an essay.

"So, why Total Drama?"

Gwen asked once more.

And this time she got a response "As I said in my audition, it would be a great way to see how teens interact, when grouped into new environments and deal with unexpected challenges" Delanie said with a small smile on her face, as she now rested back on her seat.

"What do you expect to add to the Total Drama Scene?" Gwen continued.

"Well hopefully something interesting to watch- but I hadn't thought about that too much- I'm rather interested in observing the others"

The girl was answering her questions, with a bright smile, as the interview continued, but she needed to learn more about the girl, get her out of her shell. She then remembered something from the audition.

"Crumps- I mean crumping"

"Wha-" was the girls ever so eloquent response to Gwen's purposefully out-of-context statement.

"In your audition, you mentioned you could crump, mind showing me?" Gwen clarified.

Delanie smiled sheepishly at Gwen "Are you sure?"

Gwen nodded 'When contestants mention different talents in their audition, it is nice to see them"

"Well- I don't know" Delanie started to undo the bun in her hair, playing with it as it fell loose.

"I won't pressure you, but I honestly want to see" Gwen did her best to encourage the girl, with-out being too pushy.

She bit her lip, her hands still playing with her hair.

"I promise, I have no cameras" Gwen gave a cheeky smile, trying to show she was joking- though she was partly serious about it- then again, if she were perfectly honest- she wasn't completely sure if that was a true statement- but she honestly could say she wasn't aware of any cameras- and the statement had the desired effect.

Delanie gave a small smile "You are right- it is just the two of us"

Gwen hoped her responding smile, didn't show any uncertainty of that, instead she quickly grinned "Sweeeeeet! Got any cool beats"

Which, said, in her rather posh- and very uncool voice, sounded utterly ridiculous.

The girl paused, looked at Gwen oddly for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"You don't say things like that- much do you?" the girl asked after she had stopped laughing.

"No" Gwen readily admitted, unashamed, and already feeling a little bit of accomplishment.

"Well, yes, I do have some 'cool beats'" she mimicked Gwen, grinning as she got up and led Gwen to a different part of the house.

Gwen was taken to a rather spacious loungey sort of room. It was, more of an amphitheatre than a lounge. Hanging on the back wall was a giant tv, against one of the walls was a few shelving's worth of dvds- which had a clear marked group of sections- it was a good variety- it seems the entire family enjoyed movies, a good distance away were comfortable looking mixes of chairs and two-seater couches- they had two rows (the second row was actually plat-formed up behind the first), and then between the chairs and the tv, was what seemed to be a mini stage or a wooden raised platform- whichever- around the room, there was what appeared to be some rather impressive lighting and speakers, and closer to the chairs a rather impressive looking sound-system.

Delanie grinned at Gwen, as she noticed Gwen taking in the room "Neat huh"

"Yes, it is rather impressive set-up to have in a house"

Delaine chuckled, as she made her way to the sound-system, "That sounds more like you"

Gwen gave a small shrug- not that Delanie could see "You are probably correct there"

She could here Delanie snort as she played with the sound-system, Gwen went and got herself comfort in one of the couches- in the front rows of-course.

Music- Gwen hadn't heard of started playing, and Delanie made her way to the stage.

It was a short performance, but Gwen enjoyed it, she clapped and hollered as if she were an actual performance and not a quick something on stage.

Delanie bowed.

There was a bit of pink creeping up her neck, but she was still grinning madly.

Gwen then got up to join Delanie "Could you teach me a bit?"

"Ah-sure"

Gwen did her best to imitate the girl, but it was hopeless.

Delanie to her credit, did her best to politely stifle her laughter, but by the end of it the girl was laughing so hard, she had a few tears splotching her cheeks, as she gasped loudly on the floor catching her breath and trying to soothe her cramped stomach.

It took a bit of humiliation, but Delanie was allot more relaxed, more willing to be herself as Gwen finished the interview (after Delanie had calmed down enough to talk properly).

Sometimes, if you wanted to get things rolling, you need to take the first hit, as Delanie happily chatted about a fun Zombie party she and her friends had (she went as a Zombie Marilynn Munroe), Gwen realised the time- thanks to Delanie's questions, the crumping and now the many stories the girl told, time had run away from her, and if she didn't quickly wrap up things she'd be late.

She finished the interview, quickly said goodbye to Delanie and then popped on over to the next interview.

…..

 _-spa-lassh-_

 _-thump-_

"Aaargh"

"What the hell!"

"Where did she come form?"

"Get of me"

"ALIEN INVASION!"

That last one- Gwen thought was a bit far-fetched- especially as the kid that apparently yelled it, started running around the massive garden screaming, before smashing through the fence- right next to the door and running away.

She dislodged herself and apologised to the lad she had unfortunately landed on and made her way to the edge of the pool and climbed out, with a helping hand of a girl who hand long blonde hair.

The girl gave her a smile as she helped Gwen out "I'm not really sure who he is- a guy on holiday I believe- he just showed up"

A tall guy, with black hair handed the guy she landed on an ice-pack and helped him out of the pool "Yeah- he seemed nice enough, but none of us know who he is"

He gestured to the small group that was gathering around them.

"Nope, not a clue" a girl spoke up grinning- who looked remarkably like the guy with the ice-pack- quite possible his twin.

"So, who are you anyway? And how did you get here- not on purpose I bet" The blonde who helped her out asked.

The lad she landed on painfully moved his limbs "I hope not" he interjected.

The black haired guy chuckled as he handed his mate an icepack.

Gwen coughed up some water "I can teleport- not sure where I am, but I was aiming for the Finchley residence" Gwen supplied the address.

"Oh they're our neighbours" the blonde supplied.

"I know who you are" a girl with a Canadian accent speaks up.

Gwen turns to face her, she sees a pale girl, who has a fit figure, with straight black hair, a heart shaped face and big blue almond shaped eyes.

"You interviewed my sister didn't you?"

Gwen squinted, she did seem familiar "Your sister is-?"

"Sky" the girl says quickly.

"Sky" Gwen repeats trying to remember.

"You interviewed her about two months ago- you had her juggling fruit and doing all sorts of weird things" the girl prods, trying to get Gwen to remember.

"Ah- yes the crazily ambitious athlete" Gwen says as she remembers. That girl, did about anything to prove she was a top competitor- Gwen did have her do a few- things.

The girl grins "Yep- that's Sky"

"What was the interview for?" another person pipes up, obviously curious.

"Total Drama" Sky's sister says.

"Really? That is so cool- I bet you meet some crazy people" tall black haired guy says.

"Hey!" Sky's sister glares at the guy.

"baring your sister I mean" the guy quickly adds.

"Are you interviewing someone now then?" blonde asks.

"Actually- yes, if you don't mind- I'm running late as it is" Gwen replies, before she quickly exits, following the girls directions.

Gwen walks along the path that blonde had pointed out to her, still dripping wet. She really wished she had asked for a towel at-least, as she continued to trudge down the path- shivering slightly. Yet- again, it was rushing that got her into these situations.

She rushed here- and missed her target, she rushed to get to the interview and now she was dripping wet and cold. She wrapped her arms tighter around herself- if she got a cold, she'd be so mad. She'd blame Michael for sending her here. He'd better hope she didn't catch a cold.

She kept marching, not really wanting to risk botching it up a second time.

Eventually she made it to the Finchley residence. She stood shivering at the front door as she waited for someone to answer it.

"I take it you came via the Winterbourne house- or to be more precisely their pool" a voice spoke up behind her.

Gwen swivelled around, startled, to see Louisa, behind her a towel in her hand.

"Thank-you- how did- " Gwen started her question before Louisa spoke up.

"Besides your wet state despite the nice blue sky day, I saw you come up, via that pathway- the shortest and most logical way of reaching it, is via the Winterbourne place- not to mention their pool heating is broken, I'm also observant" the girl shrugged, but she was clearly proud of herself.

Gwen accepted the towel- it was heated and so fluffy, she shut her eyes for a brief minuet before following Louisa to what looked like a rather proper sitting room. Gwen paused before entering "Wouldn't your mother mind?"

Gwen knew hers would.

Louisa shrugged "Nah you'll be fine- plus- this is only her second best sitting room"

Gwen chuckled as she sat herself down, her own mother had her favourite rooms- her bests guests went into the best room and others- well- into the second best room. Though occasionally- she'd invite a few friends around and realise one or two of the group were 'second room' people- which as she was a lady- she'd still let into her best room- only to be polite.

"You grew up around here- didn't you?" Louisa asked.

Gwen groaned, she had completely forgotten the girls audition. She had actually, after watching the audition, sat with a few of the interns and gone through possible questions she was bound to be asked- even speculated what Chris actually used for his hair- it didn't sound very nice.

And, now, she had forgotten.

Louisa is sitting on her bed in her very neat and organised bedroom. She waves madly at the camera.

"Hello Total Drama, my name is Louisa and I would be great for your show, I mean it sounds like me- I love adventure and this is an adventurous thing to do."

She then pauses and "I just have a few questions…" she then prattles of a long list, some are about really personal things of the producer's and Chris and Chef, which would have them scratching their heads on how she got the information. She then gets up and goes really close to the camera "..and Chris that product you use for your hair- that bird poo stuff- I mean it is basically just bird poo- really, I mean really- that's gross and it must stink" she whispers to the lens, before going back to her bed, she then smiles once more "If you could e-mail me those answers that would be great"

She then gives a small smile and then waves to the camera before getting up and turning it off.

"The last girl ask allot of questions" Louisa correctly picked up on the reasoning behind Gwen's groan.

Gwen sighed "Yes", she was stilled baffled, about how much the girl knew.

She took a deep breath in and out, remembering some of what they had discussed- she had survived Delanie, she had survived Ryan- she could handle this girl.

A few hours later, Gwen walked out of the Finchley residence exhau-sted.

The girl was polite and didn't seem to mind if Gwen didn't know an answer, Gwen was once again reminded of the girls mad research skills- maybe she could join the Total Drama research team when she got older- or the Snoops- she may like that…

Louisa started of normal, if a bit lively (her hands moved in quick motions displaying what she said- as if she spoke sign language)- but Gwen didn't mind it was a little entertaining actually, but as the interview went on, she got more and more excited, she spoke faster and faster. Gwen had to concentrate to catch what was being said- not to mention her brain having to keep up with all the questions- the girl didn't stick to one subject. She would bounce from one to the next, come back to an earlier topic, and then a new one and so on.

Gwen rubbed her temples- she wasn't sure if she was getting a headache because of what she had just experienced or if she was getting a cold, but she definitely needed an aspirin.

She quickly bypassed her house, getting a quick shower and dry clothes, before heading back to base.

As she walked past the interns- Web did a fine imitation of someone trying to crump- more specifically she guessed- her.

She groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead- she should've known omission to Delanie would come back and haunt her- it always does.

She was never going to lie, mince words, omit truth, miss-guide or anything else similar- again-Never.

 **End.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Delanie Rios- Ruff Da Mastermind**

 **Louisa Finchley- GwendolynD**

 **Till Next Time**

 **GwendlynD**

 **Info:**

 **Name: Delanie Rios**

Nickname (Optional): Lanie

Stereotype: The Method Actress

Age (15-17): 17

Gender: Female

Appearance –

Hair Color/Style: Long wavy brown hair

Eye Color: Green

Skin and Body Type: She has tan skin & she is of average height around 5'8" & she is very curvy.

Clothing –

Everyday: A green t-shirt with skinny jeans & orange sneakers.

Formal: A purple dress that is knee length with white gloves & green heels.

Pajamas: A white t-shirt with black yoga pants

Swimsuit: A navy blue two piece bikini

Accessories (Optional; piercings, tattoos, gloves, hats, etc): A grey fedora

Markings (Scars, etc): N/A

Stereotype (Again): The Method Actress

Personality (Remember, more descriptive helps me portray your character the best way I can): Delanie is a person that can adapt to any role in a performance. She can play a party girl but she can also portray a very serious role such as heroine trying to overcome a struggle. In real life, she is a constantly cheery girl who is very curious about the world. She is very socialable & she has a heart of gold. Despite being on the big screen, she is very humble & modest. Due to her being a method actress, she has developed into a very diverse skill set. She is fairly resourceful like Angus MacGyver. She tends to go through immense training to adapt to a new role. She is very ambitious & she wants to become the greatest method actor/actress to ever hit the silver screen.

History (Optional, but will help for development's sake): She was born to director Juan adios & his model/actress wife Leslie in Los Angeles. She also has an older sister that is a television executive for a talk show. She grew in show business & she has appeared in many different movies as an extra & as a supporting role. She has mostly been a comic relief character in a supporting or minor role in movies. However, in theatre, she has adapted very well due to intense research on serious roles. She recently got her big break being cast in a coming of age teen movie about a girl named Tiffany Langham who is transferring to a school far away from her home due to the fact that her father got a promotion that sent him across the country. Now the lead character, which is being played by Delanie, is moving across country with her father, mother, & younger sister to Queens, New York. Delanie wants to pull off an amazing performance & she decided to apply to the show to see how it would be on a social level with complete strangers just like her character is in the film.

Likes: Acting, hunting, swimming, optimism, method acting, theatre, singing, relating to people, being a thespian, horror movies, comedy movies, bounce music, learning, & meeting new people.

Dislikes: Being lied to, not knowing a role, modeling (her mother wanted her to but she never wanted to be one), losing, pessimists, being called a girly girl, & perverse sense of humor.

Talents: Method acting & crumpin'

Strengths: Hunting, swimming, fast learner, & very social.

Weaknesses: Very naive & curious, she's an optimist to a fault, she tends to forget that she is in character, & sometimes forgets the difference between reality & TV.

Phobia: Scorpions

Family and how they interact:  
Her father, Juan, has tried many many times to keep a strict father-daughter bond with Delanie to keep it a personal relationship with Delanie & not have a director-actor type relationship.  
Her mother, Leslie, let's Delanie design clothes for her many fashion lines & they have a slight coworker type bond but they have a strong mother-daughter bond.  
Her sister, Melanie, isn't around a lot of the time due to being a 26 year old television executive for a talk show called The Insider.

Secrets? (Optional): I'll get back to you on this one.

Relationship (yes or no, not everyone will get one though): Sure

If so, with whom (Personality traits or stereotype): A guy that likes to explore & be openminded.

How they would act around them (Before and after would help): Before- She would be very bubbly & nervous around him. After- She would feel more comfortable around him. She would feel as if she wasn't supposed to be researching a role.

Audition Tape/Why TDS?:  
The video starts off with showing Delanie on a film set. She has a giant smile plastered on to her face.  
"Well, hello Total Drama people. My name is Delanie & I'm a method actress. You've seen me in bit roles in movies like Grunge Party & Psychodelic Fever & comic relief supporting roles in comedy films such as Lawrence Washburn: Dead or Alive & Simon Paul at the G*** Ball. I have also acted in theatre as Abigail Williams in my father's version of The Crucible. Speaking of roles, I just landed the role as Tiffany Langham in a coming of age teen film about a girl moving across America to Queens, New York &edging complete strangers. I am doing research on the stereotype & I thought this show would help me with that. Due to being a method actress, I have a very diverse skill set. I can hunt & swim. Plus I can crump really well. Just put on some bounce music & y'all will be amazed. Hopefully, I just won't have to deal with scorpions of I'm select." The camera then turns off.

Why TDS: To research a role that she is playing in her first movie as the lead character.

 **Name:** Louisa Finchley

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nationality:** British

 **Accent:** Posh accent- though sometimes puts on a French accent

When she talks, she kind-of talks with her hands- she moves them about as if demonstrating what she is saying.

 **Family:** Mum, Dad, Grandma, Older brother, two parrots- Oliver and Olivia

 **Stereotype** : FrenchSleuth

 **Personality:** A very curious girl, who like's to get to the bottom of things. She absolutely loves, snooping, rumours, secrets and above all sleuthing.

Mysteries are her thing- whether it would a missing sock, a fictional mystery- tv, movie or book, real life mysteries from history, real life mystery of present day.

Every bodies business is her business, she can't stay out. She loves knowing secrets', she has to know everyone's secrets- though she is an excellent secret keeper- when people tell her secrets, or her own secrets, she is very good at keeping it.

She is honest and blunt, if you ask her a question, be prepared to get a very truthful answer. When you ask it, make sure you are prepared to get any answer. She is loyal, courageous, opinionated, hard -working, very neat and organised.

Has a flair for drama and adventure- day dreams of finding an old pirate treasure map.

Not very good at holding back when it comes to asking questions- even of rather personal nature. She won't judge, she is just curious and likes learning things from people. But some people misunderstand and find her rude or offensive as some find her questions a bit much.

She loves learning about people, and observing. She can spend hours either: just sitting back and making observations- which she keeps all in a journal. Or simply asking stranger's loads of questions.

Her dream- besides the pirate's treasure, is to live in her own apartment in Paris and be a sort-of Sherlock Holmes- as in- a famous detective, who is a consultant for police and hired by wealthy people to solve their problems/ mysteries- but French.

Besides, mysteries, snooping, and sleuthing, she loves France and all things French.

The food, music, architecture, language, openings about love, she has learnt French and gets her parents to take family vacations there whenever possible.

Like I said earlier she daydreams of living there.

 **Bio:**

Her family is very rich and can afford her and her older brother the best education money can buy.

The family are very close. They were also very strict, you were expected to present yourself correctly, be on your best behaviour and work hard. Both siblings achieve straight 'A's because of this.

Her mother is a surgeon and her father is an archaeologist, who is often away. It was due to her father that their house was filled with allot of exotic curiosities and odd rocks.

Her French grandmother, who now lives with them- since her husband died and would otherwise be lonely by herself, was the person who inspired Louisa's love of all thigs French. When she went to her Grandparents house she saw French, antiques, ate the traditional food- French Onion soup is her favourite, saw pictures of France and learnt the language. She and her brother spent allot of time there as when her father was away, their mother worked long hours and sometimes double shifts the Grandparents were the best bet.

Her brother is five years older than her, and is following in Medicine like her mother and grandfather. His grandfather often did work in poorer areas and he is following his footsteps.

 **Hobbies: puzzles, riddles, looking up mysteries to solve, walking randomly in new areas, discovering secrets**

Likes: mysteries, riddles, adventure, snooping, secrets, rumours, talking to people, outdoors, costumes, circus, pirates and pirate treasure, animals- all shapes and sizes, glasses, travel- though particularly France, hikes, interesting cars, museums, board-games, old houses, ghost stories, anything French

Dislikes: being indoors, having to sit still for long periods- she is a girl that likes to move except when she is observing people, computer games- real life is soo interesting, mess- she is a rather tidy person, wearing shoes- one thing she dislikes about the French is the shoes- she prefers flat footed sturdy lace-up boots if she has to wear shoes, soft drinks-she doesn't like the feel on her teeth, reality tv shows, 

Fears: not much, she is pretty fearless, but a big fear human like dolls- she thinks the eyes follow her around- she swears they do. She got a doll when she was younger, the face was soo real and the eyes unblinking, she couldn't sleep with it in the same room. It was a present from a good family friend, so they couldn't throw it out, but they took it out of her room every night. 

Talents: solving puzzles, mysteries, getting secrets from people 

Relationship: she doesn't pick a label- she is open to any relationship. She has dated one guy- his name was Steven- it lasted two weeks. He was very nice- but she found him _too_ nice and well- boring. So she dumped him. 

**If a relationship works with her, you can do it- but it is up to you.**

 **Pet Peeves:**

 **Appearance and Clothing:**

Appearance: She is average height, thin but not stick thin, sharp oval face with pointy-ish ears that stick out, strawberry blonde hair, that is normally worn into a single plat that hangs over her right shoulder, light freckles across her pale skin, dark blue eyes.

She wears dark green thick rimmed glasses. But she has a few colours- Purple, Red, Yellow, and Orange as-well. 

Clothes-  
A dark green beret, a cream coloured blouse, with matching jacket and shorts that have yellow and pink checks on them. Either barefoot or brown lace boots if she must wear shoes.

 **Sleep:** pale blue singlet and shorts- the shorts with little Eifel towers on them and she has a pair of white bunny rabbit slippers

 **Swim: Dark blue one-piece**

 **Cold:** a plain dark green shirt, with black jeans, her boots, a white wool jumper, a hot pink scarf matching hot-pink mitts,

 **Special item: she will bring her observation journal**

 **Reaction to being voted off:** she wouldn't mind- unless there is a mystery still left unslolved then she'd be like: "I gots to stay, the mystery NEEDS SOLVIIIIIING!"

 **Reaction to winning:** "What- I won?"- "like really?...Don't believe it!" yeah, she would be in disbelief or even in shock, then when it settles she'd be really proud of herself

 **Audition:**

Louisa is sitting on her bed in her very neat and organised bedroom. She waves madly at the camera.

"Hello Total Drama, my name is Louisa and I would be great for your show, I mean it sounds like me- I love adventure and this is an adventurous thing to do."

She then pauses and "I just have a few questions…" she then prattles of a long list, some are about really personal things of the producer's and Chris and Chef, which would have them scratching their heads on how she got the information. She then gets up and goes really close to the camera "..and Chris that product you use for your hair- really, I mean really- that's gross and it must stinks" she whispers to the lens, before going back to her bed, she then smiles once more "If you could e-mail me those answers that would be great"

She then gives a small smile and then waves to the camera before getting up and turning it off.

 **Hope you like her and If I have missed anything just pm me.**

 **Name:** Louisa Finchly

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Nationality:** British

 **Appearance:** She is average height, thin but not stick thin, sharp oval face with pointy-ish ears that stick out, strawberry blonde hair, that is normally worn into a single plat that hangs over her right shoulder, light freckles across her pale skin, dark blue eyes.

She wears dark green thick rimmed glasses. But she has a few colours- Purple, Red, Yellow, and Orange as-well. 

**Everyday:**

A dark green beret, a cream coloured blouse, with matching jacket and shorts that have yellow and pink checks on them. Either barefoot or brown lace boots if she must wear shoes.

 **Sleep:** pale blue singlet and shorts- the shorts with little Eifel towers on them and she has a pair of white bunny rabbit slippers

 **Swim: Dark blue one-piece**

 **Formal:** A black lace dress, with a red sash around her waist, red shoes.

 **Stereotype** : FrenchSleuth

 **Personality:** A very curious girl, who like's to get to the bottom of things. She absolutely loves, snooping, rumours, secrets and above all sleuthing.

Mysteries are her thing- whether it would a missing sock, a fictional mystery- tv, movie or book, real life mysteries from history, real life mystery of present day.

Every bodies business is her business, she can't stay out. She loves knowing secrets', she has to know everyone's secrets- though she is an excellent secret keeper- when people tell her secrets, or her own secrets, she is very good at keeping it.

She is honest and blunt, if you ask her a question, be prepared to get a very truthful answer. When you ask it, make sure you are prepared to get any answer. She is loyal, courageous, opinionated, hard -working, very neat and organised.

Has a flair for drama and adventure- day dreams of finding an old pirate treasure map.

Not very good at holding back when it comes to asking questions- even of rather personal nature. She won't judge, she is just curious and likes learning things from people. But some people misunderstand and find her rude or offensive as some find her questions a bit much.

She loves learning about people, and observing. She can spend hours either: just sitting back and making observations- which she keeps all in a journal. Or simply asking stranger's loads of questions.

Her dream- besides the pirate's treasure, is to live in her own apartment in Paris and be a sort-of Sherlock Holmes- as in- a famous detective, who is a consultant for police and hired by wealthy people to solve their problems/ mysteries- but French.

Besides, mysteries, snooping, and sleuthing, she loves France and all things French.

The food, music, architecture, language, openings about love, she has learnt French and gets her parents to take family vacations there whenever possible.

Like I said earlier she daydreams of living there.

She is pretty fearless, but a big fear human like dolls- she thinks the eyes follow her around- she swears they do. She got a doll when she was younger, the face was soo real and the eyes unblinking, she couldn't sleep with it in the same room. It was a present from a good family friend, so they couldn't throw it out, but they took it out of her room every night.

 **Bio:** Her family is very rich and can afford her and her older brother the best education money can buy.

The family are very close. They were also very strict, you were expected to present yourself correctly, be on your best behaviour and work hard. Both siblings achieve straight 'A's because of this.

Her mother is a surgeon and her father is an archaeologist, who is often away. It was due to her father that their house was filled with allot of exotic curiosities and odd rocks.

Her French grandmother, who now lives with them- since her husband died and would otherwise be lonely by herself, was the person who inspired Louisa's love of all thigs French. When she went to her Grandparents house she saw French, antiques, ate the traditional food- French Onion soup is her favourite, saw pictures of France and learnt the language. She and her brother spent allot of time there as when her father was away, their mother worked long hours and sometimes double shifts the Grandparents were the best bet.

Her brother is five years older than her, and is following in Medicine like her mother and grandfather. His grandfather often did work in poorer areas and he is following his footsteps.

 **Family:**

Mum, Dad, Grandma, Older brother, two parrots- Oliver and Olivia

 **Mum- Adriana- 47- a tall, elegant, blonde almost white hair, dark blue eyes (like her daughter), she is polite, organised, strict and fair, opinionated. As a surgeon she had had a busy work schedule, but she still managed to be there for her two kids when she could.**

 **Dad- -51-** He is a bit of a goofball, loves to make people laugh, and has always loved adventure. He is tall, broad shoulders- he is still rather fit as he likes to work-out when he can, he has joined an outdoor 'boot camp' sort of thing and likes to make the most of it when he is home- thick dark brown hair, and kind hazel eyes.

 **Grandma-78- Florence-** she now has grey hair, but when she was younger it was red- like Louisa's, a kind oval face- if you see older pictures of her- she and Louisa are very similar. She is a laid back person- it would take allot to anger her- she likes to keep things simple, enjoys puzzles, knitting, reading poetry- she is a romantic soul, cooking, or even just sitting back and watching life go buy.

 **Older Brother- Samuel, 22-** despite Sam, being five years older than Louisa, they have a pretty good relationship, close siblings. Appearance wise he is pretty much a carbon copy of his dad- just younger. He is a caring guy- very much into helping others- he has always felt strongly about helping people and animals who have been disadvantaged, but also a bit of a jokester and does his best to enjoy life when he can.

 **Parrots- Oliver and Olivia**

 **Big German Shepherd—Sophia**

 **Her grandmother moved in with them earlier this year when her husband- died.**

As a family they interact well- communication is the key to this bunch- who are always in and out- very much an adventurous sort. They spend allot of time getting to know each other in pairs or threes- whoever is available at the time. They communicate well and trust each other- as both Samuel and Louisa are rather independent and adventurous sorts whom can cope quite well in new situations- their parents have learnt not to worry if a phone call is missed- they know they will call back when they can. And visa versa- knowing they have busy parents, Lousia and Samuel don't panic of a phone call is missed either. When they are all together, they like to go out camping as a family.

Because their parents were constantly in and out- Louisa and Samuel have grown up to be rather mature, independent and flexible individuals.

Likes: mysteries, riddles, adventure, snooping, secrets, rumours, talking to people, outdoors, costumes, circus, pirates and pirate treasure, animals- all shapes and sizes, glasses, travel- though particularly France, hikes, interesting cars, museums, board-games, old houses, ghost stories, anything French

Dislikes: being indoors, having to sit still for long periods- she is a girl that likes to move except when she is observing people, computer games- real life is soo interesting, mess- she is a rather tidy person, wearing shoes- one thing she dislikes about the French is the shoes- she prefers flat footed sturdy lace-up boots if she has to wear shoes, soft drinks-she doesn't like the feel on her teeth, reality tv shows, 

**Strengths:** Independent, flexible, communicates well- works well as a team player, can work well under stress, riddles, puzzles- anything related to sleuthing, anything French related, she is quite fit, avid reader too

 **Weaknesses:** electronics- not very good with those, not very good as a Leader- gets distracted and can't really organise people, mess- when things are messy she gets confused- she'd try to organise it first as she likes things tidy and organised (which she gets from her mother)- before she can sort out her thoughts, doesn't get many tv or movie references, isn't musically talented, nor is she co-ordinated in the form of dance- she loves to dance- but is quite goofy, if she is indoors for long periods, long list of instructions- she gets bored quickly and tunes out/ throws them away and prefers to work things out with-out them

 **For both enemies and friends-that isn't how she operates- she'd talk to about anyone and as her mother has taught her- she'd treat everyone equally. She'd be nice to and chat with anyone, or silent with anyone of she thinks they'd prefer it, go on adventures with anyone- at the same time she see's someone being mean or rude, or even saying mean things about someone she'd confront them about it.**

 **Her mother taught her the importance of treating everyone equally- no matter how they look, who they are, and their background. Whilst she likes secrets and gossip- she is aware that not everything you hear is true and would rather go straight to the source- if she wants the truth.**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Alliance: Nada- not one for alliances- they complicate things**

 **Just would like to add here- she isn't one for strategy- well at least in this sort of thing- she kinda more of a 'go with the flow"**

 **Romance:** That is up to you, if it works for your story

She has dated one guy- his name was Steven- it lasted two weeks. He was very nice- but she found him _too_ nice and well- boring. So she dumped him. 

**Just thought I'd add an audition:**

 **Audition:**

Louisa is sitting on her bed in her very neat and organised bedroom. She waves madly at the camera.

"Hello Total Drama, my name is Louisa and I would be great for your show, I mean it sounds like me- I love adventure and this is an adventurous thing to do."

She then pauses and "I just have a few questions…" she then prattles of a long list, some are about really personal things of the producer's and Chris and Chef, which would have them scratching their heads on how she got the information. She then gets up and goes really close to the camera "..and Chris that product you use for your hair- that bird poo stuff- I mean it is basically just bird poo- really, I mean really- that's gross and it must stink" she whispers to the lens, before going back to her bed, she then smiles once more "If you could e-mail me those answers that would be great"

She then gives a small smile and then waves to the camera before getting up and turning it off.

 **Accent:** Posh accent- though sometimes puts on a French accent

When she talks, she kind-of talks with her hands- she moves them about as if demonstrating what she is saying.

 **Common quotes:**

"The answer to the big mystery is: …"

"Hello, I was wondering if you could answer I few questions for me?"

"The eyes- follow me everywhere- I swear upon it"

"Merci"

"Excusez-moi" (she likes to throw in a bit of French when she can"

"Pari Pari, where to start, the music, the food, the fashion, the attitude, the romance- it is all so _exciting_ "

"I have got to know, how can you not know?- how can you not care, I mean really, this _Mystery-_ is driving me absolutely banana's- Aaaarg"

"Why, sit here- there is so much to see, to do- out there, to explore, to be, to know- magnifi"

Louisa pacing, her eyes glazed- she is clearly far away "Ah-ha- but of-course" she then dashes out.

 **Thirteen facts:**

She can speak French

When she talks- she kind of talks with her hands- she moves them as-if demonstrating what she is saying

Likes to go for walks- when she has trouble thinking- it helps her sort out her mind

Loves the rain and thunderstorms

Likes to listen to music when watching thunder- classical in particular- finds it entertaining

Once spent an entire week (when she was seven) speaking French and doing all her school work in French-

Her front tooth is chipped- she once fell down and well chipped it

She has a journal, from which she writes all her human observations in it

She leaves the journal under her pillow- when she is not using it

She collects interesting news-paper clipping

She once ate dogfood for a dare

Enjoys whistling

Likes stats and graphs- can make allot of graphs and charts when trying to solve a case

 **If you have any questions- can pm me.**


	19. A Sweetheart and a Healer

**Behind the Scenes: A Sweetheart and a Healer**

The Snoops, were having fun tracking Shawn- he was so paranoid- it was a bit more difficult than anyone else. They found, they had to rethink certain tactics= approach things from a different way- if it weren't subtle enough he'd think it was the Government trying to catch him or something - well they theorized. And they really didn't want to drive him crazy- they'd lose a good contestant.

Simply put- it was a challenge and the girls were excited by it.

A new challenge had arisen- they had found out he was going to do a survival challenge in the wilderness for a week. Flyers and Cameras were no good there. Not that they weren't experts at hiding cameras in the wild- it was just that, with Zombie guy's paranoia he'd probably spot one of their camera's- no matter how small or well concealed they are- and that would definitely seem suspicious.

So-that is why, despite the fact that Jasmine and Ashley had the day of, they were also at headquarters with the rest of the Snoops. Such a challenge- was fun and he girls were driven to not only meet it- but succeed- he would be on Pahkitew- they were sure of it. They may have only ten days till the short list is finalised and they do a meet and greet- which meant eight days to get an audition in- but there was still time and all of them agreed it was doable.

As the Snoops worked cooperatively at their headquarter, back at Audition Centre, things were loud and as uncooperative as could be.

Maria had been called down, and she along with the interns were watching Michael, Chris, a lawyer named Jed, Gwen and the rest of the interviewers duke it out.

"She is _Evil_ " Gwen stressed the last term.

"I was the one conducting the interview" a young woman with orangey blonde hair, glared at Gwen, Gwen glared right "Which I was supervising" she interjected "and _I'm_ the one with the psychology degree- I'd think I am better qualified to spot if a girl is evil- than you" the girl continued as if Gwen hadn't spoken.

Gwen, having taken the 'psychology degree' jab to heart since everyone was well aware she didn't have the degree, ground to her teeth "And how much, field experience have you actually got?"

"I'm not the one calling a sixteen year old Evil" the orange haired girl argued back.

"I go by what I see and not some flouncy label imprinted in my head" Gwen rebutted.

"Might I interject ladies" Michael spoke up.

"WHAT!" the two turned to glare at Michael.

"Evil is a rather big term- and she is only sixteen" the orange haired girl looked rather smug at that.

"Evil may not be the right term- but if Gwen does see some traits that border on the psychotic- maybe that is something that needs to be considered- as your lawyers point of view, perhaps something to be cautious about" Jed spoke up.

Gwen looked to him thank-fully.

"I say she sounds like fun to watch" Chris spoke up.

"SHUT-UP CHRIS" Gwen, orange hair, Michael, and a few of the interviewers all yelled at him.

Chris just laughed.

Maria in the meantime- continued to watch- jotting down a few notes every once in a while.

"Maybe a third party should interview her" a man with black hair spoke up.

Orange glared at him "Like you- you mean? You'll only side with your buddy Gwen"

"Well we have a few others you pick" Gwen retorted angrily- her arms crossed.

"Is there another genius you could look at?" Maria finally interjected.

"Not many teens doing their masters in science" Michael sighed.

Gwen huffed and stomped out of the room.

"Oi where are you going?" Orange yelled after her.

"To an INTERVIEW" she yelled back.

Gwen grumbled under-her breath- about Scarlet, Orange, and the fact that she had just fallen on her arse, she rubbed it as she got up.

She had landed in the middle of the road- hard.

It really hurt- she was sure she bruised it- not the best place to bruise something - right before an interview too. She dusted herself off, and tried to make herself as calm and presentable as possible. Win your argument later- for now she had to focus on the interview.

Bella Urban, Bella Urban- she tried to remember who the girl was. Oh- that's right- the Rapunzel look alike.

Audition:

"I may look like Rapunzel, but to be honest, that's how I was born," a girl said, as she was brushing her hair. "I'm Bella Urban. I'm competing to honor my late twin sister, Clara. Please select me."

Oh and the dead sister- Gwen remembered. She looked at her notes- her twin- huh. She sighed an emotional interview when she was already high-strung and a sore bottom- what fun!

Let's get this over with, she thought before she knocked on the door.

The girl was nice enough- even if she was constantly humming and brushing her hair. She did, however freeze, her hands clenching around her hair- her eyes unfocused when Gwen first asked 'Why Total Drama?", it seemed her sister really enjoyed the show and had wanted to apply when they got older.

Turns out the girl would be playing in honour of her dead twin- that was definitely an emotional barrier that could be used- to an extent of-course- they weren't monsters- Chris may be borderline- but even he had a line….Gwen was sure. It would also give the girl something to fight for- something to push her that extra bit in winning the game- an extra incentive alongside the money- if you will.

Bella did get a little emotional- not that Gwen blamed her- she was even ready to prepare a beverage or try and be some sort of comfort, however it seemed she wasn't needed, after a few deep breaths the girl calmed down. Maybe the humming and brushing helped? Or maybe she had always done it absentmindedly? Gwen couldn't tell.

Mind-you the amount the girl, had she wasn't surprised if she had to spend hours with it. There were actually layers of it, as it pooled next to the tiny girl, some of it falling to the floor.

"That must be hard to maintain- not to mention how heavy that must get when wet" Gwen finally asked. The girl's hair was so much a-part of her- it seemed silly to not ask about her hair- would be like if the girl had a pet elephant and not asking- if she happened to have one.

Bella shrugged "It is actually not too bad and strangely not heavy at all- it pretty much takes care of itself"

Huh- that was weird "Anything else? Besides being self-sustaining"

"It can heal" Bella replied softly, her attention now fully on her hair as she continued to play with it.

"Huh" well that was something different.

Gwen cleared her throat, before continuing what turned out to be a rather pleasant interview. The happy girl gave Gwen a hug, before she ventured to the next interview. She looked at the notes for her next interview- another Aussie- it seemed they were getting rather allot from there of late, they must be getting more popular there- maybe it was about time they accepted one.

Loud music blared from the house, as Gwen approached it- she wasn't sure she'd be heard, but she didn't have to worry, as Jacqueline was already waiting at the door.

"I must apologise" the girl began before Gwen could even say anything "we have to go to my bedroom, my sister has friends over and she is doing a project which requires allot of space"

The girl explained, as she led them through the house.

Judging by what she could see, Gwen thought it was rather spacious- surely they could share it?

But Gwen didn't voice her thoughts, she gave a smile to the girl "That is perfectly fine with me"

When they reach the room, it is a mess- books, clothes- what she guesses are piles of homework, amongst the sheets, what looks like two or three clothes by a sewing kit a loose needle and thread on it.

"Sorry" Jacqui apologised, her face red and bowed to the floor so she speaks more to the carpet than Gwen "I would've cleaned earlier- I just didn't realise" the last bit was mumbled so softly, Gwen barely made it out. But it did, and it triggered a memory of the audition tape.

Audition:

It is closing time at the shop where Jacqueline is cleaning up. Behind the camera a bright girly voice can be heard- Hey Jackie, where are your co-workers?-

Jacqueline whilst still cleaning the table smiles softly- Sophie's grandmother is sick-

-What- Caitlin is outraged- that's the lamest excuse yet!-

Jacqueline shrugs her shoulders- I don't mind-

Caitlin sighs- Well, lets do your audition-

Suddenly Jacqueline freezes and looks wide eyed at the entrance. The camera is turned around and a very good looking, tall, mocha skinned brown haired male walks into the café. Caitlin waves to him –Hi-

She points to the camera- I'm helping my friend audition- she then points to the still frozen Jacqueline-her name is Jacqueline-

The guy waves at Jacqueline who freezes up- I don't own strawberry underwear- she blurts.

Next to her Caitlin giggles and bats her eye-lids at the guy- Isn't she funny- then grabbing onto his arms he steers the guy out of the café.

As the two leave, Jacqueline blinks slowly, then sighs and sinks into the chair and bangs her head onto the table in-front of her, where a muffled groan could be heard.

" _Hey Jackie, where are your co-workers?-_ __

 _Jacqueline whilst still cleaning the table smiles softly- Sophie's grandmother is sick-_ __

 _-What- Caitlin is outraged- that's the lamest excuse yet!-_ __

 _Jacqueline shrugs her shoulders- I don't mind-"_

Gwen swallowed this seemed awfully familiar. Others walking all over the girl just to get their way, appeared to be a pattern in the girls life.

Gwen sighed "Does your sister even know you have an interview today?"

Jacqueline nodded "I'm sure mum told her at some point and I've been practising for two weeks"

Gwen took that for a no.

She opened her mouth to say something more, but then closed it abruptly. She then sighed it really wasn't her place. She looked around the room "I'm sure we can make a comfortable space, around here- move a few of those homework piles, and move the desk out a bit and we should be-fine"

Before Gwen had even finished speaking, Jacqui, had already started to move things around to do just that, Gwen could see her carefully move the piles of homework making sure each pile stayed separate.

Gwen clapped her hands together "Right- I'll just move the desk- I think I'll accidentally mess up your careful piles"

Jacqui looked up, a slight bit of pink on her cheeks "Um- thankyou"

Gwen grinned and went to do just that.

They soon, had a reasonable space set up for an interview.

"So, why Total Drama?"

Jacqui ran a hand through her hair "I don't know, I guess I'll be ok at it, Caitlin says it should be fun"

"The same Caitlin from your audition- right?" Gwen clarified.

"Yep" Jacqui then looks down to the floor, her hair falling acting like a barrier between her and Gwen "I can't believe we sent that it- it is sooo embarrassing- but Caitlin said it would make me look more interesting-so we kept it and I guess it must've worked- cause here you are"

And so, on the interview went, Jacqueline speaking politely, mainly to the floor, and underestimating her own abilities. The show would definitely give the girl, her much needed confidence.

Well if she was in for long enough, or it could break her. Gwen really wasn't sure what to recommend- she was unbelievably shy and so reliant on others opinions to decide on who she was and where her abilities lay.

She didn't seem to mind other people 'critiques', she took them in her stride, but the thing is, she was so dependent and so used to others thinking for her- Gwen was afraid that she'd end up doing or saying things on television that she'd regret- she wasn't sure if the girl could handle the public aftermath.

"So, what sort of challenges would you think would be to your strengths or look forward to trying?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not sure, what do you think?

Gwen bit her lip unsure she should do what she was about to do "I am afraid, as it is your interview, I cannot answer the question for you"

"You are right" the girl yet again blushed at her mistake "I just don't know" she shrugged.

"Well surely you should know something- it is about you" Gwen prodded, a tone a bit more forceful than her usual.

The girl simply shrugged, her face once again hidden by her curtain of curls.

"I have noticed, your answers have been other people's answers, I'm giving you a shot to give your own answer"

Gwen pushed, again her tone reprimanding- she could see the girl cringe at it, she knew she was being harsh, but she wanted the push the girl, to see if she would fight, if she didn't- well then she wouldn't be recommended for the show. And she would apologise and do her best to cheer the girl up.

If she did, she'd still apologise- but the girl would be recommended. The plan was simple, but harsh, to the girl, but also something Gwen disliked doing.

Jacqui simply sat there "Sorry"

"If you are not going to give us your own answers, we can't accept you" Gwen pushed once more.

Jacqui only shrugged "I guess you are right, I am no good for Total Drama"

Gwen felt awful when she watched the small girl, just sit there and accept what Gwen was saying- what happened to the smiling hopeful girl from the start. But at-least she had her answer.

And then- the girl started crying.

Gwen felt empty on the inside, as she watched the girl cry into her hands- what had she done?

She quietly excused herself and fled the room, and then started looking for the kitchen- hot beverages didn't always solve problems, but they helped calm them and for the time being it also gave her something to do, so she could think.

She had to poke her head in a few rooms before she found it- thankfully she hadn't run into Courtney- it may not be good, there had been a few people in each room she had looked into- but she had backed out quickly before anyone could say anything.

There was a boy and a girl quietly talking in the kitchen, both looking up as Gwen entered.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"None of your business" Gwen roughly replied, still mad at herself for pushing Jacqui too far.

She went toward the kettle and filled it up.

"Oi, hold up, who are you- this may not be our house, but we have been around here often enough to know you are a complete stranger to this house, so who are you?"

Gwen took a deep breath in and out to calm herself, before she could face the two.

"My name is Gwen, and I am here to interview Jacqueline"

They both raised a disbelieving eyebrow, the girl spoke up again "What for? She has a job that keeps her busy enough (here the guy snorted), she studies hard and B: I didn't know interviewees did house calls" the last bit was said sarcastically.

"It's for Total Drama"

The guy grinned "Can't believe she actually tried out"

The girl smiled too "About time that girl did something for herself"

"So hows she doing?" the guy asked.

Gwen sighed, she turned to make the teas before answering "I er, made her cry"

Gwen admitted softly.

The guy raised an eyebrow in surprise "That doesn't sound like her"

The girl, however sighed "She is pretty good at putting up a strong front, but the girl puts allot of pressure on herself" she looked to the boy "I used to think like you Daw, but then I caught her once- she bottles it up, and when it gets too much, she lets go, she has such a strong grip on it- but it is hard to see"

"The girl doesn't complain- we just take her for granted- especially our Court"

The guy runs a hand through his hair "Man, I bet I have taken advantage of her"

The girl shrugs "She is so accepting and quiet it is easy to use her- I've stopped myself so many times of late, have now realised how frequently we do it"

The guy comb a hand through his hair once more "Man" he then presents a hand to Gwen "Dawson"

Gwen shook it "Gwen"

The girl held out hers "Eve"

Dawson smiled "She likes to surf, she can talk about it for ages- should help open her up a bt"

"And here" Eve moved to a cupboard and pulled out a box of Oreo's "Here she loves these"

"I'd better get back, I've been gone a long time" Gwen said.

"Better find something for you to carry that on" Eve said before she started to open cupboards. The three were busy looking for a trey for Gwen to use, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Um-Hi" It was Jacqueline.

"Hi" Gwen replied, feeling as if she'd just come face to face with someone after a break-up- that is to say- awkward.

"Sorry if my outburst startled you" said Jacqueline.

Gwen smiled "You shouldn't apologise, I should, I was just pushing you there to get a reaction- I used you and I am the one sorry- I actually went to make tea-"

"and these Oreo's" Eve waved the box.

For the first time, Jacqueline looked Gwen straight in the eyes "I do really want this and I do think I have a chance of winning"

"You bet" Dawson encouraged as he and Eve left the kitchen.

Jacqui grinned. She turned to face Gwen again- "So yeah, I've decided not to give this chance up"

Gwen grinned "That's what I was looking for- shall we continue and give you your best chance?"

Jacqui chuckled "You bet"

They then sat down in the kitchen and finished the interview, which, went allot smother than earlier. The girl still continued to blush, sometimes avoided eye contact, but she definitely was more at ease, smiling allot more- and if she didn't know what to say she'd think about how to say things in her own words and Gwen definitely didn't press her if she couldn't come up on her own- the girl definitely tried.

"Just _what is going on_ " a shrill high-pitched voice could be heard.

Jacqui sighed "Courtney"

He girl needn't have said, Gwen had guessed anyway.

There were some loud noises coming from somewhere in the house, which for a few minuet's Gwen and Jacqui ignored. She went with Jacqui back to her room to fix the desk and collect her bag.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" a loud male voice could be heard.

"Is that- Dawson?" Jacqui asked rathe faintly, in clear disbelief at what she was hearing.

"Yes- you know- I do think so"

"Huh" was all jaqcui could say, but she was grinning. Gwen said goodbye to Jacqui and went back to base- not before she heard a last loud screech from Courtney.

Gwen sighed as she sat on the desk that led her to base, she needed to talk to Heather. She still didn't feel any better about making Jacqui cry. She had done a lot of things for the sake of her job, but for her, this was her limit- even if she hadn't intended to.

She sighed and picked up the phone.

Heather was always the best person to talk to when she felt upset.

"Ah- Poppet, give me a sec- I'm being- aargh- chased by a – gigantic- ouch- gigantic fire- oooh close- fire breathing cockroach- aaaargh robot- Daaavieee watch out"

Gwen grinned- Yes, Heather always knew what to say.

"So Pickle, how can I help you?"

"You already have, my friend"

"I'm delighted Darl- what happened?"

And so Gwen talked and they discussed it.

By the end of it all, Gwen felt better, still guilty but not as awful as she felt before, she could come to terms with what had happened.

"So, Heather sounds like a mad house over there"

Heather chuckled "It is indescribable Gwenie"

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard on Heathers end "Gotta run- Ivy GRAB SOME WATER STAT" Gwen heard Heather yell before the line was cut off.

Gwen chuckled, feeling very happy she was at this side of things. That did not seem like something she could handle. She then turned to her reports.

At the interns end of things….

Flick entered the audition room- she was sent here to inform them of the candidate they had seen, show some footage- so they can keep an eye out for an audition tape.

Web- who had almost fallen asleep listening to one hell of a boring audition- the guy was droning on and on about his qualities and achievements- which- judging by the length of the audition was- allot- or maybe he discussed every single achievement- like getting an 'A' for colouring in the lines- he really wasn't sure-but as he was droning in this dry monotone- it made listening even harder- listening to a person brag for fifteen minuets' or near that was bland enough- but that voice- made it even worse.

He probably would make a good contestant he'd annoy allot of people- but there are plenty more annoying people, with less boring voices out there. His eyes were just drooping shut, when Flick walked it.

"Hey Web!" she exclaimed as she entered- addressing Web first- as he was nearest to the entrance.

He swivelled around surprised- almost falling of his seat, his body instantly awakening. His facial expressions- hilarious.

"Hi" he replied.

Stephanie- who was in a position to see Flick approach the entrance, was watching Web closely let out a small squawk of laughter, before covering her mouth to stifle it- and she quickly pretended she was focused on an audition- when the two quickly looked her way at the sound of the noise.

Charlie gave Stephanie a knowing grin, as they tried be as subtly as possible to watch the very awkward conversation that was going on between Flick and Web.

Stephanie was in particular enjoying seeing her normally so relaxed and utterly shameless friend get a little flustered. It was so very hard to do and boy has she tried. But here he was, Mister Cool Calm Collected, and one smile from Flick and he comes undone, it was rather refreshing to see.

"So at any rate- keep an eye out for him- will you"

"Yeah- of-course- who?"

Flick laughed "little lost in dream land aren't you"

Web grinned sheepishly "Yeah I guess"

Charlie and Steph shared another grin.

"Shawn" Flick said, reminding Web.

"Right- gotcha- who was he again?"

Flicked laughed "Boy you are really out of it- Zombie guy"

"Ok- I'm with you- Shawn- Zombie guy- pass in straight away"

"Right- well I better get going" and with that she left.

When she was sure Flick was out of ear-shot, Steph called out to Web, who was still grinning goofily after Flick.

"So- what did Flick want?"

She didn't get a response from the zoned out boy.

She walked up to him, as Charlie snickered from where he sat, and she pinched Web.

Web blinked slowly and turned to face Steph "Oh hi- when did you get here"

Steph snorted "So- what did your girlfriend want?"

Web blushed "She is not my girlfriend"

"Yet- so what did she want?" Steph ignored the comment- it would happen- eventually.

"A new guy- Shawn a Zombie guy we are supposed to look-out for"

"Here" he turned around and put a USB stick in his computer "have some footage for ya"

Steph, brought two fingers to her lips and blew- getting the attention of the rest of the interns "Oi looks like we have a new guy to look out for"

With a few quick clicks- Web had managed to send the footage to the big screen, as the interns made their way to the seats.

The footage was brought up and they watched some of the scenes the Snoops had selected.

And just like that- the break Flick had unintentionally provided them, was over and they were back to work.

 **End.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed**

 **Jacqueline Masterson- GwendolynD**

 **Bella Urban- Elizabeth Life Stone**

 **Elizabeth- I know Bella's bit was short- it was unintentional it just turned out that way- but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

Name: Bella Urban  
Age: 16  
Stereotype: The Girl With Magical Hair  
Outfit: blue empire waisted dress with long white socks and blue Mary-Janes.  
Other Info: from Toronto, Ontario. Gwen and Trent are her parents, has two older siblings who are twins, Rodrick and Gabriella. Late sister, Clara was killed in a fire. Hair is usually black but it is a very long golden blonde, which heals wounds with a special song.  
Audition: "I may look like Rapunzel, but to be honest, that's how I was born," a girl said, as she was brushing her hair. "I'm Bella Urban, Gwen and Trent's daughter. I'm competing to honor my late twin sister, Clara. Please select me."

Personality: Kind, sweet but cruel to manipulators, liars and cheaters.

Bella's been afraid of fire ever since her twin was killed, two crazy men wanted her hair, a weak amount of the flower that was used in Tangled was used for Clara (the dead twin), but a strong amount for Bella. If Clara's hair was cut off, she would die. But, Bella wouldn't die if her hair was cut off.

Rodrick: He's a male version of Gwen, pale skin, black eyes, black hair with teal streaks in it, black shirt, teal pants, and black shoes, a male version of Gwen's outfit. Rodrick is an amazing rapper! His raps are so epic, people call him the Prince of Rap. Older than Gabriella by 5 minutes.

Gabriella: Rodrick's twin, she's younger than him by 5 minutes. She has green eyes, and black hair, it is braided, in a waterfall braid. She wears a white rainbow t-shirt, with a pink flashy skirt, and red running shoes. She also has a purple acoustic guitar. Gabriella is known as the Princess of singing, she has her father's talent of playing the guitar and singing. She always does duets with her brother, Rodrick, and the two always rock the stage whenever they perform together.

Name: Jacqueline Masterson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Ethnicity: Aussie with French mother

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Stereotype: Shy Sweetheart

Appearance

Basic Build: 5 foot 6, thin slight build- finds it really hard to find clothes that fit as she is average height and rather thin- so allot of tops are too big and pants that fit her waist are too short

Skin Color: Olive with freckles

Hair color and style: Thick curly brown hair with fringe that goes to her shoulder blades, normally worn in a loose ponytail hung over her left shoulder

Eye color: Honey

Other facial markings: nope

Everyday Outfit:

Jacqueline: Khaki shorts, blue t-shirt, brown boots and brown leather necklace.

Accessories: wears glasses with thick dark green rims, and has a pair of prescription sunnies orangy/brown old fashioned glasses

Personality

Overall:

Is a very friendly person, always doing what she can to help others. Goes out of her way to make sure her friends and family are happy. She is always smiling and looks for the bright side, rarely cries or complains. Is a silent worker, one to keep her head down and just do the necessary work. Not very good at looking after herself and doesn't like to shout out if it is about herself, is very shy and not very confident when it comes to her own talents, but she would do her best.

Unfortunately, all of this means people find it easy to use her and walk all over her as she always goes out of her way to help others and finds it hard to refuse someone.

Good traits:

Sweet, friendly, helpful

Bad traits

Shy, not overly confident and often badly manages and sometimes double books herself for those that ask for her help. She isn't the best at saying no.

History:

Jacqueline has always been under her older sisters (Courtney) shadow. Miss Courtney Masterson is a social and bright beauty who has been accepted this year to study at a private beautician school in France and has received a modelling contract there. Their parents, especially her mother who is French, is soo proud.

Her mother, is an outspoken, beautiful French woman (from Niece), who is very family orientated, and therefore the family has spent at-least one month every year in France to visit family and by extension, some holiday time in Europe. Because of this not only is Jacqueline well travelled (at-least across Europe) but can speak fluent French.

Due to her over-bearing mother and bright sister, she has always felt overshadowed and felt pressured through-out her life so far. Which is partly why she is sooo shy and extremely hard-working, however, as she spends allot of time helping others she is just passing school.

Her father, who was an ex-pro-surfer and who only really recognised in Surfing circles, was the one who introduced Jacqueline to surfing (when she was 5) and has been hooked since. Could go pro herself but has never enjoyed the spotlight and can get very nervous when the spotlight is on her- she tends to screw up when she realises there is a big brown watching her. However, she enjoys surf life-saving and wishes, when she turns eighteen to pursue it as a career.

Her best-friend, Caitlin is a gossiping, boy crazy, shopping freak and they probably won't be friends if they hadn't been friends since kindy. Jacqueline has considered giving up on their friendship, but Caitlin can be nice and on odd occasions actually thinks about Jacqueline. So they are still fiends. Caitlin offers to help Jacqueline with her crushes, -she has this problem when nervous she blurts out odd and random things, but Caitlin being the boy crazy person she is almost always steals the guy from Jacqueline.

Since Cailin is a shop-a-holic and Jacqueline didn't really enjoy following her friend around from shop to shop, she got a job at the mall in the Coffee shop, so when Caitlin is shopping she can visit her there.

Likes:

Jacqueline: Coffee, making people smile, France, Surf and surf life-saving, mornings, roller blades, ice skating, mornings, puzzles…and many other things and is very open minded about new things.

Dislikes: 

Decaff! Crying upset people and arguments, being used and not having a spine to stop it, mushy stories, loud noises, having allot of attention on her, bossy and lazy people, control freaks, …not much

Talents/Hobbies:

Jacqueline: Helping others, making Coffees, Surfing, reading books, baking

Fears:

Jacqueline: Worms, just ewww! And by extension Snakes. Or anything that feels slimey wormish

Favorite/Least favorite

Animal:

Jacqueline: Most Favourite: Meerkat sooo cute Least Favourite: Worms and Snakes

Food:

Jacqueline: Favourite: Bread and Cheese- she loves the smell of bread and all types of cheese, also Jaffas, Least: white chocolate- extremely sweet

Drink:

Jacqueline: Favourite: Coffee! Can not live with-out it, practically an addict and it keeps her going when really tired, Least: Decaff!

Music Type:

Jacqueline: Favourite: Anything that can be belted out, mostly ballads butt she does have a soft spot for Nirvana- not that many people know. Least: Opera- she can not understand it.

Relationships

Who would they be Friends with:

Jacqueline: Anyone really.

How would they act towards Friends:

Jacqueline: Would be her friendly helpful self and be the shoulder to cry on.

Who would they be Enemies with:

Jacqueline: Is not very good at being an enemy, but she will stay away from the overly confident people. However, if some-one uses her one-too-many times she might throw a one of fit.

She hates arguments and fights and does what she can to avoid confrontation- so if she doesn't get along with someone, she would do her best to stay away- if she is forced to work with them for some reason- she would do her best to be the most agreeable to make it go quicker- pretty much go with how they want to do things- even if she thinks they are wrong- as she doesn't want to be confrontational and disagree

How would they act towards Enemies:

Jacqueline: polite but mostly stay away from

Paired Up?: You decide- I don't mind either way.

If so, with who or what kind of person?:

Up to you- whatever works

Other

How would they react when they got there:

Jacqueline: be by her-self and be polite and friendly to anyone who talks to her

Most Embarrassing Moment:

Jacqueline:

She was in the mall with Caitlin, when she spotted a cute guy she liked, Caitlin waved the guy over, knocking the drink in Jacqueline's hands and making it look like she had wet herself, she was sooo embarrassed. Never, ever could look that guy in the face again.

Audition Tape (mandatory):

Jacqueline:

It is closing time at the shop where Jacqueline is cleaning up. Behind the camera a bright girly voice can be heard- Hey Jackie, where are your co-workers?-

Jacqueline whilst still cleaning the table smiles softly- Sophie's grandmother is sick-

-What- Caitlin is outraged- that's the lamest excuse yet!-

Jacqueline shrugs her shoulders- I don't mind-

Caitlin sighs- Well, lets do your audition-

Suddenly Jacqueline freezes and looks wide eyed at the entrance. The camera is turned around and a very good looking, tall, mocha skinned brown haired male walks into the café. Caitlin waves to him –Hi-

She points to the camera- I'm helping my friend audition- she then points to the still frozen Jacqueline-her name is Jacqueline-

The guy waves at Jacqueline who freezes up- I don't own strawberry underwear- she blurts.

Next to her Caitlin giggles and bats her eye-lids at the guy- Isn't she funny- then grabbing onto his arms he steers the guy out of the café.

As the two leave, Jacqueline blinks slowly, then sighs and sinks into the chair and bangs her head onto the table in-front of her, where a muffled groan could be heard. 


	20. A con versus a brown noser

**Behind the Scenes: A con versus a brown noser.**

Gwen enters the audition studio to pick up her notes for the day, in the studio she spots a good friend of hers- another interviewer.

He is tall dark skinned guy, broad shoulders, thick dark dreads that went to just below his shoulder blades, muscled arms, tats back of the neck, down his left arm and more, and if he had been facing her, you would see he had one blue eye and one brown eye- with a scar running through his piercing blue one.

"Monk" Gwen greeted him as she entered the room. Monk wasn't his real name, it was in-fact Casey Harris; but they all called him Monk, as he was one of the most patient and kind hearted people ever.

Monk turned around "Ah Gwen- it is a pleasure to see you"

Gwen smiled "like wise- so are you going over your interviewees"

Monk nodded "Check this guy out"

Audition:  
The video starts off with Jacque in an alley.  
"Well, hello there. Hi Total Drama. My name is Jacque Cortez-Metoyer. It's a pleasure to have to send in a bum ass audition tape to your stupid ass show. I'm just chilling right now. Ya know, just doing me. Personally, I think y'all try to bury television more than FOX News. Also, for some reason, my boss wants me to audition for your show. So whuptee-freaking-doo. Here it comes. I'm definitely going to be a "bad guy" and antagonist on your show. I know that is more certain than people leaving your show injury-free and not psychologically tortured. Let me give you a break down of all of your "antagonists" throughout your seasons." He then clears his throat because he is about to go off.  
"Heather, the classic mean girl. Seriously, she may be the second best antagonist that y'all have had and she isn't that good of a player. C'mon nah! She flat out got lucky at almost every voting ceremony. Justin, the prodigal dumbass. Seriously, a supermodel villain. What type of bush league type bullshit is that! You gotta be kidding me! Alejandro, the Spanish heartthrob. Y'all really just looked for a smarter Justin who has a problem with being called "Al". Then, the second generation cast. Lightning and Scott were the two antagonists. Fucking Lightning and Scott!? Really, you couldn't get any lower in terms of antagonists. However, I was completely wrong. Boy, I was wrong for real. Your final one, Mal. Mal was just an act you made Mike do for the whole season because he was boring as hell without his personality disorder. You gotta be fucking kidding me, man?! Really, son? You had Mike just act like a complete dick and say that was another personality. That is a real dick move, man. A real dick move," he finished his long rant.  
"Now, you can save your show. Select me. I wouldn't mind. It's kinda boring in my neighbourhood." He finishes before walking off.

By the end of it, Gwen was fuming, her eyes bulging out of her skull at the sheer audacity of this kid.

How dare he dis her job like sure it was a team effort, but she took pride in her work.

"I'll take him- he's mine"

Monk sighed "I dunno Gwen, the best thing to do is to just ignore this kid"

"Don't care" Gwen said, as she eyed the screen glaring at it- doing her best to melt the vision that was frozen on the screen

"Gwen that's not the way to handle these kids and you know it"

"I'm a pro"

"Not the way your heads screwed on now"

"I just would like to have a shot at one of these brats- I handled Duncan"

"This kid is on a different level and you know it"

"Brat is a brat" Gwen replied stubbornly.

Monk sighed "I'm not arguing with you there Gwen, but your response is the sort of response he wants- I spoke to Michael and we both think some of my _history_ could be used to convince him to take the show seriously- at the moment he isn't, but if we could turn him around he could be a good ratings antagonist"

Gwen sighed "Maybe your right"

Monk did have a point and he would make quite the antagonist, Chris would love him- scared of him as-well- maybe it was the voice or the piercing glare- but there was something she felt through that screen- that was, she didn't know…-creepy. She shivered. But she could definitely see the value in him. She was sure the lawyers could cover any backlash casting him could create. She took another look the frozen image, at the smirking face, the piercing brown eyes "then again- maybe I'm what he needs"

She finally turned her head to face Beauty "I still think I can handle him"

Monk raised an eyebrow "You gotta keep your tempa Gwen"

Gwen licked her lips "I can do that"

Monk sighed "I have no problems sending you to any one of my interviews, if you lose your temper and give the tantrum- we can't turn him around"

Gwen turned her attention from the frozen image to Monk and looked him in the eye "I promise you, I will not lose my temper"

Monk grinned "Very well G, I'll hand him over to you"

"Thanks Monk"

"So he's a morning interview?"

"Right on it- where's his address?"

Monk coughed and handed Gwen a piece of paper "Here, this is where he wanted to be interviewed"

Gwen looked at it and scowled.

That prick.

….

Gwen frowned as she stared at the building that was in-front of her- that arrogant arse. In-front of her was a filthy, dodgy looking pub. Not her usual scene, she ground her teeth and side stepped as a drunk guy, staggered and fell at her feet, the plastic cup in his hand falling and the little bit of liquid it held released from the cup. She looked at it for a bit and then back at the door.

Right nothing too it and she marched forward and entered the bar.

It didn't take her long to spot the kid; she charged over to him quickly, grabbed him and dragged him to the back alley.

He looked at her, mildly amused, he smirked "My, my very quick aren't we doll-face, not that lil Jacque is complaining" he drawled, his southern accent coming out. He slowly and exaggeratedly looked her up and down "Skinny white, not usually my thing,: he peered around t look behind her "not bad arse though"

Gwen contained a shiver at his words.

"Don't you 'doll-face' me you- you – aargh" she pointed at him angrily, as he leaned against the wall, she glared wanting to see that face fall "How- dare- how dare you insult _our_ s show- you have no clue, what we go through, what it takes to make a ratings wining show- you have no right"

"Listen doll- I don't actually care about you show" he smirked looking at her through his dark brown eyes.

Gwen pursed her lips, remembering the conversation she had minuets ago with Monk and calmed herself; she crossed her arms "I could leave"

Jacque imitated her crossing his arms and exaggerated a put "I could leave" he then re-leaned back against the wall "Woman you sound like my mother"

Gwen smirked "And you're acting young enough to be my son"

Jacque rolled his eyes "So are we doing this thing or what?"

"I can leave as quickly as I came- _doll_ " was Gwen's quick reply.

Jacque sighed, thinking of the lost monetary opportunity if he didn't follow through, so he gave a long sigh, before speaking "Fine- your show does not suck"

Gwen did not understand why he agreed- he honestly didn't look interested, and yet he wanted the interview so she went with it.

"Fine- where do you want it?" she asked him.

"Here" he replied slowly as if she were stupid.

"No underage drinking under my watch" she tried to reprimand him.

He approached her at a slow, lazy pace- his movements matching the slow southern drawl that exited his mouth "listen toots, you are here to interview me for your show- no-thing more"

With that statement he walked passed her and re-entered the pub.

Gwen ground her teeth as she watched him re-enter the bar, it had been mere minuets and he already had her rattled. She took a deep breathe to calm down; otherwise she'd blow up as Monk predicted.

She sighed and followed Jacque through, she saw he was at the same spot from earlier, she made her way over.

"Took your time- wathca do, have a wank?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It was Gwen's turn to roll her eyes, but she found herself replying "At-least my penis is bigger than yours"

"Cop a feel did we" he replied just as quickly, the cocky grin still on his face.

Gwen pulled out her recorder, placed it on the table and took a seat. She really wasn't going to continue with his little game, she had an interview to do.

"So, Jacque from New Awlins,-"

"Toots- don't" Jaqcue cut her off.

Gwen raised and eye brow, smiling to herself she had fund a weakness of his and her childish side was going to use it to the absolute max "Jaqcue from _New Islands_ , why Total Drama" she repeated.

He shrugged "I don't want to really"

And so the interview began.

It was a tiring process, with Jacque giving wise cracks and dirty sex jokes left right and centre and Gwen retaliating with New Orleans ignorance to annoy him. Jacque quickly caught on, and eventually stopped reacting- which Gwen thought wasn't fair- because he knew all the strings to pull.

"And finally, what do you think you'll add to the competition?"

"I dunno, I haven't really thought about it" he leaned back into his seat and placed his black sneaker covered shoes onto the wooden table they were sat at.

Gwen wrinkled her nose at the dirt covered soles on the table- feet near your food or drink as it currently unfortunately was the case, was not something she liked- seeing her reaction, Jacque gave a rare wolf like grin, before going back to his usual arrogance.

Gwen scowled.

"From the sounds of your audition, you have given things some thought"

Jacque shrugged, resting arms around the back of his head "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't, maybe they were someone else's words"

Gwen sighed "You believe you'd be a better 'player' than Heather then?"

Jacque snorted "Course I will"

"So you have paid attention to our antagonists then" Jacque snorted when Gwen mentioned the word antagonists.

"Bit far on the word 'antagonists'"

"So you think you can do better- even say Alejandro?"

Jacque brought his feet and arms down and leaned forward "Sweetheart, Alejandro is a puppy next to me"

Gwen leaned forward, so she was almost nose to nose to Jacqcue "Prove it"

She then got up and turned to leave, when Jacque yelled out "Cheeks forgetting something?"

Gwen turned around to see Jacque waving her wallet.

She stomped over to him "Give it"

"Ah-ah" he placed the wallet back in the black vest he wore that day "You should thank me"

"For what? Steeling my wallet?" Gwen growled, she could feel a vein popping in her forehead as she looked at the smug face.

He shrugged "listen, if you kept it, it would be gone by now- so.."

"Thankyou?"

"That doesn't sound like you mean it"

"I don't"

"You know" he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet onto the table "I could just leave, you getting your wallet back- is not my concern"

Gwen sighed, she knew what he was doing- he was doing what she did earlier and this time, he had the upper hand.

"Thank-you for keeping my wallet secure"

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

Gwen pursed her lips "Just give it"

He pulled it out slowly stretched his arm out in her direction, Gwen strode over to snatch it back, when he quickly retracted his arm "Or maybe I want to keep it- you gotta learn cheeks when you go to areas like this…"

"For the-" Gwen closed the gap and snatched her wallet back, cutting him off and quickly popped out of the bar, Jaqcue's smirking face being the last thing she sees.

…

 **End**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Jacque- Da Ruff Mastermind**

 **GwendolynD**

Name: Jacque Cortez-Metoyer

Age: 18

Description: He's that guy that you have to be careful with your belongings. He's that guy that watches your every move. He's that guy that will make you cringe just glaring at you. He may be short in stature (he's 5'9") but he has an intimidating presence about him. He has caramel skin with a black buzzcut. He also sports a thin black mustache. He has dark brown eyes that pierce through your soul if you look him in the eye.

Personality: Jacque is one of the smartest guys you'll ever meet but he is also the deadliest. He is always smirking & his eyes seem to pierce through your soul if you look him in the eye. He is a drug dealer. He is a salesman by nature & uses great persuasion techniques to sell his product. He is a smooth talker that can talk his way out of any situation. He has a dirty sense of humor (believes sex jokes are the best jokes). He sells people "sweet dreams" & he gets payed quite handsomely for it. He was arrested before on laundering and counterfeiting charges. In addition to being a drug dealer, he is also a part time robber. He often breaks the law so he comes up with different aliases such as "J.C. Montgomery" & "Tez LaCour". He is fluent in both French & Spanish. He has been to the Louisiana State Penitentiary but was released on "good behavior". He has zero trust for anyone. He is shady by nature but he still manages to get the trust of other people. He is somewhat athletic & he can blend in well with the crowd. He doesn't do drugs. He just deals them. He is really good at extortion & he can pickpocket anything off of anyone. You probably should just keep anything valuable in a locked safe if you are around him. He will do anything for money.

Bio: Jacque comes from the 9th Ward of New Orleans. The 9th Ward is one of the poorer & impoverished neighborhoods in New Orleans. It has the worst crime rate in New Orleans behind Bourbon Street. He never knew his biological family & he never had any "friends", per se. He only has employers, associates, & customers, all of whom are really shady. He used to be a con artist but he is now a full time con artist & part time robber. He survived through Hurricanes Katrina & Rita & developed a fear of water torture & confined spaces. Jacque has made many attempts to make money to get out of the 9th Ward. He ended up getting arrested & jailed for 2 years on laundering, counterfeiting, & racketeering charges. He was released from the Louisiana State Penitentiary on "good behavior". After getting released from prison, a man approached him about a business opportunity. He offered to pay Jacque if Jacque sold the man's brand of enhanced weed called "sweet dreams". Jacque immediately accepted the opportunity. Recently, the man, who is now Jacque's employer, approached Jacque again saying that he would pay Jacque if he joined the show Total Drama.

Where do they live: New Orleans, Louisiana

Clothing in Audition Video: He wears a black sweatshirt over a grey t-shirt with a pair of tan pants and black sneakers. He also wears a black Snapback hat backwards.

Clothing for Interview: He wears a black vest over a red long sleeved shirt with grey slacks and black dress shoes. He also wears a black pork pie hat.

How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc): He uses a lot of hand gestures. He has a slow southern accent when he talks. This makes him sound borderline creepy even in a normal conversation.

Anything you think is important: He hates it when people try to fake a southern accent. He hates people that pronounce New Orleans (New Orlins is how it's actually pronounced) as New Awlins, New Orleens, or something sounding like New Islands (trust me, people sometimes pronounce it like that).

Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):  
The video starts off with Jacque in an alley.  
"Well, hello there. Hi Total Drama. My name is Jacque Cortez-Metoyer. It's a pleasure to have to send in a bum ass audition tape to your stupid ass show. I'm just chilling right now. Ya know, just doing me. Personally, I think y'all try to bury television more than FOX News. Also, for some reason, my boss wants me to audition for your show. So whuptee-freaking-doo. Here it comes. I'm definitely going to be a "bad guy" and antagonist on your show. I know that is more certain than people leaving your show injury-free and not psychologically tortured. Let me give you a break down of all of your "antagonists" throughout your seasons." He then clears his throat because he is about to go off.  
"Heather, the classic mean girl. Seriously, she may be the second best antagonist that y'all have had and she isn't that good of a player. C'mon nah! She flat out got lucky at almost every voting ceremony. Justin, the prodigal dumbass. Seriously, a supermodel villain. What type of bush league type bullshit is that! You gotta be kidding me! Alejandro, the Spanish heartthrob. Y'all really just looked for a smarter Justin who has a problem with being called "Al". Then, the second generation cast. Lightning and Scott were the two antagonists. Fucking Lightning and Scott!? Really, you couldn't get any lower in terms of antagonists. However, I was completely wrong. Boy, I was wrong for real. Your final one, Mal. Mal was just an act you made Mike do for the whole season because he was boring as hell without his personality disorder. You gotta be fucking kidding me, man?! Really, son? You had Mike just act like a complete dick and say that was another personality. That is a real dick move, man. A real dick move," he finished his long rant.  
"Now, you can save your show. Select me. I wouldn't mind. It's kinda boring in my neighborhood." He finishes before walking off.


	21. Chef Part the First

**Chef Part the First: In which Gwen gets a break**

For once, Gwen was late to an interview- all because of some punk. She scowled; he would make a good antagonist- damn it- the jerk. She had left the interview in a huff and on time, surprisingly she arrived at the right place- but unfortunately in order to cool down and clear her head- she decided to go for a walk.

Not to mention she was slightly nervous as to whom she had next. Sisters, one was fine, but the other- hadn't actually auditioned but after seeing her on her sisters audition they thought she might be good addition- so they asked if it would be ok if sister number two would also mind being auditioned.

Both sisters were fine with it, so she was here interviewing the two of them- but Gwen really didn't want to- the second sister gave her the creeps.

Audition:

A curvy, blonde haired blue eyed girl, with big dimples- is outdoors, standing beneath a tree.

She waves and smiles at the camera "Hi, my name is Sam and I want to be part of Total Drama and I mean it- contestant- intern even- it all looks like fun, and I promise you, I'd be good for Total Drama"

As Samantha talks, a pale dark haired figure slowly and silently approaches Samantha from behind- as it comes closer- we can see it is Chloe.

Who stands completely still just behind Sam- who after a while notices Chloe's presence- she slowly turns- to come face to face with Chloe. She gives a little jump and scream "Yeesh Chloe- why"

She then laughs, even though Chloe doesn't move, "And yet I always fall for it"

Chloe gives a thin creepy smile before slinking away.

Sam shakes her head a fond smile on her face, she then addresses the camera "Believe it or not- she is my sister"

She then shrugs "Well- yeah- I really want to be part of Total Drama" she then gives a big grin "Well, hopefully you'll pick me"

She then turns the camera off.

If this hot head alone wasn't enough, she had to face this Chloe girl today too.

She sighed as she continued her walk, the first interview was her own fault but this one was something she unfortunately drew the short straw for- grumbling slightly, she rang the doorbell.

Samantha was just as bright and bubbly as she appeared on paper and in the audition "Hiya, welcome to our home" she exclaimed upon answering the door, a big smile on her face "come follow me, were are both ready"

She then happily brought Gwen to the lounge, practically skipping as she lead the way.

Chloe was already there sat at the couch, as Samantha sat next to her sister- Gwen blinked once her brain processing the contrast she was seeing.

Straight blonde hair, with big blue eyed, skinny, healthy glow Samantha, who wore a white blouse and light blue denim shorts- then there was as thin as a rake thin Chloe, who was so pale Gwen could see her blue veins, dark tunnel like charcoal eyes, a big mass black curly hair, and she wore a black baggy dress.

Gwen quickly sat down, to not appear that she staring- she couldn't help it- especially since Chloe kept staring forward not blinking- she honestly wondered if the girl knew where she was.

Samantha elbowed her sister "Knock it off Chlo you're freaking Miss Gwendolyn out"

Chloe blinked and gave a small thin smile- her face looking a bit more normal.

Samantha gave a small smile "Sorry- she does that allot- she likes to scare people"

Her sister gave her a sharp glare which Samantha returned "I have to explain, it's polite- and kinda mean if we don't"

Chloe's reply was to roll her eyes and then turn her attention back to Gwen.

Gwen gave a small smile to Samantha "That's ok- though good to know it I'm not the only one- oh and its Gwen"

Samantha grinned "Oh Gwen- hi- I'm Sam" she then held out her hand to shake- she then nudged her sister, who rolled her eyes, but held out her hand too "Chloe" she said in a soft gravelly voice.

It was kinda creepy- it matched the girl she reflected.

"Well, let's begin- why total drama?"

Samantha beamed "Oh it sounds like allot of fun- something new and different to try"

She then looked to Chloe, who stared in silence unblinking for a long period until eventually "Well-" she spoke slowly and seemed to think every word "Chris- he seems interesting- I would like to talk to him about the accident- I bet it was gruesome"

Gwen froze as she looked at the girl "How did-" and then she stopped when she saw the girl give her thin smile- of-course, she didn't know anything, but if anyone sat and thought about it for long enough- something must've happened for Chris to be who he was today- and she almost spilled the beans.

It was going to be a long interview, Gwen thought before forcing a smile and asking the next question.

It actually ended up being rather smooth-Samantha answered every question with great enthusiasm and yes Chloe continued to answer each question slowly and carefully- also throwing in a few curve balls that had Gwen catching her tongue- but it went relatively well.

Gwen rubbed her temples as she left the house, it wasn't a hard interview, but constantly going between the ease of Samantha and her heavy concentration of Chloe- gave her a headache.

…

Gwen had dumped her recordings and notes with a another interviewer to write up her notes, she popped home and kicked off her shoes before crawling into bed- not bothering to change. She was tired, stressed, and creeped out.

She needed a break- bad.

….

The next day she went straight to Michael demanding a break.

"Gwen, it's a crucial time for us- we are just starting a new one and-" he leans in and whispers "You know- the other"

Gwen crosses her arms "That is why- I-am-not asking for a holiday- just a few days- I'm up to" she raiser arm and indicates with her hand- above her head a measurement " _here_ with these crazy interviews"

"I dunno Gwen- can you at-least wait"

"No" Gwen stamps her foot angrily "We've picked the cast, Irfan is working on promotions- with the help with the snoops, and there are a few other interviewer's they can confer with- a need a few days Michael"

Michael sighs and runs a hand through his hair "Maybe, but who will you get to do your interviews and Chris is acting not himself- we need him back to himself"

Web who had been listening- pauses the video he had been watching, maybe about time they stopped the prank on Chris. He then presses play- he'd talk to the girls later.

Gwen sighs "What is with him? It is not just the incense- he bought a massive Jesus statue the other day- and he has been creepily nice and smiley- and not his usual arrogant thing but something kinder" she shivers thinking about it- he had been acting odd.

Michael nods "See why you're needed"

Gwen huffs "I'm not entirely sure I'm the best to help Chris, as for who would do my interviews- I'll find someone"

"If you can find someone you can get three days- it is Wednesday- so leave for the week and be back Monday"

Gwen grins "Thanks, and I'll find someone"

Dorian Shepherd pokes his head around the door "I happened to have overheard you- I wouldn't mind doing it"

"Thanks for the offer Dorian, but you are kind-of recognisable"

Dorian thinks for a moment "Then let Chef interview everybody"

Gwen raised an enquiring eyebrow at Michael to see what he thought.

He gives a small smile "You know what? Sure"

Gwen hugs Dorian "Thanks big guy- though try not to scare the sweet ones"

Dorian grins "Just the crazy huh"

Gwen grin's "Just the crazy"

With that she leaves.

Michael hands Dorian Gwen's notes "You might want to catch up now and watch the audition tapes so you can make the first interview of the day- grab an intern they'll help"

Dorian grabbed Gwen's notes and Michael shakes his head at a sheepishly grinning Web, who had the first audition on his screen "Or just go to Web, as he clearly eves-dropped, he seems to have his screen ready"

Michael then closed his office door and Dorian went to watch the first audition.

Audition: "I'm so smart, and manipulative. Manipulation is my speciality. I will win this, and nothing will stop me," Christina begins as she sits on a couch in a mansion.  
"I'm Christina Star. You may know me as the ex actress who lost fame after that pathetic Victoria Lewis stole the fame from me. I played the lead role of Katrina Greenwood in The Siren, that totally cool movie. I truly am rotten to the core. I will lie, cheat, manipulate and flirt with all the hot hunks in the game, my boyfriend's allowing me, since he's also evil. You need me for your show. I will have my boyfriend hunt you down and slit your throats if you don't select me for your show," Christina continues, as she glares at the camera with her blood red eyes.

Dorian shakes his head as prepares himself, this was going to be a long day.

…

In the heart of L.A. things were peaceful, until a soft whirring noise could be heard, which got louder and louder, until it came to be known that there was a helicopter flying above.

In the helicopter Dorian chuckled to himself as he watched curious tenants stepped out of their expensive houses to see what was going on. As they reached closer to one particular house, he saw Christina Star exit and go to the massive lawn, looking up and open mouthed at his entrance- and if he could see closer, he'd see a calculating gleam in her red eyes.

As they couldn't land the copter, they rolled out a ladder and he climbed the rest of the way. He then signalled them and they left. He then approached a stunned Christina.

"Chef?" she asked as he approached her.

He grunted "What else were you expecting?" Dorian shrugged internally; if he was to be Chef, he'd better go all out.

"We'll my letter states a Gwendolyn Daugherty" Christina starts of soft but builds up confidence by the end of her statement.

"Well you got me- got a problem with it, tough" he spat out, then walked passed her and through the backdoor.

Dorian grinned to himself, he loved playing Chef- he was such a fun character.

He waited in where he guessed the interview was to be held- the set table of tea was a fine indicator, sat on a couch, turned on the recorder and watched Christina saunter in her beige boots lightly stomping on the floor as she took her time getting to her seat. She then bent down to take of her boots.

"Hurry it girl" Dorian grunted.

Christina paused, but then continued at a slower pace a small smile on her face. She undid the zipper, lifted her feet onto the couch and curled herself onto the couch and leaned against the arm rest, she then straightened out the silver dress she wore, carefully smoothing out every single crinkle and then made sure her blonde hair was still neat in her bun, everything pinned back to perfection.

"So sorry, but being perfect takes time" she purred out rolling her 'r's carefully, as she smiled sweetly at Dorian or Chef as she knew him as.

He only grunted in response "let's just do this"

She smiled again "Why off-course Chef"

"So why Total Drama?"

"Why Chef- isn't it obvious? I'm me I'm doing your show a favour" she turned to inspect her nails as she spoke.

"Oooh a chip" she pulled out the nail file that was in her bun and started filing her nails.

"So, what do you think you'll add to the show?" Dorian asked.

Christina hmmd "Give me a minute"

"Answer" Dorian growled.

She peered at him through her lashes and waved her nails at him "Hello nails, perfection"

"NOW!" he shouted enjoying the flinch that crossed her features. Unfortunately she managed to compose herself quickly and let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well- because I'm me- duh" she spoke slowly as if he had asked a stupid question.

"What skill sets do you think you'll add to a team?"

"Really? What questions are these?" she sighed she then pulled out her nail file again, but when Dorian growled she quickly answered "Me off-course- perfection, beauty, class and a winning strategy"

She stretched her legs out fully so she was laying length ways down the couch and gestured to her body as she spoke "I am per-fec-t-ion, I'll bring any team to victory"

Before Dorian could ask the next question her phone rang, Christina quickly picked it up "Hello"

There was silence as Christina listened to what was said on the other end, she then giggled "Oh, I know babe"

She was silent once more, as the other person again said something, she rolled around on the couch, so she was on her back facing the ceiling, completely ignoring Dorian "Nothing really, just an interview"

Dorian got up, snatched her phone, ended the call and put it into his pants pocket.

Christina stood up outraged her red eyes glowing "You can't treat me like that- do you know _who I am?_ " she screeched.

She then held out her palm "Now hand it"

"No" Dorian then went back to where he sat.

She walked over to him and glared "You will hand over my phone- it is after-all _my_ interview, _my_ house, and if you don't do what I say and don't do things my way- _I'll get you arrested_ " she hissed the last part.

Dorian stood up "Listen up MAGGOT!" he shouted, the veins of his neck popping "I DID NOT SPEND YEARS TOILING THROUGH THE TRENCHES OF NAM TO WASTE MY TIME WITH THE LIKES OF YOU- SO PARK YOUR BUT ON THAT SEAT, I'LL ASK MY QUESTIONS, YOU SHALL ANSWER- NO PREENING, FILING OR PHONE, OR I'LL MAKE YOU RELIEVE MY DAYS OF HELL BIT BY BIT- UNDERSTOOD SOLDIER"

Christina nodded her head meekly.

"UNDERSTOOD" he roared once more spit flying in her face.

"Understood" she squeaked.

She then scurried back to her spot and the rest of the interview went rather smoothly. After it, he returned Christina's phone, and he climbed back up the ladder when the choppers smoothly arrived just as it finished.

God he really loved being Chef.

…

Like with Christina, when Chef arrived at Laura's place of residence, she had stood outside her house, just like a few of her neighbours, the chopper attracting attention.

Before either could say anything, however, another girl, who looked like Laura, but with bigger and curlier hair stepped out "Oh-my-Gawd" she pointed at him, dropping the curling iron she had been holding "you're Chef"

Before Dorian had a chance to respond, like he wanted to, with a sarcastic 'You don't think I don't know that', Laura had walked up to whom he presumed was her sister "Back off Cheryl, it's my interview" she pokes her sister in the chest "So leave"

Then it clicks it's the same girl from the audition.

Audition:

Laura is in her bedroom and facing the camera.

"Hello my name is Laura and I would like to join Total Drama"

"Laura" a female voice yells "did you borrow my lace dress"

Laura faces the door irritated "What lace dress?"

"The lace dress with your shade of lipstick on it" an older girl, whose black hair is sprayed into big curls opens the door and waves a white lace dress at Laura.

Laura's face is immediately indigent "That's because it is MY LACE DRESS" she is now shouting.

There is banging on the wall a male voice can be heard "quiet please trying to talk to my girlfriend"

Another female voice can be heard "Ooh Gloria, how is she"

"Back off Flick talk to you later" the male is heard again.

Meanwhile, Laura and the other sister had ignored their brother and sister and are arguing over the dress; both have their hands on the dress pulling it toward each-other.

"It is my dress" Laura was shouting as she pulled it toward her "I bought it that Tuesday when you went to that make-up party"

"No" her sister argued right back "I bought it at that new place- Glamour"

"No, no" Laura pointed at the label " _Butterfly Kisses_ is a Velvet Blue dress"

" _Butterfly Kisses_ is not just a Velvet Blue dress, they have it at Glamour too"

A rather irate looking male slams the door open he grabs the dress "It's just a dress" he shouts at his two sisters.

"Just a dress" they screech simultaneously "take that back"

"Cream slip, with white lace" Laura starts.

"Hip hugging" her other sister adds.

" _Butterfly Kisses"_ Laura emphasises.

"Shut up" their brother roars "You ruined my conversation with Gloria"

"Oh conversation right" Laura and her sister say simultaneously.

Their brother gives a sexy grin "right".

The two sisters scrunch up their faces in distaste "eew, did not need the images" Laura's sister states before she leaves the room. Her brother bumps into her as they exist "At-least give us some privacy next time"

As her door shuts behind them, something clicks in her mind "Oh God" she screeches and brings her face right up to the camera "My audition"

She sighs "Ugh can't bother with re-doing it, I'll just send whatever I've got"

Then the camera goes off.

He looks to the two girls glaring at each-other, and arguing, he inwardly sighs- he'd have to finish this off before it escalates and he never gets an interview done- Chef style- he grins to himself.

"MAGGOTS ZIP IT"

The two girls turn to look at him, stunned. Cheryl squeals "eee Chef called me Maggot"

Laura turned to glare at her sister again "I _believe_ it was aimed at _me_ "

Here we go again Dorian thought to him-self, before he approached the two girls, grabbed them by the arms and dragged them through the open door.

"I'm here to interview one of you, you other Maggot scram" Cherly giggled but obliged.

Laura quickly led him to her bedroom.

He stood awkwardly in the girl's room as she pulled the chair from under the desk and offered him as a seat and she sat on the bed "We'd have less interruptions' from my room"

Laura gave as an explanation as to why the interview was being held in her room. Dorian simply grunted in response and did his best to ignore the frills, butterflies, clothing, bling and off-course the odd bra that was strewn across the room. It was really not his sort of place.

"So, why Total Drama?" he quickly asked the first question and hoped they didn't get any more interruptions.

Laura began twirling with her fingers, few strands of her black hair, that was tied up in a high pony-tail, as she began answering the question "It's Total Drama- isn't it- you're on TV, I belong on TV- and you know what else? I could totally win- what a girl could do with that money- I mean seriously- who _wouldn't_ try for something like that- that's _insane_ " Laura scrunched up her face in disgust at the actual thought of someone who had no interest "those people- are the crazy people- need their heads checked"

"What do you think you'd add to a team?" Dorian asked his second question.

"Well- mwah- I got looks, beauty tips- there so many ugly people who could do with my help"

Dorian privately thought she needed the help, but he didn't say anything he just let her continue.

"And my smarts"

She honestly didn't sound it.

"I know allot of what's going on these days" she gestured to the pile of magazines "I read plenty as you can see"

She continued bravely, completely unaware of Dorian's thoughts- not that he gave any indication- he was only here to asses after all.

"And no offense Chef- don't mean to brag, but I am a spectacular cook-"

"NO COOKING IN MY KITCHEN" he suddenly shouted, he really just wanted to shut her up- there was something about her voice that had a bit of a whinging tone to it and it annoyed him.

Laura squeaked and looked at him wide eyed, as if she suddenly remembered who he was "Well- yeah- that's what I could add"

Before Dorian could ask another question, another head poked her head around the door- another older version of Laura, with straight hair- but a stockier build.

"Sorry to interrupt" she started and that is all she got out before Laura squealed and ran up to hug her sister.

"Savveeee sooo good to see you" and the two embraced.

"It's only been one week" the elder chuckled as she hugged her sister.

"Still too long" Laura pouted over her sister's shoulder.

"Ask our dear sister, why her ring is of?" another new interrupted. Dorian wondered how many of them were there- the house wasn't very big- well as far as he knew.

Laura in the mean-time gasped and pulled her sisters left hand and looked at it.

The one that was apparently named 'Savy' pulled her hand away from Laura "It is not your business any way"

Dorian in the meantime- as he heard Gwen and the other interviewers do, just stood back- observation is key. The only blonde he'd seen so far made herself known "You are my sister- it is my business"

Savy huffed "It really isn't"

"What happened?" Laura asked her sister.

"Nothing ok?"

It was at that point that Dorian noticed a hand, that the other girls hadn't seen, creep up and flick on a switch on Laura's bedroom wall.

The fan began to spin- faster and faster- until green goo and feathers flew from it. Dorian managed to dodge most of it, as did the blonde- but poor Laura and Savy got caught in the brunt of it- both were covered.

Laura screeched and stomped out of her room "CHLOE KATRINA- YOU ARE BOTH DEAD"

Her statement was followed by twin giggles.

Savy also quickly left the room followed by the blonde "IT'S NOT WORTH IT LAURA" she called after her sister as she left.

Leaving Dorian alone in the room.

He slowly made his way to the hallway.

"I'LL GET THOSE BRATS"

"I WANNA HEAR WHAT HAPPENED"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"IT IS"

"I JUST GOT MY NAILS DONE"

"HE IS A DIRTBAG"

"NO HE ISN'T"

He followed the yelling to what he guessed was the dining room, to see six- a total of apparently six sisters-in some sort of shouting- feathery, gooey mess. Laura was chasing two twins, Savy was trying to ignore Cherly and the blonde, whilst separating Laura from the twins- but then she accidentally broke a necklace that the blonde was wearing "THAT WAS FROM STONE" she roared looking murderous at her sister.

And if hell hadn't broken loose before- it had now. Dorian watched perplexed as the shouting got louder, and louder, all six going for it.

Dorian stared at them in disbelief, completely unsure what to do.

"MAGGOTS SHUT IT!"

Complete and utter silence ensued- for about ten seconds and then small chuckles and eventually full blown laughter. Cheryll tapped the blonde on the shoulder between laughter "What- did I tell ya?"

The blonde wiped the tears from her eyes "You are so right"

Dorian looked at his watch and notice he had to get going if he were to make his next interview- it required private jet. He shook his head baffled at the pile of heaving girls on the floor and took it up as a lost cause and left.

As he made his way up the drive, he passed a tall lanky lad with brown eyes, olive skin, and slicked back black hair "Chef man, are you interviewing my sister?" he grinned.

Dorian gave a quick shake of his head "I'd rather be in Nam" he gruffed out just before the chopper came, he hopped on the ladder and flew off.

…

Dorian stretched as he got off the Jet, thanks' to their brilliant scientists, their private jets only took about four hours to get to Greece.

He cracked his knuckles, as he made his way to the waiting chopper and thankfully it was his last interview- the girl that liked to be alive.

Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):  
Footage shows a woman standing against the wall. Her jet-black hair is messy. Woman's face express nothing, she leans forward as she starts to speak, her voice very calm. "Hello. My name is Daria Knox, and this is my message to Big Brother's Watching." She lowers her head and looks in the cam from under her eyebrows. "Why do I wanna be there?" Suddenly, she pushes of the wall. Daria looks very intense. Her voice becoming to sound like a growling. She starts pacing, occasionally watching in the cam. "I just wanna feel alive! And I like to feel alive; I like to drive really-really fast."  
Another woman walks in the frame. She holds a cup of coffee in a hand, as she leans on the wall. Her olive skin glistens a little in the sun. Shoulder-length fiery-red hair tied in a messy bun. She wears white t-shirt with words "No lies and no fears!" written on the front, and blue sweatpants.  
Daria continues, taking no notice of a person behind her. "The adrenaline pumps really high and there's a lot of on the line. I like it when I feel my blood and my sweat pouring out of me, and I hear it hit the ground with that little sound, that liquid makes when it hits the ground! To feel my fingernails digging in to the dirt!" Daria stands really close to the camera, as she talks; her shoulders are raised, as if in a middle of a shrug. Face expresses mixture of an anger and disgust. Hands are raised and clenched in fists against her chest.  
Red-haired woman walks closer and lies a hand on Daria's shoulder. She talks in a soothing voice. "Hey, come on, take it easy." Daria doesn't turn around and screams, "Get off, Dem!" Demetra, frowning a little, doesn't remove her hand. She still holds a cup of coffee. "I will, if you'll calm down. I'll even give you some coffee," Demetra says, smiling. Daria's face expression weakens, her shoulders sagging. She takes coffee from Dem's hand and takes a drink. "Nice!" Daria says with that little Irish accent of hers and looks at Demetra with a big grin. Dem answers with a grin of her own, removes her hand and turns around. "Alright, finish your speech," she says, walking away.  
Daria removes her grin, turns to the camera, looking a little troubled. "I like, when all these pretty girls are watching, and some ugly ones too. I just like - I'm just a sick girl, I'm really, really sick girl... I really like feeling alive."

Then Daria goes full calm. "I won't lie, and say that winning money is of no importance to me. It would be splendid to win. Oh, and one more thing!" She starts to smile grimly. "Message to every other contestant! How did that bald guy said? 'A guy opens his door and gets shot and can you think that of me? No. I am the one who Knox!'" Daria darkly laughs and the footage slowly ends.

This time, his interviewee did not greet him outdoors- he had to knock.

Still no answer, he knocks again "DARIA KNOX" he yells.

Nothing.

He scratches his head, he could try brining out Chef.

He bangs on the door, hard "OPEN YA DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT OFF ITS HINGES- UNDA-STOOD!"

"WHAT!" a female slightly gravelly voice with a heavy Greek accent but with a hint of Irish, yells back as the door is flung open.

There stands a tall, lean, pale skinned, statuesque young lady, with short raven black hair, blue eyes, and a little jagged scar above her right eye-brow- it is Daria, she has sound proof headphones around her neck.

"Chef?" she looks at him confused.

Dorian just shoves past her "Yeah yeah"

He then pauses in the hallway- it isn't really clear where to go, he turn to look at her "Interview?"

She is looking at him stunned, before she moves. She moves elegantly towards him, her posture poised, in long swift strides "I take it is time for my Total Drama interview then"

She then calmly leads him to a lounge.

"Coffe?" she asks as she pours herself a cup.

Dorian shakes his head and instead sets up the notes and recording devise.

Daria raises a swift brow "Straight to it then"

She then sits opposite him "Well- ask away"

…

A few seconds later…

Daria gets and starts pacing, her husky tone almost in a croak "That's what living is all about, " she pumps a curled fist into her palm "yeah- that's just part of it-yeah"

She turns to face Dorian "You got to-aargh" she mimes reaching out and grabbing something "reach- go further- otherwise what's the point of living- you know" she shakes her head, "I mean"- she sits back down.

"Life is so- so beautiful and at its best in its worst- you know- like- and that's- that's- Total Drama"

She looks at him her sky blue eye alit with a fire "just- the passion, back stabbing, betrayal, death defying, mutating glory" she puts her hands to her lips to signify a kiss "beau-u-tiful"

Chef stares at the young lady sitting before him, perplexed- he'd only asked one question "Why Total Drama?"

He looks to his watch; she'd been going for fifteen minutes. As she gets up again, he wonders if he'd have to ask anything else.

"Aaargh" she yells and kicks the coffee table "And yet too complex and frustrating sometimes" she glares fierce "the world is sometimes too complex and cruel- you know"

Dorian simply nods- he hadn't really been paying attention.

Daria picks up her coffee and takes a deep sip "Just go for it, no bars hold, live while you can, take what you can get- she points to Dorian- and that is why I've auditioned for Total Drama" her voice suddenly calm, allot more soothing, richer.

She sits back down and smiles at Dorian "So next question".

Dorion blinks "Right-" he checks his notes "so what do you think you could bring"

"That one is simple" she points to herself "me- what else" she then gives a thoughtful look- "but then again- the real answer to that would be- what I'd describe as 'me'" she taps her a finger on her chin thoughtfully "how would I describe 'me'"

She pauses for a second and looks at Dorian oddly "I am surprised Chef, that you just let me talk for so long"

Dorian remembering who was meant to be leans back comfortably in the couch and speaks in a low gruff Chef like voice "Time- time is money- the longer you take- the more I make"

It wasn't really true, but Dorian felt if he just let the girl speak, he'd get a better assessment of her rather than cutting her short. So he felt it would be best to sit back and let her rant, jot down a few notes every once in a while.

She gives Dorian a strange look, before clearing her throat and continuing on "It is a rather strange concept- how can I be anything but one-self" she then stands up.

Here we go again, Dorian thought to himself.

….

By the end of the interview- he had only asked five questions, but he was pretty positive he had enough to do a write up. He was sure about it.

Dorian sighed deeply when he made his way back onto the jet and sipped the available alcohol on it- it was some random ale- but it was better than nothing. He had no idea how the other interviewers dealt with this level of craziness day in and day out.

It was much easier to be Chef on the show, interviewing and assessing was not his thing.

Well- he raised his glass to the air, cheers to one day down, only two to go.

He drained the bottle and 'smacked' his lips, to the new day.

… **.**

 **End**

 **Just a note, if anyone is confused because they haven't read previous chapters or has forgotten- I had made Chef a character that a guy named Dorian Shepherd puts on. That's why I call him Dorian and not Chef.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Chloe Webb- GwendolynD**

 **Christina Star- Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart**

 **Laura Pierno- GwendolynD**

 **Daria Knox- Anarchophobia**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

 **Name: Chloe Webb**

Age(15-17)- 16 (Samantha (her sister) is 17)

Stereotype- Silent Creepy Girl

~Your Person

Hair- Shimmering silky midnight black, with silver highlights, normally loose in natural curls and goes down to her hips

Eyes- Big round, tunnel like charcoal coloured

Height- 5 foot 9

Weight- Thin

Body Type- Slender, Spidery, very pale- translucent almost- can see her goose bumps, thin lips and sharp cheekbones, she has a black spider-web tattoo on her upper right arm.

Normal Clothes- A loose fitting- of the shoulder, off-white, long sleeved, cotton white dress that goes to just above the knees, and a black chocker with a metal clasp in the middle. She is barefoot.

Swimsuit- Doesn't own any and would absolutely refuse to swim- if someone tries to force her she can actually get quite violent, hot tempered and very scary.

Formal- A tight black velvet, strapless dress, with a silver band under the bust, black closed-in shoes with bows in the front, a silver shawl- with black spider web prints sewn into it, and she still wears her black chocker.

Pj's- black and silver nightie

~Personality

Personality-

She is very silent- doesn't talk much and good at not making much noise- ie- she can walk around or enter a room without people noticing.

She is spider like. Very silent and sly and slinks between the shadows. She is very clever and not much gets past her. She is ghost like in the fact that she can creep up to about an inch away from a person and they may not realise it. She is very silent and rarely speaks- only speaks when necessary. She isn't exactly nice, but she isn't rude either. She is extremely patient and is able to stand still for hours. She also doesn't get fussed easily- a very calm temper and works well under pressure. She has brilliant mind and knows how to use it. Can be dangerous and very scary- when she wants to be. Also, extremely curious, which has been a fault of hers.

History-

Chloe and her sister (Samantha Webb) are quite close, mainly due to their parents spending many hours in their resorts. There parents are Clara and Ace Webb, who own several ski resorts across Canada and America and are very hands on. So they spent allot of time travelling due to their resorts and are currently opening one in Austria, which means they have spent most of the recent years across in Europe as they like to try other countries.

The girls have had an unusual childhood as they grew up living in the main resort in Vancouver, and thus know most of the staff there.

But otherwise they have had a pretty good childhood and don't have any psychological problems due to neglect from their parents.

Samantha the older and more bubbly sister is currently studying architecture at university and Chloe is a straight A student at her school. However, she doesn't have many friends, but she isn't too fussed with the amount she has.

Samantha being the more outgoing of the two has always had an eye out on her younger sister who has always been shyer and not very willing to be social. She has invited her sister to hang/party with her friends and was happy to see a few get along well with her. She is also the reason why Chloe has auditioned for this. Samantha is probably the only bubbly person Chloe tolerates.

The two sisters have always spared time just for the two of them to explore, it started when Chloe was six and Samantha ten and they explored the resort making up quests, but now they sometimes take weekends to go a bit further.

Unfortunately, when Chloe was fourteen, on one of these adventures, they were trekking through the bush when Chloe found a butterfly that caught her eye. She followed it, until it got caught in a web. She freed it, but doing so she didn't notice the body of water she was leaning over and she fell into it. Feeling something brush against her leg she looked down and she saw a blooded head in the water, it was decomposing, the eyeballs staring up at her. She freaked out and she ran back out. By the time she got to Samantha, she couldn't remember what she was afraid of, bbut only that she wouldn't step into water again.

Likes- Spiders, the dark, shadows, the moon and stars, mid-night walks, mystery's and secrets, silence, harp, silver things, castles, story telling

Dislikes- sunshine, loud bright people, too much noise and traffic, crowds, gossip, gold jewellery, people that let themselves be manipulated, bossy and controlling people.

Fear(s)- Water

Why?-

Hobbies- wandering streets, searching mysteries and secrets, playing the harp

Best Quality- She is calm and not easily tempered, also very patient. She has a nice silky voice- the only problem is- she knows how to use it.

Worst Quality-Not very social and can be quite cynical and dark at times, also quite curious. And her voice- as mentioned above.

What type of Friends?- Other silent people and anyone that's being manipulated- she'd be nice to and offer a helping hand, also Gwen types

What type of enemies?- Bossy, controlling types- Courtney's and Loud types, like Owen

Sexuality- Straight

Crush?- Yes

What type of person?-See what happens.

Breakup?- That is up to you.

~Other

Favorite Music-She likes classical

Favorite Movies- Classic thrillers- like: The Shining, Psycho, Silence of the Lambs

Season 2?- Sure

Samantha's Audition:

A curvy, blonde haired blue eyed girl, with big dimples- is outdoors, standing beneath a tree.

She waves and smiles at the camera "Hi, my name is Sam and I want to be part of Total Drama and I mean it- contestant- intern even- it all looks like fun, and I promise you, I'd be good for Total Drama"

As Samantha talks, a pale dark haired figure slowly and silently approaches Samantha from behind- as it comes closer- we can see it is Chloe.

Who stands completely still just behind Sam- who after a while notices Chloe's presence- she slowly turns- to come face to face with Chloe. She gives a little jump and scream "Yeesh Chloe- why"

She then laughs, even though Chloe doesn't move, "And yet I always fall for it"

Chloe gives a thin creepy smile before slinking away.

Sam shakes her head a fond smile on her face, she then addresses the camera "Believe it or not- she is my sister"

She then shrugs "Well- yeah- I really want to be part of Total Drama" she then gives a big grin "Well, hopefully you'll pick me"

She then turns the camera off.

Chloe Audition Tape- We are in a black alleyway and for a long while, we don't see anything, then gradually this pale figure shimmers up- its Chloe.

She smiles "Hi" Her voice is like silk and quite alluring.

She then nods to the camera "Sam introduce yourself"

The camera turns around and surprisingly a bright- blue eyed blonde is seen facing the camera "Hi my name is Samantha and that is my sister Chloe"

The camera turns back around and Chloe is gone.

"Chlo's where are you?" Samantha's voice is heard behind the camera.

The camera spins around the dark, lonely alleyway, for a while and eventually Chloe's voice is heard "Up here"

The camera moves up and we see a white shape near the top of the building.

"What are you doing up there?"

Chloe doesn't respond and is already making her way across the roof top.

The camera is switched of.

Then when its switched on, you can see that they are on-top of the roof and Chloe has found a tunnel. Chloe smiles "Come on Sam"

Sam sighs "At-least finish your audition"

Chloe glares at the camera "I- want- to- be- part- of- your- show"

"You can do better than that!" Samantha cries, but Chloe has already turned and gone.

Sam sighs and mumbles under her breathe "That girl' and the camera is once more switched of.

Challenge Ideas?-

Extra Info?-Basically- to get and idea of Chloe- think of spiders.

 **Name: Christina Star**  
Nickname: None  
Age: 17  
Stereotype: The Manipulative Ex-Actress  
Character Appearance: Christina stands at 5'11 and weighs 134 lbs, her body is smooth and sexy, like a model's. Her skin is a beautiful peach, it is smooth, her eyes are a blood red with blonde hair which is very smooth, it is kept up in a smooth bun.  
Hometown: L.A., California.  
Everyday: a silver off the shoulder dress, and beige Victorian boots.  
Night: a light blue nightgown.  
Swimwear: a sexy blue bikini.  
Formal: a violet strapless dress that reaches to her knees, and purple high heels.  
Personality: Christina is super evil, she's totally manipulative. She's also a flirt, but she'll only flirt to get boys to do whatever she wants. She's also good at hypnosis, so nobody can ever resist her hypnosis. She used to be an actress, but her ex-best friend stole the fame from her, causing her to lose her job.  
Bio: After losing the fame to Victoria Lewis, this ex actress starting hating her best friend even more. She started getting jealous of the popularity Victoria was receiving, so she terminated the friendship for good, and starting saying threats to Victoria, causing her to put a restraining order on her. But Christina wasn't gonna give up that easily. She was able to murder Victoria's parents, and she was able to put the blame on Victoria's assistant, Tyler Williams, with her incredible flirting skills. He tried to defend himself, but with her flirting skills, she was able to seduce the judge and even hypnotize him to sentence Victoria's assistant to life in prison, with no chance of parole forever. This girl's trouble with a capital T. Later on, she met Jason Clark, who was able to get out of prison after his sentence, and the two madly fell in love with each other at first sight. They've been dating ever since.  
Quote: "What losers...they don't know who they're dealing with...me, Christina Star, the most beautiful girl on the show. You cannot manipulate me, and I'm so much better then other manipulators. They won't see it coming."  
Family: She's an orphan, but she lives with her boyfriend, Jason Clark, who is also evil.  
Sexuality: Straight  
Political Views: Doesn't care about them.  
Religious Views: Catholic  
Relationship: Despite having a boyfriend, Jason's agreed to let her get into fake relationships.  
With who: The hunks, will flirt with them, and also hypnotize them.  
Alliance: Yes  
Start or join: Start them  
What would she do if she wins?: She will use it to spoil herself and her boyfriend.  
Voted out first: Will scream and swear revenge on her teammates.  
Before Merge to Final Three: Same as eliminated first.  
Second Place?: Will find a way to steal the money.  
First?: "Ha-ha, Evil always wins."

Audition: "I'm so smart, and manipulative. Manipulation is my speciality. I will win this, and nothing will stop me," Christina begins as she sits on a couch in a mansion.  
"I'm Christina Star. You may know me as the ex actress who lost fame after that pathetic Victoria Lewis stole the fame from me. I played the lead role of Katrina Greenwood in The Siren, that totally cool movie. I truly am rotten to the core. I will lie, cheat, manipulate and flirt with all the hot hunks in the game, my boyfriend's allowing me, since he's also evil. You need me for your show. I will have my boyfriend hunt you down and slit your throats if you don't select me for your show," Christina continues, as she glares at the camera with her blood red eyes.

 **Name: Laura Pierno**

Nickname: Laura, LP, B*tch, Lippy, Loud mouth

Age: 17

Date of Birth:

Personality:

Laura is a loud mouthed opinionated girl. If she has an opinion she will be heard.

She is a competitive girl, and will do anything to win.

She likes to think she is right and doesn't like admitting to being wrong.

She isn't afraid to physically fight- she'd bite, pull hair, scratch with her nails, kick and scream. Insult her family members and you'd really get it.

She'd make a scene just to get attention.

Whilst she appears thick skinned and tough, she isn't good at receiving criticism. Bad comments do get to her, but she has learnt to hold things in and cry when she is alone. Or with her sisters.

However, on the bright side she'd never turn on her most loyal friends and would feel emotionally betrayed if someone does. Family is everything to her, she is very close to hers. She also enjoys a good laugh and having fun.

Hair color/style:

Slick, shining, long black hair that goes back down to her mid back, normally styled in a high ponytail.

Eye color/detail:

Dark green

Build/body:

About 5 foot 7, long fit body. Pear shaped, small at top, shapely backside. She however does want to get a boob job.

Skintone:

Olive, birth mark on her right shoulder

Marks/tattoos: belly-button ring

Everyday wear:

White of-shoulder 'Little Miss Sunshine' shirt, with a bright hot pink bra which can be seen through it, tight fitting ¾ light blue denim jeans, white converse and allot of real and fake gold bling- especially gold hoops.

Formal wear:

A little red dress

Swimwear:

A bright red one-piece that is strapless, and has a low 'v' at the front

Accessories:

She loves gold bling, preferably real but a few things looked too god she bought a few fake. Her favourites are gold hoops.

Also, like getting her nails done- currently hot=pink.

Ethnicity: Italian

Height: 5 foot 7

Weight:

Likes/strengths: Fashion, tans, gold bling, her family, pizza and Italian food in general, gossip, voicing her opinion, winning, coffee, dogs, fashion mags, anything modern and new- she is a future girl, throws things away quickly, always needs the freshest things

Dislikes/weaknesses: tea- tastes like dirty water, food generally Asian- because it is unusual she doesn't understand it- she is very picky and hates unknown and new food, untidy dressers, cats, messes- Laura is a rather clean person, being ignored, bad eighties music, bad hair

Fears: dark quiet spaces, growing up in a large family Laura is always used to noise, when it gets dark and quiet she gets nervous

Bio: (Optional)

Laura, is one of seven. She has one older brother, three older sisters, and two younger sisters.

Her parents started a pizza store a real traditional pizza store- one of the things Laura knows very well its pizza and is very critical, not done right she cannot eat it.

Having five other sisters sharing the one bathroom (her brother and parents got their own ie three bathrooms ) and fighting over the same clothes, meant things were very competitive and loud in the Pierno household. To get your way you had to be tough.

Every family member helps out at the pizza shop. Some days Laura hates it, some she loves it. She has met some amazing people through the family pizzeria.

School grades are an average of a B. in the Pierno household, if you get a low C, you get grounded until you get your grades back up. Education is important to Laura's parents. The same thing goes for keeping a clean house, doing your chores and doing your share in the pizzeria. Don't do your share, grounded.

There have been many of both arguments and good times in this house, as they are a close family and all rather passionate. Family is everything.

Savanah, the oldest has moved out and owns her own hairdresser studio.

Audition:

Laura is in her bedroom and facing the camera.

"Hello my name is Laura and I would like to join Total Drama"

"Laura" a female voice yells "did you borrow my lace dress"

Laura faces the door irritated "What lace dress?"

"The lace dress with your shade of lipstick on it" an older girl, whose black hair is sprayed into big curls opens the door and waves a white lace dress at Laura.

Laura's face is immediately indigent "That's because it is MY LACE DRESS" she is now shouting.

There is banging on the wall a male voice can be heard "quiet please trying to talk to my girlfriend"

Another female voice can be heard "Ooh Gloria, how is she"

"Back off Flick talk to you later" the male is heard again.

Meanwhile, Laura and the other sister had ignored their brother and sister and are arguing over the dress; both have their hands on the dress pulling it toward each-other.

"It is my dress" Laura was shouting as she pulled it toward her "I bought it that Tuesday when you went to that make-up party"

"No" her sister argued right back "I bought it at that new place- Glamour"

"No, no" Laura pointed at the label " _Butterfly Kisses_ is a Velvet Blue dress"

" _Butterfly Kisses_ is not just a Velvet Blue dress, they have it at Glamour too"

A rather irate looking male slams the door open he grabs the dress "It's just a dress" he shouts at his two sisters.

"Just a dress" they screech simultaneously "take that back"

"Cream slip, with white lace" Laura starts.

"Hip hugging" her other sister adds.

" _Butterfly Kisses"_ Laura emphasises.

"Shut up" their brother roars "You ruined my conversation with Gloria"

"Oh conversation right" Laura and her sister say simultaneously.

Their brother gives a sexy grin "right".

The two sisters scrunch up their faces in distaste "eew, did not need the images" Laura's sister states before she leaves the room. Her brother bumps into her as they exist "At-least give us some privacy next time"

As her door shuts behind them, something clicks in her mind "Oh God" she screeches and brings her face right up to the camera "My audition"

She sighs "Ugh can't bother with re-doing it, I'll just send whatever I've got"

Then the camera goes off.

They are a rather close knit and open family. They share absolutely everything with each-other and there are no secrets. She is the same with her closest friends (and I mean close)

Father: Pedro, a tall man with a full head of hair, a good moustache, broad shoulders and big hands, small black eyes. He is the typical dad, tells bad jokes, likes to embarrass his kids in-front of their friends (eg doing bad dance moves, wears his daughters clothes etc), rather supportive and proud of his kids and expects them to do well in study, always feeding people pizza- you can never have enough- he does have a bit of a stomach because of it, but he is a happy man.

Mother: Alice- a small thin woman with curly dark brown almost red hair and dark green eyes (like lauras). She loves her food loves her family, is very protective of her kids- the dad is the one telling the kids to have fun, the mum is the one with the shot-gun pointed at the boyfriends faces- very literally. The oldest is getting married and she is very nervous by it, but she is tough skinned and too proud to show any fear or nerves. Alice grew up in a hunting family and is the toughest scariest little women you will ever meet.

Eldest sis: Savanah, is very quiet compared to the rest of the family, she takes her time to think before she says something or yells, but even she has her moments. Loves to read and owns her own bookshop, the family is proud. Recently engaged, is very much in love and head in the clouds day dreaming about the house and kids she and her partner will have. (The only one to move out- shares with a friend but sometimes stays at her fiancés place)

Second eldest: Felicty, big busted, curvy flirty Flick as she prefers. Is very much outgoing, partying, out all night sort-of girl. No-where near ready to settle down, has had a string of relationships and one-nighters, male and female. Absolutely terrified of going steady, she finds it hard to come to terms with that her sister is ready to settle down.

Cheryl or Cherry, is the sister Laura confides in most and closest too- even share clothes. Loves her fashion and daydreams about owning her own fashion/make-up boutique. Rather messy, but likes it that way- if someone touches her stuff or takes something of hers with out asking- all hell will break loose.

Bastian the only boy out of the group. He doesn't mind- though he does mind when his friends get too pervy on his sisters- he does get protective of them. He loves his food- is being trained to take over the family business. Rather steady headed- he was rather close to Savanah as she is the quietest out of the lot and the two had some rather good conversations together. He knows more than he probably should about clothes and fashion for a guy and is generally nice to his girlfriends- having many sister's means he has learnt to appreciate the other sex.

Laura:

Chloe and Katrina: twins, these two are the youngest and slightly spoilt because of it. They spend allot f time together and also fighting each-other. They are currently in a big argument as they both like the same guy. They like to have fun and play pranks, and really cause drama. Being identical twins, they like to switch and see if anyone notices. They are very close.

 **Name: Daria Knox**

Age: 23

Description: She stands at 6'1'' and weighs 154 lbs. Statuesque and lean. She has an almost non-existent bust. Her skin is so white, it's almost unrealistic. Almost. She has raven-black chin-length hair, parted on the right side of the head, and left side is a little longer. Sky-blue eye color; little scar goes over right eyebrow and eye, ending on the cheekbone. Daria has skulls and tribal designs sleeve tattoo, covering her entire arm (she doesn't like to talk about the meaning of her tattoo; if asked she'll just joke or shrug it off, like, "well, that's a skull - and that's a skull... got a skull right there...")

Personality: Daria is sophisticated, quick-witted and silver-tongued. She is charismatic and she can muster up an aura of command and presence, when she's not nonchalant. Daria has some street smarts. Doesn't like and doesn't understand new trends. Takes great pride in her traits and gender. She doesn't like to wear women's clothes, "they're too uncomfortable," as she says. Daria is warmhearted and compassionate to someone she likes. She is eccentric and a bit crazy, but still is smart enough to survive in a world and get what she wants. Daria can be bad-tempered and really aggressive. Sometimes she's just reckless and carefree about everything, that doesn't concern her and her entourage. Could be gloomy one moment, and equable or heartened the other, but she is very rarely quirky. She's just moody like that, it's as if a switch was inside of her

Bio: Daria was born in St. Gallen, Switzerland, in pretty much a poor family. Her mother, Magdalena, was a singer at local bar, and her father, Franz, a con artist. They had to flee to Ireland with two-years-old Daria because of her father's problems with law. In Ireland Franz wasn't keen on keeping a low profile, and after a few years he started scamming again. Daria was oblivious to her father's "profession", but she knew he was doing something illegal. She just accepted that, she couldn't blame her dad. Franz's relations with Magdalena started to decay. It afflicted her, but gladly it didn't affect her performance. Her earnings were the only profit her family made, because Franz made a mistake, trying to make some money by setting up a bank heist. Of course, everything gone wrong. Franz accumulated a series of debts to a local criminal gang. He tried to pay at first, but the sum was too big, so he decided to cut loose and run away to keep his family safe... 6 years later, Daria, already 11 years old, has been already going to school. She made a few friends, yes, but she has had a different mindset, than other kids, so she wasn't the popular one. Her high level of grades didn't help too. Daria has been concentrating on studying. At that time, Magdalena started going out on tours with her music band Maistir, that she formed several years ago, leaving Daria alone for days, to develop her self-dependence... Once, Daria got into some trouble with bullies at school, defending her friend. They beat her and her friend. So Daria went home to her mum and told her what happened and Magdalena said, "Well lass, that's why I gave ya a boxcutter!"... At 15 years, Daria mingled at school between good and bad people. She knew almost everyone in her and a few adjoining neighborhoods. She also knew full extent of her father's activities when she was younger. Daria decided not to search for him. If he wanted, he would've came back, if he wasn't dead, that is. Meanwhile, Magdalena's Maistir already rose to international fame, and she started touring in Europe and North America. She bought a new house in London and moved there with Daria... Daria finished secondary school at 17 years. She started hating attention from her mother's fame. She wanted to be her own person, and not "Magdalena's daughter". Wanting to move out on her own, she started working, to get her own money, by helping people find their missing stuff. Magdalena, very disappointed in her daughter's decision, didn't want to let her go, but Daria wasn't having that. With enough money, Daria decided not to stay in Britain. And she didn't want to go back to Dublin, so she left for continental Europe... 5 years of travelling changed Daria. And Daria changed second name, trying to hide her identity. Her mother ceased contacts with her. She probably wouldn't like to see what her daughter become. Daria visited almost every country on the continent, and stopped in Thessaloniki, Greece, where formed a bond with Demetra, 25-year-old student of the Drama School of the National Theatre of Northern Greece. Since then, Daria lived with Dem (as she likes to call her best friend, much to Demetra's irritation of her nickname), earning money by pulling cats from the trees, fighting in underground clubs and helping her friend Apostol (who runs his own detective agency) with cases. Sometimes visits Drama School to watch Demetra training.

Where do they live: Currently in Thessaloniki, Greece.

Clothing in Audition Video: Untucked loose-fitting white dress shirt with leather trench coat over it, black cargo pants and steel-toed boots

Clothing for Interview: Basically, the same: untucked loose-fitting white button-up shirt with leather trench coat over it, black cargo pants and steel-toed boots

How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc); When she's passionate about something, her voice is croaky and raucous, she does a lot of hand gestures, some of them are weird or not on point. If Daria's calm or needs to be calm, her voice becoming plummy and orotund, but keeping hoarseness/huskiness; her gestures are preserved and used only if needed; keeps an eye contact with person she's talking too. Daria doesn't drop her North Dublin accent, though

Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc):

Likes: Education; art; reading; classical, metal and alternative music; to fight; coffee  
Dislikes: Idiocy; stupidity; weak, spineless people; feeling powerless and helpless; mainstream

Sexuality: Homosexual

Talents: Charisma, agility, far-sightedness, artistry and dramatics, lock-picking, knowledge of several different language (english, german, spanish, greek, serbian)

Weaknesses (at least 3): She is occasionally oblivious, lazy, stubborn and sometimes impulsive

Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):  
Footage shows a woman standing against the wall. Her jet-black hair is messy. Woman's face express nothing, she leans forward as she starts to speak, her voice very calm. "Hello. My name is Daria Knox, and this is my message to Big Brother's Watching." She lowers her head and looks in the cam from under her eyebrows. "Why do I wanna be there?" Suddenly, she pushes of the wall. Daria looks very intense. Her voice becoming to sound like a growling. She starts pacing, occasionally watching in the cam. "I just wanna feel alive! And I like to feel alive; I like to drive really-really fast."  
Another woman walks in the frame. She holds a cup of coffee in a hand, as she leans on the wall. Her olive skin glistens a little in the sun. Shoulder-length fiery-red hair tied in a messy bun. She wears white t-shirt with words "No lies and no fears!" written on the front, and blue sweatpants.  
Daria continues, taking no notice of a person behind her. "The adrenaline pumps really high and there's a lot of on the line. I like it when I feel my blood and my sweat pouring out of me, and I hear it hit the ground with that little sound, that liquid makes when it hits the ground! To feel my fingernails digging in to the dirt!" Daria stands really close to the camera, as she talks; her shoulders are raised, as if in a middle of a shrug. Face expresses mixture of an anger and disgust. Hands are raised and clenched in fists against her chest.  
Red-haired woman walks closer and lies a hand on Daria's shoulder. She talks in a soothing voice. "Hey, come on, take it easy." Daria doesn't turn around and screams, "Get off, Dem!" Demetra, frowning a little, doesn't remove her hand. She still holds a cup of coffee. "I will, if you'll calm down. I'll even give you some coffee," Demetra says, smiling. Daria's face expression weakens, her shoulders sagging. She takes coffee from Dem's hand and takes a drink. "Nice!" Daria says with that little Irish accent of hers and looks at Demetra with a big grin. Dem answers with a grin of her own, removes her hand and turns around. "Alright, finish your speech," she says, walking away.  
Daria removes her grin, turns to the camera, looking a little troubled. "I like, when all these pretty girls are watching, and some ugly ones too. I just like - I'm just a sick girl, I'm really, really sick girl... I really like feeling alive."

Then Daria goes full calm. "I won't lie, and say that winning money is of no importance to me. It would be splendid to win. Oh, and one more thing!" She starts to smile grimly. "Message to every other contestant! How did that bald guy said? 'A guy opens his door and gets shot and can you think that of me? No. I am the one who Knox!'" Daria darkly laughs and the footage slowly ends.


	22. Chef Part the Second

**Behind the Scenes: Chef Part the Second**

Dorian entered the nicely ventilated café that had a strong resemblance to a rabbit hole, was a special one- for a few reasons-one Total Drama Crew got a discount, two it was open twenty-four/seven, three it made very good grilled toasted sandwiches, four despite it's nice variety of 'toasties' it didn't produce much else in the way of food its main focus was good tea or coffee- it was well known to the locals for its range of loose leave tea and coffee beans, and five, it was in Melbourne Australia.

To many people that really wasn't much of a concern or an issue, but the fact that someone could open a door in Canada, walk through it and enter a coffee shop in Melbourne, Australia, really made it an unique one of a kind. Only loyal and trust worthy employees on either side of the door were allowed the privilege of using it or knowledge of what was on the other side of it- it even had fingerprinting access as security for the door.

The heavily guarded brown door that connected Total Drama cafeteria and the backroom of the café, was the start of the Total Drama science departments work on dimension travel. Christian- the scientist who was able to create this 'portal' needed to test it- as he had fond memories of this café on his recent trip to Australia, had wanted this to be the test location.

And so- the door and the start of Total Dramas very secret exploration of dimension travel. Dorian was just happy it gave him access to this particular café.

Dorian entered the café, saying hello to a few of the regular staff that he knew and ordered a tall long-black, he'll need it.

A deep voice chuckled behind him "Long day- or was it night?"

Dorian turned to face Monk "I've taken over for Gwen- how you all do it constantly is beyond me"

Monk gave another low chuckle as they stood to wait for their orders "Have fun with it"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We are not just there to interview them, but to get the best of them- to see the parts of them that the camera can explore- what buttons can you push?" Monk explained himself.

"How do you know, which direction to go in?- any tells" Dorian asked- he didn't have much experience with reading people.

Monk took a deep sip of his coffee "Aaaaah that hits the spot- every time" he turned his attention back to Dorian "You're Chef man- use that- really push it- one of the best ways to get the best out of people is to scare them- aggravate them" he chuckled once more "If only I had that reputation- man" he then winked to Dorian "good luck" and then left.

Noticing the glint in Monk's eye, Dorian felt Monk didn't need Chefs reputation, but it did give him an idea.

He put one sugar into his order- unlike Monk- he needed at least one sugar to take a bit of the edge off- he took a sip tasting the coffee- the beans here were really good. With-out realising it, a small smile, perhaps even a sinister smile crossed his features as he exited the café.

Monk's 'prep talk' had really helped.

….

Meanwhile, in a random location, the snoops, the science department, and the camera crew were on what had been recently named Pahkitew Island, were finalising last minuet touches before filming started.

Ashley was perched precariously on the top- of an extremely tall tree- she wasn't even sure trees could be this high- yet here she was- fixing wires and cameras to the tree and others around. All angles needed to be covered, so- here she was. She clung to the tree when it swayed again, it really felt like it would snap in two- any second, she sighed if Flick were here- she'd have this done in a heartbeat, but she was up in the mountains and climbing up cliffs- setting up cameras there- and Ashley didn't want to be there- no sir-e.

"Yeeeee" she shrieked as it shook violently.

Right now, the mountains and cliffs felt like a much better option.

She stayed still, where she was for a few seconds or minuets- whatever- she wasn't paying too much attention to time- it all felt the same to her- long. When it didn't move, she turned to the program in attached to her belt and got the pad out- she had to make sure they were all working- otherwise she'd be up here again.

"HELLO Ashley" a voice shouted up to her.

She looked down to see Heather "LO HEATHER"

"What are you doing up there?" Heather asked.

"Camera's" she replied confused- Heather was normally a lot smarter than that.

"You know the tree can be brought down- right" Heather said, almost too innocently.

"What!?" Ashley yelled confused.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" she yelled as the tree was abruptly brought down.

Slowly getting off the tree she glared at Heather "Thanks"

Heather beamed at her, a crazy glint in her eye- coming from working several years at TD- "You are very welcome"

She then pranced off.

Ashley glared at her retreating form- that little gremlin, before she returned to her work.

….

A chopper flew in the sky, hovering above the garden, of the residence of Chef's next interviewee, the chopper door opened to reveal Chef.

He wore a dark green singlet, army camouflage pants, brown combat boots, a dark green beret, a whistle around his neck and a mega-phone in his right hand.

The ladder is dropped, he climbs down the first few rudders, but midway he leans out and jumps the rest, landing with a loud 'thud'.

Meanwhile, a guy wearing a white tuxedo, is standing there filming him. A big smile on his face, he had just finished getting ready for the interview, when he had the whirring noise of a chopper- on a hunch he had grabbed his camera- a shame he didn't have time to set up more- better angles and all- but he was happy with what he had managed last minuet- maybe he could edit it and send it over to them- it was quite the shot- he'd have to thanks Chef for quite the brilliant entrance.

Dorian glanced at the kid filming him-recognising the tall and lanky, caramel skinned lad with greenish-grey eyes, from the audition video, he was definitely was Jarran.

-Audition-

The video starts off by showing a tall and skinny young man sleeping on a couch. He snores loudly. The cameraman walks next to the couch. The camera turns the camera towards himself to reveal the face of a young man with a brown visage and a bald head. He then puts the camera down on the table that's right next to the couch. He then pulls out his phone. He presses something to play on his phone.  
"JARRAN!? WAKE YO AZZ UP!" a female voice screamed from the phone.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! FRIDA!?" the young man screamed back as he woke up.  
"It's not Frida, bro," the cameraman said, "it's time for your Total Drama audition."  
"What in the fuck did you use your scary ass Frida ringtone to wake me up, Rodney?" the sleeper asked inquisitively.  
"Jarran, I did it," Rodney states, "because it was fun, boss."  
"You're a fucking dick sometimes," Jarran replies back.  
"I know but I'm still one of your two best friends."  
"Speaking of best friends, where is Scott?"  
"He's just being DJ Scotty Flex over on the other side of campus."  
"Damn it. He was supposed to help me with this audition."  
"Don't worry man. I'm still here for you," Rodney replies.  
"Ok, let's just get this shit done."  
He clears his throat. Rodney leaves out of the frame.  
"Hiyo, you Canadians. Wassup witcha'll today? I'm Jarran Lucas also known "J. Quik" from CaliLivin'. I'm just chilling and killing right now. Trying to get that education. I'm trying to get into your field of work as an actor and eventually a director. I would like to direct my own episode of my favorite police procedural show, Criminal Understanding. I'm a film and drama student at UCLA. I gotta make sure Sally Mae get her pay one day. Hey, ya know I'm too cute to be in debt, right? Right now, I am working at this bum ass shoe kiosk called Laces. My manager Frida is a complete bitch sometimes." His eyes start to bulge out of his skull and he realizes what he just said.  
"I'm sorry, Frida. I didn't mean to say that. I love you, Frida," he manages to say very quickly.  
"Well, back to what I was saying. I also write music and direct all of our music videos. So, uh, that's it. Please select me. Sally Mae is going to be wanting her money from me," he then pleads.  
"Well, I'll sign off on this. Thank you for your careful consideration," he says as he signs off and goes into a bedroom. Rodney turns the camera to himself.  
"Little does he know that I'm going to upload this to our channel as a prank," Rodney states, "annndddd done. He is Frida's bitch sometimes."  
The camera is then shut off.

Jarran goes to Dorian "Wassup- Chef-"

"PUSH-UPS" Dorian yells through the mega phone.

Jarran pauses "Woah dude- vocals" he states his voce continually steady and low gravelly voice- pitch not changing- Dorian not knowing the kid long enough to know whether the kid was stunned, or any other emotion really- but as Chef he didn't care.

"TEN NOW SOLDIER" Dorian shouts, again ignoring Jarran.

Jarran confused shrugs "k'- I'll play" and goes down to do just that.

"SOLDIER MARCH" Dorian directs through the mega phone, signalling with his hands he wants Jarran to march.

Jarran looks at him weirdly, before shrugging and bringing him into the dining room- as it was the cleanest room in the house- mainly due to lack of use.

"STAND SOLDIER" Dorian shouts still continuing to use the megaphone, just as Jarran is about to of-course sit.

Jarran, is confused- but he's chill, he'll go along with this Chef crazy interview- probably better than being interviewed by some random chick. So he stands for the mean time, with Chef on the opposite end of the table.

Chef glares at Jarran, but Jarran doesn't back down, he grins at him, and Chef growls "You'll move maggot when I tell you too"

Jarran goes to nod his head, when Chef gives a warning growl, he stills completely- ready to take on the challenge.

.

.

.

.Jarran isn't completely sure how much time has passed- he's never been good with time- seconds minuets, hours- ok maybe not hours- but it felt long- standing still is a lot more difficult than it looks. Especially with Chef growling every-time he moves- even the slightest movements- fingers, knee jerk, nose, blinking- the guy has eyes man- he catches things Jarran doesn't realise he is doing.

Being still- is not his thing, he is Jarran- he's got-ta move- also really, really, boring. He thought maybe he'd come up with a rap or something just to make things more exciting- but with this standing still, or maybe it was Chef's presence- whateva he blanked- not cool.

And- aw fuck- was that a fly- heading towards his nose?

He looked at the big black eyes that were glowering down at him, when the fly landed and sneezed.

"PATHETIC SOLIDIER" Chef immediately roared- not with his megaphone, but still effective enough, making Jarran jump slightly- not that he'd admit to anyone.

"A Measly forty-two-seconds" Chef didn't shout, but it came out as a low growl.

Jarran, merely shrugged, just happy he could move again. Not moving- was soo just no.

"Where is your stamina? Determination boy?"

Jarran shrugged once more "Hawai?" he tried to joke, but it fell flat on his only audience member.

Chef pointed to the doorway with the bar- placed across it "PULL-UPS NOW"

Jarran didn't move "Ah-the inter-"

"NOW SONNY" Chef roared through the megaphone.

Jarran again jumped, hoping all the mini cams were down- he didn't want Rodney, or Frida, or anyone seeing him all weak ass- he shivered at the thought of Frida seeing him like this jumpy – jumpy thingy- ok it had be Chef his mind was freer than this, he quickly went to do the pull-ups before Chef lost it- that eye twitch didn't look to good- sides- pull-ups he could do.

Chef stood in-front of him as he did the pull-ups "This is how its gonna work, I'll ask the question- you answer- after you've done a task I say- then you answer- if I don't like your answer, you repeat the task"

"So-" Jarran asked as he continued his pull-ups "can I stop now- considering the interview hasn't started" he grinned cheekily at Chef.

Chef narrowed his eyes "Not any more- twenty-more brat"

Jarran, hung under the bar and released one arm to salute Chef, "Ever your humble servant", he then continued to complete twenty-with ease.

He then jumped down and casually strolled towards the table once more, taking of his jacket and placing it around the back of the chair- he perhaps should've worn something different, and leaned against the table quirking an eyebrow at Chef "So first question? And task?"

Dorian watched the kid as he calmly did as told- he had him doing all sorts- jumping jacks, burpees, push-up, pull-ups, even a bit of cleaning- there were a few spots that been bugging Dorian since he entered- not that he told the kid that.

"So Chef?" Dorian did nothing to show that he heard, from his position from above the kid, who was back to doing push-ups hardly breaking a sweat "whats with tha face? Frowning and glaring all the time- couldn't you like= shake things up- smile- can you smile?"

Dorian as Chef, gave the best response he could think of- a big toothy grin.

Jarran paused "Right- no- solemn you is much, much better"

Jarran sighed, he was assigned to fix a chair- why it was Chef's concern he had no clue and then he had a thought- what could Chef do if he said no? He paused and back stepped "Nah man"

Chef growled , speaking calmly he paraphrased Jarran "No"

Jarran was admittedly slightly creeped out by the tone- but wanted to push things- he stood to reason- beyond intimidate- what would he do. He nodded his head "Yep-no"

Chef stepped forward "Fix the chair soldier"

Jarran equalled his gaze with Chef and shrugged "Na- don't feel like it"

Jarran looked on curious, as Chef just stood there glaring, amusedly his right eye starting to twitch, he had no clue what was going to happen next, then-

"Aaaaargh" Jarran really, _really_ hoped there were no cameras- really.

Quicker than he thought possible, Chef had him by the ankle and held him upside down, his head just above the floor.

"Chair" Chef simply.

Jarran sighed "Yeah man- chair"

And with that Chef dropped him.

The interview continued in a similar fashion as earlier- Jarran doing his little tasks, Dorian confused by Jarran's ease, Jarran giving a quick comment which was either ignored or responded to in a scary Chef like manner- which didn't seem to stop Jarran- and somewhere between all of that questions were asked and answered.

When the interview was finally over, Dorian nodded to Jarran "You did good kid"

He then quickly exited, leaving Jarran to scramble for his camera to film Chef's awesome exit. If he did things right- he could make a good clip with a rap for the crew- you never know.

…

After that bit of fun, Heather thought it was best to check out the editing room, where all their monitors were and they pieced footage together- it wouldn't be any good if the room wasn't functioning right.

A big smile came onto her face, as she saw the only occupant in the room.

Michael.

When Heather first met this Michael, the head of editing, she had heard he was one of the few people in this world that said A: Chris McClean was a good guy, and B: considered him a close friend- actually why he had been hired from the start of Total Drama. So, she had no idea what to expect.

What she didn't expect, was a man with messy light brown hair, slightly on the plumpish side, tall, honey eyes, big sticking out ears- a strong Australian accent and the kindest, laid back, sweetest person she had ever met.

The last sort-of person she'd expect to be good friends with Chris Mclean- over the years she had seen them together only a handful of times, but, somehow the friendship worked.

"Michael" Heather squeezed out, accepting Michael's air squashing bear hugs- another thing that came with the friendly guy. Hugs of all sorts, at all times, and often squashed your lungs.

"Fantastic Island Heather your team did great, and the snoop girls did good too- excellent angels- I doubt we'll miss anything" He said rapidly after releasing her.

Heather grinned at him "You should have plenty to work with"

"Brilliant- that footage of Ashley falling was great" Michael nodded enthusiastically.

Heather chuckled "I'm glad you liked it"

"The girls are sure going to great lengths to cover everything aren't they" he said after a moment giving a small nod at the main screen.

Heather glanced at it, it showed Flick, and climbing down a cliff edge "I see what you mean"

Michael hmnd looking thoughtful "Wouldn't it look good if the cliff suddenly shrunk and got submerged in water"

Heather looked at him, before he nudged her "Go on- think of the shot", so she walked to the controls and did just that.

On the screen, they watched as Flick screamed, hanging onto the cliff for dear life, as it suddenly dropped at lightning speeds.

Michael grinned as he watched and played with the monitors- catching the moment on different angels.

The cliff was dumped into the water briefly before being raised just above it, Flick hissing, a bit like a drowned cat, looking around furiously.

Michael pressed another button and Flick looked horrified when a pole with a megaphone at the top was raised up just by her.

Michael spoke into the microphone "Brilliant job Flick, fantastic shot- you were amazing- unbelievable, utterly gorgeous"

The thing was- Heather thought as she watched Michael, speak into the microphone- he wasn't mocking her or purposely trying to scare her- he was genuinely fascinated, excited, and very much enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Flick, still holding on to the cliff, looked ate the megaphone horrified, her brain connecting the dots, she looked about ready to shout something, when Michael gestured Heather to re-press the button- making Flick on the cliff, shoot right back up to the original spot.

"MICHAEL!" Flick screeched.

Heather shook her head fondly Michael was one of the kindest sadist's - ever.

…

Alison tapped her long nails against the arm of the chair she was sitting in, waiting. Just where was she? The ever dependable Miss Daugherty, she sniffed as she moved from tapping her nails to examining her nails, the dark plum colour was really striking against the silver tips- she'd have to have Daddy write the Total Drama people a letter- this kind of slackness isn't really becoming of a professional- to have her waiting- the nerve.

She wondered briefly if she should allow Miss Daugherty to explain her tardiness.

She glanced at the clock on the wall- who wore watches these days? The _woman_ was a full two minuet's late, completely unacceptable. Here she was ready, _on time_ , and the highly dependable and recommended Miss Daugherty was late, terrible professionalism for a woman with such a high repute.

Alison sniffed again- _someone_ , had to point out her flaws, otherwise how would anyone learn.

She continued on with tapping, waiting, waiting, and waiting. She sighed she was above this- she gave a small smile, there was only _one_ person that was worthy of her- Hayden. This worker- was nowhere near his standards- even he had enough class to know not to make her wait- such a gentleman.

When finally- finally, there was a voice from their security over the speaker. She paused, before straightening out her outfit and slowly making her way to the speaker "Let her in" Ashley said, before making her way back to the table and prepping the tea- the way Miss Daugherty liked it.

If she had waited by the intercom, she would've heard the securities rather shaky "Ok-ay?!"

But, Alison, had never been one to pay too much attention to those beneath her. So she didn't hear it.

Hearing the knock.

She gave a polite 'Come-in' she said absentmindedly, as she finished with the tea, ready to serve it to Miss Daugherty.

She then looked up, hearing the door open, her jaw in shock- there was Chef. Chef dressed in army garb and a paintball gun in each hand.

He grinned at her, looking rather maniacal in her opinion "Hello Alison"

She abruptly shut her mouth and gave a curt nod in reply, she had prepared for Miss Daugherty, but no matter, she'd just have to improvise- what did she know on Chef?

But, before she could continue that thought process, she let out a gasp and ducked down, as Chef fired a pellet at her, hitting the chair behind her, leaving a big green mark on it. She looked between the chair and Chef again horrified, before squealing and lunging to the right behind another chair, as Chef fired again.

Dorian chuckled to himself, as he watched the girl peek out from behind the chair, Monk was right, this was fun. He fired once more as she squeaked and hid behind it once more. What kind of kid needed so much space anyway? Or stuff- what teenager had a crystal chandelier in their room- or in this case section of the manor- apparently parts of it were designated to this brat alone.

She peaked out again and he lowered his arm "Its ok- I'm not going to shoot" he paused "for now"

She didn't seem to trust him, not that he blamed her, and he was 'Chef' after all "Just laying down the rules for the interview"

She didn't move.

He sat down, he put one gun down, to grab a biscuit- they were nice- though if he were to hazard a guess- considering the banana choc-chip flavour- they were aimed at Gwen. He grinned at the thought, unknowingly making himself look more menacing.

He sucked on each finger, to get all the crumbs, it really was quite nice.

"So, here is the deal" he grabbed another biscuit "I ask the questions- you answer" he took a bite of the biscuit "if however, you give the wrong answer or bullshit me" he raised his right hand that still held a gun "Pow"

He blinked when he accidentally let another pellet go flying "Woops"

Alison screamed and hid behind the couch once more.

There was silence and Dorian waited patiently as the interviewee took all of this in "Just what- exactly would you consider to be a wrong answer- considering this is _my_ interview"

He grinned "You'll find out"

He heard a sigh from behind the couch, when, to his surprise, Ashley re-emerged from behind the chair she was currently quaking behind, she got up, straightened out her hair and outfit and sat on the seat "Very well, lets begin"

He nodded, turning on the very handy recording device, before picking up the gun, so he now had a gun in each hand "Ok, scaredy-cat, why Total Drama?"

She had winced at the nickname, but had decided to ignore it, she levelled his eyes, with hers "Because I can win"

He looked to ponder it for a moment, before shrugging "Why the confidence?"

She folded her arms "I always get my way"

He raised both guns "Wrong"

He then fired both and she yet again flew from her chair "That was not wrong" she screeched.

"I should change your nickname to screechy" Chef said as he got up and fired a few more for good measure. Making her run around her rooms. Feeling satisfied, Dorian went back to his seat.

Alison looked at Chef horrified "Is this even legal?"

Dorian simply shrugged "We have very good lawyers"

Alison inwardly scoffed at herself- what a question- this was Total Drama- they were known for their strong lawyer base- even her own father would be nuts to go against them and that was saying something. She hardened her jaw- she should be able to think better under such pressure- she didn't get where she was by saying such stupid things.

"From the latest season's any favourite challenges? And why" he asked.

Alison, keeping herself as composed as possible, thought carefully before speaking "I've always liked the fear factor ones- there is something riveting in it"

Dorian gave a long, low hum in response- but didn't say or do anything else, stretching it out as long as possible.

Alison, ground her teeth, as she watched Chef decide whether or not to shoot her with pellets. She hated this feeling- not having control, being dependable- her fate in his hands- a normal interviewer she could bend the answers to go her way- she always had control- she wasn't going to lose it to some lackey- she just had to figure out how- everyone had a weakness.

He then gave a small nod.

She really hated the relief she felt at that nod.

"What do you think you'd add to the show?" he finally got to the next question.

She gave him her most charming smile "Why myself, I'd be sure to bring the drama- I could definitely twist things to go in my favour- there is no pretending in that" she let out a perfect low chuckle "don't you think?"

Chef gave a small smile.

Alison's face fell, before she quickly ran into action. When suddenly she had an idea "Chef-", she dodged the paintball-

"yes"

"I'd like to-"

-splat-

"Aaargh" she moved again "Listen" this was getting silly she thought as she yet again dodged a paintball "war stories"

Dorian paused and Alison slowly lowered the painting she was holding as a shield, but didn't let go just in-case- as she eyed him- please say yes- she thought.

Dorian thought things for a bit- the girl did look worn out- wouldn't be a good idea to scar her- he wasn't a heartless bastard, and he knew Chef would like his war stories- he was sure he could make up a few.

"Ok"

He then went back to his seat.

Stunned, Alison quickly followed her makeshift shield in her hands. She laid it by her feet as she sat down- just-in-case. And watched slightly amused, as Chef picked up the tea she had prepared for Miss Daugherty, took a big gulp of it, shrugged "Not bad", before clearing his throat and starting his story.

"I was in Nam"

.

.

.

One hour later, Alison was doing her best to not fall asleep.

"We spent three hours crawling on hour bellies, through the long grass, rain pouring down, and remember it had been a day since we ate anything- our bellies were grumbling- we had to ignore it if we had to persist- but we survived- we survived- well" Chef suddenly stood up.

Alison blinked rapidly at the sudden change.

"-I'll leave now" and he abruptly left.

Alison, got up, to give him a proper good-bye, but he was too quick. She sighed as she sunk into her chair, very much unlike herself. She looked down at her ruined pink designer dress, she sighed- she was too tired to be mad.

If she were honest with herself, she'd have to say, she did a good job, considering the rather unorthodox interview. She looked around the ruined room and thought of the few others that would be in a similar state- she gave a small smile- they were so out dated- a few tears to Daddy, would allow them to be changed tastefully.

…

Dorian, did his best not to shift, as he sat in the lounge of the new contestant- a one Joshua Thomas.

Except Joshua wasn't there- his parents were- which was mainly why he was feeling so uncomfortable now.

He had enjoyed the latest interview so much, he had knocked on the door of the rather interesting house rather confidently and both guns in hand. His mother answered a big smile on her face "Welcome" she breathed out in a dreamy vague sort of manner.

She then turned before he could speak, beckoning him to follow, she swayed as she walked toward the lounge "Josh isn't here- not your fault- he's never been very good with time" she explained to him.

Dorian only nodded.

Her husband- well he presumed it was her husband- considering the kiss he gave her when he handed her the tea, entered with some herbal tea for the three "It is good for the soul- drink it slowly" and some rather 'tasty' Anzac cookies "not so good for the soul- but tasty" he winked at Dorian as he placed them on the coffee table.

Again, his only response was to nod- unsure how to react to the parents.

The mother took the sip of her tea "So you work with Total Drama then?"

He nodded gruffly "Yes Ma'am"

The father nodded to the guns "What are they for?"

He fumbled some excuse about creative thinking- inspiring the teens- seeing a bit more than normal interviews, before taking a big sip of the tea- regretting it as it was weird, but he swallowed it anyway.

And on it went- an unknown amount of time of awkwardness – well on Dorian's part- it probably was only fifteen minuets' at best, but it felt much longer to Dorian. When suddenly, the mother smiled "Ah- she walked to the window- yes, Joshy should be here soon- well we best be off"

And like that, the two were gone with their tea and biscuits.

Dorian felt slightly relieved, he went to the window to see the kid cycle by, whistling, a surfboard tucked under his arm, and a fez on his head- that's right- Dorian remembered the kid liked fez's.

-Audition-

Josh is wearing a tye-dye shirt with khaki shorts and off-course a Fezz ( today it was a ice velvet blue one).

"A great man once said 'Fezz's are cool'"

A female voice from behind the camera sighs "You said that"

Josh laughs "Yes, but aren't I a great man"

"bumbling fool more like it"

"That's the spirit"

The woman sighs.

"Calm down and smell the incense, take in the perfume, so you can shoot this audition for me with a clear, and relaxed mind"

"It's already rolling"

"Rolling?"

"See the red flashing light? That means the camera is on and filming you now"

"Huh" Josh then pauses to reflect, his fingers tapping his chin.

He suddenly grins and claps his hands together "Right" he then spreads them wide "to the Total Drama crew-"

Suddenly a burst of wind blows through the open living room where they are standing and his Fez blows of his head and to the outdoors.

"MY FEZ!" Josh screeches and runs after it.

The young woman behind the camera sighs once more, before it is turned off.

Taking a deep breath, Dorian, mentally preps himself as Chef and waits for Joshua to enter, he stands facing the door, the guns raised.

A few seconds later, the door is swung open to reveal the blonde lad in all his glory.

He grins at the sight of him "Chef! What a surprise!"

Dorian grunts "Move closer boy or you'll get shot"

Joshua laughs "Oh Chef you are-" he steps forward.

Dorian shoots.

-splat-

-thud-

Dorian blinks at the kid now sprawled on his back- he didn't even bother to try to dodge him. He goes over to check his pulse- well he still has one, he shrugs- good enough for him.

He then steps over the kid and leaves.

…

In the chopper, he reflects the day-s? Doing three countries so quickly, left him a bit frazzled whatever time it was, he hadn't a clue- but he felt good- all round allot more enjoyable.

Monk was right- pushing these kids was fun.

He wondered briefly what he should do tomorrow, before kicking of his shoes, getting comfortable and getting some sleep.

 **End.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed.**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent in characters.**

 **Alison: The Misguided Angel of Death**

 **Jarran: Ruff Da Mastermind**

 **Joshua: GwendolynD**

 **Till Next Time**

 **GwendolynD**

 **Info:**

 **Name: Alison Dalecrest** **  
**  
Stereotype: The Princess

Race/Skin Color: Porcelain skin

Nationality: American  
Where Do They Live: London, England

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bi

Hair Color/Length: Waist-Length Honey Blonde hair with natural Ice Blonde streaks

Eye Color: Piercing Sky blue eyes

Height: 5'6'  
Weight: 120 lb.

Everyday Clothes: A hot pink strapless designer dress that reaches her lower thigh and has a black ribbon sash around the waist, a black designer leather jacket and black designer knee-high high-heeled boots

Swimwear: A black bikini  
Clothing in Audition video: same as everyday  
Clothing in interview: Same as everyday

Personality: Alison is the ultimate charmer. She has this strange unique ability to make anyone feel good about themselves. People just automatically trust her with their deepest darkest secrets. They just feel like they can open up to her and tell her everything about themselves. Alison is a master liar and manipulator. She loves turning people against each other and watching the explosive results. She is also a very smart and calculating young woman. Her mind works like a chess board. She is always thinking, always planning. She views the world like its a game of chess, viewing every possible outcome that could become real from her decisions in life. Alison is vindictive and cunning, she often uses other people as tools in her manipulations - she is the snake behind an angel's face. Nobody's tells a lie better then Alison…once she begins spinning her web of lies no one is safe from being caught in it. Alison tends to use the information and secrets she gains from other against them to insure their loyalty to her. Alison is also a super competitive person…to the point where she will get physically aggressive. However like most humans Alison has a light side too that contrasts with her dark side. When alone with just her boyfriend Alison turns into a sweet, caring girl who loves cuddling and being held. She will do anything to make her boyfriend happy and just loves being close to him. She also deeply cares for her older brother and sister.

Bio: Alison Dalecrest was born in early summer to Kenneth and Jessica Dalecrest. She has an older sister named Charlotte and an older brother named Jason. Alison grew up a very privileged child who received whatever she want. Alison is a total daddie's girl and her father's favorite child. Her father is blinded by his adoration for her to see what a spoiled monster she truly is but her mother is not blind to her true and vicious ways. Upon entering school Alison immediately made herself known as the Alpha Queen Bee. She began ruling her school with an iron fist. To maintain her reign over the school she chose four girls to be her minions. There names were Anna, Haley, Emma and Maya. With them by her side Alison plunged her school into total fear. Due to her charming and trusting personality her friends told her their most darkest secrets which she used against them to keep their loyalty. However even though it seemed like she didn't give a shit about them and would sell their souls to save her own ass, Alison truly cared about her friends deeply. Her and Emma were the closest. Emma was the only person that Alison trusted with her own secrets. The two of them started developing romantic feelings for each other. They even shared their first kiss. Scared that she was interested in another girl, Alison began lashing out at Emma and pushing her away, denying the kiss ever happened. It hurt Alison to do it but she was to terrified of what other people would think of her. Their friendship abruptly ended there…that was only the beginning of turmoil for Alison. Her father was arrested for credit card fraud, her parents also decided to get divorced since they agreed they didn't love each other anymore. Emma then went missing…she was found dead in a shallow grave two months later. Alison was struck with grief at the loss of her best friend and first love. It was then that her mother announced that they were all moving to England. For the first time in months Alison had something to look forward too. A fresh new start…and a whole new school of people to rule over. Alison and her siblings were all enrolled in an elite private school. The only part that sucked was that they had to wear uniforms…but Alison could make anything work in her favor. On her first day Alison met the boy she knew she would spend the rest of her life with. His name is Hayden, he is the school's student body president and he was assigned to be her guide to help her get through her first day. Upon meeting it was love at first sight for both of them. Not only was he incredibly attractive, he was also a true gentleman and his accent just added to his hotness. Alison never thought she would fall in love again after Emma but she was proved wrong. Alison immediately became one of the most popular girls in her new school due to her charming personality…Throughout middle school and high school, Alison and Hayden became closer and closer. They became best friends and eventually they fell in love. On her sixteenth birthday Hayden worked up the courage to tell Alison he loved her. Alison was ecstatic and tackled him in a huge hug. They have been dating ever since.  
How Do they talk: Alison has a beautiful voice that puts the listener in a trance and makes them want to listen to her speak non-stop

Likes: Heavy rock and metal music, reading, fairytales, the rain, manipulating others, her boyfriend treating her like a princess, tea, cuddling by the fire

Dislikes: Gross food, not being in control, losing, failure, any music thats not rock, people not liking her

Talent: Manipulation, playing the piano, singing (has the voice of a siren)

Hobbies: Reading, writing stories, playing field hockey, listening to music, manipulating others

Fear: Being left all alone

Strengths: Manipulation, ability to lie, is quite strong despite her size and she has a very high I.Q.

Weakness: Get annoyed easily, overthinks things which can lead her to getting distracted, once she sets her mind on something she won't stop until she accomplish her goal

Allergies: none

Medical Condition: yes

If Yes What Kind: Bi-Polar  
Relationship: No (already has a boyfriend)

Anything Else: She has a heart shaped face.

 **Name: Jarran "J. Quik" Lucas** **  
**  
Age: 19

Description: He has a tall, lanky build. Caramel skin & light greenish-gray eyes. He has a black bald fade with a black goatee. He wears red lenseless glasses.

Personality: He is a person that likes to entertain. He is an aspiring actor and director. He likes to do stand up comedy at open mics on campus. He has a good sense of humor. Very friendly and talkative. He is somewhat athletic. He likes to play pick up basketball and participate in dunk contests. He knows how to balance a budget since he is a college sophomore. He is very witty and has a vast vocabulary. Despite this, he isn't the best with words. He likes to make rap beats and do freestyles over them. He is very blunt at times when he speaks. Tends to yell obscenities when he messes up. He has slight narcissistic tendencies.

Bio: He is originally a Detroit native. His parents are divorced when he was 10 due to a conflict of interests. His father is a professor in African American Literature at Wayne State University while his mother is a city councilwoman. He primarily lived with his father but often stayed with his mother on his weekends. He graduated from his high school with a 4.6 GPA (on 5 point scale). He was one of the best basketball players in the city but he decided he didn't want to play anymore after high school. He decided to go to college at UCLA, majoring in Filmmaking and Drama (Television and Film focus). After choosing to go to UCLA, his parents gave him some possession of his college funds and banking expenses. He is an aspiring actor and director. During his freshman year, he met and befriend fellow film student Rodney "Junky Rod" Lawrence and music student Scott "DJ Scotty Flex" Pickens. After their freshmen year, they would move into a studio apartment together. The trio would go on to make a YouTube channel called CaliLivin'. The channel produces many comedic sketches, short films, and music videos. He was given the nickname "J. Quik" from his rap delivery in their most popular music video "Sally Mae Wants Her Pay". To help supplement his pay, he took a job at a local shoe store kiosk called Laces at the Los Angeles County Mall while Rodney took a cashier job at T-Mart, a superstore, and Scott works as a freelance DJ for many on campus parties and events. He is secretly afraid of his shift manager, Frida.

Where do they live: Los Angeles, California

Clothing in Audition Video: A red t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts and blue sneakers. He also has red lenseless glasses and a silver watch.

Clothing for Interview: A white tuxedo with white church shoes, sunglasses, a white durag, a gold watch, & a black bandanna.

How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc): He has a gravely voice that tends to stay flat. He sounds the same sad as he does excited.

Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc):

Likes: Rap, R&B, money to pay tuition, CaliLivin', college, blondes, looking fresh and clean, pick up basketball, dunk contests, having rent money, any types of food, having money in his pocket, dope beats, himself, & doing stand up comedy.

Dislikes: Negativity, Sally Mae, tuition, negative comments on videos, trolls, flamers, religious debates, paying for books, Professor Brooks (his creative writing professor), shy girls, Frida (his shift manager at Laces), & being hungry.

Family:  
Ricardo Lucas- a 46 year old professor of African American Literature at Wayne State University.

Sheila Bennett- a 43 year old city councilwoman of Detroit.

Nothing has to be added here nor do the above have to be answered- just anything you think would be handy for the character or the interview

Audition Video (please have them trying to say more than why they should be on Total Drama):  
The video starts off by showing a tall and skinny young man sleeping on a couch. He snores loudly. The cameraman walks next to the couch. The camera turns the camera towards himself to reveal the face of a young man with a brown visage and a bald head. He then puts the camera down on the table that's right next to the couch. He then pulls out his phone. He presses something to play on his phone.  
"JARRAN!? WAKE YO AZZ UP!" a female voice screamed from the phone.  
"WHAT THE HELL?! FRIDA!?" the young man screamed back as he woke up.  
"It's not Frida, bro," the cameraman said, "it's time for your Total Drama audition."  
"What in the fuck did you use your scary ass Frida ringtone to wake me up, Rodney?" the sleeper asked inquisitively.  
"Jarran, I did it," Rodney states, "because it was fun, boss."  
"You're a fucking dick sometimes," Jarran replies back.  
"I know but I'm still one of your two best friends."  
"Speaking of best friends, where is Scott?"  
"He's just being DJ Scotty Flex over on the other side of campus."  
"Damn it. He was supposed to help me with this audition."  
"Don't worry man. I'm still here for you," Rodney replies.  
"Ok, let's just get this shit done."  
He clears his throat. Rodney leaves out of the frame.  
"Hiyo, you Canadians. Wassup witcha'll today? I'm Jarran Lucas also known "J. Quik" from CaliLivin'. I'm just chilling and killing right now. Trying to get that education. I'm trying to get into your field of work as an actor and eventually a director. I would like to direct my own episode of my favorite police procedural show, Criminal Understanding. I'm a film and drama student at UCLA. I gotta make sure Sally Mae get her pay one day. Hey, ya know I'm too cute to be in debt, right? Right now, I am working at this bum ass shoe kiosk called Laces. My manager Frida is a complete bitch sometimes." His eyes start to bulge out of his skull and he realizes what he just said.  
"I'm sorry, Frida. I didn't mean to say that. I love you, Frida," he manages to say very quickly.  
"Well, back to what I was saying. I also write music and direct all of our music videos. So, uh, that's it. Please select me. Sally Mae is going to be wanting her money from me," he then pleads.  
"Well, I'll sign off on this. Thank you for your careful consideration," he says as he signs off and goes into a bedroom. Rodney turns the camera to himself.  
"Little does he know that I'm going to upload this to our channel as a prank," Rodney states, "annndddd done. He is Frida's bitch sometimes."  
The camera is then shut off.

 **Name: Joshua Thomas**

Nickname(s): 'J'. Josh, Tommy, Homey, Honey, Weirdo, - any nickname under the sun and he'll accept all with a smile nice or not.

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Stereotype: Laid Back Genius

Hair: Messy Blonde Hair that flies everywhere

Eyes: Bright Blue

Skin: light tan

Height: 6 foot 2

Build: slimline swimmers build with broad shoulders

Everyday Clothing: White cotton pants, red checked shirt, sandals

Formal: grey pinstripe suit with red bowtie, black shoes, and of-course a black velvet Fez

Accessories: Fez's

Personality:

He is laid back and doesn't like to work too hard, life should be easy, doesn't study hard, just 'floats' through things. The thing is, he is a genius, but doesn't apply his mind and comes off as stupid- especially when he tells his Dad jokes.

However, he has his phases, which could last months or a couple of days, if there is something that spikes his interest- he'd go all out and research- whether it is poverty in Africa, fashion trends of the 1920's, creation of jelly-beans, he'll keep reading until he is satisfied he has read enough or just stops- though English and the English language is his speciality and where his most interest lies.

Josh would try everything and anything, all you have to do is ask and he'd be up for it.

Otherwise, easy going, it'll take allot to anger him. When he does get mad, he is like a volcano that has been bubbling with-in, he literally explodes and shouts and is extremely scary- he lets loose all this steam and like a switch he is calm and friendly and whatever angered him is in the past. He will take his time with everything and is the type of person to actually smell the roses.

Is the type of guy, who recycles, plants trees, wears super-man costumes, gives free hugs, tells bad jokes, likes jelly beans, cycle on his bike which has a wooden crate on the front of the handlebars and hums show tunes.

Motto: 'Life is complicated enough with-out you adding to it so, 'take it easy' '

Being an opened minded person, Josh would watch, eat, listen, read, sing to (very badly) anything!

Talent (one thing): Collecting random knowledges

Strengths: Scrabble/ Scrabble type games like bananagrams, random subjects of knowledge

Weaknesses: Anything that requires allot of effort, stressful situations- he can't cope and if he can he'd walk away from it, modern technology (He doesn't have facebook and doesn't own an iphone/Samsung- has an old brick phone (Only texts and makes phone calls), cars- shouldn't be behind the wheel – like really shouldn't

Leader or Follower: A confident a guy- do either, depending if he agrees that the leader is more knowledgeable in the required field.

Winning strategy: None- go with the flow

Hobbies: reading, cycling, smelling roses and admiring sky patterns/ views, swimming, puzzles,

Likes: gaining knowledge, chess, chatting with old people (such interesting stories), jelly beans, show tunes, dinosaurs, being scared, hail, letters, reading, cycling, smelling roses and admiring sky patterns/ views, swimming, puzzles, just wondering about and exploring Fez

Dislikes: rushing, being under pressure, most pieces of teenage gossip, people that unnecessarily repeat themselves, coffee, make-up, homework, stress, arguments- well boring ones that tend to circle, people solving his puzzles

Phobia: bull ants, had a bad experience when he was camping at the age of 7, now is paranoid about them

With Joshua, his friendships and people he dislikes, change day by day according to peoples actions and things they say.

What kind of person are they friends with:

What kind of person do they dislike:

Sexuality: Doesn't like to label it- he could fall for a Fury (a person who believes they are an animal), a Vampire, for all he knows or a transsexual- and there isn't really a name for any of them.

Paired Up (Y/N): Up to you

What kind of person are they interested in romantically: Who knows

Bio:

His parents are a laid back couple. His mother is a 'loving spirit' who does meditation courses and sells crystals. His father is a Naturopath.

They live in an open house, that is surrounded by vegetation ( a mini wild jungle of sorts filled with native plants), everything is eco-friendly and recycled, the house is also constantly smelling of incense- which Joshua has taken a liking to smelling.  
His family are also rather philosophical and many family dinners have had discussions about life and its meaning- Josh is known to sometimes do research before a family meal.

It takes him two hours to cycle to school, but he loves it, the peace, sunrise, early morning fog and eventually the early morning exercisers. It would give him a great lift to start the day- not that he really cared for school or results- he'd often skip just to explore.

Though at one point he started going regularly, at the age of fourteen he had joined the junior debating team as a friend had asked him to. He really enjoyed it and went to school everyday to research with or for the team, but he excelled at it, and was accepted into the school's junior debating team- but the pressure and stress was too much, so he simply quite.

Josh continues to live his life as simply as he can. Doing everything at his own pace.

Audition Tape (Optional):

Josh is wearing a tye-dye shirt with khaki shorts and off-course a Fezz ( today it was a ice velvet blue one).

"A great man once said 'Fezz's are cool'"

A female voice from behind the camera sighs "You said that"

Josh laughs "Yes, but aren't I a great man"

"bumbling fool more like it"

"That's the spirit"

The woman sighs.

"Calm down and smell the incense, take in the perfume, so you can shoot this audition for me with a clear, and relaxed mind"

"It's already rolling"

"Rolling?"

"See the red flashing light? That means the camera is on and filming you now"

"Huh" Josh then pauses to reflect, his fingers tapping his chin.

He suddenly grins and claps his hands together "Right" he then spreads them wide "to the Total Drama crew-"

Suddenly a burst of wind blows through the open living room where they are standing and his Fez blows of his head and to the outdoors.

"MY FEZ!" Josh screeches and runs after it.

The young woman behind the camera sighs once more, before it is turned off.

Other: He has a collection of Fez's.


	23. Chef Part the Third

**Chef Part the Third**

Dorian watched the latest interview, his first for the day. His last day, it had better be a good one. This latest one reminded him of Brick, just well better.

 **Audition:**

*camera fades in to show a girl doing push-ups very quickly*  
"Hello!" She greets without even looking up. "My name is Sasha Skalar!"  
*She easily lifts herself to a handstand and does push-ups that way*  
"I'll be the strongest competitor in the history of the show if you pick me!"  
*easily lifts herself on to one arm and continues push-ups effortlessly*  
"I'm a winner for sure!"  
*she pushes up one final time and stands up*  
"Don't let my size fool you," She smirks. "I'm a tough cookie."

"Well," Dorian said as he exited the building, grabbing his mega-phone "Sasha Skalar, Chef is coming"

….

Dorian watched from the chopper, to see the girl Sasha standing on the lawn, hands behind her back, back straight, feet apart, standing firm, waiting for the interviewer, wearing her grey tight fitted tank top, camouflage pants, Army regulated boots.

The ladder dropped and Dorian, made his way towards Sasha "Soldier"

"Welcome you to my home, sir" Sasha saluted.

"At-ease soldier" Dorian said, when he approached her. This he felt was going to be an easy going audition.

Sasha dropped her salute and marched the pair to the house.

"So why do you want to be in Total Drama"

"It's a challenge sir" she spoke, with a slight hint of a Russian accent in a no nonsense tone looking Chef straight in the eye.

And she continued to do so as the audition went on.

"You think you have what it takes?"

"Yes sir"

"Prove it"

"Very well sir, how would you recommend?" Sasha said before she got up.

Dorian got up and asked her to show them to an open area "Sir yes sir" and Sasha led them to the backyard, where there was some grass and behind that a mini obstacle course.

Sasha turned to face him "Sufficient sir"

"Sufficient soldier" Dorian said, he then barked out orders "twenty push-ups!"

"Yes sir" Sasha did just that, very swiftly too.

"Now, climb the wall and do the tyres- no slacking- I want to see proper knee lifting, while I'll ask you some questions"

"Yes, sir" Sasha, again promptly did as Chef requested.

"What skills do you have to add?"

"I'm strong, fit, loyal, smart" Sasha said, with-out pausing. Dorian, would have to admit, she was fit.

"Favourite challenge?"

"Anything that requires teamwork sir"

And on it went, Sasha, doing more obstacles, keeping pace and keeping up with Dorian. He decided to push her "FASTER GIRL, PICK UP SPEED LASSY, YOUR NOT SWEATING ENOUGH!" he yelled out.

"YES SIR" Sasha yelled back and she picked up speed, working a bit harder.

"And what makes a mock-turtle dance a jig?"

"Siiir?" Sasha said, as she almost fell of the wall at the odd question.

"Answer the question"

Sasha struggled up the wall as she thought about the question. Dorian, grinned to himself, he really was just messing with her, doing his best to shake her up a bit, illogical questions, for such a logical girl, should do the trick.

"mock turtles don't exist- well, they are animals disguised as turtles or something…" Sasha said, as she got over the wall and dropped down, before moving on to the tyre's.

"Music?" she finally said.

"Too reasonable for such a silly question, try again"

"Yes sir" Sasha sighed.

"And FASTER!"

"Yes Sir"

"If you were a monkey what would you paint?"

"What sort of monkey am I sir" Sasha gave a cheeky grin. Obviously ready to rise to Chefs challenge.

"Baboon"

"Like Rafiki sir" Sasha yelled.

"Yes" Dorron had no idea who Rafiki was, but he said yes anyway.

"So Simba Sir, I'd paint Simba"

"Why do ants wear pants?" Dorron quickly asked another question, understanding the girls train of thought.

Sasha grinned and started doing pull-ups.

And on it went, Dorian asked one ridiculous question after the next, pushing Sasha to go faster and harder on the obstacle course, the girl, was not only fit, but had a strong mind.

She was sweating and panting, but she still pushed herself, finally Dorian called for stop.

"Yes sir!" Sasha exclaimed, a big smile on her face.

"Dismissed Soldier" Dorian said, to end the interview. Before he left, he nodded to Sasha "Did good kid"

He then got on his chopper and left.

….

Right, who was next? Dorian looked up the next applicants.

 **Audition Tape:**

"Hey, I'm Emma," the girl on the left said. She had pink streaks at the bottom of her hair.

"And I'm Felicity," the girl on the right said. She had purple streaks at the bottom of her hair.

"We're twins!" the two said together at the same time.

"We both want to be on Total Drama," Emma said.

"Reason?" Felicity asked.

"Because," Emma began.

"We hate," Felicity continued.

"Liars, cheaters and manipulators!" the two said together at the same time.

"That's why our strategy is to get rid of the liars, cheaters and manipulators," Felicity began.

"Because the game should be fair! Select us!" the two girls said at the same time, with smiles on their faces.

He'd have fun with these two.

….

Two girls, with peach skin tone, round green eyes and straight black hair- they were identically, except that one had pink ends and the other purple, enthusiastically greet him.

"Chef" they greet together "pleasure to meet you".

He, however, shoved them aside, and barged his way into the house "What fancy spread, have you got set up for me- better not be biscuits !, I'm GETTING TIRED OF BISCUITS"

He goes straight to the lounge, where he see's tea and biscuits set up on the coffee table, the two girls trailing behind him "Like I suspected, biscuits, poor form ladies"

He grabs one, chews and then spit it out "Very poor form, I don't know what it is, but sweet, very sweet, a form of nut there too, no good" he then grabs the plate, and throws it against the wall, making the biscuits splatter against it, the plastic plate falling.

"No good" he uses his arm to wipe his mouth "get some more, maybe some form of alcohol to gargle this awful taste out" he shouts his orders, his back still to the twins.

The twins were now wide-eyed and shaking, they'd heard from both Elsa and Alexandra, how nice and pleasant the interview was- this was nothing like they had been told and their friends weren't liars.

As the shaky girls, went to find replacements and maybe some alcohol, Dorian smiled to himself, this was fun- really fun.

Soon they returned, the one with purple ends, held out the plate of mini muffins they had found (the packet had expired- but they didn't care at-least they have something to serve, better than nothing.).

"And the alcohol" he glares at the twin with pink ends.

"You shouldn't drink on the job" the twin with purple ends, stood up for her shyer sister.

"You better not be dull" Chef says as he grabs the plate, sits on the couch, and places the recorder onto the table.

"So," he says as he put s a muffin into his mouth "Why Total Drama?"

And so the interview continues, but Dorian was getting bored.

"Why do you two want to be on the show?"

"We don't like liars, manipu-" the girls started to say.

"Blah, blah, blah- boring, boring" Dorian interrupted.

"What makes you stand out, why are you different?"

"We're part of a band" the braver one speaks up- purple- he had forgotten her actual name. The other one, just sits further back into the couch, and looks at her feet.

"Oh-"

"Yeah" purple continues 'the Stormtroopers" she says a bit more confidentially, a small smile on her face, "funny story about the name actually- Adam-"

"I DID NOT ASK FOR BORING BACKGROUND INFORMATION" Dorian stands up and roars, causing the twins to squeak and hold each-other.

He then sits down, "your main girl K-something wants to be part of your show, why would we want you two?"

"Because, we are funny, smart, helpful" purple speaks again.

"Blah, blah, boring and so are thousand other people" Dorian interrupts once more. He then turns to the twin with pink ends, who hadn't said much in while "you, what do you think"

Emma, however, doesn't say anything.

"Alright then, what instrument do you play?" Dorian try's a different question to see if she'll talk.

"Tamborine" was the soft reply.

"Tambourine? Tambourine girly ain't no instrument" the girl looked down.

"Yes it is" the other twin went to defend her sister.

"I SAY WHAT IS AND WHAT ISN'T" Dorian roared. The two then scatter behind the couch, they were sitting on.

He then gets up "What about you- purple- what do you play?"

"DRUMS!" Felicity yells back, probably a bit more louder and braver than she intended, but she was reacting to the negative emotions thrown toward her sister and the effect they had on her.

"PLAY GIRL PLAY" Dorian shouts.

"Me?" Felicity squeaked out stunned.

"Whichever –one- said –they- could –play- drums!" Dorian spoke slowly as if the girl was stupid. Face reddening, Felicity shows Dorian her drum set and plays the drums.

Soon, after that though, the interview ends and it is time for Dorian to leave.

When Dorian leaves, the two slide down the door as it shuts behind them, they grin at each other and high-five "We survived that Ems, we can survive anything" Felicity says to her twin, a big grin on her face, it was a tough and scary interview, but they felt good about themselves.

"Yeah, "Emma replies "even Adams Star Trek jokes"

The two, do their best to keep their faces straight, but it isn't long, before they are on the floor laughing.

….

In the Jet on the way to his next interview- in New York, Upper West Side, Dorian, stretched and flexed his muscles. His last interview, it better be a blast, he grabbed the paintball guns, they were fun last time- and if he remembered the audition correctly- perfect for this one.

 **Audition:**

Lucas is sitting in his room- which is a very nice, elegant, modern looking room, on his bed.

He looks at it for a while "Well, hello Total Drama, I wish to be part of your show, I am talented, attractive- I mean look at me, I am smart, definitely a people person" he then groans "that sounds lame"

"Well, I don't know- isn't that the idea of an audition- to list your qualities" a female voice says from behind the camera.

Lucas rolls his eyes "But it won't make me stand out will it"

"So you actually want to do it?"

"I'm auditioning aren't I? What's the point of auditioning, if you don't get excepted, really Marie, waste of my time otherwise"

"Well, what are you going to do then"

Lucas poses, as he thinks for a moment he then smirks. He walks up to the camera, he grabs the girl from behind and brings her around to the screen, revealing a rather attractive curvy girl, with long white hair and blue eyes, he then brings her up to him and then roughly kisses her.

"There" he then, still holding Marie, he smirks at the camera over her shoulder "that should do it- don't you think?"

Marie steps away from him, a shaking her head slowly a small smile on her face "can't believe you did that- you better hope my boyfriend won't see"

"You enjoyed didn't you"

"That's beside the point" is Marie's quick reply as she makes her way toward the camera and turns it off.

….

Dorian makes his way toward security, two paintball guns in hand, he whips out his Total Drama card "I'm here to interview Lucas Martinez"

The security guys nods to him and gives an access card "Nice to see you're armed and in-case you hadn't guessed penthouse"

Dorian had guessed, he gruffly thanked the man, and made his way to the top floor.

Dorian knocked.

He got no response.

He knocked louder.

Still longer.

"LUCAS MARTINEZ" he yelled.

Still nothing.

He tried the handle it was open, so he made his in. Sitting on a couch was Lucas, reading a magazine.

"One minuet" Lucas said after he entered, not even looking up from his fashion magazine.

" _Splat"_

Lucas looked up shocked, before standing up and putting the magazine down " _That_ \- was rude"

He tried to cover it up, but Dorian could see the kid was shaken. He snarled "I'd say its rude to keep others waiting, wouldn't you agree Maggot?"

Lucas sniffed "MY Interview MY terms"

Dorian, felt his right eyes twitch at the arrogance of the brat, he fired a paint ball at him, which unfortunately he dodged easily a smirk still on his smarmy face "Listen pretty boy, I'm the interviewer and you want a shot on the show, you do things _my way_ "

Lucas glared "Listen, you want me" he stepped forward supposedly to say more Dorian fired a paint-ball, Lucas effortlessly missed, he posed and smirked at him "Hah, that was terr-oww!"

Dorian smirked at him.

Lucas glared at him "You bitch!"

"Ok, seriously sure you're not gay- totally gay hand movements" Dorian very exaggeratedly mimicked Lucas's movements.

Lucas rolled his eyes "Not gay"

Dorian snickered "Whatever pretty boy"

Lucas scowled "So you going to interview me or what?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow "That –was- gay"

Lucas only stared. Dorian getting a bit bored too, so he set off a range of paint-balls, chasing Lucas around his room "ARE-YOU-MENTAL?!" Lucas yelled as he ducked behind a chair.

Dorian slowly approached "Yup, you can't go through numerous war zones and come out sane"

He loomed over the kid and pointed the gun down at him " _My way"_ he growled.

From that moment on, the kid co-operated more. The when it looked like he was gaining his confidence, he fired a paint ball, just in case. Dorian was really going to miss doing this, maybe after Pahkitew, he'd see if anyone else wanted a break, he'd gladly fill in.

As Dorian exited, he passed a well-dressed, tall, thin, white guy, who could quite possibly be gay, but in the fashion world, it was really hard to tell. The guy, tapped Dorian on the shoulder "Are you from Total Drama"

Dorian paused and nodded. Wondering where this was going.

"You interviewed Lucas correct"

Dorian nodded again "Yeah"

"I have a feeling it would've been entertaining to watch- my guess is that you made him squeal like a girl and from all the shit I've put up with from the brat, I'd like to see the film"

Dorian thought for a minuet thinking about the S&S crew, even if they didn't put up their own cameras, he spotted some that could be the kids, they could definitely hack into them "Sure man"

He then walked out with the guys details in his pocket and handed the access back to security a big grin on his face, this was fun.

….

Meanwhile, somewhere in Canada, was a house, the house was the home to a dog named Grace, two boys named Steve and Mitchel, their mother Lilly and her husband named Michael- Head of Casting for Total Drama.

On this particular day, they were hosting a lunch for the new interns who would be working on Pahkitew Island.

At this Lunch, besides Michael and his wife, would be Chris and three of the younger employees- Web, Stephanie, Jacob and one of Heathers newest grabs Simon, a rather studious and quiet lad- well in the eyes of the Total Drama crew. However, today isn't about the quiet rebel named Simon.

After the lunch- they were to take the interns to Pahkitew's base and get them settled, before the campers arrived.

The first to arrive was Chris- who came from Michael's study- it wouldn't be good to have Chris McClean arrive on the street- he'd be spotted in a second. He waltzed in handing Michael and expensive bottle of Champagne and swung and arm around Lilly's waist "My dear Lilly, a delight to see you"

She laughed "A pleasure McClean" she then gave him a kiss on the cheek and manoeuvred herself out of Chris's grip and walked to her husbands' and grabbed the champagne from him- immediately opening it.

Chris grinned "Someone has their priorities right"

Michael, shook his head slowly at Chris being Chris "Who say's you're getting any mate?"

Before Chris could respond, Lilly entered with a trey holding three flutes holding the champagne bottles, he grinned at Michael "I believe there is your answer"

He then approached Lilly, kissed her on the cheek before grabbing a flute.

He then sat on a couch opposite Michael "So when are the new batch of minions due?"

"Interns" Michael automatically corrected, before thanking his wife who gave him a flute as she sat by him on the couch "should be any moment" he replied to Chris.

And then the bell rang.

At the door was, a short, thin girl, with honey eyes, and long dark brown hair, that was currently tied into a single plat and hanging over her right shoulder. And a guy next to her, was a tall guy with olive skin, green eyes and short dark brown curly hair.

"Ah- Marie, welcome" Michael greets her.

"Hello" Marie answers back in a small voice.

The guy next to Marie, gives a big grin "Nice to meet you too"

Michael shakes his hand "Bastion nice to meet you too?"

Michael steps back to let her in, when another voice interrupts them.

"HELLO WAIT-UP" another girl yells before she legs it up the path-way. The blue eyed girl with orangy/red hair makes grins at them "Hiya- thank-you so much for this opportunity" she then holds out a hand "Alexandra Smith by the way"

Michael shakes Alexandra's hand "Welcome Alexandra" he then nods to Marie "and this is Marie and Bastion"

Alexandra enthusiastically shakes Marie's hand "Pleasure- isn't this exciting?"

Marie only give a meek nod. Bastion shakes her hand and pulls her into a hug "Definitely, Bastion by the way"

Alexandra laughs "Nice to meet you too"

"Well ladies and gentleman" Michael gestures to the house.

"One sec" Alexandra, she turns around and waves at a car "Bye" she then enters the house, Marie slowly following her, and Michael shutting the door behind them.

…

Suddenly Michael sniffs "Do I smell weed" he then blinks and then turns to face Chris "Please don't tell me I smell weed"

Chris shrugs "I won't tell you then"

Michael glares at Chris and gestures to the kitchen.

Everyone left looks to Web, who suddenly breaks off into laughter. He slowly starts to calm down enough, to say that they will soon find out.

Just as he says it, a low masculine guttural voice yells out "I- BROUGHT- BROWN-"

And then there was a thud followed by a crash.

Things just got interesting.

 **End.**

 **AN.** It has been a while- I have collaborating with Foresaken Pencil on The Reimagined Race. I have a list of every character sent in and I will go through them all, but it would take a while.

 **Sasha Skalar- Short As Vegeta**

 **Emma and Felicity- Silver Writer 092**

 **Lucas Martiniez- GwendolynD**

 **Marie- Intern- GwendolynD**

 **Lucas Martinez- Intern- GwendolynD**

 **Dorron and Alexandra are in previous chapters.**

 **Info:**

 **Simon (part of the science crew) bit of extra info:**

What they didn't know, is that Simon was very ambitious and quit the rebel, you see Simon's parent's thought he was studying to be an engineer and that he had been hired by Total Drama as an engineer- so some extent that was true- but what Simon wanted to do above everything else- was become a gaming designer, not a job his parents considered to be respectable.

So- as he sat quietly by himself- every spare moment instead of being social- he stuck to himself- planning, designing.

 **Sasha Skala:**

Name: Sasha Skalar  
Age: 19  
Description: Sasha is short but holds a sort of aura that keeps people away. She seems to be a lot stronger than she looks (which she is). She's 5'0 and weighs 112lbs. She has a larger bust than most girls of her stature and is very toned from all the fitness training she does. She has platinum blonde hair that she cuts into a choppy bob that has a fringe going over her right eye. Her eyes are a bright steel, almost chrome color and can be eerie to stare into for too long. She has a heart shaped faced and is considered very pretty.  
Personality: Sasha is a tough cookie. Like, imaging over baking a cookie for hours and then trying bite into it. It won't be very soft right? That's how tough she is. Born to an Army veteran mother and father, she was always pushed to do her very best (like no one ever was). Sasha was always the fastest, strongest, and smartest in her class. She can run a mile in under 40 seconds and can bench 3 times her own weight. She is a natural leader, able to find the best job or position someone is suited for. Her father trained her in hand-to-hand combat so she can kick butt if need be. Sadly, her father passed away from cancer not too long ago. She isn't as harsh as she use to be, but she doesn't like to let too many people get close enough to her to figure out her "weaknesses". She isn't a b*** though. She can be nice and supportive of her teammates. She just believes in survival of the fittest. Her biggest dream is wanting to be an American Navy SEAL, and she's trained herself to be in top mental and physical condition to achieve this goal.  
Bio: Her mother and father had her on an American Army base in Russia, which made her a dual citizen until she was 18. Her father died from cancer when she was 15 and she still struggles with letting people in. Her mother raised her with iron fist and taught her to never take the easy way out of anything. Loyalty is the best policy and Sasha will remain loyal to those worthy until she gets eliminated.  
Where do they live: She hops from town to town, but her current residence is in Dallas, Texas.  
Clothing in Audition Video: A tight-fitted tank top with baggy camouflage cargo pants and Army grade steel-toed combat boots.  
Clothing for Interview: Same as above.  
How do they talk: (eg- do they do allot of hand gestures, do they have a soft voice, gravely, stare you in the eyes, bubbly etc); Sasha sits ramrod straight and gives all her attention to the other person in the conversation. She's always on high alert, just in case something happens. She looks the other person in the eyes and treats them with respect if they deserve it. She speaks with a moderate Russian accent.  
Anything you think is important (likes, dislikes, family, bio, etc): Ten facts about them:  
Sasha is very no-nonsense. It takes a lot to make her laugh and she typically laughs at very, very, very, very stupid puns.  
She's an expert at thinking up nicknames.  
She has a soft spot for bunnies, surprisingly.  
Sharks are scared of her.  
Wolves often accept her as one of their own.  
She's CPR certified and has amazing First-Aid skills.  
If she likes you, she'll typically punch you in the arm and smirk. That's her universal "I think you're cool and won't kill you" sign.  
If she finds anyone cute, she usually sketches them while hiding in a tree.  
It takes a lot for her to admit to anyone that she has a crush on them. Usually bargaining or bets have to be involved.  
She can speak Russian, French, Italian, and Japanese.

Nothing has to be added here nor do the above have to be answered- just anything you think would be handy for the character or the interview  
Audition Video (I need an idea on how you would write them): *camera fades in to show a girl doing push-ups very quickly*  
"Hello!" She greets without even looking up. "My name is Sasha Skalar!"  
*She easily lifts herself to a handstand and does push-ups that way*  
"I'll be the strongest competitor in the history of the show if you pick me!"  
*easily lifts herself on to one arm and continues push-ups effortlessly*  
"I'm a winner for sure!"  
*she pushes up one final time and stands up*  
"Don't let my size fool you," She smirks. "I'm a tough cookie."

 **Name: Emma Emily Rose Ashworth**

Liked Nickname: Em

Hated Nickname: Emmy

Gender: Female

Age (16-18 ONLY): 16

Family (Please be descriptive): Felicity, 16, identical twin sister. Deceased parents, Kathryn Ashworth (nee- Lee) and Jacob Ashworth, 39 and 40 respectively, Foster parents Ursula and Tony Smyth. 42 and 43 respectively.

Eye Shape: round

Eye Colour: green

Hair Style: straight, with a silver hairband.

Hair Colour/Length: black, long, reaches to just 7 inches past her shoulders, pink highlights at the bottom of her black hair.

Nationality: Canadian

Religious Status: Catholic

Stereotype: The Shy But Cute Twin

Brief Bio: Born in 1998 with her twin sister, Felicity, the two lost their parents, Kathryn and Jacob Ashworth in a tragic house fire. The two were the only survivors, and they bounced from foster house to foster house, refusing to be separated from each other, so they were raised by the same foster family. When the two were 16, they met Elsa Crawford, Adam Smith, Alexandra Smith, Ashley Spencer, John Crawford, and they decided to form a band. The name...was The Stormtroopers. Emma found out that she was good at the tambourine, so she became the band's tambourine player. However, their friends had a hard time telling the two apart, since they were identical twins. So, they each dyed the bottom parts of their hairs. Emma picked pink, since that was her favourite colour, and it was permanent. Now, the rest of the band has no trouble in identifying which twin is which.

Appearance

Skin Tone: a peach skin tone.

Body Shape (include height, weight and shape of body): 5'8, 94 pounds, normal shaped body.

Normal Wear: Emma wears white tunic with lace, flowered white tights, a blue flashy skirt, and blue running shoes. She has the left half of a broken heart that is on a silver chain, (her sister has the other half).

Sleepwear: light blue nightgown, same necklace.

Swim Wear: light purple swimsuit

Alternant Clothing: None

Formal Wear: Pink dress, with gold trim, pink high heels.

Other Info

Sexuality: Straight

Fear *MAXIMUM ONE ONLY!: Tigers

Why is your character afraid of this fear?: A tiger attacked her when she was little, and she's been afraid of them ever since.

Likes: her twin, her friends, playing the tambourine.

Dislikes: liars, cheaters, manipulators, anyone who hurts her twin.

Strengths: Emma is a really good teammate, she also knows how to solve conflicts between her teammates.

Weaknesses: Being put down, being told what to do.

Do you want your character to be in a relationship?: Yes

If Yes, then with who?: A kind boy.

If No, why?: N/A

Who would your character be friends with?: Nice people.

Who would your character be enemies with?: Mean people

Why TD?: She and her twin saw the opportunity to promote their band, The Stormtroopers

Reaction to...

Being eliminated first: Emma hugs her sister, crying. "Felicity, please promise that you'll try and win."

Being eliminated second: Same as above.

Being eliminated third-before merge: Same as above

Being eliminated right before merge: "Oh no. Sorry I disappointed you guys."

Being eliminated right after merge: Same as above.

Being in the final three: "There's a will and a way. I hope that I win."

Being eliminated before the final two: "Good luck you two."

Being in the final two: "Well, I've made it this far, and I'm not giving up!"

Winning: "YES!"

Being the runner-up: Congratulates the winner.

Friend Winning: Smiles and says that they did a good job.

Enemy Winning: Emma walks up to her enemy and knees them in the you know where. "That's what you get for winning," she snapped.

Your lover winning: Emma will cheer, run up and kiss them.

Audition Tape: "Hey, I'm Emma," the girl on the left said. She had pink streaks at the bottom of her hair.

"And I'm Felicity," the girl on the right said. She had purple streaks at the bottom of her hair.

"We're twins!" the two said together at the same time.

"We both want to be on Total Drama," Emma said.

"Reason?" Felicity asked.

"Because," Emma began.

"We hate," Felicity continued.

"Liars, cheaters and manipulators!" the two said together at the same time.

"That's why our strategy is to get rid of the liars, cheaters and manipulators," Felicity began.

"Because the game should be fair! Select us!" the two girls said at the same time, with smiles on their faces.

Personal Info

Name: Felicity Emily Rose Ashworth

Liked Nickname: None

Hated Nickname: None

Gender: Female

Age (16-18 ONLY): 16

Family (Please be descriptive): Emma 16, identical twin sister. Deceased parents, Kathryn Ashworth (nee- Lee) and Jacob Ashworth, 39 and 40 respectively, Foster parents Ursula and Tony Smyth. 42 and 43 respectively.

Eye Shape: round

Eye Colour: green

Hair Style: straight with a silver hairband

Hair Colour/Length: black, long, reaches to just 7 inches past her shoulders, purple streaks at the bottom of her black hair.

Nationality: Canadian

Religious Status: Catholic

Stereotype: The Awesome Rockstar Twin

Brief Bio: Born in 1998 with her twin sister, Emma, the two lost their parents, Kathryn and Jacob Ashworth in a tragic house fire. The two were the only survivors, and they bounced from foster house to foster house, refusing to be separated from each other, so they were raised by the same foster family. When the two were 16, they met Elsa Crawford, Adam Smith, Alexandra Smith, Ashley Spencer, John Crawford, and they decided to form a band. The name...was The Stormtroopers. Felicity found out that she was really good on the drums, so she became the band's drummer. However, their friends had a hard time telling the two apart, since they were identical twins. So, they each dyed the bottom parts of their hairs. Felicity decided to dye the bottom part of her hair purple, since that was her favourite colour. Now, the rest of the band has no trouble in identifying which twin is which.

Appearance

Skin Tone: a peach skin tone

Body Shape (include height, weight and shape of body): 5'8, 94 pounds, normal shaped body.

Normal Wear: white tunic with lace, flowered white tights, a blue flashy skirt, and blue running shoes. She also wears the right half of a broken heart on a silver chain around her neck. (her twin has the other half)

Sleepwear: a light blue nightgown, same necklace

Swim Wear: Same as sister.

Alternant Clothing: None

Formal Wear: Same as sister

Other Info

Sexuality: Straight

Fear *MAXIMUM ONE ONLY!: Lions

Why is your character afraid of this fear?: Almost got mauled by one when she was younger

Likes: her twin sister, her friends, playing the drums.

Dislikes: liars, cheaters, manipulators, anyone who hurts her twin.

Strengths: Felicity is a really good teammate, she also knows how to solve conflicts between her teammates.

Weaknesses: Same as sister.

Do you want your character to be in a relationship?: Yes

If Yes, then with who?: A sweet, kind guy.

If No, why?: N/A

Who would your character be friends with?: Nice people

Who would your character be enemies with?: Mean people

Why TD?: She and her twin saw the opportunity to promote their band, The Stormtroopers.

Reaction to...

Being eliminated first: Felicity turns to her sister, and hugs her. "Emma, it's going to be okay. I'm gonna root for you."

Being eliminated second: Same as above.

Being eliminated third-before merge: "I'm proud of how far I made it!"

Being eliminated right before merge: "Good luck everyone."

Being eliminated right after merge: "Wow. Wasn't expecting to be eliminated right after the merge."

Being in the final three: "Emma, this is it. I'm gonna do my best to win. For us."

Being eliminated before the final two: "Oh well, it is what it is. Good luck you two."

Being in the final two: "Oh boy...I can't believe it! I'm in the final two!"

Winning: "N-no. This has to be a joke, right? It's not? I...I won?! YES! I won!"

Being the runner-up: Felicity sighs before congratulating the winner. "Good game. You deserve the money more than me."

Friend Winning: Felicity cheers and hugs her friend.

Enemy Winning: "Shame on you! You don't deserve the money!"

Your lover winning: Felicity will run up and kiss him.

Audition Tape: Shares the same audition tape with Emma.

 **Lucas Martinez:**

 **Name:** Lucas Martinez

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Stereotype: Pretty Boy Brat**

 **Looks:**

He is a beautiful boy- like dazzlingly beautiful. Tall, elegant, beautiful, and striking are words used that would sum him up. And he knows he is good looking, he does use it to his advantage.

Tall around six foot eight.

He has a lean light muscled healthy physique.

Smooth dark olive skin.

Short curly black hair.

An oval face.

Big light pink lips.

Big greeny/yellow eyes with long lashes.

 **Normal clothing:**

Pale pink shirt, with tight black pants, black suspenders, a light brown fedora which has a dark brown and pink stripped band, dark blue round mirror glasses, Topsider dark blue with brown patches, leather boatshoes

I'd like to add he has loads of accessories- shoes, belts, ear rings, bow ties, suspenders, hats- all sorts, shoe laces, bangles, chains, canes etc etc

 **Pyjamas:**

 **Only a pair of cotton pants**

 **Formal:**

He would go all out- black tail-coat tuxedo, red bow tie, back Italian leather shoes, and he'd have an expensive cane

 **Swim:**

 **A pair of tight red speedo's**

 **Accessories:**

 **Mentioned in Normal**

 **Personalities:**

He doesn't work, won't do anything that requires too much effort or too hard thinking, doesn't like raising a sweat, isn't very neat and expects people to clean up after him, considers himself a smart guy- will even give his opinion even if he knows nothing of the subject, does what he wants when he wants- in simple terms he is a RICH SPOILT BRAT

He will do whatever it takes to get things his way- lie, cheat, flirt (any gender doesn't matter), suck-up, spend money- anything.

He believes he can do what he wants and get away with it. Consequences are for everyone else- not him.

Lazy, lazy, lazy- did I mention lazy?

Life for him is about having fun and not boring hard work.

He is a terribly sore loser- he won't admit defeat and would make up excuses (I was tired, feeling a bit sick, so and so cheated, this isn't mine etc)

Also, tends to throw poor tantrums and can sulk for hours when on the rare occasion things don't go his way.

Whenever brought into a group environment- he always makes himself boss/ leader of the group. He does none of the hard work- s leader it is his job to delegate and oversee not to sweat- if things go south, however, he will deny being in charge- walk away if he can.

As he was never disciplined properly and never had any rules or structure- so he is still a bit of child- hasn't really grown up- eg the tantrums etc

He can act posh and proper and grown up when he wants to- he has excellent posture, hold polite conversation, he eats properly- he never eats with-out a knife and fork or standing up- he has to be seated and the food has to be right and of fine quality- he has never had takeaway- if he did the grease and oil- would likely disagree with his stomach- he is a snob

Fashion- Modelling and acting are his hobbies- thanks to his parents he has done a few light modelling gigs. These are the things he is really interested in and believes they are his future.

 **Likes:** fashion, being well groomed and moisturised, good fashion, modelling, movies (he has a sound system at home), gossip and rumour- creating them/ spreading them- all is good for him, eyeliner and eyeshadow, hats, shoes, belts, suspenders, canes, sunnies- any accessory that fashion related really, fashion mags- eg Harpers Bazaar, Vogue, fashion labels

 **Dislikes:** people with bad hygiene, bad hair- his or others, people who bite their nails, people talking with their mouth full, doing anything sweaty, beaches- sand beneath his toes and hot icky sun everywhere- yuck- not to mention layers of sunscreen),

 **Pet Peeves:** people talking with their mouth full, sand beneath his feet, people biting their finger nails, bad fashion

 **Fears:**

 **He is claustrophobic**

 **Hobbies:** working out- he needs to have a good physique- mainly gym stuff- not really into sports, design and fashion- he spends allot of time creating clothes and styles, even new looks, modelling/ photoshoots, shopping, movies- all genres- he is quite open minded that way, driving his sports car

 **Strengths:** can be quite decisive, actually quite handy with tools etc, creative, quite flexible and co-ordinated, is fit

 **Weakness:** a sore loser, not good at doing hard work, not much of a team player, believes he is a good leader- but he isn't- terrible communication and social skills, despite being fit- team sports is not for him- doesn't like raising a sweat unnecessarily- finds it gross- won't dig through dirt

 **From: New York**

Family:

Father- Paulo- a fashion designer. A tall dark skinned man, broad shouldered masculine sturdy guy, bright green eyes, dark curly hair. He is a passionate, hardworking guy, who takes his time in perfecting everything he does, and has a strong appreciation for many artistic and beautiful things- music, art fashion etc

Mother- Francesca- a small thin woman, dark skin, long black curly hair, a heart shaped face, big brown expressive eyes- long curly lashes. She is a professional photographer. A very kind hearted woman and like her husband has a big love of art, music, fashion, flowers- actually really enjoys gardening.

 **History:**

His grandfather, came from Brazil to New York to pursue his dream of fashion- he started his own line- Gabriella (which is named after his own mother) and after allot of hard effort- he saw success. His hard work, helped his son (Lucas's own father), his family are proud owners of a strong fashion line.

Lucas's mother is a strongly willed, ambitious photographer, who ran away from her wealthy African parents and their family business and came to New York to be a fashion photographer. She had always been stubborn, and pretty much pushed her way onto the scene- that is how she met Lucas's father.

Lucas grew up in a trendy apartment in New York. His parents being who they were- were not very good with children- Lucas learnt very early on- if he threw a tantrum he would get his way- his parents would basically just basically pay him to behave or be quiet.

Lucas grew up surrounded by fashion and models- due to the family business.

He also grew up with- carers, butlers, servants, cooks- he never had to 'lift a finger' so to speak. He has never had a hard day in his life- though he does manage to find a lot to complain about.

Recently one of their staff members was sick and they couldn't find anybody to work- it was a simple job- make coffee, run errands, do photo-copies- anyone could do it, so they asked Lucas.

Lucas thought of it as beneath him and refused to do it.

They tried to reason with him, the three argued very loudly about it- and then he ended up stomping out and randomly leaving somewhere for about a week. Worrying his parents and creating a big fuss.

His parents thought it would be a good idea to teach him a lesson, so they paid big bucks to have him intern.

 **He would probably befriend anyone he considers of 'his kind' eg wealthy or good looking, or both- he is rather superficial**

 **He would consider most/ pretty much everyone he would consider to be petty/ or even beneath him.**

 **He would try to befriend strong players- who he thinks would carry him to the end- and then he'd figure out a way to beating them.**

 **His plan would be to seem dependent on the 'strong'/ manipulative players, but then use what he has learnt of them against them. He doesn't need the money- he just wants to win- cause he can.**

 **His enemies would be the nice people- eg 'goodie two shoes' in his eyes, they are not real about who they are/ or quite possibly hiding something.**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Relationships: That is up to you**

 **Movies: He like big action block busters**

 **Food: Hot spicy food**

 **Music: He actually really likes classical music**

 **Why TD: He didn't sign up- his parents made him**

 **Audition:**

 **(Even though he isn't auditioning I'll give an audition tape and some quotes so you can picture him)**

Lucas is sitting in his room- which is a very nice, ellegent, modern looking room, on his bed.

He looks at it for a while "Well, hello Total Drama, I wish to be part of your show, I am talented, attractive- I mean look at me, I am smart, definitely a people person" he then groans "that sounds lame"

"Well, I don't know- isn't that the idea of an audition- to list your qualities" a female voice says from behind the camera.

Lucas rolls his eyes "But it won't make me stand out will it"

"So you actually want to do it?"

"I'm auditioning aren't I? What's the point of auditioning, if you don't get excepted, really Marie, waste of my time otherwise"

"Well, what are you going to do then"

Lucas poses, as he thinks for a moment he then smirks. He walks up to the camera, he grabs the girl from behind and brings her around to the screen, revealing a rather attractive curvy girl, with long white hair and blue eyes, he then brings her up to him and then roughly kisses her.

"There" he then, still holding Marie, he smirks at the camera over her shoulder "that should do it- don't you think?"

Marie steps away from him, a shaking her hide slowly a small smile on her face "can't believe you did that- you better hope my boyfriend won't see"

"You enjoyed didn't you"

"That's beside the point" is Marie's quick reply as she makes her way toward the camera and turns it off.

 **Quotes:**

He scoffs and sticks his nose in the air "You are not even worth a dollar bill to me and I use them to clean my arse"

He clear cut-off- ie swiftly turning away from the person and walking away- when the other person is mid conversation.

"Oh, but you see I Lucas Martinez- will always get my way"

He is very good at the slow, deliberate and highly exaggerated eye-roll.

Arms crossed, eyes bulging he stomps his foot "And how is that _fair_ to ME" he half screeches half yells, and then angrily stomping away destroying what he can.

13 facts about Lucas:

#1 Also fluent in Portuguese  
#2 Like hot chocolate with marshmallows  
#3 Dislikes white chocolate- too sweet  
#4 Really enjoys floral design- quite good at it too  
#5 Bit of a wiz at science- physics in particular  
#6 Still has an old brown teddy-bear hidden in his closet (he got when he was one)  
#7 Loves to travel  
#8 Every once in a while to 'let loose' if he is rather wound up- he dances like crazy- hyperish- does it in private- doesn't want anyone to watch  
#9 he has a fine pallet and his stomach can't handle any greasy takeaway  
#10 Believes in ghosts  
#11 He gets his teeth professionally whitened  
#12 Rather good with chop-sticks  
#13 Rather deep down- he is rather romantic- he isn't ready to admit it- but he wants the love that his parents share- but he has allot of growing up to do before he admits that- or even realises

 **Audition:**

Lucas is sitting in his room- which is a very nice, elegant, modern looking room, on his bed.

He looks at it for a while "Well, hello Total Drama, I wish to be part of your show, I am talented, attractive- I mean look at me, I am smart, definitely a people person" he then groans "that sounds lame"

"Well, I don't know- isn't that the idea of an audition- to list your qualities" a female voice says from behind the camera.

Lucas rolls his eyes "But it won't make me stand out will it"

"So you actually want to do it?"

"I'm auditioning aren't I? What's the point of auditioning, if you don't get excepted, really Marie, waste of my time otherwise"

"Well, what are you going to do then"

Lucas poses, as he thinks for a moment he then smirks. He walks up to the camera, he grabs the girl from behind and brings her around to the screen, revealing a rather attractive curvy girl, with long white hair and blue eyes, he then brings her up to him and then roughly kisses her.

"There" he then, still holding Marie, he smirks at the camera over her shoulder "that should do it- don't you think?"

Marie steps away from him, a shaking her hide slowly a small smile on her face "can't believe you did that- you better hope my boyfriend won't see"

"You enjoyed didn't you"

"That's beside the point" is Marie's quick reply as she makes her way toward the camera and turns it off.

 **Bastion- Intern**

 **Name:** Bastion Pierno

 **Nickname: He has many, from feeder, pizza guy, basty, beasty, Pierno, BP- pretty much anything.**

 **Age:** 18

 **Gender:** Male

 **Stereotype:** Peacemaking Feeder/ Circumstantial Gay- both would fit

 **Appearance**

 **Hair:** Thick curly hair, dark brown, with a tinge of red (unless Savanah (oldest sister) is in an experimental mood)

 **Eye:** Dark green- like his mother

 **Skin:** Smooth , olive

 **Body type:** tall, long limbs, with a slightly fit body-he is a rather smooth guy- elegant body that just seems to flow together- eg he looks like he can dance/ should be a ballet dancer or an ice skater- but he can't- no co-ordination what so ever- he is actually a rather awkward goofy dancer- not that he cares- he can skate- but nothing special

A nice big dimply smile.

 **Clothing-** despite his sisters fashion appeal- he isn't one for labels- he'll wear whatever he likes, and if its comfortable

 **Everyday:** jeans, and a fitted shirt- this one is a rather comical one that he liked- light grey shirt with a picture of a moose dressed up in suit, tie, holding a cane and wearing a bowler hat, also an expensive and prized pair of blue nike sneakers with bright orange lacers (he never cheap-s out on a good pair of shoes)

 **Formal:** black pants, red silk shirt, with a white and red stripped bow-tie, black fedora that has a red band and if need be a black jacket that match the pants

 **Sleepwear:** just a pair of black cotton pants

 **Accessories:** \- he has a few bow-ties, and fedora's, two really good pair of sunglasses- and he likes his shoes- particularly sport shoes.

 **Markings:** He has a birth mark, on his neck below his

 **Personality:**

He is a foodie, feeder and laid back peacemaker. Like his father his is a happy guy, who loves his food and making food for others.

He is very, very particular with his food and the quality of it- he may try to take over Chefs cooking as he would have a real problem with eating Chefs food- he is sooo picky as he has a fine pallet for well cooked food.

He is a peace maker, he has learnt over the years, when to be silent and allow things to blow over in their own words, or what needs to be said to stop things before they start, or to allow his voice to be heard without shouting.

He is a quiet person, but when he does raise his voice it can be quit loud and can surprise allot of people. Whilst he is more of a thinker, strategic type person- he likes to see action unfold before deciding what the best coarse of action- but he isn't one to like silence- he prefers to feel a buzz of some sort- whether its people, music, cars anything. He can't sleep or concentrate when it's too quiet.

He is also truthful, honest and would have plenty of problems with lying to anybody and will confront any cheaters- will do what he can to stop it. He is also a straight talker and really gets annoyed by long winded explanations- why say something in five minutes that could take one second.

He is a morning person that loves getting up early and a getting a good start in life- to him 7.30 is a sleep in and time wasted. He feels life is too short to be spent sleeping.

He is an emotional person who spends life with his heart on his sleeve- when he is happy- he sings smiles, laughs, sings – when he is upset he is miserable and everyone feels it, and when he is angry (rarely happens) he really loses his sh*t

He is also very open about his feelings and isn't ashamed of them. Living around lots of females- he has grown up with it.

I'd like to say Circumstantial Gay- because, due to the female environment he grew up in- he is happy, loves to sing Karaoke, enjoys musicals, knows some fashion forward tips, not afraid to talk feelings, and has many female friends- and sometimes can appreciate the another male form- but he is straight- he swears.

 **History:**

Bastion, is one of seven. He has two older sisters, and three younger sisters.

His parents started a pizza store a real traditional pizza store- one of the things Bastion knows very well its pizza and is very critical, not done right he cannot eat it. Bastion has a love for own food- but nothing can in his mind beat Italian or more specifically pizza. His father, is a generous man when it comes to feeding people- and really listens to what they like and don't like- the locals love him. Bastion admires his father and hopes to continue on in the family business.

The five sisters share one bathroom- he thankfully only shares with his parents- due to it being only a two bathroom house. Growing up with several siblings- Bastion has learnt how to tolerate several high strung and emotional females- he has also gotten used to noise and finds life with-out noise can be unnerving. That's why he has a dislike for the country-side, he can appreciate the beauty, but the silence is too much- it creeps him out. He is not very used to hearing his own thoughts.

Every family member helps out at the pizza shop. Bastion loves loves it. He has met some amazing people through the family pizzeria.

School grades are an average of a B. in the Pierno household, if you get a low C, you get grounded until you get your grades back up. Education is important to Bastion's parents. The same thing goes for keeping a clean house, doing your chores and doing your share in the pizzeria. Don't do your share, grounded.

There have been many of both arguments and good times in this house, as they are a close family and all rather passionate. Family is everything.

Savanah, the oldest has moved out and owns her own hairdresser studio. He sometimes goes to stay in the apartment that she lives in with her fiancé. As Savanah is the quietest besides Bastion out of the bunch, they have gotten on really well.

 **Likes:** food, food, and pizza, Mornings, rain, karaoke, musicals, puzzles, city vibe, dancing, bike rides, having a good laugh, board games, chess, all sorts of movies or music depending on his mood, mimes, sax players, a good story, ghost stories, glitter, animals, costumes and dress-ups, moustaches, neon lights, water slides, elbow patches, monocles, robots, card games- so handy, magic, circus and anything circus related, his family- he thinks pretty much everything is cool/ awesome

 **Dislikes:** poorly cooked food- especially pizza, people that talk with their mouth full, wasted food- he likes to use leftovers to create- he doesn't like food being wasted, fast-food chains, quiet- and also country side- it unnerves him, balloons (below), cheap shoes- he wears them out and doesn't believe in buying shoes that won't last, cheating, lying, being told spoilers, people who don't seem to know how to que, cleaning up glitter, nosy people, biting of nails- seeing it- seeing the nails being bitten- it just seems odd to him, monopoly- he is never, ever, never playing that game again- he swears by it- the only board game he hates, - he doesn't have many dislikes- most of it is related to poor food,

 **Talents:** cooking, baking- he practices all the time. Strategy and logic- he is more of a thinker. And modelling clothes- his sisters have had him parade in all sorts of outfits- he'd wear about anything.

 **Phobia:** one day suddenly being alone- he is constantly surrounded by people that can help him an support him- he doesn't want to lose that; and balloons he got startled when he was at a party when he was younger (he walked past a group of them and they all suddenly popped) and he gets very nervous when he see's full blown balloons since "you just never know when they are going to pop- any minuet it will happen and you won't see it happening"

 **Strengths:** He is excellent at strategy, logic, following orders, stopping arguments. A good team player. Endless patience and generally pretty good at dealing with all sorts of people

 **Weaknesses:** Not much of a leader- more used to taking instruction, horrible at lying- he is such an open book couldn't do it to save his life, finds it hard to think when it is very quiet, not very good with hand-eye co-ordination, also having to think on the move

 **Family:**

They are a rather close knit and open family. They share absolutely everything with each-other and there are no secrets. Like literally no secrets- Bastion knows everything about his family- sometimes just a tad bit too much- like whom his sisters have a crush on, how to accessorize the latest, and some sex moves his parents have tried- he really- really didn't need to hear those…

They are the type of family that has family fun nights, back gate open to feed welcome strangers (Pedro and Bastion both love feeding people), to have plenty of emotional arguments, trust each-other- and support each-other to the end.

Father: Pedro, a tall man with a full head of hair, a good moustache, broad shoulders and big hands, small black eyes. He is the typical dad, tells bad jokes, likes to embarrass his kids in-front of their friends (eg doing bad dance moves, wears his daughters clothes etc), rather supportive and proud of his kids and expects them to do well in study, always feeding people pizza- you can never have enough- he does have a bit of a stomach because of it, but he is a happy man.

Mother: Alice- a small thin woman with curly dark brown almost red hair and dark green eyes (like Bastion). She loves her food loves her family, is very protective of her kids- the dad is the one telling the kids to have fun, the mum is the one with the shot-gun pointed at the boyfriends faces- very literally. The oldest is getting married and she is very nervous by it, but she is tough skinned and too proud to show any fear or nerves. Alice grew up in a hunting family and is the toughest scariest little women you will ever meet.

Eldest sis: Savanah, is very quiet compared to the rest of the family, she takes her time to think before she says something or yells, but even she has her moments. Loves to read and owns her own bookshop, the family is proud. Recently engaged, is very much in love and head in the clouds day dreaming about the house and kids she and her partner will have. (The only one to move out- shares with a friend but sometimes stays at her fiancés place)- Bastion and Savanah are rather close- they can spend allot of time together- just the two of them.

Second eldest: Felicty, big busted, curvy flirty Flick as she prefers. Is very much outgoing, partying, out all night sort-of girl. No-where near ready to settle down, has had a string of relationships and one-nighters, male and female. Absolutely terrified of going steady, she finds it hard to come to terms with that her sister is ready to settle down.

Cheryl or Cherry, is the sister Laura confides in most and closest too- even share clothes. Loves her fashion and daydreams about owning her own fashion/make-up boutique. Rather messy, but likes it that way- if someone touches her stuff or takes something of hers with out asking- all hell will break loose.

Bastian

Laura: A bit of a loud mouth who knows what she wants and wants it then and now. Also, very fiery and competitive- a bit of an attention seeker.

Chloe and Katrina: twins, these two are the youngest and slightly spoilt because of it. They spend allot f time together and also fighting each-other. They are currently in a big argument as they both like the same guy. They like to have fun and play pranks, and really cause drama. Being identical twins, they like to switch and see if anyone notices. They are very close.

As the only boy- Bastion doesn't mind- sometimes he finds himself with knowledge of fashion and celebrities that surprises him, and sometimes the arguments get too loud, but he loves his family. He is also protective of his sisters- and once got into a fight with a mate who was being too pervy with his sisters for his liking.

 **Relationship:**

Having five sisters and one scary and strong mother, Bastion has learnt to appreciate and respect for the opposite sex and also to never, ever underestimate them.

He is able to listen to the girl, talk with them, and with many females in his family, he isn't embarrassed to talk emotions. He can be quite open and honest about them too- he isn't one for secrecy, mind games or beating around the bush- he'd rather get to the point.

 **Personality traits:** He isn't picky and has learnt that he hasn't really got a type- though if he see's a brunette with thick wavy hair and a nice smile- he is likely to be distracted…

 **Act around them:**

 **Other:**

 **He can speak Italian and English**

 **Audition:**

Bastion is in a kitchen, clearly a chefs kitchen and if you knew the family well enough- you'd recognise it as the kitchen of the family's Pizzeria. He is by himself, as it is a Monday and sadly for their customers- they are closed on Mondays.

He is at a work bench, kneading some dough and is whistling softly and if you have watched Mary Poppins, or listened to the music recently you would recognise the tune as 'Let's all fly a kite"

His body is loose and relaxed as he is doing a task he has done before, a light sparkle is in his eyes- this is his passion he is enjoying it.

He expertly grabs a bit of flour and adds more to the bench top before rolling out the dough, now whistling "step in time"

He then greats the camera "Hello people of Esmerelda Island" he bellows in a dramatic fashion a big grin on his face "I have written my name is Bastion and I wrote a rather spectacular song for you all" He clears his throat.

"Aaaand it's a jolly holiday with me-e

-as every day would be a barrel of laughs"

As he sings, he expertly tosses the dough in the air and spins it around. His singing is very upbeat and joyous- even if it is off-key and if anyone had been paying attention it would be to the tune of "It's a jolly holiday with Mary"

"I like penguins, mimes and circus clowns,

I enjoy a game or two and even u-uno

It would be a jolly holiday with me-e

As every day would be a barrel of laughs

Because when I'm around have no fear

I can beat away all the dreary days

….

He suddenly pauses in the singing and the pizza making and Bastion is silent for a moment. Suddenly we can hear faint warbling in the distance- which gets louder and louder. Suddenly five girls are seen in the pizzeria (their house is joined next door to it- so it easy for them to access) and they are shouting at each-other- not much can be made out, but Bastion looks over to them a fond smile on his face as he shakes his head softly.

"back-in a moment" he says to the camera.

We see Bastion approach the squabbling girls, but he does nothing for a moment.

Then suddenly he bellows "Ladies" he doesn't shout but it manages to echo quite loudly around the room- "the camera is loving this"

They pause, two squeal 'what camera', before they all look at Bastion in surprise only just realising he is there.

The girls are a mess, hair is ruffled, a few clothes are torn, make-up and powder is everywhere.

"What's the camera for?" one of the girls asks.

Before Bastion can answer one of the girls near him squeals "Oooh it's for that Esmerelda thingy tv show- am I right" she punches him in the arm playfully.

Bastion can only grin and nod.

The girls look excited, until one realises the flashing lights "Argh that thing has been on this entire time" she looks absolutely horrified.

Bastion laughs "Relax Laura- you look great- well maybe you need a bit of glitter"

"Bastion" they all groan. It's a classic Bastion solution- glitter- he thinks solves anything.

"Well, can we help- no lets help" the first sister with the big black curly hair that spoke up earlier, exclaims and leaves no room for argument as she drags Bastion towards the camera again.

The girls get excited again, as they all gather around him speaking all at once, panicking "It's already finished" Bastion states between the gaggle of girls.

They suddenly pause in their tracks and one of the younger sisters pouts "But- but-"

"Food "Bastion exclaims and lifts her onto the work bench next to the pizza he was working on, before she could start crying. The sister's attention is then diverted.

"Oooh" the one named Laura looks curious "is that the new sauce you're working on" she then dips her finger on the pizza and tastes it "hmmm"

The other girls then get interested in the pizza and creating toppings to go with the sauce.

In the meantime Bastion backs away and turns the camera off.

 **Marie- Intern**

 **Name: Marie Thornberry**

 **Liked Nickname: Berry**

 **Hated Nickname: Mary**

 **Age (15-18 ONLY): 17**

 **Family (Please be descriptive):**

 **Mum- Ariel- deceased**

 **Mum- Annalise- step mum**

Dad- Pete

Younger Brother- Sean

 **Eye Shape: Almond**

 **Eye Colour: Honey- she has dark blue glasses**

 **Hair Style: normally worn in a plat hanging over her right shoulder**

 **Hair Colour/Length: light brown- mid back**

 **Nationality: Canadian**

 **Religious Status: Atheist**

 **Stereotype: Shy Geek**

 **Appearance**

 **Skin Tone: peach**

 **Body Shape (include height, weight and shape of body): 5 foot 4, thin, column figure- (note not muscular or fit)**

 **Normal Wear: a light green Doctor who singlet, with blue denim shorts, green high-tops**

 **Sleepwear: Adventure time singlet and shorts**

 **Swim Wear: a simple light blue one-piece**

 **Alternant Clothing: dark green faux denim pants, with a blue belt around the hips, a white button up blouse, and white and pink sketchers**

 **Formal Wear: a simple blue spaghetti strap dress- that goes down to her thighs, and has a white sash around the waist, white closed in heels**

 **Other Info**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Fear *MAXIMUM ONE ONLY!: Heights- extremely scared- like shaking and crying scared**

 **Do you want your character to be in a relationship?: Yes- well if it works**

 **If Yes, then with who?: Up to you**

 **If No, why?:**

 **Brief Bio:**

 **Marie was seven and Sean was four their mother Ariel died in a car crash.**

 **Marie has felt responsible for her younger brother since- not to mention as a wholesaler- her father is constantly away on business trips.**

 **Back then-off-course he either had then stay at friends places, grand parents or if it was only for a few days- he had a babysitter take care of them- but because of this the kids were not only close but rather independent.**

 **About two years ago he remarried- a woman named Annaliese- who never cared for the kids and would go on holidays with their father-(he would be on a business trip and she on holiday)- though sometimes he would go a bit longer so he could spend some relaxing time with her.**

 **On the last two years, whenever his Dad is away, they have stayed by themselves his Dad believing they are quite responsible.**

 **(just a note he is never gone longer than three weeks at a time)**

 **There have been a few family vacations- but not many.**

 **Annalise never liked the kids. And doesn't like being left alone with them- she would mainly ignore them and they are quite happy ignoring her.**

 **Their father- Pete, loves his kids and would do anything he could to keep him happy, but Annalise has him wrapped around her little finger and can pretty much spin things so she can get her way.**

 **Things at home aren't to terrible- as Annalise isn't there often, when she is, both Marie and Sean do what they can to stay away**

 **Why TD?: It seems like a fun new opportunity**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Marie is sitting on her bed in her room, she smiles and waves at the camera "Hello Total Drama, my name is Marie, and I would love it if I could be part of your show- I'm sure I could be good at it and I'd definitely do my best"**

 **She rubs her arm and smiles uncertainly at the camera "I mean I'm not the most physically fit- I'm pretty average- I think or maybe below- " she mumbles slightly to the floor, but then she looks up again positive "but I am smart and can be an adequate addition to any team- you'll see- well if they hear me that is- but well" she grins "I can do it- I'm sure- I think"**

 **She gives a shy smile and shrugs "or maybe not- who knows- but I still would like a shot- so- pick me"**

 **She waves at the camera once more, before getting up and turning it off.**

 **I know it isn't part of your app- but I've added- Personality: shy, smart, sweet, hardworking, helpful, kind, sharing, friendly.**

 **Mind games are not her thing- insults and laughter do get to her. If someone says her idea is no good, or she isn't doing something the right way- she loses confidence in herself and her abilities.- she isn't very confident in herself to begin with either.**

 **Terrible at telling if someone is lying and easily manipulated.**


End file.
